Cinematic Lover
by Cherry Cheshire
Summary: Yaoi,lemon,AU, ClaudexSebastian.Actores, contratados para una serie y obligados a ceñirse al guión aunque en principio ambos no quieran. Pero...¿hasta que punto se puede llegar a mezclar la realidad con la ficción?
1. Chapter 1

Little demons y no demons, no tengo remedio ni consuelo -_-, ya me tenéis aquí otra vez dando por saco con mis historias/idas de olla. Así que os presento mi 2º proyecto de Kuroshitsuji Claude x Sebastian: **Cinematic Lover**. Debo decir que este fic se me ocurrió cuando veía por 3ª vez una de las ovas de Kuroshitsuji (la 4ª creo), así que decidí hacer un fic como Jashin-sama manda.

Así que deciros que espero que os guste, que no sé cuanto va a durar este (aunque creo que será largo) y que seguramente tarde bastante más en actualizar de lo que tardé en **10 minutos, **sobre todo en capítulos más avanzados del argumento.

**Disclammier: **Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap.1.-La proposición**

Habían pasado por lo menos 5 años desde que Kuroshitsuji II hubiese terminado su producción y lanzamiento al mercado, la secuela de la aclamada serie fue también un rotundo éxito que elevó al súmmum la ya popularidad de los personajes que repetían escena y que también lanzó al estrellato a las caras nuevas. Los diversos actores pronto empezaron a ocupar carteles de otras producciones: obras de teatro, series, realities, doramas, e incluso películas de cine. Y entre esas estrellas se encontraba Claude Faustus, conocido mundialmente como el antagónico mayordomo Trancy, pero que gracias a ese papel de némesis pronto llamó la atención de varios productores y directores.

Si el hombre no recordaba mal hacía tan sólo tres meses que terminó de rodar una película en la que compartía protagonismo con Nikishido Ryo como gángsters de oficio en un mundo controlado por decenas de mafias plantando cara al gobierno mundial, que utilizaría todo su poder para erradicar su virus. Pero eso ahora no era lo que importaba, incluso antes de que hubiese terminado de rodar dicha película recibió un extraño e-mail de un "correo invisible" que le anunciaba que en unos días recibiría una llamada con una tentadora oferta. Y efectivamente dos días después mientras se encontraba en pleno rodaje su mánager hizo aspavientos como un loco llamando su atención para que parasen un momento de grabar y el actor atendiera el teléfono.

-¿Diga?-dijo de mala gana y asesinando con la mirada a su mánager avisando de que le mataría como no fuera importante.

-¿_El señor Claude Faustus?-_preguntó una voz algo distorsionada.

-Sí soy yo.

-_Excelente, verá estoy casi seguro de que recibió un correo el otro día._

_-_Sí lo recibí, pero ¿quién demonios es usted? Estoy en medio de un rodaje así que más vale que sea importante.-como respuesta se oyó una risita.

-_Por eso ella te quería a toda costa para esto, ya veo. Soy Edward, tu ex-director._

Claude se quedó de piedra, el director de Kuroshitsuji II era el que estaba al otro lado del teléfono. Recuperando la compostura volvió a adoptar un tono más bien frío.

-Cuánto tiempo "majestad"—ironizó, pues tras interpretar a un rey fantasma en la primera temporada pasó a director de la segunda y los actores comenzaron a llamarle así por su "real temperamento" y gusto por el mando—¿a qué debo esta llamada?

-_Tengo una proposición que hacerte. _

_-_Espero que no sea rodar una tercera temporada en que vuelva de entre los muertos.

-_Descuida, no es eso. Hay un nuevo proyecto puesto en marcha y quiero que tú formes parte del reparto._

_-_Antes has dicho que era "ella quién me quería a toda costa".-enfatizó.

-_Ah sí, ella es mi productora, si aceptas ya tendrás la desgracia de conocerla; pero tras que me presentara el proyecto con todo lujo de detalles esquemáticos verdaderamente no pude negarme a __su idea.-_rió el director.

-¿Qué idea?

-_Una serie. Tan común, normal y mundana que triunfará._

_-_Con esa presentación no me estás engatusando precisamente.

-_Créeme este proyecto te supondrá un desafío, porque ¿sabes qué? Te toca hacer de chico bueno esta vez.-_dijo la voz con un deje cómico—_Hasta ahora sé que todos tus papeles han seguido la línea de "antagonista" que Kuroshitsuji II dejó, por eso te reto a que aceptes ser el chico bueno por una vez._

_-_¿Me estás desafiando?

-_Depende de cómo quieras tomártelo—_hace una pausa—,_sé que eres un gran actor, he visto prácticamente todos los trabajos que has hecho hasta ahora pero quiero exprimir todo tu talento. _

_-_Envíame un borrador del guión o de la propuesta y entonces decidiré.-Edward volvió a reír.

-_Esa es la mejor parte, yo no los tengo._

_-_¿Cómo que no los tienes? ¡Eres el director maldita sea!

-_Lo sé, pero CH no me deja ni acercarme a sus papeles, de momento ella es la que está dirigiendo todo el cotarro. Lo que me presentó fue únicamente un adelanto, un aperitivo más bien._

_-¿_C...H?

-_Sí. Si quieres puedo darte su número de teléfono para que hables con ella, aunque me juego mis rubios cabellos a que no te dará más explicaciones de las que puedo darte yo.-_Claude exhaló aire por la nariz, Edward volvió al ataque—_De momento lo que ella sí quiere que te transmita es que llegarás a cobrar 20 millones de dólares si aceptas el papel._

Nuevamente Claude se quedó estático. ¿Quién llegaría a pagar semejante burrada por una serie y por actor? Un creciente nerviosismo empezó a formarse en su interior.

-_¿Bueno qué dices? ¿Aceptas o no?_

-...-Claude miró a su mánager, que estaba tan nervioso como él pero que asentía repetidamente—Lo haré. Pero con una condición.

-_Magnífico, CH se alegrará mucho. ¿Qué quieres? ¿El dinero por adelantado?_

_-_No. Quiero que cuando el proyecto esté lo suficientemente completo como para verlo, me programes una cita con esa productora y contigo; necesito saber por qué precisamente me quiere a mí.

-_Hecho. Tendrás que esperar, esto llevará su tiempo, pero te garantizo que te llamaré cuando todo esté listo para que lo veas. Mientras tanto, sigue con lo que estás y no vayas a aceptar otro papel hasta que yo te llame ¿entendido?_

-Sí.-bufó haciendo una mueca de hastío.

-_Bien, entonces me despido Claude. Nos volveremos a ver, te lo garantizo._

Y colgó. El de ojos oro miró a su mánager y luego al plató de grabación, su compañero Ryo repasaba el guión y el resto volvía a montar la escena.

-Parece que al final sí era interesante la llamada.-dijo tendiéndole el teléfono y volviendo al trabajo. El mánager suspiró de alivio.

Mientras a kilómetros de allí, Edward jugueteaba muy satisfecho con las hebras de su pelo, su hermano Richard le miraba inquisidor.

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz Edward?

-No es felicidad Edward, si no impaciencia. Me muero por saber qué es lo que tiene planeado esta mujer salida de la nada. Pero en parte también me alegro de que mi cuello esté a salvo.

-¿A salvo?

-Exacto—responde agarrando su abrecartas en forma de puñal y acercándolo a su cuello—tan sólo imagina que esto es una guillotina y mi verdugo ella.-Richard le miró fijamente.-Mi sentencia de muerte habría sido no conseguir a Claude para el papel.

El niño rubio sonrió he hizo sonar su claqueta en forma de calavera.

Y de eso hacía ya 8 meses. El actor suspiró de cansancio, esperaba tener algo más que tres meses de descanso antes de volver a rodar o al menos antes de tener otro proyecto encima de su mesa. Alzando la vista contempló el edificio Chrysler, el sitio en el que Edward le hubo citado una semana antes en una llamada telefónica quedaba a tan sólo 5 manzanas de distancia. El director le llamó pidiéndole que viajara hasta Nueva York, "la gran manzana", donde se rodaría la serie y donde tendría que alojarse el tiempo que durase la producción; pero de eso se encargaría su mánager. Recolocándose la chaqueta y arreglando su mechón de pelo característico despeinado por el viento de septiembre muy pronto otoñal el ojidorado sigue su camino poniéndose las gafas de sol Ray-Ban regalo de su último director para evitar el sol que le venía de frente.

A paso tranquilo alcanzó su destino en poco tiempo, un edificio moderno de producciones dónde se alojaban varias cadenas productoras. Su objetivo era la planta 10 de las 15 que había. Entrando en el lugar una recepcionista le saludó con cortesía y él se dirigió al ascensor. La décima planta estaba enmoquetada de rojo con paredes blancas y cuadros de Picasso y Van Gogh junto a exóticas plantas. En toda la planta había nada más que dos puertas puestas en medio y que ocupaban toda un ala cada una. En la puerta izquierda no había letrero alguno, pero en la de la derecha una placa dorada rezaba: Diabolos of Cheshire.

Al actor una mueca rara le cubrió la cara y golpeó la puerta derecha, dónde sabía debía de ir, desde dentro una voz le indicó que entrara. Empujando la puerta ,más pesada de lo que parecía, entró en un gigantesco despacho que al parecer comunicaba con salas más pequeñas a la derecha carentes de puerta en el pasillo. En un sofá de piel se encontraba sentado y bebiendo café Edward, en los ventanales del fondo había una mujer dándole la espalda.

-Bienvenido Claude, tan puntual como de costumbre.

-Edward—saludó con la cabeza quitándose las gafas de sol y colocándolas en el cuello de su camiseta para después mirar hacia la mujer—y usted supongo que es esa tal CH ¿me equivoco?

-Correcto, muy agudo.-respondió la mujer con su voz de mezzo-soprano dándose la vuelta.-Un placer conocerte en persona Claude Faustus.

Claude la recorrió de arriba a abajo con la mirada, CH era una mujer más bien joven de cabello oscuro y piel morena enfundada en un cuerpo robusto y vestida con americana y pantalones vaqueros.

-Igualmente, supongo.

-Toma asiento, tenemos un par de cosas que discutir.

-Y tanto.-respondió tomando asiento en el sofá dispuesto frente a Edward y cuidando que su chaqueta de piel o sus pantalones oscuros no se arrugasen, la camiseta le daba más o menos igual; mientras CH lo hacía en el sillón dispuesto entre ambos muebles.-¿Qué clase de nombre es CH?

-Un apodo.-contestó sin inmutarse.-Y si vas a preguntar por el letrero de la puerta, te contestaré lo mismo.

-¿Por qué me querías a mi para esto?

-Antes de eso—interrumpió la mujer sirviéndose un café—es mejor que te cuente la idea principal de esta historia.

-Cierto, así luego todo será cosa de ir enhebrando los detalles.-corroboró Edward.

-El título no lo tengo decidido básicamente porque ninguno termina de agradarme, pero eso es lo de menos. Aquí lo que cuenta es lo que hay en el interior. Esta serie es básicamente un drama.

-Pff, no sé que decir. Los dramas no me van mucho.

-Lástima, pero te ha tocado. Oh y por si se me olvida mencionártelo, vas a tener que enamorarte de un hombre.

-¿¡Qué!

La cara del ojidorado se puso blanca, ¿enamorarse? ¿y encima de un tío? Ante su cara de horror, Edward y CH sonrieron, uno con gracia y la otra con picaresca.

-Tú no, tu personaje. Esta serie es eso que los japoneses llaman "yaoi".¿Lo captas? Pues bien, tras que tu personaje se enamore tendrá que hacer todo lo posible por mantener a su persona amada a su lado y a salvo.

-¿Y ya está?-preguntó sarcástico.

-No es tan fácil. Te vas a enamorar de un bailarín exótico metido en bastantes problemas, algunos de en los cuales te verás involucrado. Oh, por cierto eres abogado. Así que vete estudiando las leyes.-sonríe.

Claude se masajea las sienes, empezaba a entender el por qué de la suma de dinero. Él también se sirve un café de la humeante cafetera. La bebida estaba bastante fuerte.

-O sea que los protagonistas somos dos.

-Exacto, y vais a tener que aprender a congeniar y "llevaros bien".-responde Edward divertido, cosa que mosqueó al actor.

-Ya has trabajado antes en pareja.-puntualiza la mujer.

-Pero si era un hombre no me enamoraba de él.-responde Claude enfatizando la negación.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Hhmm, ya es la hora debe de estar al caer.

-¿Quién?

-Tu compañero de escena.-dice para después beber el café.

-Verás Claude—empieza a decir Edward—hay algo que no te hemos dicho. Vas a volver a compartir escena con algunos de tus antiguos compañeros de Kuroshitsuji.-Claude enarcó una ceja.

-5...-comenzó a contar CH.

-No con todos, pero es importante que lo sepas.

-4...-se oyó ruido de unos pasos por el pasillo.

-Y uno de estos antiguos compañeros será con quién compartirás protagonismo.

-3...-Claude comenzó a sudar frío.

-Tranquilo, CH y yo la hemos dispuesto todo.

-2...

-¿A qué te refieres con todo?-preguntó el ojidorado con evidente nerviosismo.

-1...-Edward sonrió con fiereza.-0...

Alguien tocó la puerta y CH dio acceso. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre la persona que comenzaba a entrar.

-Tan puntual como lo dispuse.-dice la mujer ensanchando su sonrisa hasta un límite macabro.

-¡Tú!-exclaman en una voz el actor y la persona recién llegada.

Edward sonríe también mientras observa a CH sorber las últimas gotas de su taza casi vacía mientras seguía sonriendo con una fiereza digna de una bestia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, algo cortito pero prometo que los que vengan serán más largos.

En fin espero vuestros reviews a ver qué os ha parecido o si os ha picado aunque sea un poquitín.

PD: ¿a alguien le suena el argumento de la serie? XD (quien acierte premio!)

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí el segundo capítulo little demons. Me gustaría dedicarselo a **Izuspp **por encontrarlo tan rápido xD y por sus estupendos comentarios y a **ChiharuLamperouge** por unirse a estas loquísimas filas jeje

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap.2.-Di que sí**

-¡Tú!

-Exacto, vosotros.-puntualizó Edward.

-¡¿Qué hace él aquí?

-¿¡Y tú aquí!

-¡Yo he preguntado primero!

-¡¿Qué pasa has confundido el edificio con la tienda de mascotas gatunas?

-¿¡Y a ti se te han terminado de caer todos los tornillos de la cabeza!

-¡No sólo los pierdo de vez en cuando, no como tú que naciste sin ellos!

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar, el premio nobel del siglo!

-Bueno yo creo que...-trata de decir Edward.

-¡Tal vez! ¡Pero creo que primero va el Oscar!

-¡Sigue soñando! ¡Sabes que siempre me han preferido a mí!

-Tal vez si nos relajamos...-intenta de nuevo.

-¡Oh claro, lo olvidaba las chicas prefieren lo que se les parece!

-¡¿Qué insinúas? ¡Estirado!

-¡Claro como que tú no eres un altanero!

-¡Estúpido!

-¡Imbécil!

-...

CH deja la taza de café vacía sobre la mesa y grita a pleno pulmón:"¡Ya está bien!" Las dos personas que discutían prácticamente pegadas la una a la otra en esos momentos y a bien poco de agarrarse por los cuellos de sus camisetas la miraron. La mujer volvió a tomar asiento y con la mirada les ordenó que hicieran lo mismo. Ambos obedecieron a regañadientes y se sentaron, pero separados un metro el uno del otro, cada uno en una esquina del sofá y sin mirarse.

-Ya me esperaba algo así.-suspiró Edward. -Por cierto, hola de nuevo Sebastian.

-Edward.-saludó cruzado de brazos y casi sin mirarle.-Antes que nada ¿le importaría a alguien explicarme qué hace él aquí?

-Lo mismo podría preguntar yo.

-Pues preguntalo. ¿O se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

-A los gatos los echo a los perros.

-Basta los dos. U os amordazaré.-amenazó CH.-Escuchadme bien los dos, Claude, Sebastian, vais a rodar la serie _juntos—_enfatizó—ambos compartís protagonismo. Para bailar siempre se necesitan dos personas.

-¡Cuando llamaste no mencionaste nada de él!-le gruñó Sebastian a Edward, que simplemente mostró las palmas de las manos denotando inocencia.

Claude le observó. Sebastian Michaelis, su némesis en Kuroshitsuji II, el actor que encarnaba al siempre perfecto mayordomo Phantomhive. Ambos habían compartido enemistad tanto dentro como fuera de la mítica serie, pues sus personalidades chocaban mucho entre sí, por eso las escenas de pelea les quedaban tan bien; una vez incluso casi estuvo a punto de no ser fingida. El ojirrojo estaba cruzado de piernas y matando con la mirada al rubio director, su pelo estaba más largo, le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda y había adelgazado con lo cual ahora se marcaba mucho más la diferencia de uno a otro, pues Claude siempre fue algo más alto que él. Ataviado con unos pantalones grises y una camiseta de rayas negras y blancas con una chaqueta oscura por encima se mantenía erguido pero amenazante.

-No lo mencionó...-empezó a hablar CH—porque yo no le dejé. Sabía que si lo hacía ninguno aceptaríais el papel.

-¡Pues claro que no!-exclamaron a coro.-¡Me niego a volver a trabajar con él!

-Oh vamos, vamos ni que fuerais unos niños. Además, ya habéis aceptado el papel y en estos momentos vuestros mánagers se encuentran buscandoos piso en Nueva York.

-Yo aún no he firmado nada.-aclaró el de ojos oro.

-Puntualizador...por eso vas a ser abogado.-rió la mujer.-Cierto no habéis firmado, pero tengo dos interesantes conversaciones grabadas en las que dais vuestra palabra de que lo haréis.

-A mí si me cambias a éste lo hago.-dijo Sebastian refiriéndose a Claude, quien le gruñó.

-Se siente Sebastian, Claude va a ser tu compañero de escena y de quién tu personaje va a enamorarse. Así que ya podéis ir aparcando esa guerra vuestra al menos hasta que el rodaje de la serie se termine.

-O sea que nos has contratado en secreta traición.-aseveró el actor de ojos oro. CH sonrió con fiereza.

-Exacto, soy mezquina lo admito.

-Explícaselo CH.-animó Edward.

-Seguramente os estaréis preguntando por qué precisamente a vosotros dos. Veréis, siempre he pensado que entre vosotros ha existido una especie de tensión...

-¡Claro, como que nos llevamos a matar!-interrumpió el ojirrojo.

-Tensión sexual. No me has dejado terminar.

-¡Ni de coña!-exclamaron a la vez mirándose con horror entre ellos.

-Je, pues os sorprendería saber que no soy la única que lo piensa. ¿Consultáis internet?-bromeó.

-De hecho—siguió Edward—yo también lo pensé, pero nunca se me hubiera ocurrido mezclaros en una serie y en unos papeles como estos, principalmente por la "peligrosidad" que supondría para todo el equipo.

-¿Estáis de broma verdad?-preguntó incrédulo Sebastian.

-No. Vamos a darle al público la satisfacción de veros juntos, aunque sólo sea ficticio. Durante el tiempo que dure la grabación seréis pareja de cámaras hacia dentro, fuera podéis mataros si así lo queréis.-terminó de decir el director.

-Además estáis estupendos así como estáis. Veo que has hecho lo que te pedí Sebastian.-dijo la mujer alegremente.

-Tsk, así engañado cómo no iba a hacerlo.-bufó.

Lo cierto era que CH se puso antes en contacto con el ojirrojo que con el ojidorado, pues necesitaba que éste se dejase el pelo largo y que entrenase para ganar flexibilidad para poder hacer bien su papel de bailarín. No quería pelucas ni extras. Las primeras las odiaba, y a los segundos no, pero simplemente quería que fuese el mismo actor quién lo hiciera. Y en cuanto a Claude, como su última película había sido de acción y tuvo que tirarse cuatro meses en un gimnasio para ganar musculatura, no necesitaba de nada más, aunque la mujer no le quería precisamente culturista sí deseaba marcar la diferencia entre él y Sebastian. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

-Oh vamos, sé de sobra que el dinero que os ofrecí a ambos ha sido un incentivo suficiente como para moveros.-ambos actores guardaron silencio.-Muy bien escuchad, vamos a ir acortando las cosas, aquí la cosa es aceptar o no el papel; yo aún no os he transferido nada ni vosotros habéis firmado pero estáis aquí. Así que...—entrelaza las manos y las posiciona frente a su cara—¿qué decís? ¿Me seguís o no?

Claude y Sebastian, siguen en su actitud silenciosa, ambos le dedican una mirada de reojo al otro y fruncen suavemente sus entrecejos, el primero alza la cabeza y el segundo aprieta los brazos que tiene cruzados clavándose los dedos; parecían dos fieras esperando el movimiento del otro para abalanzarse en su contra.

-Venga, di que sí.-cortó el silencio el hombre rubio, sonriente y mirándolos a los dos de manera alternativa.

Se oyeron dos suspiros tras un minuto de silencio.

-Acepto.-dijeron al unísono.

-Perfecto...—aseveró a media voz la sonriente productora recibiendo un asentimiento de su director—entonces, pasad por aquí—dijo levantándose del sofá y yendo hacia la mesa maciza dispuesta en el lugar—es hora de que firméis vuestra sentencia de muerte.

-Que graciosa.-gruñó Sebastian, que se levantó primero.

-¿Quién ha dicho que bromee?

-Desafortunadamente tu cara es un libro abierto querida.-dijo Edward haciendo de tripas corazón y terminándose de un trago el café a pesar de su fuerte sabor.

Media hora después ambos actores se disponían a salir del despacho, CH y Edward les observaron partir en dirección al ascensor y mirarse con sus peores caras para ver quién entraba primero, cuando las correderas puertas metálicas del aparato comenzaron a cerrarse, ambos pudieron jurar que oyeron a ambos gruñirse.

-Un problema menos. Va a ser todo un reto amansar a esas dos fieras desbocadas.—aseveró medio suspirando el director, pasando de nuevo para poder coger su bolsa y marcharse también.

-Ooh, pero de eso se trata querido rubio. Vamos a jugar a ser domadores. Mejor dicho—rectifica—tú vas a jugar a ser domador, mi trabajo con ellos se ha terminado.

-¿Perdona?

-Te perdono. Tú eres el director, así que actores, guionistas, montajes y demás rollos son cosa tuya, yo soy productora, me hago cargo de cosas más técnicas.

-Cierto, aunque odie admitirlo. Por cierto—pregunta cogiendo sus pertenencias y dirigiéndose a la puerta, de donde ella no se había movido—¿te has puesto ya en contacto con los otros?

-Por supuesto. Todo el reparto de actores está ya decidido y organizado, el resto aceptaron sin problemas, de hecho estos dos han sido los últimos en firmar el contrato.

-¿¡Aún siendo los protagonistas!-exclama.

-Bueno bueno tranquilo. Ya has visto que han firmado, relájate, vete y tómate un baño de espuma y luego ve una película Disney con Richard; dentro de una semana comenzaremos los primeros tanteos, y más te vale estar despejado para meterte en la _jaula._

El hombre la miró con cierto deje de reproche, pensó que con la mirada le estaba vistiendo de domador mentalmente. Se despidió de ella con cortesía y esperando verla en una semana, tras salir y caminar por el pasillo oyó la puerta cerrarse con un golpe.

CH se apoyó en la puerta tras cerrarla y suspiró, sonriendo a su macabra manera.

-Parece que vamos a tener mucho trabajo por delante. ¿No te parece Chess?

Un maullido le respondió y un gato de brillantes ojos amarillos salió de debajo de la mesa, donde al parecer llevaba todo el tiempo escondido.

**··········**Momentos antes, con Claude y Sebastian**··········**

En el ascensor el ambiente era tenso, y la larga bajada de diez pisos no ayudaba para nada, más bien lo que hacía era empeorar las cosas. Cuando por fin alcanzaron la planta baja, las personas que había esperando para coger ese mismo ascensor pensaron que eran una pareja que acababa de discutir. En mitad del hall, Claude recibió la llamada de su mánager informándole de que ya tenía piso en Nueva York.

-Bien, gracias.

-Vaya si hasta sabes dar las gracias, pensé que te habías quedado en la lección de dar la patita.-ironizó Sebastian.

-Sí—respondió guardándose el móvil—te llevo varias lecciones de ventaja.

El ojirrojo sintió sus mejillas tornarse rojas de enfado, el muy maldito siempre tenía respuesta a todo. Trabajar con él sería como intentar sobrevivir en un campo de concentración atado de pies y manos, pero el papel y la oferta lo merecían; habría que hacer de tripas corazón e intentar sobrellevar las cosas, así que haciendo acopio de fuerzas decidió "abrirse en banda".

-Neee, Claude. ¿En qué parte has conseguido piso?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Para no conseguir yo otro en el mismo sitio.—ante la mirada cansina del otro, el ojirrojo se regañó mentalmente—"_¡no, no y no!¡espabila Sebastian Michaelis!¡si voy a tener que trabajar con este tío tendré que...que aprender a...uff...a no matarme con él."_

Se produce un silencio incómodo, ambos salen del edificio, en el cielo unas cuantas nubes empiezan a pintar el cielo de gris.

-Es en la Avenida Madison.-dijo de repente el de ojos oro, casi sobresaltando al otro.-En el cruce con la calle 96, no queda lejos de aquí. Y mejor porque...—mira al cielo—yo no he traído mi coche y va a llover.

Y como respuesta a sus palabras, se oyó un trueno precedido por un relámpago y un segundo después comenzó a diluviar, empapando por completo a ambos hombres. El más bajo miró con cara de no creerselo al más alto.

-¿Nunca pensaste en dedicarte a la metereología?

-No estaba en mi lista.-respondió echando prácticamente a correr.

-¡Eh, oye tú espera!-llamó Sebastian corriendo tras de él.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó sin detenerse.

-¡Llévame contigo!

Esa frase hizo detenerse en seco a Claude, que miró incrédulo a Sebastian que estaba tras suya y con las mejillas rojas a pesar del frío de la lluvia.

-Es es que...-tartamudeó, pero no pudo seguir puesto que un estornudo se le subió a la nariz.

-Venga vamos. A una semana del rodaje no nos conviene resfriarnos.-dijo volviendo a correr, tras un segundo de incredulidad, el otro le siguió.

Con la carrera, apenas tardaron cinco minutos, puesto que los dos estaban en buena forma. Siguiendo las instrucciones de su mánager, ambos llegaron al edificio en cuestión, el típico edificio de Nueva York, es decir, no apto para los que sufren de vértigo. La diferencia radicaba en que este edificio en cuestión estaba prácticamente nuevo, construido hace apenas tres años y en eso se notaba, era bonito, moderno y de lujo. Entrando, Claude fue a grandes zancadas hasta el portero, que sonrió con amabilidad y algo de gracia ante la cara que ambos traían.

-Usted debe ser Claude Faustus ¿me equivoco? Vi, su última película, me encantó la parte en que ambos saltan al mar desde la plataforma petrolera tras detonarla y...

-Oiga con todos mis respetos pero estoy mojado y acabo de darme una carrera así que dígame ¿tiene las llaves de mi piso?-preguntó tratando de no perder la paciencia.

-Oh sí por supuesto aquí las tiene. El señor que se las dejó me pidió que le dijera que ya está todo amueblado y preparado.-respondió tendiéndole las llaves.-Piso 21.

-¿El último?

-Así es, tiene usted el ático.

Dos minutos después ambos hombres entraron a la casa, que como era de esperarse de cualquier ático era bastante grande. En la mesilla que había dispuesta en la entrada bajo un espejo de pared había una nota.

"_Ya tienes tu casa lista,amueblada y con la nevera llena oh y limpia de arriba a abajo. Como seguramente vas a estar bastante tiempo aquí decidí cogerte algo bueno, aunque le hice regateo al promotor inmobiliario. En fin, suerte con el rodaje y ya nos veremos."_

Claude suspiró y dejó la nota donde estaba, se adentró más en el lugar y trató de ubicar el baño, después dejó solo a Sebastian, que seguía mirando curioso.

El actor ojirrojo pensó en lo que le debía de haber costado al otro un lugar como este y en lo rápido que había sido su mánager para prepararlo. Sus rubíes se pasearon y se detuvieron en la chimenea eléctrica, que daba un aspecto incluso más acogedor al ático. Un golpe blando en su cara le hizo volver a poner los pies en la tierra.

-¡Oye!

-Sécate. El piso está nuevo y no me apetece ponerme a limpiar mañana mismo.-le contestó Claude que ya estaba descamisado y secándose con el mismo objeto que había arrojado a Sebastian: una toalla.

El pelilargo frunce el ceño y los labios pero comienza a secarse, primero la cabeza y la cara; pero se detiene al darse cuenta de algo.

-Mierda...

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-Que no tengo ropa, y la que llevo está completamente mojada.

Claude suspira y vuelve a desaparecer, en unos 20 segundos llama al otro para que vaya a donde él está. Sebastian se adentra en las habitaciones, en la 2ª a la derecha del pasillo estaba su anfitrión casi metido en el armario empotrado de su habitación, evidentemente buscando algo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Buscarte ropa que te esté más o menos bien.

-¿Más o menos bien?-preguntó picajoso.

-Mi ropa te estará grande en su mayoría pero creo que...ah, aquí está. Ten, ponte esto, a ver que tal te está.-le dice lanzándole un pantalón y una camiseta.

El pelilargo asiente y se encamina al baño, ya de por sí resultaba embarazoso estar en casa de su némesis como para encima desvestirse en su presencia.

Claude escogió una camiseta gris de manga larga y se la colocó sobre los pantalones secos que ya llevaba cambiados, después se encaminó fuera de la habitación y fue hasta la cocina; de colores blancos y negros con algún matiz en gris la cocina también resultaba llamativa por su diseño, pero al actor lo que le interesaba era su adorada cafetera Nespresso, que reposaba sobre la encimera, contrastando enormemente con la tonalidad del lugar dado su fuerte color rojo. Esbozando una media sonrisa satisfecha, buscó las cápsulas de café, encontrándolas en el armarito justo encima de la encimera. Como no tenía ni idea de qué café le gustaba a Sebastian, y en esos momentos tampoco le importaba mucho, agarró dos cápsulas de latte macchiato y las colocó en la cafetera.

En el poco tiempo en el que los cafés se preparaban el ojidorado caviló por qué había traído al ojirrojo a su casa sin pensárselo demasiado. Bueno, si iban a ser compañeros en papeles "más íntimos" se supone que debían aprender a tolerarse aunque fuera un poco.

Un pequeño pitido le sacó de sus pensamientos, los cafés estaban listos, así que llevando uno en cada mano volvió a la sala de estar, encendiendo las lámparas de pie a su paso, ya a estas horas no le apetecía encender las del techo. La temperatura había decaído a causa de la lluvia, así que el actor decidió encender la chimenea eléctrica, fue cuestión de apretar unos cuantos botones y de regular el termostato.

-Listo...-murmuró.

-¿El qué?—Claude se dio un ligero sobresalto. A su lado había vuelto a aparecer su invitado, ya vestido, se le quedó mirando de arriba a abajo.—¿Qué me miras tanto?

-Como suponía, incluso la más pequeña te está algo grande.

Sebastian se miró a sí mismo otra vez, llevaba puestos unos pantalones Adidas ,negros con franjas verdes, de chándal con una camiseta de algodón blanca de manga larga que llevaba impresa el mismo logotipo de los pantalones; éstos al ser elásticos le estaban mejor, pero la camiseta le quedaba grande, sobre todo de hombros y mangas.

-Antes no estabas tan delgado.-puntualizó el ojidorado, yendo a sentarse en el sofá dispuesto frente a la chimenea con una mesa baja por en medio, poniéndose cómodo, tomó su café, le dio un sorbo y le tendió el otro a Sebastian, que se sentó a su lado a una distancia prudencial algo cohibido. Soplando suavemente, el ojirrojo disipó el poco humo que el calentor de la bebida todavía producía y sorbió también, quedándosele espuma en la boca, el otro se rió.

-¿Qué?—pero al ver que el otro se señalaba el labio superior para referirse a él, le entendió y se limpió con frenesí.—Adelgacé tanto a base de bailar, además Edward me dijo que necesitaba estar más delgado de lo que estaba en Kuroshitsuji para dar bien el pego con el papel. Oye pero tú antes tampoco estabas tan...tan...

-¿Mazado? ¿Cachas? ¿Esculpido?-empezó a enumerar.

-Bueno tampoco te lo creas tanto.-refunfuñó.

-No me lo creo, pero si te parece que yo estoy musculado de más tendría que haber visto a Ryo descamisado, él se pasó más que yo con lo del gimnasio y las claras de huevo. Pero ya he perdido algo de masa muscular desde que terminé de rodar.-respondió.

-Ya. Bueno, por lo menos esa mujer dice que tal y como estamos ahora somos perfectos para los papeles...

Se produjo un silencio, que fue interrumpido por un potente trueno que hizo dar un salto en el sofá al ojirrojo y que por efecto rebote se apegase al ojidorado, que le miró con diversión.

-No me digas que te asustan los truenos.

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡Es que ese último ha sonado a cañonazo! ¡Tú también te has sobresaltado!

-Pero no me he echado encima tuya.

-¿Siempre tienes respuesta para todo?-preguntó con reproche.

-Ya deberías conocerme a estas alturas.

-¿Crees que podremos hacerlo? ¿Fingir que somos pareja aunque sea de cámaras para adentro?-preguntó tras unos segundos de nuevo silencio.

-Somos actores...se supone que sabremos hacerlo. Mira ahora por ejemplo, tú estás en mi casa aún no sé por qué y no nos hemos matado. Todavía.

Sebastian vuelve a ponerse colorado y algo tenso, pequeños balbuceos se escapan de su boca.

-Es que...es que...

-¿Es que qué?-preguntó Claude mirándole fijamente.

-...¡Es que no recuerdo la dirección del maldito hotel!—terminó por medio gritar.—¿¡Contento ya!

Sebastian sintió sus ya coloradas mejillas enrojecer más, pero de furia, cuando vio al ojidorado echarse a reír con sonoridad, llevándose incluso las manos a la tripa para tratar de canalizarla.

-¿¡Dónde está la gracia!-¡Oye!-protestó al ver como el otro reía el doble, apretando los dientes, Sebastian reaccionó de la primera manera que se le ocurrió, es decir, se abalanzó sobre Claude para taparle la boca aunque fuese a golpes; así que como un niño que se dispone a pelearse con otro el actor más bajo se dio impulso y fue a por su objetivo, que no le vio llegar bien a causa de su risa.

Uno cayó encima del otro, el otro empezó a forcejear con el uno y en un momento dado ambos cayeron del sofá a la alfombra que cubría el trozo de suelo bajo sus pies.

-Ya sabía yo que no duraríamos mucho.-dijo Claude, que tras la caída había quedado mirando al techo, alzando la cabeza se topó de pleno con la cara de Sebastian a tan sólo unos centímetros de la suya, pues había quedado encima al caer los dos.

Son en esos momentos tan incómodos en los que cientos de pensamientos atraviesan tu mente, llenando tu cabeza de ideas absurdas y logrando que tu cuerpo se mueva solo. El de ojos oro respira algo más fuerte de lo normal, su pecho sube y baja; el de ojos rojos ni pestañea y sus manos se posan sobre la superficie en la que había ido a caer, notándola más fuerte incluso de lo que creía.

La lluvia arrecia fuera, pero dentro el tiempo se ha estancado. Los impulsos dominan aunque las mentes pataleen y chillen a gritos que no son oídos, las distancias se acortan a cámara lenta.

Y el móvil de Sebastian suena. El pistoletazo que los devuelve a la realidad, el actor al que llaman se levanta de un salto tremendamente rápido y ágil y se lanza a por su teléfono; el otro actor se queda dos segundos en el suelo y luego se incorpora también.

-¿Sí?—contesta Sebastian algo azorado y con el corazón latiendole a mil por hora.—¡Hasta que por fin llamas! ¿¡Como qué por qué no estoy en el hotel! ¡Porque no me apuntaste la dirección ni el nombre! ¡Sí claro, no tenías mejores cosas que hacer!— brama.—¡No me pongas excusas y manda un estúpido taxi y reza lo que sepas para que te deje con vida!

El ojirrojo cuelga el teléfono con evidente frustación, Claude está de pie detrás suyo a una distancia prudencial.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El estúpido inútil de mi mánager, que ahora se da cuenta de que "no aparezco".-responde tecleando en el móvil.-Listo, ahora que me envíe el maldito taxi.—Se queda en silencio.—Oye...¿te importaría dejarme una bolsa para que metiera mi ropa mojada? Cuando nos veamos en una semana...te lo devolveré todo.

El anfitrión no contesta, simplemente desaparece de nuevo en dirección a su habitación y reaparece después llevando consigo una bolsa de deporte que tiende a su invitado, que la agarra y desaparece también rumbo al baño, donde hubo dejado su ropa mojada. Los minutos siguientes volvieron a hacerse tensos por la ley del silencio impuesta por ambos. Tras que hubiesen pasado 10 desde que Sebastian hubo recibido la llamada, éste decidió bajar al rellano del edificio para comprobar si el taxi había llegado y si no pues esperar allí.

-Gracias...por todo.-dijo suavemente para despedirse ya en la puerta.

-Tranquilo, no me las debes.

-Nos vemos en una semana, a ver que nos tienen preparado.

-Prefiero no saberlo, si lo supiera no me presentaría.

-Ni yo.-terminó de decir echando a andar hacia el ascensor, por el cual desapareció.

Claude cerró la puerta y volvió al sofá, sobre el cual se tumbó todo lo largo que era mirando al techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo y cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza para evitar pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sebastian llegó al rellano y se despidió del portero con un movimiento de cabeza. En la calle, pegado al bordillo un taxi amarillo le esperaba; cogiendo carrerilla corrió hasta él y se subió con rapidez, el conductor le saludó y se puso en marcha. Desde la ventanilla, el actor miró hacia lo alto del edificio, suspirando se mordió el labio y prefirió no pensar en nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Whajaja apuesto a que os he dejado con la miel en los labios, ¡soy mala!

Pero no os preocupeis, que esto no se va a quedar así, claro que no. En el próximo capítulo hacen acto de presencia varios personajes más y ¡comenzamos a rodar!

¡Espero vuestros reviews! Besitos de cereza.

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	3. Chapter 3

¡Luces, cámara y acción!

**Aclaraciones:** letra cursiva: narración de la serie.

**Rincón respuesta: ChiharuLamperouge:** whajaja soy mala ¡lo admito y os lo demuestro! Pero bueno ya os dije que no os preocupáseis que esto no se queda así claro que no whajaja Y en cuanto a la relación de estos dos aún habrá que esperar un poquito. ¡Gracias por leer!/**Izuspp: **ya tienes tu primera dedicatoria personalizada jeje Y sí llevas razón con lo que que hubiera sido precipitado, porque aún vais a tener que esperar un poquito para que estos dos se relacionen "de verdad". ¡Gracias por pasarte! /**flippy-animegirl: **¡hola, otra vez! XD Well, as I told you, you can talk to me (and leave reviews) in English :) Thank you for your lovely words and also for read!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap.3.-Locos por ellos (I wanna hold your hand)**

-¡Esas luces son demasiado flojas! ¡Quitad los cables de ahí en medio! ¡Vestuario requiere atención de Maquillaje! ¡¿Quién diablos prepara aquí el café?

El trabajo de un director es muy estresante, y quién diga lo contrario o es que no tiene ni puta idea o simplemente no es director. Edward se gastaba una fortuna en champús anti-caída cada vez que le tocaba dirigir, pues el estrés al que "le sometían" provocaba que su rubio cabello se cayera, aunque fuera poco. Y su lado narcisista no podía ver ni un sólo pelo en la ducha.

Richard lo sabía, y trataba de aliviar en lo posible la carga de su hermano, aunque el mayor no le dejaba meterse mucho porque todavía le consideraba "demasiado joven". El jovencito se resignaba, aunque ya no era un niño pequeño seguía siendo un adolescente, mientras que su hermano ya era un adulto hecho y derecho en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

-¡Voy a hiperventilar como alguien no me encuentre el guión del reparto!

Bueno, en casi todos los aspectos.

Todo el staff que el sofocado director había contratado previamente con la ayuda de su enigmática productora, a la que por cierto no había vuelto a ver desde que los dos protagonistas hubieran firmado, trabajaba como loco yendo de aquí para allí poniéndolo todo en marcha y cumpliendo las órdenes de su jefe. El elenco de actores principales llegaría pronto, y Edward quería todo listo para que tuvieran una primera idea de dónde y con qué iban a rodar. Su móvil sonó y el susodicho respondió con algo de sofoco.

-¿¡Diga!

-_¿¡Dónde dijiste que estaban los malditos estudios!_

-¡Por decimosexta vez, pon en el Gps Estudios de grabación Royal corporation!

-¡_Pero si lo he puesto y...!_

Click. Edward no dio tiempo ni de que contestaran, y puso el móvil en silencio yéndose a refrescarse la cara al cuarto de baño y dejando el móvil vibrando sobre la superficie en que reposaba.

Aproximadamente tres cuartos de hora más tarde, hicieron acto de presencia los primeros actores. El primero en entrar a los enormes estudios de grabación fue nada más y nada menos que William T. Spears, el serio castaño de brillantes ojos verdes; y seguidamente Claude. Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos en señal de saludo, y fueron hasta su director.

-Bienvenidos los dos—se mira el reloj de muñeca—los primeros, como siempre. Un placer volver a verte Will.

-Lo mismo digo Edward, aunque todavía no acabo de asimilar el hecho de volver a trabajar bajo tus órdenes.

-Te acostumbrarás. Bueno, id a echar un vistazo. La mayoría de las secuencias se grabarán aquí, pero otras no.

Y dicho esto se aleja de ellos. Ambos hombres se miran y se resignan. Mientras pasean por los estudios recibiendo saludos del staff, conversan; la relación de ambos hombres, siempre estrictamente profesional, hubo llevado buen rumbo dado el carácter de ambos y el hecho de volver a trabajar juntos no les suponía demasiado problema.

-Así que compartes protagonismo con Michaelis...

-Sí, así es.

-Bueno, piensa que podría haber sido peor...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sólo tendréis que fingir un poco, un beso a lo sumo me imagino, aunque nunca os hayáis llevado bien no es nada del otro mundo.—Claude calló un segundo ante el comentario del castaño, recordando en un fogonazo lo que pasó y no pasó en su casa, frunció el ceño y Will volvió a hablar.—Mejor lo malo conocido que lo bueno por conocer.

-No sé que responderte a eso. ¿Sabes tú algo del resto del reparto? En primera instancia me sorprendió verte a ti, aunque ya sabía que volvería a trabajar con algunos de Kuroshitsuji.

-Me temo que sé tan poco como tú. La mujer que me contrató no abrió la boca sobre ese tema. Sólo espero estar más tranquilo en este nuevo proyecto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque...

-¡Will!

Un fuerte grito feliz llamó la atención de ambos hombres, y una sonriente y casi llorosa figura se tiró, literalmente, encima del de ojos verdes.

-¡Oh Will, mi corazón palpitaba porque algo me decía que tú estarías aquí! ¡Y así ha sido! ¡Aunque el maldito Gps se empeñaba en no darme una dirección buena! ¡Esto debe ser cosa del destino!

-Por esto lo decía...—suspira—Grell Sutcliff, suéltame y entonces te saludo.

-Ohh, tan frío como te recordaba. ¡Me sofoco!

Will exhala aire por la boca denotando frustración, su anhelo de tranquilidad no iba a verse cumplido, el karma y cierto pelirrojo habían maquinado en su contra. Y dicho pelirrojo, ahora soltado de su cuello, revoloteaba con absoluta felicidad con cascaditas en los ojos. Grell, el siempre emocionado, eufórico y podríamos decir "normal a su manera" actor que perdía los papeles en cuanto veía un hombre guapo. Es decir, la pesadilla viviente de Will y Sebastian.

Claude, se masajeó las sienes, ahora entendía a qué se refería el castaño. Mirando de arriba a abajo al recién llegado enarcó una ceja y para su desgracia hizo contacto visual.

-¡Ooh! ¡A ti no te recordaba tan bien trabajado!—exclamó apegándose a él, que hizo la postura de la cobra.—Aah, pero mi corazón palpita el doble sólo por ti ¡Will!—exclama otra vez lanzándose nuevamente a por el castaño, que al verle venir le agarró por el brazo y le ejecutó una llave de judo pasándole por sus hombros y de ahí al suelo de morros.

-Ouch.—dijo Claude con simpleza denotando gracia.—No sabía que podías hacer eso.

-Te sorprenderías...—respondió.

-¡Will! ¡Eso ha sido cruel!—protestó el herido desde el suelo tapándose la nariz, de la cual salía algo de sangre.

-Tú te lo has buscado. Aunque no recordaba que pesaras tan poco.

-¡He bajado de peso y demás para este papel!

Como Sebastian. Pensó el de ojos oro, y en muchos aspectos era cierto. Grell siempre hubo tenido un físico bien cuidado, que contrastaba con su ligeramente andrógina apariencia; para encarnar al desenfadado Shinigami al actor le pasaban por maquillaje para incrustarle los afilados dientes falsos , hacerle más blanco de lo que en realidad era y ponerle las lentillas de color. Ahora sin todo ese "armamento" encima, el hombre era mucho más convencional: de piel ligeramente blanca pero no tanto como la de los Shinigamis, dientes blancos y perfectos y lo más notorio: un par de ojos azules.

-¿También haces de bailarín?—preguntó Claude.

-Sí. 3 meses de dieta estricta y aerobic.—respondió levantándose del suelo.—¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque...

-Porque su media naranja va a hacer lo mismo.—le interrumpieron.

Todo el mundo se giró para ver quién interrumpía el momento, especialmente Claude cuyos nervios se crisparon.

-Vamos, vamos mocosos ¿por qué tan serios?

-Usted.

-¡Undertaker-san!

Efectivamente, la nueva puesta en escena era cargo de "Undertaker" el Shinigami sepulturero, que estaba bastante cambiado con respecto a su anterior papel. Vestido de elegante pero fresca manera se había cortado su largo pelo gris dejando dos mechas delanteras largas como única excepción y en punta por detrás hasta la altura del cuello; su descomunal flequillo había desaparecido, dejando a la vista sus brillantes ojos grises a juego con el color de su pelo, cruzado de brazos tamborileando los dedos, desprovistos de negras y largas uñas, se mostraba en actitud chulesca.

-Ya no uso ese nombre jovencito. Es un **no** placer volver a veros.—dijo elevando la cabeza.

El trío no contestó. Por muy divertido y cómico que resultase el hombre de cámaras para dentro en la realidad resultaba más bien frívolo e irónico, con especialidad en "dejar mal al resto".

-Pues entonces díganos por qué nombre responde ahora.

-Eso aún no lo sé. El nombre de mi papel todavía no está fijado.

-¿Y el suyo?

-Eso es un secreto de Estado.—respondió mostrando una sonrisa—Y por cierto ¿no sois ya mayorcitos para andaros con peleas?

-¿Y usted como para no saber que interrumpir a alguien es de mala educación?-cargó Claude, a quién el hombre se quedó mirando.

-Sí, sí que lo soy; os llevo unos cuántos capítulos de ventaja.

El choque de ojos grises y oros denotaba desafío y casi saltaron chispas en el ambiente de no ser por un oportuno técnico de grabación les informó que el director les buscaba, el resto de actores ya había llegado. Así que dando media vuelta, todos se dirigieron al plató central, donde Edward estaba haciendo corro con unas cuantas personas más. Alzando su rubia cabeza por entre las del resto les hizo aspavientos para que se acercaran, el resto del círculo se ensanchó.

-¡Por fin estamos todos los de Kuroshitsuji!

Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre los presentes, todas caras conocidas, algunas incluso inesperadas.

-¡Agni, Soma!—exclamó alguien.

-Hola a todos, cuánto tiempo sin veros.

El dúo de actores procedentes de la India saludaron con cortesía y efusividad a los presentes. El dúo llevaba ya unos 7 años residiendo en América, incluso antes de que Kuroshitsuji II terminase de rodarse, y eso se notaba "algo" en su estilo de vestir, como decía Edward a lo "yanqui" pero ni por asomo, y en el ligero matiz del acento americano.

-Ooh, bonito abalorio el que llevas sultán hindú.—dijo el hombre de cabello gris, cogiendo de la mano a Soma y elevándosela.

-De abalorio nada.—respondió Agni separando ambas manos.—Es nuestra alianza, nos casamos hace dos años.

-Cierto, este anillo de oro blanco es la prueba definitiva.—terminó de decir el otro.

-¡Ooh! ¡El mercado está en alza y los mejores hombres vuelan de él!—exclama Grell con su felicidad natural.

Unos cuántos rieron y otros tantos elevaron los ojos al techo. Unos ojos rojos se toparon con otros dorados por una fracción de segundo. El apocalíptico momento de empezar a rodar se acercaba de manera estrepitosa.

-Bueno actores, como veo que las presentaciones no van a acabar nunca os haré un repaso general de la lección. Richard si eres tan amable.—Inmediatamente el rubio menor tendió a su hermano el porta-papeles que llevaba en los brazos, Edward pasó un par de páginas hasta dar con lo que buscaba.—Ajá, aquí está. Abrid bien las orejas y prestad atención porque no lo repetiré dos veces; os voy a leer el reparto original de personajes y sus roles en la serie:

Claude Faustus en el papel del abogado Jared Stason.

Sebastian Michaelis como el bailarín nocturno Eric Swan.

El anteriormente conocido como Undertaker y que por manías suyas no me deja decir su nombre será Boss, el dueño de Bizarre Dolls el club nocturno.

William T. Spears hará el papel de Gerard Walter, abogado, amigo y aliado de Jared.

Grell Sutcliff será Nathan Steels, bailarín nocturno como Eric.

Soma Asman Kadar, al igual que Eric y Nathan será bailarín y barman y se llamará Ion Loguevich.

Agni será compañero diurno de Eric, estudiante de medicina cuyo nombre será Sage Suleyman.

Oh y, Ash Landers, nuestra última adquisición será Vincent Harvey, némesis de Jared y amenaza de Eric _en primera instancia..._

Todos miraron al hombre peliblanco que todavía no había abierto la boca, especialmente Claude que se quedó pensando en que querría decir Edward con lo de "en primera instancia".

-Bien, esos sois todos los de Kuroshitsuji, obviamente habrá más actores que no conocéis pero vosotros sois todos estos. Os daré copias del guión y de aquí a dos semanas comenzaremos a grabar. Oh, los primeros en salir a escena sois Sebastian y tú emm emm...

-Llámame Boss.

-Pues eso, Boss.—se resignó.

**············**Dos semanas después**············**

_Un hombre joven caminaba por las calles, la oscuridad de la noche solamente dejaba que su silueta se dibujase en el espacio. A paso ligero llegó a su destino, un conocido club nocturno llamado "Bizarre Dolls"que destacaba entre el resto por sus "peculiares" gogós además de por su ambiente que lejos de la sensualidad rojiza propia de estos lugares se pintaba de tonos azules o plateados dándole una atmósfera de frialdad. Tomando aire se preparó para entrar pero un portero le paró en seco._

_-¿Qué quieres chaval?_

_-Eso no te importa._

_-Claro que me importa. El jefe me paga para guardar este sitio._

_-Entonces te diré que es precisamente a ese jefe tuyo a quién vengo a ver. ¿Me llevas hasta él?_

_Pareció pensárselo, pero finalmente el portero se hizo a un lado y le dejó pasar dentro señalándole con el dedo unas cortinas negras de terciopelo situadas al lado de la barra. El joven caminó con determinación y observó el lugar, estaba bien cuidado, limpio y con todo listo para el espectáculo de esa noche. Abriéndose paso entre las cortinas distinguió unas escaleras de mármol que subían a una segunda planta y dónde él estaba, debajo de las escaleras una única puerta con una calavera dibujada. Se acercó y tocó._

_-Pasen...—indicó una voz grave. Pasó y se encontró con un despacho oscuro iluminado tenuemente por una lámpara de araña.—Carne joven ¿qué haces aquí chaval? ¿Mami se te ha perdido?_

_-Guárdese las gracias para quién se las aguante. ¿Es usted el dueño de este sitio?_

_-Vaya vaya, el gato tiene uñas. Exacto, yo soy Boss, quién dirige este sitio. ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque voy a trabajar para usted._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—preguntó tras un segundo de sorpresa._

_-Que ya estoy viendo en su mesa los formularios de contrato._

_El otro hombre se echó a reír, no mucha gente prestaba tanta atención a los detalles. Levantándose caminó hacia una mesa baja dónde había un juego de té y ofreció un asiento a su invitado._

_-Me caes bien chico, así que voy a preguntártelo ¿por qué quieres ser una de mis Bizarre Dolls?_

_-Necesito serlo, es lo único que tiene que saber._

_-Vas a tener que darme algo más si quieres que verdaderamente te contrate. ¿Has hecho esto antes?_

_-No._

_-Pero ¿sabes de qué va no?_

_-Sí._

_-Y me supongo que eres adulto._

_-Lo soy._

_-Nada fácil. Sin experiencia alguna en este campo no sé si vas a saber apañartelas._

_-Mejor de lo que cree. No hace falta ser Einstein para saber hacer lo que se debe y como puede ver yo estoy perfectamente dotado para hacerlo de sobra._

_-Ya veo ya.—dijo volviendo a reír.—Muy bien chico, como te veo tan convencido y resuelto para hacer esto te contrataré y te tendré puesto a prueba 7 días, y entonces veremos si de verdad eres tan bueno como dices._

_-Nadie quedará insatisfecho._

-¡Corten!¡Excelente trabajo los dos, oh y también los técnicos de la luz por lo sombrío del ambiente! ¡Tomaos un descanso, y tú Sebastian repasa para la próxima escena!

-Sí, sí...—respondió el ojirrojo de mala gana.

Saliendo de la escena, fue a por su guión, que reposaba encima de una mesilla auxiliar. Desde los camerinos de maquillaje pudo oír a Grell protestar, él y Soma saldrían en la próxima escena. Torciendo el gesto prefirió concentrarse en las frases del guión y pasó un par de páginas, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba, el inicio de su "pesadilla" el momento en que Jared y Eric se conocían por primera vez e inmediatamente después...

-¿¡! ¿¡Qué demonios! ¡Edward!—vociferó yendo hasta él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡¿Qué son estas páginas rosa que antes no estaban?

-Páginas nuevas, por eso te pedí hace dos días que me devolvieras el guión.

-¡Dijiste para hacerle unas correcciones!

-Y eso son, he corregido el defecto de que esas páginas antes no estuvieran. ¿Qué problema hay?

-¡Que no pienso meterme en una misma cama con ese tío!—Edward rió, enfadando el doble a Sebastian.—¡Yo no le veo la gracia! ¿¡Por qué tenemos que acostarnos!

-Por favor Sebastian, estás montando una escena por algo que ni siquiera vais a tener que hacer de verdad, solamente tendréis que fingir que _lo vais a hacer_ y luego bueno ya sabes, para eso están los montajes artísticos con escenas sueltas.

-¡El hecho no es que vayamos a hacerlo o no! ¡El hecho es que... que...!

-Que no me puedes rebatir, eres actor, ciñete al guión. Y prepárate, Grell y Soma están a punto de salir de vestuario y maquillaje.

Bufando, el ojirrojo se aleja del director, que menea la cabeza con resignación. Si Sebastian se lo había tomado así no quería pensar en la reacción de Claude, que todavía no había visto el guión arreglado. Y aunque sabía que el actor de ojos oro no era precisamente violento, sus nuevos músculos resultaban cuanto menos intimidatorios.

Pasados 20 minutos la nueva escena ya estaba montada.

_Saliendo del despacho, recién firmado su contrato, aunque fuese de prueba, el joven se encaminó a la salida y al apartar las cortinas que ocultaban el ala oeste se topó con dos figuras que al parecer parecían estar esperándole._

_-Así que tú eres la nueva adquisición de Boss. Ja, pobrecito no sabes donde te has metido._

_-Tengo más pinta de inteligente que tú, con eso me basta.-Su interlocutor casi se lanza a por su cuello._

_-Tranquilo Nathan, me cae bien, y parece que va a saber desenvolverse aquí.—calmó el otro tras reírse— Encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es Ion Loguevich y él es Nathan Steels, trabajamos aquí._

_-Se nota por...vuestros trajes. Yo soy Eric Swan._

_-Tsk, pues tú también vas a tener que llevar uno.—bufó Nathan, agitando su larga melena pelirroja.—Y ya veremos a quién le queda mejor._

_-Vamos, vamos Red Death. _

_Eric les mira de arriba abajo, Nathan iba vestido con poca ropa, un simple culotte con un top y unas botas hasta las rodillas de cordones y con un prominente tacón todo de color rojo con detalles en negro. Ion aunque algo más tapado provocaba igual dado que su vestimenta eran unos pantalones largos completamente transparentes salvo en la zona de la pelvis y cintas decorativas en sus brazos con pequeños discos incrustados y sandalias de plataforma, todo de colores blancos y lilas._

_-¿Red Death?—preguntó tras parar de observarles._

_-Boss siempre nos pone un apodo cuando formaliza los contratos, si al final te quedas aquí tú también tendrás el tuyo. A mí me llama Golden Sultan. _

_-Fascinante...—dijo sin mucha gana.—Si me disculpáis me marcho, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos veremos la próxima semana._

_-Sin duda._

_-_¡Corten! ¡Boss ahora sales tú! ¡Cambiad a cámara delantera!

_Eric salió del club, y entonces el jefe apareció por detrás de las aterciopeladas cortinas y se posicionó a espaldas de sus dos trabajadores, que se habían quedado mirando en dirección a la puerta._

_-¿Cómo lo veis muñecas mías?_

_-Aguantará._

_-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro Red Death? Hace un minuto casi te lanzas a su yugular._

_-Precisamente eso, ese carácter suyo es lo que le ayudará a aguantar aquí. Con el tiempo y el debido entrenamiento...—esboza una sonrisa divertida—se convertirá en una auténtica Bizarre Doll._

_-Opino lo mismo.—dijo seguidamente Golden Sultan._

_-Entonces brindemos por ello.—propuso Boss yendo hacia la barra, agarrando tres vasos de licor y poniéndoles whisky.—¡Por mi nueva adquisición! ¡Una nueva Bizarre Doll!_

_Y chocaron sus vasos y el fuerte licor desapareció por sus gargantas._

-¡Corten!—exclamó Edward; en cuanto lo dijo, Soma se puso a toser como un desesperado.

-¡No aguantaba más!

-¿Pero qué haces? Traedle agua.—ordenó el director. Inmediatamente uno de los asistentes dio al pelivioleta un vaso de agua del que dio buena cuenta.

-Lo siento director, pero es que no soporto las bebidas alcohólicas, y mucho menos las que saben tan fuerte y más si van a palo seco sin mezcla.

-Con los años te acostumbras.—dijo el peligrís tranquilamente sirviéndose otro vaso.

-Bien muchachos, por vuestra parte esto es todo por hoy. Esta tarde le toca a Claude y a unos cuantos más—miró su reloj, hizo cálculos mentales—seguramente sólo nos de tiempo a rodar una o dos escenas a lo sumo. Lástima.

-¿Entonces nos podemos ir ya?

-Sí. Pero vosotros tres—dijo refiriéndose a Sebastian, Grell y Soma—iros preparando para subiros a la barra americana.

**············**Esa misma tarde, en otra parte de los estudios**············**

Claude y Will, en quién Edward quería concentrarse en primera instancia entraron en el nuevo estudio al que el rubio los hubo enviado, situado a la izquierda del habitual. Al entrar, pensaron que habían llegado a un auténtico club nocturno; al parecer el director, tras meditarlo, decidió dedicar un único estudio exclusivamente al club por entero, dividiéndolo según las secciones que necesitarían.

-Oh ya estáis aquí, magnífico. Id a maquillaje y vestuario para que os preparen. Venga vamos.

Aproximadamente tres cuartos de hora después, ambos hombres estaban listos para rodar. Entraron a escena y se prepararon para actuar, la voz de Edward dio el pistoletazo de salida: "¡Acción!"

_-Todavía no sé cómo me he dejado convencer para que me traigáis aquí._

_-Tranquilo Jared, si el resto nos ha traído será por algo._

_-Vamos Gerard, sabes que si te contestara a eso podría ser utilizado en mi contra._

_Dos hombres trajeados hablaban en el baño del club nocturno al que sus compañeros de trabajo les hubieron arrastrado tras una cena del buffette de abogados para el que trabajaban. Si ya de por sí el nombre del lugar resultaba extraño en cuanto entraron y vieron a las inconvencionales bailarinas se llevaron una mano a la frente._

_-Si salimos muy traumatizados les acusaremos de daños morales, guerra de abogados._

_-Eso me tienta más. ¿Qué pensarían mis clientes si supieran que yo y Gerard Walter estamos aquí?_

_-Pensarían que tanto yo como Jared Stason hemos sido traídos a traición._

_-Tendré que beber más de la cuenta. Me apetece un Martini.—dijo terminando de lavar sus manos y secándolas en la blanca toalla dispuesta en el marmóreo baño._

_Saliendo, ambos se dirigieron hacia los sillones negros y mullidos del lugar, donde los suyos se habían asentado y ya bebían; enfrente de ellos las barras americanas estaban de momento vacías. Tomando asiento, Jared le pidió un Martini al joven que se acercó a preguntar si deseaban algo, Gerard optó por perder la consciencia pronto y pidió cóctel Apricot. La bebida fue servida y dieron los primeros tragos, la noche pintaba muy larga._

-¡Eso es, primer plano de la cara y corten!

**············**Dos semanas después**··········**

-¡Por decimoquinta vez Sebastian, se trata de que le seduzcas no de que le asesines con la mirada!

-¡Quieres callarte, ya lo sé!

-¡Pues demuéstralo maldita sea!

Edward ya estaba que se tiraba de los pelos, llevaban ya una semana con la misma escena, y todo eran ensayos, intentos definitivos pocos. El tan temido momento ya había llegado, Jared y Eric se conocían y el segundo había de seducir al primero bailando, el problema residía en que Sebastian no estaba poniendo de su parte y Claude por su parte parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho no ayudando tampoco.

-¡Si es que él no para de picarme con la mirada!

-¿Yo?—preguntó el ojidorado con fingida inocencia y sorpresa.

-¡No te hagas el inocente o te acribillaré a palos!

-Primero tendrás que aprender a correr con tacones.

Edward se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a sollozar, su hermano Richard hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no reírse y el resto de actores, que ya iban nada más que por verles discutir y así poder reírse un poco, se desternillaban de la risa.

-¡¿Y vosotros de qué os reís? ¡Panda de cotillas!

-¡De nada, de nada!

-Voy a necesitar cita con el terapeuta. Por Dios no hagáis esto más difícil, esta escena es importante y ha de salir bien. Y si no ponéis de vuestra parte no acabaremos en la vida. Sebastian, piensa que Claude es otra persona, y tú Claude hazme el favor y no le chinches.

-Vale...pero al final pescaré un resfriado.—protestó Sebastian encaramado a la barra americana. Y era normal pues iba vestido prácticamente igual que Grell salvo que sus ropas eran oscuras, llevaba guantes largos y sus botas llegaban hasta los muslos y eran sin cordones.

-Uff, a ver si ahora sí podemos. ¡Luces, sonido y cámaras preparadas!—vociferó, y cuando sus técnicos le mostraron el pulgar levantado gritó nuevamente—¡Dentro Dirty Dancer!

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,__Never ever lonely_

_She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer __You'll never be her only_

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer, __Never ever lonely_

_She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer You'll never be her only_

Sebastian cerró los ojos y trató de evadirse de donde estaba, de lo contrario Edward tendría razón y jamás terminarían; así que agarrando la barra de acero se dejó llevar por la candente melodía y surmergió su mente dentro del papel de Eric Swan.

Claude tomó aire y decidió por fin poner un poco de su parte, cerró brevemente los ojos y dejó que Jared Stason ocupara su mente.

_Ya se había acostumbrado de los casi dos meses que transcurrieron desde que Boss formalizara su contrato y él pasase a formar parte del elenco de la Bizarre Dolls, a las fogosas y lascivas miradas de sus espectadores que prácticamente le comían con los ojos. Y como de costumbre cuando la música sonó, él y el resto de bailarines subieron a hacer las delicias del público; pero esa noche había algo distinto, una mirada distinta de penetrantes ojos dorados que atravesaron los suyos, sintió un estremecimiento y lo decidió: esa noche esos brillantes ojos pasarían por su cama._

-¡Corten!—exclamaron. Edward fue hasta su cámara principal y echó un vistazo, el hombre le asintió y el rubio director casi solloza de alegría.—¡Por fin! ¡Ha valido!

-¿Entonces ya no tengo que bailar otra vez?

-Por supuesto que sí, ahora rodaremos la escena con el resto de actores, enfocándoles y grabando desde distintos planos.

-No fastidies...—masculló entre dientes.

-¡El resto que se vaya preparando para un ensayo!

Sebastian sopló con resignación y moviendo la cabeza a un lado constató que Claude todavía no había apartado su mirada de él. Y aunque ya había salido del papel, no pudo evitar sentir el mismo estremecimiento que su personaje ante esos insondables ojos de oro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas paranoicas:**aunque parezca que me salto escenas que no cunda el pánico, que mi manera de estructurar es un poco rara xD. Bizarro: **1. **adj. valiente (‖ esforzado).

**2. **adj. Generoso, lucido, espléndido.-Ya es hora de desmentir que significa "raro".

Bueno, hoy llegamos hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado. Aún quedan muchas sorpresas por ver.

Oh y si tenéis tiempo y sois tan amables (obvio que sí) me gustaría que le echaseis un vistazo al Poll (votación) que va sobre próximos trabajos, lo podéis ver en mi biografía arriba del todo.

¡Nos leemos!

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Gente preciosa que habitáis el mundo, estoy en período de exámenes. Sorry about that.

**Rincón Respuesta: ChiharuLamperouge: **ei muchas gracias por leer y por tus fantásticos comentarios, y bueno sí, Sebastian tendría que estar buenísimo en traje de bailarín jaja y bueno le he cortado el pelo a Undertaker por que... no sé porque sí xD pero a mi gusto también estaría guapo con el pelo más corto y con look despeinado ^^ / **Izuspp: **Pues hija actualizo en cuanto termino de escribir xD mira hoy que actualizo miércoles jaja tu tranquila y lee cuando puedas, que el fic no se va a ir a ninguna parte. Y no, no tengo pensado meter a Alois y Ciel (no me pegan en la historia) y bueno muchas gracias por leerme y reviewizar jeje ¡me motivais!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap.4.-Orgullo y prejuicio.**

Sebastian se encontraba apoyado en la pared al lado de la máquina de hacer cafés, bebiéndose uno y con el entrecejo fruncido. Llevaba puesto un albornoz de suave color azul encima de su traje de bailarín y se había quitado un rato las malditas botas, como él las llamaba cariñosamente, para descansar un poco sus pobres pies. A su lado apareció Grell dando saltitos y plantándose frente a la máquina cavilando qué tomarse.

-¿A qué vienen esos morritos Sebas-chan?—preguntó cómico.

-Déjame en paz Grell, no estoy de humor. Y no sé cómo puedes ir así vestido por todo el set.

-¿Qué problema hay?

-¿De verdad tengo que decírtelo?

Grell se miró de pies a cabeza. A él no le parecía tan o nada malo pasearse por el set vestido de bailarín.

-Mojigato... —bromea el pelirrojo haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras—anda, que desde que sabes que vas a tener que acostarte con él en vez de estar tirando cohetes estás como un pobre pajarito al que lo van a echar a la cazuela.

Sebastian se queda blanco como el papel y antes de poder empezar a gritarle improperios al deslenguad de Grell, éste ya se ha escapado con un café en la mano. ¿Y cómo querían que estuviese? Edward ya les había hecho rodar la escena de flirteo en la que Eric convence a Jared para que se acueste con él, cosa que les tomó otras 20 repeticiones por la obstinada negación del de ojos rojos a "actuar como el director manda". Y hoy, llegaba el momento de rodar en la cama.

El actor tragó saliva y se mordió el labio, él no era un cobarde y Claude no le asustaba en lo absoluto, pero claro, a ver quién era el listo que se encamaba con su declarado "enemigo número uno". Suspirando, tomó una decisión y se encaminó a ver a Edward, a quien encontró junto a Richard repasando partes del guión y puesta en escena.

-Edward...

-¿Qué quieres Sebastian? Si te vas a negar a hacer tu próxima escena te diré lo de siempre: te jodes y bailas, y nunca mejor dicho.

-No venía a decirte eso.—le espetó con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Entonces qué?

-La rodaré. Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que me quites de en medio a la panda de cotillas que tenemos por compañeros.

-...

-No hay problema Sebastian, Claude ya nos llamó hace unas dos horas y hablamos con él del mismo tema.—intervino Richard tras que su hermano se quedase callado.

/Flash Back/

-_Ed...tienes una llamada, es Claude.__—__dijo Richard tendiéndole un teléfono móvil al rubio._

_-¿Sí?_

_-"Edward quiero hablar contigo sobre la escena de la cama."_

_-Oh Dios, ¿tú también? ¡Sois como dos niños y eso que yo soy más joven que vosotros!_

_-"Cálmate, cállate y escúchame. En lo personal a mí me hace tan poca gracia como a Sebastian el hecho de que tengamos que hacer esa escena, pero conociéndole sabes que él se negará trescientas veces más que yo."_

_-Eso seguro._

_-"Pero no nos queda de otra, así que para hacer las cosas fáciles..."_

_-Drogamos o emborrachamos a Sebastian y punto pelota._

_-¡Ed!__—__regañó el otro rubio por la falta de tacto del mayor._

_-"Sería una opción, pero a mí se me ocurre otra más fácil, barata, y que no infrinja la ley." _

_-¿Qué opción?_

_-"Graba la escena con muy poca gente alrededor." "Que esteis los indispensables, y evidentemente todos los demás no pueden estar."_

_-Por los demás te refieres a..._

_-"Exacto"._

/End Flash Back/

-Nos pusimos de acuerdo con él y finalmente se decidió que grabaríais la escena aparte, cuando todos los demás se hayan ido.

-Obviamente y conociéndoos esta noche será un simple ensayo.—bufó Edward.

Sebastian no contestó, pero una sonrisita de satisfacción se le dibujó en el rostro. Ese estúpido de Claude...quizás sí sirviera para algo después de todo.

**············**8 de la tarde, estudios de grabación**············**

Los estudios permanecían casi en la penumbra salvo por el trozo en que Edward y el poco equipo que había con él había establecido la grabación de la escena. Un mini-equipo de técnicos, el propio Edward y los dos actores; a Richard, su hermano le pidió un taxi a pesar de sus constantes protestas de que él ya no era un niño, pero el rubio más mayor no estaba dispuesto a consentir que viera una escena X en vivo.

-¡Muy bien, empecemos a ensayar! ¡Claude, Sebastian, listos!

Ambos actores se miraron sin parpadear un ápice y se prepararon para su ascenso hasta la guillotina.

-¡Quiero juego limpio, por parte de los dos! ¡Pero recuerda Sebastian, que tú llevas la voz cantante en esto!

-Ya, ya lo sé, sólo tengo que seguir el guión...—dijo con cansinidad.

-¡Pues a ver si es verdad! ¡Empezad!

El ojirrojo cogió aire, sabía que él debía obrar mientras que Claude debía dejarse hacer, al menos durante el principio. Y esto era un simple ensayo en el que Edward no necesitaba diálogo, sólo quería ponerlos a prueba; así que quitándose el albornoz que llevaba puesto encima del traje de bailarín ambos se colocaron frente a frente en el centro del plató, enfrente de las cámaras todavía desconectadas y bajo la atenta mirada de su director. Así que cogiendo aire se apegó a su compañero hasta que sus caras quedaron a centímetros, y elevó sus brazos hasta los hombros del más alto.

-¡Se supone que le seduces no que le amenazas!—interrumpió la voz de Edward, logrando que Sebastian se crispara.

-¡Eso es lo que estoy intentando hacer, si te callas colaboras!—vociferó.

-¡Aquí el que dirige soy yo!

-¡Y yo el que interpreta!

-Escuchadme los dos—intervino Claude—creo que sería más fácil, si lo hiciera de espaldas.

-¿De espaldas?—se extrañaron.

Viendo que no le habían comprendido, el ojidorado agarró los brazos que todavía reposaban en sus hombros e hizo que su propietario se diese la vuelta y quedase de espaldas a él aunque todavía estando pegados el uno al otro.

-Así.

-Ooh, ya veo.—dijo el rubio quedándose pensativo unos segundos—Bien, me gusta. Le dará ese toque impersonal que buscamos para la primera vez; un matiz huidizo pero igualmente sugestivo.

Y mientras el rubio apuntaba cosas en sus notas y el equipo ponía a punto todo el material ambos actores alargaron sus distancias.

-Parece que ahora usas más la sesera.—comentó mezquino el más bajo.

-Al contrario que otros, que se olvidan de devolver ropa a sus anfitriones en días lluviosos.

-¡Mierda tu ropa! Ya se me había olvidado que la tenía...pff bueno mañana te la devuelvo.

_Le llevó directo escaleras arriba, a una de las habitaciones que sabía permanecía vacía, ya que del picaporte no se veía ninguna corbata colgada ni ningún seguro puesto._ _Tironeando de las mangas de su chaqueta le hizo entrar y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ya no tenía escapatoria, esa noche era todo suyo._

_Sin musitar palabra fue hasta su objetivo contoneando sus caderas y se colocó de espaldas a él apoyándose en su pecho y cogiéndole los brazos para guiarlos a su cintura._

_-¿Vas a dejarte hacer o prefieres colaborar un poquito?_

_-Sorpréndeme, ya que me has arrastrado hasta aquí y me has encerrado._

_-Qué puntilloso. Bien, entonces, te ayudaré un poco...__—__dijo sugerentemente guiando las manos sobre él para hacer que le acariciaran. _

_Girándose con agilidad, comenzó a desabrochar con absoluta rapidez y maestría la camisa que su acompañante llevaba puesta, desproviniéndole de ella al mismo tiempo que la chaqueta. Después le empujó hasta la cama donde le sentó y le dejó a la espera, como le gustaba hacer con todos. La diferencia de hoy radicaba en que esos ojos de oro seguían sin perder un ápice de impenetrabilidad, y lo que quería era que brillasen de deseo y lujuria __**sólo por él.**_

_Así que se dispuso frente a su mirada y volvió a hacer su"magia" agitando su cuerpo y haciendo bailar sus caderas, capaces de lograr que hasta lo más dormido despertase a su llamada, al tiempo que se fue deshaciendo de sus ropas hasta quedarse simplemente con las que confeccionaban su escueto traje de ombligo para abajo._

_-¿Quieres seguir tú?_

_-Creía que ya ibas a hacer tú todo el trabajo.__—__contestó sarcástico. Eric sonrió con malicia, ese tipo le intrigaba más a cada segundo._

_-Muy bien señor exquisito, le dejaré mostrarme lo que sabe hacer si...__—__se acerca hasta ponerse de rodillas sobre él__—__me dices tu nombre._

_-Jared._

_-¿Jared qué?_

_-Si quieres que te diga el resto dime tú el tuyo.__—__contestó mirándole a los ojos desde abajo._

_-Te basta con llamarme Black Butler.__—__respondió sonriéndole con descaro._

_-Entonces a ti te basta con llamarme o no llamarme Jared._

_-_¡Corten! ¡Muy buena chicos! ¡Preparad luces y maquillaje!

A la voz del rubio, Sebastian se quitó de encima de Claude con rapidez y sin mirarle, el otro se quedó sentado en la cama del decorado mientras un par de maquilladoras se dirigían a él y otro par a por Sebastian, que tomó asiento en una silla.

-Quiero las luces reducidas en dos tonos, no, no blancas, tienen que tener un toque más oscuro. ¡No tanto! Que quiero que se les vea.

Los pobres técnicos visuales estaban por tirarse de los pelos, su exigente director no estaba conforme con nada, y encima la productora no aparecía por ningún lado desde aquella vez que les reunió a todos para decirles una única frase: "Mimar a Edward, haced lo que él os mande, que del resto ya me ocupo yo."

-¿Así mejor director?—preguntó finalmente uno de los técnicos tras reducir y azular ligeramente las luces, dando el aspecto de fría noche invernal.

-¡Mucho mejor! ¿Veis como no soy tan difícil de complacer?—sonrió, el equipo no supo qué decir.—¿Están listos ya?—preguntó a las maquilladoras, que asintieron—Perfecto, bien pues hagamos un ensayo. ¡Y fuera ya esa ropa!

Claude se masajeó la sien y Sebastian rodó los ojos, por lo menos no era desnudo integral. Así que ambos se deshicieron de la ropa que les quedaba puesta, dejando como única excepción la ropa interior.

-Venga a la cama los dos, y fuera esas miradas de asco que os estáis echando mutuamente. Eso es, Claude tú debajo primero y tú Sebastian sobre él, pero sin echarte del todo.

La situación se volvía más tensa por momentos, todo el equipo lo notaba y Edward pasaba de ello. Los dos actores no cesaban de aniquilarse mutuamente con la mirada, avisando de la dolorosa muerte que tendría el otro como se le ocurriera hacer alguna gracia.

-Vale, os recuerdo que no os besáis en ningún momento...

-¿Y quién iba a querer besarse con este?—preguntó mordaz el ojirrojo.

-Puedo hacerte una lista.—le respondió el que estaba debajo suyo.

-Basta los dos. La sábana hasta la cintura.—ordenó doblemente el director.—Eso es, bien. Vamos a ello, tomaoslo con calma, montajes se encargará después de arreglarlo: pero eso sí, Sebastian—llamó—quiero ver en ti a Eric.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Ya le interpreto.

-Sí eso lo sé, en las notas y acotaciones ya te pone lo que debes hacer. Pero quiero que lo sientas de verdad aunque sea por unos segundos, esta escena es sin duda la más complicada hasta ahora para ambos, por eso quiero que penséis como lo harían Eric y Jared.

Ambos actores se miran y no musitan palabra, soltando dos suspiros apenas asienten con la cabeza, Edward esboza una tenue sonrisa y chasquea los dedos, hay que empezar.

_Enredados entre las suaves sábanas, Eric se afanaba en la tarea de satisfacer a su peculiar invitado,quién por el momento se estaba dejando llevar por sus caricias y sugestivas miradas. El bailarín soltó una risita cuando una de sus manos bajó por el pecho de su acompañante, que dio un ligero respingo, hasta su pelvis. Su otra mano se concentró en los hombros y músculos pectorales mientras sus labios daban fugaces besos en el cuello._

_-_¡Intercambio!—exclamó Edward a media voz y haciendo un movimiento de giro con las manos.

_Cogiendo al bailarín de la cintura, Jared les hizo intercambiar posturas, dejándolo debajo de él. Ya estaba bien de dejarse hacer, pronto los 3 vasos de Martini dejarían de hacer efecto. Black Butler le sonrió nuevamente con la ferocidad de una pantera; descendiendo hasta su rostro sus narices se rozaron y Jared estuvo tentado a darle un beso, pero el ojirrojo alzó la cabeza impidiéndoselo, así que el abogado le mordió flojamente la barbilla y la parte superior del cuello._

_-Ah.—se escapó de sus labios quedamente. Y le siguieron una sucesión de los mismos cuando un par de traviesas manos se aventuraron por su cuerpo, pero que, curiosamente, no se pasearon con la ávida lujuria deseosa de carne de los otros, si no con curiosidad y tanteo. Dedos que caminaron sobre la piel como si tuvieran vida propia y que circulaban con la yema en algunos puntos en concreto. —Eres bueno..._

_-Gracias.—contestó con simpleza y siguiendo con lo suyo._

-Sebastian agarrale los brazos y tú Claude elévate, como si fueras a hacer flexiones. Eso es, pero no tanto, un poco menos. ¡Acercad el objetivo! ¡Quiero planos cercanos! ¡Silencio en plató, seguid!

_Y nuevamente lo de muchas noches en los que hombres desprevenidos caían en sus garras enguantadas, que tenían atrapados los dos brazos de su acompañante, cuyos ojos de oro no se habían apartado ni un momento de los suyos, produciendo un hipnotismo mutuo; el bailarín le clavó las uñas cuando una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espina dorsal, los ojos de Jared brillaron y los de Eric se cerraron._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?—susurró el abogado al oído del bailarín._

_-Eric...Eric Swan.—contestó en un suspiro, sin ser muy consciente de su acto._

_-_¡Corten!

Sebastian volvió a abrir los ojos, de vuelta a la realidad como siempre no le agradó en demasía encontrarse a Claude encima suyo, que sin dirigirle una mirada se levantó de la cama y se puso el albornoz gris que le tendió uno de los asistentes.

-¡Buen trabajo los dos, ha salido muchísimo mejor de lo que creía y...!—el hombre se detuvo al sentir su teléfono vibrar, un mensaje nuevo—Vaya, hasta que por fin da señales de vida. Muchachos, es CH, y me informa que ha conseguido un gabinete auténtico de abogados para rodar las siguientes tomas y que vosotros dos—señala a sus protagonistas—tenéis una entrevista con Vanity Fair.

-¿Cuándo?

-En tres días.

**············**Al día siguiente**············**

_Eric se despertó relativamente temprano, apenas eran las 9 de la mañana del sábado y la noche anterior había sido movidita, además de que hoy tocaba trabajar otra vez. Incorporándose, constató que ya no había nadie a su lado, pero sonrió con satisfacción al ver un bonito fajo de billetes en la mesita. Alguien tocó a la puerta._

_-Entra Nathan, sé que eres tú._

_-Buenos días don sabelotodo, Boss tendría que haberte llamado así.—contestó el pelirrojo entrando a la habitación.—Veo que anoche te lo pasaste bien._

_-Podría decir lo mismo.—respondió divertido, mirando a su compañero, que venía descalzo y únicamente vestido con la parte baja de su traje. Haciéndose a un lado dejó que el otro tomara asiento en la cama._

_-¿Uno de los abogados?_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Porque yo pesqué a otro. Aah, el hombre de mi vida por fin se cruza en mi camino.—suspiró con gracia tirándose en la cama, Eric se rió._

_-Siempre dices lo mismo de todos con los que te acuestas._

_-No exactamente, digo que conozco a los hombres "del día" no de mi vida. La "Petite Mort" por la que he pasado esta noche me ha matado del todo._

_-Muy irónico que sea la "muerte roja" quién diga eso. _

_-No lo entenderías mayordomo negro, yo mato, y tú sirves.¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó Steels incorporándose nuevamente al ver una cara algo rara en su compañero._

_-Le dije mi nombre..._

_-¿A él? No es lo habitual, pero puede pasar. Tranquilo. Si se lo dijiste, por algo sería. _

_Eric caviló, la verdad es que ese tipo le había intrigado más de la cuenta, y en su caso negocio y placer iban de la mano, por lo que su experiencia laboral con el abogado de brillantes ojos llamado Jared había valido la pena, incluso demasiado. _

_-Aah, ojalá mi hombre vuelva, no muchos soltaron la pasta que él soltó ni...—sonríe pícaro—son tan buenos._

_-El tuyo quizá vuelva, pero mi hombre volverá seguro..._

_-¿Tu hombre?—preguntó divertido—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? _

_-Ya ha caído y sé que volverá a caer entre mis brazos. Lo que quiero lo tengo—aseveró con altivez—además, se ha dejado la corbata._

_-¿Se la ha dejado o se la has escondido a propósito?_

_-Un poco de las dos._

_Terminó haciendo girar en sus dedos la corbata de seda negra mientras a su lado Nathan se reía con sonoridad._

-¡Corten! ¡Es suficiente por hoy!

-Aah, que pena no haber podido rodar con Will vuestras escenitas.—picó Grell.

-¡Cállate!

Sebastian salió de los estudios una hora después, ya vestido con normalidad, mañana le tocaba a otros rodar y él tendría el día libre para repasar, al igual que Claude lo había tenido hoy. Se dirigió a su Jaguar descapotable, montó en él y arrancó para irse a casa. En el trayecto de ida, el ajetreo del tráfico le distrajo, es lo que pasaba con Times Square. Suspirando pensó que tendría que dibujar otra ruta en el Gps que no pasase por la concurrida zona para llegar a la dichosa Park Avenue, donde el bueno para nada de su mánager le había conseguido piso.

En el cruce con la 60, a muy poca distancia de Central Park, se encontraba el piso de Sebastian. Unos 180 metros cuadrados de piso para él solito, más que de sobra para una segunda residencia. Su chalé de Londres se llevaba el premio gordo, pero bueno, un buen piso en "la gran manzana" nunca venía mal del todo. Aparcó en el garaje del edificio y subió hasta la planta 15 de las 20 que conformaban el edificio de grandes ventanales.

Entrando, fue derecho a su habitación para ponerse más cómodo. Pero al momento de quitarse la ropa y que sus propios dedos rozasen su piel, el actor sintió un escalofrío y a su mente vinieron como fogonazos las imágenes de todo lo acontecido en los últimos dos días. Sacudiendo la cabeza con enfado, cogió la ropa, se puso otra, y fue a poner la lavadora para distraerse.

En la cesta de mimbre que contenía ropa que debía ser lavada ya había unas cuantas prendas, así que el actor fue cogiéndolas una por una y echándolas en el tambor; hasta que un par de las mismas llamó su atención. Las que Claude le había dejado en el día de lluvia.

Cogiéndolas, nuevos fogonazos de cierta escena inundaron su mente, su piel se erizó aunque no se sabe bien por qué. Y tuvo el impulso de acercarlas a su rostro, hundiendo su nariz respingona en las blandas telas, aspiró. Desprendían el aroma de él.

Chasqueando la lengua las arrojó al tambor, cerró la puertecita y apretó los botones con algo de rabia.

-Ese idiota...

Sí, pero en su consciencia, esa estúpida voz del subconsciente cantaba un letrero luminoso que enlucía la frase de: "Pero ese idiota te ha hecho suspirar de verdad."

Ni en sus peores pesadillas.

-La próxima vez le partiré la cara por toquetearme más de la cuenta.—gruñó.

Curiosamente no era el único que no conseguía sacar cierta escena subida de tono de su cabeza, especialmente los fugaces aleteos de mariposa en forma de beso que fueron repartidos por su cuello.

-Te mataré por esto Sebastian Michaelis. Lo que no conseguí de mayordomo, lo conseguiré de abogado.

**············**Dirección de Vanity Fair**············**

-¿Diga?—preguntó la mujer que descolgó el sonante teléfono. Lo primero que oyó fue un sonoro maullido.—Oiga ¿quién es?

-"_¡Chess malo!¡No contestes por mí!"—_se oyó después—"_Mis disculpas ¿hablo con la directora de Vanity Fair?"_

_-_La misma. ¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar?

-"_Soy la productora de la serie en la que los dos actores a los que quiere hacer un reportaje y entrevista trabajan."—_soltó en retahíla.

-¿Y qué desea? ¿Acaso no pueden venir mañana?

-"_No, no es eso. Sólo llamo para prevenirla. No haga preguntas fuera de lugar a no ser que quiera ser primera plana de todos los periódicos"._

_-_¿Me está amenazando señorita?

-"_Oh por Dios todo lo contrario, más bien le estoy ayudando a evitar una catástrofe. Mis dos actores principales tienen sus problemas personales entre ellos, y todos queremos evitar un conflicto."_

_-_Ooh, ya veo.—dijo la directora tomando notas en un post-it.—¿Entonces qué quiere que haga?

-"_Que evite temas comprometidos, ya verá de lo que le hablo en cuanto les tenga a los dos juntos. Todo puede ir o no ir mal para la supervivencia integral del lugar."_

_-_Creo que exagera señorita.

-"_¿Eso cree?"_

_-_No lo creo, lo sé. Son sólo dos personas humanas, y por muy mal que les vaya entre ellos no será como para que afecte a lo que usted llama "supervivencia integral del lugar".

-"_Supongo que habrá oído de esos reportajes en los que los edificios se desploman o los derruyen..."_

_-_Sí ¿por qué?

-"_Porque vaya tomando ejemplo. Créame, no juegue con ex-mayordomos demoníacos que se llevan a matar."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Buff, estoy en época de exámenes, así que lo más seguro es que no vaya a volver a actualizar hasta dentro de dos semanas o así. Os agradezco mucho vuestra paciencia. ¡Sabéis que os quiero! A partir de aquí ya os voy a dar merengue del bueno xD

**CopyPaste: ¡Pásate por mi perfil y vota por mi próxima historia!** (Poll actualizada)

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	5. Chapter 5

¡Muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos para los exámenes y por leerme! Por cierto, yo cada día entiendo menos las nuevas versiones de los sitios xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap.5.-Peligrosamente unidos**

_Había lunes en los que verdaderamente aborrecía el sonido del despertador. Dándole un golpe más fuerte de lo normal para que dejase de berrear, Jared se frotó los ojos y se desperezó levantándose de la cama para ir a asearse y vestirse. _

_Tras estar vestido de abajo escogió una de sus tantas camisas y para rematar fue a echar mano de su corbata de seda, la cual, para su sorpresa, no encontró en ningún sitio. _

_-¿Dónde diablos...?—masculló._

_A ver, pensó, la última vez que la llevó puesta fue el viernes para la cena de trabajo y todavía la llevaba cuando le arrastraron al Bizarre Dolls, un momento..._

_-¡No me jodas que...! ¡La tiene él!_

_Una hora más tarde, el abogado hizo acto de presencia en el bufete, sus colegas ya lo estaban esperando._

_-Llegas tarde Jared, no es propio de ti._

_-¿Qué te ha pasado?_

_-Nada, dejadlo. Vamos, tenemos que empezar la reunión._

_La reunión fue tan o más tediosa y exasperante de lo que los abogados se hubieron imaginado. Cuando terminaron, la mayoría fue derecha al café de enfrente del bufete a relajarse diez minutos; Jared, por su parte, fue asaltado por su amigo Gerard._

_-¿Vienes a tomar un café?_

_-Yo no vuelvo a salir con ese elenco de pervertidos ni a la puerta de la calle.—Gerard hace un amago de risa—¿Y tú por qué llevas un pañuelo en la garganta? _

_-Porque...porque la garganta se me ha resentido algo de la otra noche._

_Jared contrae una ceja, fuera de los juicios a su amigo castaño se le daba de pena mentir, sin embargo frente al enemigo de sus clientes podía soltar en retahíla un arsenal enorme de mentiras y engaños "piadosos" para ponerse en ventaja y acobardar al otro. Llevando su mano al pañuelo, lo hizo para abajo apenas un poco._

_-¿Pero qué te ha pasado? ¿Te atacó un enjambre de mosquitos o una bandada de murciélagos?_

_-Calla.—le ordena por lo bajo quitándole la mano._

_Gerard tenía el cuello, en su parte visible, lleno de moretones y mordiscos que se notaban bastante fuertes; parecía que un caníbal se lo había querido comer._

_-Esto sin duda fue culpa de la mala bestia esa de pelirrojo._

_-Ah es cierto, tú te fuiste con un bailarín de rojo, creo...—meditó el de ojos oro, no muy seguro, pues el alcohol no era un gran aliado si querías acordarte de las cosas._

_-No lo creas, que lo es. Me di cuenta de cómo me había dejado el cuello y la clavícula al día siguiente cuando ya estaba en mi casa. Volvería a demandarle por agresión pero paso._

_-Yo voy a tener que volver..._

_-¿Qué?—se sorprende._

_-Mi corbata de seda, creo, no, estoy casi seguro que la tiene él, el bailarín con el que me acosté._

_-Ah, por eso no la traes hoy puesta. Me ha extrañado, siendo reunión importante y tú sin uno de tus mejores accesorios. Pues suerte, ahí dentro hay más fieras que humanos._

_-Tranquilo, mi "fiera" sólo es un mayordomo._

-¡Corten!

Ambos actores salen de escena y llevan cuidado de no tropezarse con el follón de cables desperdigado en el suelo del bufete de abogados que CH había conseguido. El grupo de maquilladores fue derecho a por Will para quitarle todo el maquillaje del cuello, Edward manda desmantelar todo el elenco por hoy.

-Hey Claude, espero que recuerdes que mañana tú y Sebastian tenéis una cita con Vanity Fair. Aahg, mira que tener que decíroslo yo.

-No era preciso, mi mánager ya se encarga de recordarmelo. —contestó.

-Por si acaso, Sebastian por poco no parte el teléfono en dos cuando le he llamado esta mañana.

-¿Por?

-Porque le he despertado.

/Flash Back/

_-Ññg, no es...esto no es..._

_Sebastian murmuraba cosas en sueños, una mueca le cubría la cara y sus finas cejas estaban contraídas, cualquiera diría que lo que soñaba no le agradaba demasiado._

_-Para...o...o...te mataré...—gruñe._

_En su sueño la persona amenazada se ríe con evidente diversión y sigue con lo que tanto estaba molestando a Sebastian, la tarea de atacarle con la boca dando suaves mordiscos y dejando rastros húmedos con la lengua. El pelinegro ya no sabía que cara de asco y enfado poner, y aunque quería moverse parecía estar pegado al suelo. Su atacante, que sí tenía completa libertad de movimientos, pasea sus descaradas manos por la silueta de su víctima y da un ligero y apenas perceptible mordisco a su oreja. A Sebastian se le escapa un diminuto jadeo. "Mierda", piensa, "en las orejas no". Una risa juguetona le hace enfadarse aún más, y antes de que pueda empezar a maldecir en todos los idiomas que se sabe una mano le sujeta la barbilla y la otra le abre la boca, una boca se junta con la suya y una lengua traviesa se cuela._

_-¡Mmf!—protesta, pero el beso no se detiene e incluso va a más, pues la mano que no está sujetándole por la barbilla le acaricia la espalda y luego se pasea por su pecho. Su subconsciente empieza a querer rendirse, pero su ego no está todavía muy convencido. El beso se corta cuando el oxígeno comienza a reclamar atención, antes de separarse por completo Sebastian siente un último beso dado a sus labios con delicadeza._

_Por fin el actor abrió los ojos, cerrados todo ese tiempo, y entonces pudo oír de lejos el cántico de su teléfono, cada vez más notorio, y encima suyo la sombra alargada de su "atacante", que le acarició algunas hebras del pelo. Todo era...era...demasiado conocido. _

_-Tú...—musita._

_Los gritos de su teléfono encienden las luces de su sueño, y antes de que sus ojos se abran devolviéndole a la realidad, los ojos dorados de Claude vestido de mayordomo teniéndole atrapado en una telaraña brillaron picarones._

-¡!—dando un bote espectacular Sebastian despierta y tras unos segundos de confusión se lanza a por su teléfono.—¿Diga?

-"¡_Ya era hora de que lo cogieras!"_

-¿Edward? Oh por el amor de...¡¿Qué quieres? ¡Deja de acosarme!

-_"¿¡De acosarte!""¡Encima de que te llamo para recordarte la entrevista de mañana!"_

/End Flash Back/

-Y bueno el resto no hace falta que te lo cuente porque básicamente somos él y yo discutiendo media hora. Aunque no sé qué le molestó más, si el hecho de que le llamase a las 8 de la mañana o que le despertase de su tranquilo sueño...

-Creo que un poco de las dos.—refunfuñó Claude con una gotita en la frente.

**············**Vanity Fair, al día siguiente**············**

-Bien señores, un placer, mi nombre es Helena Vane y seré quién les haga la entrevista, después nuestros fotógrafos les harán una sesión.

Una encantadora jovencita pelirroja saludó con toda la amabilidad, elegancia e ilusión del mundo a los dos aclamados actores que habían acudido a entrevistarse con ella, una oportunidad de oro que su jefa le había brindado y que no pensaba desaprovechar.

-Pasen por favor y tomen asiento.—ofreció, pasando inadvertidas las furibundas miradas que se dedicaban sus dos invitados. Cuando ambos hombres se sentaron ella puso en marcha la grabadora y sonrió como el niño que espera que le den una chuchería.—Empecemos. No se habían visto desde que Kuroshitsuji II terminó, al menos a nivel profesional, entonces ¿qué les llevó a aceptar volver a trabajar juntos de nuevo?

-No sabíamos que íbamos a tener que volver a vernos la cara.—contestaron al unísono.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces qué les motivó a aceptar estos papeles?

-A mí el dinero.—contestó Sebastian sonriendo y logrando que la joven se ruborizase—Soy materialista, lo admito.

-Como no—interrumpió Claude desdeñoso, el otro le fulminó con la mirada pero no se la mantuvo demasiado tiempo, cosa que extrañó al de ojos oro.—En mi caso acepté porque nuestro director me retó a hacerlo. Hasta ahora había seguido una línea de papeles muy antagónicos o simplemente digamos que del bando de los que no eran "los buenos".—Helena asintió concienzuda—Un día el director me llamó ofreciéndome el papel de "bueno" y retándome a que lo aceptara.

-Y usted aceptó, por lo que sé.—dijo entre risitas cuando Claude le asintió con una fina sonrisa enmarcándole el rostro, Sebastian puso gesto de hastío.—Bien, en esta serie interpretan a un abogado y a un bailarín metidos en la típica trama novelesca, vamos lo que gusta al público, ¿qué tal se lleva eso? Lo de hacer el papel de una pareja.

-Aún no hemos llegado a esa parte.—contestó Claude—Por donde vamos apenas si nos acabamos de conocer.

-Pero hay quién dice que esto no os costará ningún esfuerzo.—soltó la bomba.

-¿Quién lo dice?—preguntaron a la vez con tales caras que la pelirroja puso gesto de metedura de pata.

-P-p-pues se oyen rumores, sobre todo entre los que trabajan con vosotros...

-¿Qué rumores?

-Que...que sois pareja también fuera de escena o que por lo menos os atraéis...

Lo siguiente que se vio en la redacción fue a Sebastian pasearse por el estudio con un vaso de agua en la mano y emitiendo una especie de aura maligna; Claude se hubo quedado en el sitio, pero estaba tan tenso y crispado que faltaba poco para que rechinase los dientes y que el suelo que tenía debajo se rompiese dado la fuerza con que lo pisaba. Cuando Sebastian regresó y volvió a tomar asiento de forma tan brusca que la silla crujió la chica decidió pasarles el turno a los fotógrafos.

La siguiente hora ambos actores estuvieron entretenidos posando de todas las formas que les pedían, primero por separado y después, para peligro de todo el mundo, juntos. Primero de espaldas y apoyados el uno al otro, una especie de símbolo de que formaban un equipo; después uno al lado del otro desafiándose con la mirada; luego recrearon una imagen de Kuroshitsuji simulando una de sus tantas peleas; lo peor vino cuando el director artístico tuvo la osadía de pedirle a Sebastian que se subiera a caballito sobre Claude.

-Ni de...—empezó a decir Claude, pero Sebastian cogió carrerilla y de un salto se subió a su espalda. Los flashes se sucedieron, sobre todo para captar la cara de sorpresa e incredulidad del ojidorado

-Perfecta.—aseveró el director artístico, y sonrió con picardía cuando Sebastian se bajó de Claude y le sacó la lengua con descaro.—Perfecta...

Uno de los cámara le asintió, esa también la habían pillado. Lo siguiente, fue lo que hizo que Claude pusiera cara de no creérselo, pues el director se empeñó en que ambos se quitasen la camiseta y posasen de ese modo. Obedeciendo a regañadientes, los dos actores se despojaron de sus prendas y posaron juntos.

-Míster Sebastian please, haga el favor de apoyar su codo en el hombro de míster Claude, y usted míster Claude inclínese ligeramente hacia el lado de míster Sebastian.

Pero no fue la única petición. Ni la más extraña.

-Míster Sebastian usted delante and you míster Claude detrás. Oh yes, así. Asome su cabeza por su hombro y miren a cámara.

Ni la que más acortó las distancias.

-Quédense frente a frente. Más juntos. More! Oh yeah, perfect. No se muevan.

Claude y Sebastian estaban prácticamente pegados el uno al otro, apenas unos 5 centímetros separaban sus caras y esto incomodaba a los dos, especialmente a uno de ellos, que rememoró cierto sueño al que no sabía bien cómo reaccionar. Los flashes volvieron a sucederse.

Unas horas más tarde, y después de que la pelirroja volviera a hacer otro intento de entrevista y que éste funcionase, ambos actores abandonaron el edificio. Eran las 2 de la tarde y ambos partieron en direcciones opuestas sin despedirse.

**···········**Rodaje**············**

_-Lo has hecho mejor de lo que creía esta semana de prueba gatito, felicidades, ahora eres una de mis Bizarre Dolls.—felicitó Boss estrechando su mano con la de Eric._

_-Le dije que podría. _

_-Y me lo has demostrado. Bien, a partir de esta noche jugarás en la misma liga que el resto, por lo tanto te daré un nombre propio por el que te llamen._

_-¿Llamen?—preguntó ahondando en el uso del plural._

_-No te hagas el inocente conmigo muchachito, que aquí eso no te va a servir para nada. Estoy seguro que el cotilla de Nathan ya te habrá explicado lo que llamamos "clausula no escrita"._

_-Algo me ha comentado..._

_-Normal, no se puede estar callado a menos que no tenga algo en la boca._

_Eric calló ante al comentario de su ahora jefe oficial. Ciertamente el pelirrojo una noche le hubo comentado el meollo de la "clausula no escrita"._

_/Flash Back/_

_Eric no era bobo, sabía bien que hacían sus compañeros cuando desaparecían después del show y algunos clientes con ellos, por eso Nathan sonrió con absoluto descaro cuando el pelinegro le acorraló para que le aclarase el tema._

_-Vale, te lo cuento, pero no se lo digas a Boss. Verás lo que hacemos es.._

_-Ya sé lo que hacéis, vais a tiraros a esos hombres, la cuestión es que..._

_-Que no te suena haber firmado para eso ¿verdad?—interrumpió el pelirrojo, que soltó una risita cuando el pelinegro le asintió.—Verás eso es lo que llamamos la clausula invisible o no escrita, cuando nos convertimos en Bizarre Dolls Boss nos da libre albedrío para hacer lo que queramos por dinero extra. Sé que dicho así suena fatal, pero créeme te acostumbras a ellos y puedes ganar mucho más dinero que simplemente bailando. Boss no deja entrar a cualquiera aquí, y por cualquiera..._

_-Te refieres a cualquiera que no lleve al menos más de 2000 dólares en el bolsillo. _

_-Exacto. Aquí el negocio y el placer van de la mano Eric, si te conviertes en uno de nosotros lo entenderás._

_/End Flash Back/_

_-Escucha chaval, al ser invisible no tienes por qué acatar esta clausula; después de todo no todas mis dolls la siguen._

_-Pero los clientes lo esperan ¿verdad?_

_-Más bien, están muy malacostumbrados. Pero olvida eso por ahora, creo que ya sé cómo voy a llamarte.—desvió la conversación entrelazando las manos—Golden Sultan me ha dicho que eres educado y bastante propenso a ser "servicial" excepto con quién no debes. Eso me gusta. Así que te llamaré Butler, Black Butler. Ese será tu nombre a partir de ahora. ¿Te gusta?_

_-No sabría decir..._

_-Me da igual, de todas formas no voy a cambiártelo. ¿Hace un trago?—preguntó sirviéndose un coñac, Eric le negó con la cabeza.—Como gustes, ah y vete preparando para actuar acorde con tu nuevo papel._

_-¿Cuánto más?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-¿Cuánto más se puede conseguir?_

_-Ya te subiré el sueldo ahora que eres formal, pero creo que te refieres a lo otro...—el pelinegro asintió despacio—Pues depende de lo bueno que seas. Aunque no menos de 1000 dólares.—se mantuvieron la mirada—Te lo estás pensando ¿verdad?, el dinero te tienta, como a todos. No te culpo, pero ten clara una cosa chico, no dejaré que lo hagas si resultas un auténtico fiasco. No necesito dolls encamadas que no sepan hacer bien lo que han ido a hacer._

_-¿Y cómo piensa comprobarlo?_

_-Del mismo modo en el que lo he comprobado siempre. Me vas a tener que demostrar nuevamente que tienes lo que hay que tener, en una audición particular._

-¡Corten!

Sebastian y "Boss" salieron de la escena, procedieron a desmaquillarlos. El pelinegro no pudo evitar sentir las risitas traviesas de las mujeres ni la carcajada del peligris a su lado.

-¿Dónde está la gracia?

-Dínoslo tú Michaelis,—contestó su compañero—¿o te da corte? Vamos, a estas alturas toda América debe saberlo, y muy pronto Europa, Asia, etc...

-¿Qué bobadas dices?

-¿Tú no pasas por quioscos muy a menudo cierto?—el peligris ensanchó su sonrisa ante el entrecejo fruncido de Sebastian—Te hablo de cierta entrevista, hecha hace un tiempo, de ciertas preguntas y cierto reportaje que...bueno, que ya nos han terminado de aclarar por donde van los tiros.

Sebastian se quedó callado. Así que ya estaba aquí, Vanity Fair al fin había sacado la edición con su reportaje después de casi un mes.

Aproximadamente dos días más tarde Claude se encontraba en su casa con cierta revista en sus manos y crispando poco a poco cada vez más sus cejas ante lo que leía. Varios conocidos suyos que residían en América ya le habían llamado preguntándole desde cuando se había cambiado de acera; el actor suspiró, si sus conocidos ya le estaban atosigando bastante no quería ni pensar el discurso que su padre le daría cuando esto llegase a Europa. Aunque lo que se le hacía más raro sin duda era el hecho de que Sebastian no le hubiese llamado ya para ir a quemar la redacción de la jodida revista.

/-.-.-/

Las calles bullían de ajetreo, y en un semáforo Sebastian vislumbró a Agni y Soma. Pitándoles, les instó a que subieran a su coche. Los tres fueron a dar con sus huesos a uno de los restaurantes de Nueva York, el Balthazar, donde fácilmente encontrabas a cualquier estrella que le fuera lo sofisticadamente informal.

-¿Sebastian, seguro que estás bien?—preguntó Soma cuando ya iban por la mitad de la comida y el pelinegro se había comportado ya bastante raro además de beberse prácticamente sólo las dos botellas de vino que pidieron.

-Perfec...tamente.—contestó con un matiz de embriaguez.—Todo es culpa de—hipa—del idiota de Claude.

-¿De Claude? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque...es...su culpa. Suya y de todo el...mundo—hipa otra vez.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con la entrevista verdad? Está en boca de todo el mundo.—preguntó Soma ya bastante encaminado.

-No. Con todo...

Soma le dio codazos a Agni para que pidiese la cuenta y se saltase los postres, Sebastian no estaba muy en condiciones de seguir y era mejor frenarle antes de que pidiera una tercera botella. Mientras, el ojirrojo murmuraba cosas y de vez en cuando hacía intentos de llamar al camarero.

-Sebastian, vamos, levanta te llevamos a casa y te duermes un rato.

-¡No tengo sueño!—protestó levantándose.—Soltadme, tengo que...que—hipa—ir a matar a ese cretino...

-Sebastian por el amor de Dios estás borracho y no vas a ir a matar a nadie.

-¡No estoy borracho! ¡Suéltame Golden Sultan!

Ambos actores hindúes ya pensaban seriamente en noquear al ojirrojo, en un descuido de ambos mientras salían del restaurante intentando recordar donde hubo aparcado Sebastian el coche, éste se esfumó.

-¡Agni, se ha ido!

-¡Pero si le vigilabas tú!

-¡Le he perdido de vista un segundo!

El matrimonio sudó frío, el actor ebrio y sólo no podía hacer nada bueno. Agni llamó a Edward para que le diese el teléfono de Claude, por él era por quién había que temer.

**············**Horas más tarde**············**

-Entonces muñeco ¿quieres que baile para ti?

-Sí...enséñame.

-No es lo único que puedo enseñarle a un hombre tan atractivo como tú.

-Je...¿y qué...me enseñarías?

-El _Ars Amatoria._

-Dame el secreto...

/-.-.-/

Agni y Soma llegaron a su casa con evidente preocupación, no había rastro de Sebastian, y Claude les hubo dicho que no había ido con él.

-Agni ¿y si le ha pasado algo?

-Tranquilo mi amor, si mañana no aparece llamaremos a la policía.

-Este Sebastian, ¿qué le estará pasando por esa cabeza?

-Auguro que demasiadas cosas, y al menos la mitad de ellas tienen que ver con Claude.

-¿Con Claude? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Ya sabes el dicho, del odio al amor y del amor al odio hay un sólo paso. Y creo que ambos están tentados a darlo.

-Si sabes que se llevan a matar. Y esa revista no ha hecho más que agobiarles a los dos, ahora todo el mundo cree que están juntos.

-Lo sé, pero siempre he sido más observador que tú mi príncipe.—contestó Agni dándole un beso a su pelivioleta.

**············**Esa misma noche**············**

Eran ya más de las 11, y Claude volvía de darse una vuelta por la ciudad con Will, al que se hubo encontrado buscando in Ipad. Y como no, el tema por excelencia salió.

-"_Entonces ¿de verdad estáis juntos?"_

_-"¡Por supuesto que no! Esto es cosa de esos condenados, que lo han sacado todo fuera de contexto."_

_-"Aún a riesgo de que te ofendas pero la he leído y créeme, parece muy convincente."_

El ojidorado gruñó recordando la conversación.

-Convincente, convincente...—refunfuñó. Y encima tal parecía que ese bobo de Sebastian había desaparecido. Bueno, por él como si había ido a estrellar un avión contra el edificio o a ponerle una bomba, ya aparecería.

Entrando a su edificio saludó con la cabeza al portero, que fue a decirle algo pero no tuvo tiempo, pues el actor desapareció por el ascensor. Llegó a su rellano y echó mano de la llave, sorprendiéndose cuando no encontró la cerradura echada del todo, había alguien más en su casa.

-"_¿Para qué cojones tenemos portero entonces?"_—pensó con enfado entrando despacio. Bueno, como últimamente andaba con tensión acumulada si el que había dentro se ponía chulo no pasaba nada por darle unos cuántos golpes. Vio luz en el salón y fue hasta allí.

-¡Por fin llegas! ¿Dónde estabas?

-¿¡Sebastian!—efectivamente, el intruso era su compañero ojirrojo, que estaba sentado tan ricamente en el sofá y con una poca de borrachera encima, todavía.—¿Qué haces tú en mi casa? ¿Y cómo has entrado?

-Por la puerta.—ríe, Claude se ofusca—Ay ay que te he entendido, pues verás resulta que el portero me ha dado la llave cuando se la he pedido porque a que no sabes qué ¡Se piensa que somos pareja!—vuelve a reír.

-Bonita melopea llevas encima.

-Eh oye que ya no estoy tan tocado como este mediodía.

-Ah que llevas así medio día, estupendo. ¿Y qué haces en mi casa? ¿Has venido a matarme tal y como dicen Agni y Soma?

-Podría, pero no he venido a eso...—contesta levantándose del sofá y caminando hasta él—Tú y yo tenemos un asunto que resolver.

Apegándose Sebastian casi susurra esa última frase a su cuello, la proximidad hace que Claude se fije en sus mejillas ligeramente rojas así como en sus ojos cristalinos producto evidentemente de todo el alcohol que el ojirrojo llevaba circulando por su sistema. Cogiendo aire, Claude lo dirige de nuevo al sofá y lo sienta.

-Sebastian estás borracho y yo no tengo ganas de jueguecitos.

-¿Por qué? No es nada que no hayamos hecho ya...—dice en tono cómico—Además, estoy harto de que todo el mundo hable y hable como una cotorra sin tener idea. Ahora todo el maldito universo piensa y cree que tú y yo estamos enredados, y eso me repatea. —se masajea la frente.

-Relájate, ya nos encargaremos de eso. Voy a hacerte un café, a ver si te despejas.

-No.

Sebastian le agarra por el brazo y le impide irse, tirando con fuerza de él y con una especie de llave lo tumba y se sienta a horcajadas encima para impedir que se mueva. Le sonríe con altanería.

-Apuesto a que no sabías que sé sambo de defensa personal.

-Pues no, no lo sabía. Suéltame o yo empezaré a hacer fuerza también.

-No, quiero practicar.

-¿Practicar qué?

-He leído el guión nuevamente, a partir de ahora tú y yo pasamos más tiempo juntos y no precisamente haciendo cosas inocentes, además del hecho de que también voy a acostarme con "Boss" y seguramente con unos cuantos más.

-Sebastian es ficticio. Ni tú ni yo lo hacemos ni nadie.

-Entonces ¿por qué te tensas cuando te toco? ¿Por qué tus ojos chisporrotean y relucen ante los míos?—preguntó con franqueza, el alcohol te hacía serlo, además de sincero.

-Yo no...

-Sí tú sí. Pero no pasa nada, no te voy a matar. Así que he pensado que...para hacer las cosas fáciles para los dos, tenemos que actuar.

-¿Actuar?

-Sí, actuar. Vamos a darles lo que quieren, después de todo la semilla malvada que esa revista ha plantado ya ha germinado y tú y yo vamos a hacer que crezca hasta que se pudra por su propio veneno.

-Estás diciéndome que finjamos que somos pareja de verdad ¿me equivoco?

-Chico listo...—bromea.

-¿Y qué dos neuronas de tu cerebro se han juntado y han decidido que era buena idea?

-Vamos, admite que en el fondo te parece una buena idea. Lo llevamos a término, todo muy bonito de puertas hacia afuera y luego cuando se termine "cortamos" y punto. Es una defensa perfecta, o que quieres ¿tenerlos atosigándonos a los dos todo el rodaje?

Claude calló, por muy descabellado que sonase el plan de Sebastian no parecía tan mala idea. Muchas estrellas dejaban caer o entrever que estaban juntas aunque no fuese cierto, y luego simplemente terminaban y cada uno por su lado.

-¿Y si no sale bien?

-Pues terminamos antes. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te asusta que te vaya a poner los cuernos o que tú me los pongas a mí?—ríe—¿O es que temes enamorarte de verdad?

Claude abre los ojos como platos. Dios como odiaba a Sebastian borracho, incluso más que estando sobrio. Dejando caer la cabeza sobre el mullido cojín, oye al otro reír con malicia y es entonces que siente como le está desabrochando el cierre del pantalón.

-¿Qué haces?

-Practicar. Así es más fácil. No creas que supone nada entre nosotros, me sigues cayendo tan mal como siempre, pero los conocimientos que la morena pechugona de esta tarde me ha transmitido no van a desperdiciarse.-Ante la cara de extrañeza del otro prosigue- Y sí, me he acostado con una stripper. Hay que meterse en el papel.

Sebastian ríe, casi hasta con maldad. Claude menea la cabeza pero no le impide seguir a lo suyo, aunque su conciencia le dictase que no era lo correcto todo lo demás de su cuerpo se había rendido y hacía caso omiso.

-Entonces—se echa para arriba—te ayudaré. Es hora de interpretar; ya veremos que tal se te da.

-Mejor de lo que crees.

Y con fiera determinación juntan sus bocas en un ávido beso que es el comienzo de una noche muy muy larga.

-"_Sólo espero que mañana te acuerdes de todo esto Sebastian Michaelis."—_pensó Claude mientras sus ropas iban desapareciendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno gente, espero que os haya gustado. Está un poco liado lo admito -_-

Quiero aclarar que todo esto es muy **impersonal**, estos dos todavía no sienten verdaderamente nada el uno por el otro. Sólo es otra tonta artimaña convertida en un descabellado plan, que no os creáis que no hay como estos, que sí.

**PD:** Dentro de poco empezaré la colección de drabbles (De arañas y cuervos) porque es más fácil de escribir. Y en cuanto a la otra historia Corazón de tinieblas quiero haceros una pregunta ¿quién queréis que sea el demonio, Claude o Sebastian? La historia será algo diferente dependiendo de la elección , pero por favor no me pidáis las dos posibilidades ^^U

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	6. Chapter 6

****El calor no es bueno para concentrarse escribiendo -.-U

**Rincón Respuesta: Izusspp: **¡no mueras, que si no me condenan a mí! xD me alegro de que por fin Sebastian no me quede tan uke ¡es un logro para mí! jaja muchas gracias por leer, como siempre :) /** ChiharuLamperouge:** ey, gracias por pasarte y perdona el lío de fic que llevo, no lo entiendo ni yo xD (bueno yo sí) jajaja ah y gracias por responder a mi pregunta :) ¡nos leemos!/ **Elhy: **¡hola otra vez! jaja me alegra mucho ver gente de 10 minutos aquí también :), con el diálogo creo que te refieres al de "Undertaker" con Sebastian, pues bien eso forma parte de los recuerdos de Eric, una técnica de flash back en el rodaje ¿ok? Y gracias por responder a mi pregunta, nos leemos.

****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap.6.-No lo llames amor, llámalo X**

Fue una noche loca. Eso es lo que todo el mundo dice cuando se despierta a la mañana siguiente con un terrible dolor de cabeza e intentando poner en orden la amalgama de recuerdos más o menos borrosos que le inundan la mente.

-Aah, que dolor de cabeza.

Sebastian abrió los ojos, y al segundo deseó no haberlo hecho; la cabeza le martilleaba con fuerza, tenía la boca pastosa y un cansancio monumental. Dándose media vuelta su cara se topó con la de alguien más que en principio no tendría que estar ahí. Así que profiriendo una especie de grito/exclamación despertó a la otra figura, que imitando su proceso gritó también, y con tanto jaleo y enredo ambos terminaron por caer de donde estaban.

-Ouh...

-Dios, joder vaya despertar.

Se quejaron ambos, Claude asomó por uno de los filos de su cama mientras Sebastian lo hacía por el otro lado.

-Tú, menudo susto me has dado...—protestó el ojirrojo.

-¡Tú has sido el que se ha despertado gritando como un poseso!—exclamó el otro.

-Oh por Dios, no grites tanto. La cabeza va a estallarme.—se sujeta la cabeza con las dos manos.

-Bienvenido al maravilloso mundo de la resaca. Te está bien empleado por pasarte el día bebiendo.

-Oh cállate, me aumentas la jaqueca. Por cierto...¿qué haces tú en mi casa?

-¿En tu casa?

Aproximadamente unos 10 minutos después de que Claude le refrescase la memoria a Sebastian y que éste recordase por fin el motivo por el cual él no estaba en su casa sino en la del ojidorado, metido en su cama y ambos como sus madres les trajeron al mundo, todo pareció encajar.

-Ah, es verdad, hicimos un trato y después nos acostamos.

-Bueno por lo menos te has acordado de todo.—dice Claude restregándose un ojo para tratar de despejarse.

-Ni que tuviera memoria de pez. Oye, ya que tú estas mejor que yo ¿me haces un café?

-¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Tu sirviente personal?

-No, pero eres mi pareja ficticia y además hay que tener un poco más de cortesía con los huéspedes.—contestó enrrollándose entre las sábanas con un matiz picajoso en su voz.

El ojidorado contrajo una ceja, agarró una almohada y la estampó contra su cara. El ojirrojo protestó y a pesar de su resaca agarró la otra almohada y empezaron una guerra con los pobres elementos decorativos, en la que ,no se sabe muy bien cómo, el resultado fue que terminaron haciéndolo otra vez.

-Te odio...—masculló Sebastian tirado en el suelo con Claude al lado suyo.

-Lo mismo te digo...

**············**Lunes**············**

Ambos actores habían quedado en los aparcamientos para concretar detalles de su "misión" antes de entrar en los estudios de grabación.

-Bueno, supongo que ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer.

-Actuar bien.

-Por supuesto. Ya hemos ensayado bastante este fin de semana para que nos salga perfecto.

Sebastian ríe malicioso y Claude esboza una sonrisa del mismo estilo, casi era imposible saber a cual de los dos le divertía más todo esto. Echaron a andar hacia el estudio, algunas personas que había desperdigadas por ahí les saludaron; al llegar ante la puerta se miraron y asintieron, echando Claude su brazo sobre el hombro de Sebastian atrayéndolo hacia sí y entrando.

Todo muy bien hasta que verdaderamente el equipo se fijó en el modo en que ambos venían y todos se quedaron quietos, dejando a un lado lo que en esos momentos hacían, Edward, por ejemplo, casi deja escapar el café que tenía en la boca.

-Que alguien haga el favor de mirar el calendario para ver si hoy es el día de los inocentes.—exclamó finalmente el rubio.

Todos se miraron entre sí, algunos casi estuvieron tentados de ir a comprobar la fecha a pesar de que sabían a que día estaban, pero la escena lo valía.

-¿Esto que es? ¿Una broma de mal gusto para hacerme bajar la guardia verdad?

-¿Pero qué te pasa majestad?

-Menos cachondeo Sebastian. ¿Qué es esto?

Unos minutos después los tres habían salido fuera del plató, lejos de todo el barullo. Edward había encendido un cigarro y se lo fumaba con ansiedad mientras los dos actores respondían a su tercer grado.

-No me lo trago. No sé qué clase de historia os habréis montado pero yo no me lo creo. Os lleváis como el perro el gato y de buenas a primeras aparecéis diciendo que sois parejita feliz desde hace tiempo y que lo otro era simple mascarada para que la prensa no se os echase encima. ¿Os dais cuenta entonces de que ahora sí se os echarán encima?

-Podremos correr el riesgo.

-Probadlo.—espetó de repente, ante la cara de desconcierto de los otros se aclaró—Probadme que sois pareja.

Encogiéndose ambos de hombros, dando a entender que les daba igual, se besan bajo la atenta mirada de Edward.

-Eso no me prueba nada.—sentencia cuando terminan.

-¿Y qué pretendes, que lo hagamos aquí en medio?—dijo Claude con tono de réplica.

-Un beso puede no significar nada y yo no me fío de vosotros. Ya veremos si es verdad esta pantomima que os traéis.

Y dicho esto tira la colilla y la pisa, volviendo a entrar en los estudios. Cuando se quedan solos, Sebastian se gira para encarar a su compañero.

-No me metas tanto la lengua, pervertido.

-El fin de semana no te quejabas tanto.

-Dí lo que quieras.–—refunfuñó—Hoy toca rodar con Boss y contigo...

-¿Qué pretendes, que haga una escena de celos?—inquirió desdeñoso.

-No creo que sea necesario, si ese pelo desteñido se pasa de listo...—se cruje los puños—le partiré la nariz.

Más tarde, ya en plató y con todo el mundo más calmado y listo para rodar, aunque todavía expectantes y al acecho tras el bombazo de ambos protagonistas, Boss y Sebastian estaban listos para cumplir con sus papeles.

-¡Muy bien chicos, el ensayo ha sido bueno! ¡Vamos a probar con las tomas! ¡Quiero concentración!

-Tranquilo Michaelis, sólo piensa que su cara es la mía. Aunque me considero más guapo y evidentemente con más experiencia.—picó el peligrís, que desde que se hubo enterado no paró de hacer comentarios sarcásticos y expresiones provocativas que estaban empezando a irritar al ojirrojo y que el ojidorado se plantease seriamente el cerrarle la boca de un puñetazo.

_Hacía ya rato que hubieron comenzado esta peculiar audición que Boss tenía preparada para él. Ni Nathan ni ninguno de los otros le hubo comentado nada, aunque la verdad era que los bailarines y el resto no hablaban demasiado acerca de su excéntrico jefe._

_-Eso es mi pequeño doll, justo así. Mueve un poco más las caderas, no sólo de abajo a arriba._

_-Dios, deje de llamarme pequeño doll, es de lo más incómodo.—farfulló Eric jadeante._

_-Vamos vamos Black Butler, buscas el aprobado, así que deja que el profesor te ponga el mote que le dé la gana al menos durante este tiempo._

_Eric chasqueó la lengua y dejó que Boss siguiera guiándole, apoyado en su pecho blanco inmaculado nota sus manos agarrarle con más fuerza de las caderas y profundizar más con el vaivén, Eric arqueó la espalda._

_-Vamos, un poco más de teatro Black Butler, no todos te gustarán—gruñe entre jadeos aumentando su ritmo y logrando que su empleado apretase los dientes y emitiera jadeos más intensos—no todos se portarán igual, no todos te inspirarán confianza, pero si te los llevas para sacarles el dinero entonces...¡hazlo como está mandado!_

_Con ese último grito llegó el éxtasis, éxtasis que Eric no sintió pero que Boss sí; después de todo ya se había acostumbrado a entrenar a sus dolls o a "consolarlas" tras su primera vez con los clientes si el que les hubo tocado resultaba ser un auténtico cerdo. Normalizando su respiración hace que Eric se caiga de encima suyo a su lado, el bailarín estaba medio ido._

_-Agradece que yo haya sido tu primera vez de este modo gatito. Ahora ya sabes lo que hacer.—termina de decirle echándose a su lado y encendiendo un cigarrillo del paquete que aguardaba paciente encima de la mesita. _

-¡Corten! ¡Muy buena!

A pesar de seguir mostrando desconfianza ante la supuesta relación de sus dos actores principales, Edward le echó unas cuantas miradas fugaces a Claude en lo que duró la escena, el ojidorado estaba allí, a pocos pasos de él sin apartar la mirada del rodaje ni un segundo, el rubio casi podría jurar que no pestañeó ni una sola vez. Cuando Sebastian y Boss se levantaron de la cama y se pusieron encima los suaves albornoces, la supuesta pareja se juntó, dándose un pequeño pico; Edward frunció el ceño, pero su gesto de sorpresa fue épico cuando Boss se llevó un bonito y certero golpe de parte del ojidorado cuando hizo la gracia de tocarle el culo Sebastian tras pasar a su lado.

-Ouch...eso ha dolido.

-Te dolerá el doble si lo vuelves a intentar.—amenazó el ojidorado, el ojigris le miró desafiante esbozando una sonrisa fiera.

-Y por partida también doble.—finalizó Sebastian haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

-Vale, vale...no me matéis, _parejita_.

Sebastian le tira un vaso de plástico que el hombre esquiva. Edward interviene.

-Bueno bueno ya está bien. Se acabaron los flash-backs de Eric, volvemos al presente, entras tú Claude. ¿Listo todo el mundo?—el equipo asintió—Bien ¡pues empecemos de nuevo!

_Le había costado lo suyo echarle valor, pero ahí estaba otra vez, otro viernes por la noche esperando que el enorme portero terminase de comprobar de arriba a abajo al tipo que tenía delante suyo. Cuando acabó le llegó el turno a él, el portero le examinó con la vista de arriba a abajo y luego con absoluta simpleza, más de la que hubo empleado con el de delante, preguntó:_

_-¿Efectivo o tarjeta?_

_-Tarjeta.—contestó, ya conocedor de que el hombre no dejaba pasar a cualquier pelagatos. El portero soltó una ligera risita.—¿Qué le hace gracia?_

_-Si no estoy mal usted es uno de los del bufete de abogados de la semana pasada ¿con cuál de todos ha caído? Aunque si viene sólo con tarjeta a lo mejor no tiene lo que quiere..._

_-No he venido a eso._

_-Ya, todos dicen lo mismo.—dice a media voz haciéndose a un lado._

_Como llegó relativamente temprano todavía no había mucha gente, pues los dolls no empezaban su número hasta la medianoche y todavía eran las once y media. Dirigiéndose a la barra decidió terminar pronto._

_-Eh oye._

_-¿Deseas tomar algo?—inquirió el barman, que en esos momentos charlaba con uno de los bailarines._

_-No. Quiero que me digas si uno de tus compañeros está esta noche._

_-Igual no, no todos estamos las mismas semanas guapo.—respondió con rapidez y desparpajo el bailarín de la barra, un chico joven de cabellos anaranjados y vestido de colores turquesa en un escueto traje de lencería._

_-Cierto.—contestó ahora el barman—Yo soy Golden Sultan y él es Blue Robin, ¿a quién buscas?_

_-A un tal Black Butler.—esta declaración pareció no gustarle mucho al pelinaranja, que frunció el ceño, achicando sus ojos azules._

_-¿Por qué todos le buscáis a él? Yo lo hago mejor._

_-Blue.—regañó el otro arreglándose una mecha de su cabellera violeta—Estás de suerte, sí está hoy, pero tendrás que esperar hasta después de la actución._

_-No tengo tiempo ni ganas de esperar._

_-Que impaciente—bromeó Blue apegándose a él—si tanta prisa tienes yo estoy más disponible._

-¡Sebastian a escena ya!—ordenó Edward en tono flojo.

-_Ion ¿has visto mis guantes? Como el idiota de Nathan me los haya vuelto a coger juro que lo..._

_Y allí estaba, igual que la semana pasada, enfundado en ese erótico traje, y por lo que parecía, sorprendido de verle._

_-Tú, no esperaba verte hoy._

_-Tienes algo que me pertenece y he venido a buscarlo._

_-Vaya no me digas. ¿Me acusas de algo?—preguntó divertido poniéndose de muralla entre el abogado y el otro bailarín, que inmediatamente protestó, Eric pasó de ello._

_-Tienes mi corbata. Devuélvemela. _

_-¿La quieres?—preguntó, Jared entrecerró los ojos—Pues ven a por ella._

_Jared no supo si tomarlo como un desafío o una simple invitación, pero decidió seguir los pasos del bailarín, que se adentró tras las cortinas de terciopelo negro. En la barra Golden Sultan le sirvió un margarita a su compañero._

_-Como sigas mirando tan fijamente las cortinas estoy seguro de que acabarás prendiéndoles fuego._

_-Esa zorra de hombre.—da un trago—No sé cómo lo hace para llevárselos a todos a la cama. Eso sí, a todos los guapos._

_-_¡Corten! ¡Pasamos a la siguiente escena! ¡Todo preparado!—en cuestión de un par de minutos todo el equipo puso en marcha la siguiente escena, es decir la del dormitorio del Bizarre Dolls. Cuando finalizaron alzaron los pulgares y Edward dio el pistoletazo de salida.

_El bailarín le guió escaleras arriba con total tranquilidad y le hizo pasar a una habitación, una vez dentro los dos, Eric echó el pestillo, esta noche tampoco se escapaba. Y que Boss le perdonase por no salir a bailar._

_-Bueno ¿me la vas a dar? ¿o me pongo a buscar?_

_-Que impaciente.—protestó paseándose por el cuarto y haciendo como que buscaba, aunque en realidad sabía perfectamente dónde ir—¿es esta?_

_Alzó la corbata, Jared fue a quitársela, pero Eric fue más rápido y la escondió tras su espalda._

_-Dámela._

_-Oblígame._

_Esa declaración de guerra crispó los nervios del abogado, que se lanzó a quitarle su accesorio, estuvieron jugando al corre que te pillo un buen rato por toda la habitación, hasta que el de ojos oro consiguió atrapar a su escurridizo contrincante. Se dispuso a marcharse._

_-¿Y ya está? Venga hombre, que lo estábamos pasando bien._

_-Cállate bailarín. ¿Por qué narices has cerrado la puerta?_

_-Ay ya, sólo tienes que descorrer el pestillo. Al menos...agradéceme que te la haya devuelto._

_Jared suspiró, este chico no se rendía._

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-A ti.—respondió tajante lanzándose a por él como un león se abalanza sobre un antílope, y en cierto modo él tenía de fiero lo mismo que uno. No supo si resistirse o salir huyendo, pero no hizo ninguna de las dos; se rindió y nuevamente se dejó hacer._

_-"¿Qué me estás haciendo Eric Swan?""¿Qué estás haciendo de mi?"_

Lo siguiente del día ambos actores estuvieron entretenidos rodando escenas que el director clasificaba de X, aunque el rubio debía admitir que ambos estaban más sueltos, más colaborativos. La duda de su cabeza se estaba liando ella sola, ¿sería verdad que son pareja? Decidieron terminar cuando ya empezaba a caer el sol.

-No sé si lo estáis haciendo de puta madre o es que yo estoy crédulo hoy, pero estoy empezando a creerme eso de que sois pareja.

-Es que lo somos.

-Sí vale.—contestó cansino—Y a todo esto ¿vivís juntos? Porque sé que cada uno tiene su casa.

La pregunta les pilló a traición, eso no lo habían pensado. Menos mal que el cerebro de la operación reaccionó a tiempo.

-Todavía no vivimos juntos, pero seguramente un día de estos sí lo hagamos. ¿Verdad Claude?—preguntó Sebastian agarrándole del brazo y presionándoselo.

-Cierto.—respondió con calma besándole en el pelo.

_-_Me sacáis de quicio.

Más tarde ambos actores salieron bien agarrados del estudio y fueron al parking a recoger sus respectivos coches. Cuando llegaron y se aseguraron de que estuvieran solos se soltaron.

-¿Por qué tu coche es el doble de bestia que el mío?

-Porque es un Porsche y es todoterreno. ¿Iba en serio lo de vivir juntos?

-Si hubiera dicho que no, habría cantado mucho. De momento no hará falta, pero igual tendríamos que probar, una semana en tu casa otra en la mía. Yo no le veo problema.

-Tú lo ves todo siempre muy bonito.

**············**Un par de días después**············**

-Recuérdame cómo me he dejado convencer.

-Aceptaste después de una de nuestras noches. Además no te quejes, que hemos empezado por tu casa.

Claude sintió una gota resbalar por su frente, jodido Sebastian. Siempre se salía con la suya después de que se acostaran, algo que estaban transformando en costumbre a pesar de que su relación seguía siendo la misma. Cargando él una maleta pasó a su habitación para hacerle sitio al equipaje del ojirrojo, antes habían hecho lo mismo pero a la inversa, es decir, hubieron llevado una maleta con su ropa a la casa del otro actor; así no tenían que andarse con mudanzas cada vez que cambiasen de casa.

Y así empezó la convivencia. Los dos primeros días los pasaron discutiendo, pues cada uno tenía sus manías y gustos.

-¡Te digo que yo duermo en el lado derecho de la cama!

-¡Si hombre! ¡El lado de la ventana se sortea!

Y cosas por el estilo.

-¡Sebastian por Dios quita eso de mi televisor! Lo dañas.

-¡Oye yo a ti te dejo ver tus series en paz! ¡Así que déjame ver Jershey Shore!

Curiosamente y aunque ninguno se daba cuenta estaban empezando a comportarse como una pareja de verdad. Y entre la convivencia y el rodaje estaban comenzando a entenderse, aunque fuera un poco.

-A la serie le queda poco para terminar la primera temporada...

-Cierto, nos faltan las últimas escenas, y por fin Ash entra en escena.

-Actuando de uno de mis clientes. Uno muy pesado. Bah, que más da.—se despereza el ojirrojo, acomodándose en el sofá que en esos momentos compartía con Claude mientras veían un partido de baloncesto.

-Bueno, a él no te lo vas a tener que tirar.—comenta el ojidorado dandole un trago al bote de cerveza que tenía.

-¿Celoso?—picó Sebastian pellizcándole en el brazo.

-Mucho. "Mi amor".—respondió en tono de guasa dándole con un cojín. Sebastian se rió y le devolvió el ataque.

A la mañana siguiente Claude decidió salir temprano para gestionar cuentas junto a su mánager, dejó a Sebastian durmiendo y le colgó una nota en la nevera para que la viese cuando despertase, así luego no tenía que andarse con explicaciones. Cerca de las 10 el otro despertó, se levantó y fue a despejarse al cuarto de baño, le extrañó no ver a su anfitrión hasta que se percató de la nota en la nevera. Encogiéndose de hombros puso en marcha la Nespresso y el tostador. Diez minutos después disfrutaba de un buen desayuno mirando la tele de la cocina, el ruido del teléfono le sobresaltó e hizo que la mermelada de su tostada casi se cayese. Al trote fue a por el aparato, descolgándolo con rapidez.

-¿Diga?—preguntó masticando la tostada.

-_"¿Claude?"_

-No él no está, volverá en un rato. ¿Quién le digo que llama?—inquirió dándole otro mordisco a su desayuno.

-"_Dile que soy su padre."_

Sebastian se atragantó y el individuo colgó. Un rato largo más tarde el dueño del ático volvió.

-¿No piensas repasar el guión?—preguntó nada más llegar al encontrarse a su compañero a cuatro patas en el suelo y estirándose de todas las formas posibles, evidentemente practicaba algunos estiramientos de su técnica de lucha.

-Hola a ti también.—refunfuñó sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.—Por cierto ha llamado tu padre.

-¿¡Qué!

Claude se quedó blanco como la cera y cogiendo a Sebastian lo levantó del suelo de un tirón y lo puso a su altura agarrándole los hombros.

-¿¡Cuando!

-Hace ya rato. Ay ya, suéltame ¿dónde está el problema? Ni que tu padre fuera a comerte.

-Tú no le conoces.—suspiró yendo a por el teléfono, marcando, esperó paciente.

-"_¿Diga?"_

-Hola papá.

-"_Vaya, por fin te dignas a aparecer." "Hola a ti también y ahora haz el favor de explicarme cómo está eso de que de buenas a primeras me has salido gay."_

_-_No es tan catastrofista como lo estás pintando.

-"_Y me imagino que quién ha contestado el teléfono ha sido ese chico con el que estás, porque ya me conozco la voz de tu mánager y la suya no era."_

_-_Sí, esa voz era de Sebastian, mi...—vacila—mi pareja actual.

_-"Estupendo, ya he hablado con mi_ yerno."-comentó sarcástico-_"Ay Dios, esto sin duda te viene del gen francés de tu madre."_

-¿¡Eres mitad francés!—exclamó Sebastian, sobresaltando a Claude. El ojirrojo se había colocado con mucho sigilo tras su espalda y escuchaba con atención la charla padre e hijo.

-¡Sebastian no seas cotilla, quita de ahí! Bueno papá déjalo, ya soy mayorcito para hacer con mi vida lo que quiera.

-"_Cierto, ya estás muy grande como para que yo tenga que andar detrás de ti hijo, sólo espero que no te equivoques con las decisiones que tomes." "Nos vemos cuando vuelvas a Europa, oh y dile a tu...lo que sea, que tiene que mejorar sus costumbres al teléfono."_—y colgó.

-Adiós a ti también.—bufó el ojidorado dejando el teléfono en su sitio. Sebastian le seguía como si fuera su sombra y le miraba sin un ápice de disimulo. Gruñendo, Claude se da la vuelta y pilla al ojirrojo por sorpresa, agarrándolo como si de peso ligero se tratara, lo echa sobre el sofá de una sóla vez.

-¡Eh!

-¡Deja de seguirme como si fueras mi sombra!

-¡Es de cobardes atacar sin avisar!—gruñe poniéndose de pie sobre el sofá, conocedor de que esto molestaría al otro, y cuando le tuvo cerca para que lo sentara o lo quitara, le ejecutó una llave de sambo que lo tumbó todo lo largo que era en el suelo. El golpe sonó bastante.

-Aaah, eres una mala bestia Sebastian.—protesta Claude sobándose con el brazo libre la espalda, pues el otro está apresando por su agresor.

-Ya sabes como es nuestra "relación". No sabía que tuvieras sangre francesa, aunque bien pensado ya empiezo a entender por qué se te dan tan bien los besos franceses.—ríe soltando su brazo y tomando asiento en el suelo de madera. Claude exhala aire y se incorpora hasta tomar asiento también.

-Mi madre es francesa, y mi padre es inglés. Pero se separaron cuando yo tenía 12 años, desde entonces pasaba medio año en Inglaterra y otro medio en Francia; aún así no se puede decir que viviera mal. Lo que mi madre me consentía por un lado mi padre me lo desconsentía por el otro.

-¿Y cómo llegaste a ser actor? ¿Estudiaste arte dramático?

-No, de hecho fue pura suerte. Un conocido de mi madre se fijó en mi cuando tenía 19 años, y dijo que sería perfecto para actuar; al principio me negué, pero acabé aceptando tras que insistiera mucho y bueno de ahí unas cosas llevaron a otras y aquí estoy.

-Oh, joder que complicado. ¿Y qué estarías haciendo si no fueses actor?

-Otra cosa, quién sabe. Supongo que aprovechar el título de empresariales que me saqué hace años cuando terminé la carrera.

-Qué aburrido. Esto renta más. Oh y dile a mi "suegro", que mis modales son perfectos; no veas lo quisquillosa que era mi madre para eso.

-Me lo creo. Tendrás que presentarmela un día de estos.

-¿Tan pronto quieres conocer a tus suegros? Yo esperaría al día de la boda, por si tienes que salir corriendo.—bromea.

-Entrenaré para cuando llegue ese día, aunque me figuro que tardará bastante.

-Seguramente—se tumba en el suelo, colocando las manos tras la cabeza—porque de momento tú y yo no entramos ni en la categoría de follamigos. Estamos cerca, pero todavía no.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te estás esforzando Sebastian? No si al final va a resultar que nos podemos llevar bien y todo.

-No me tires de la lengua. Vayamos poco a poco, así es..."más romántico".—termina echándose a reír, Claude suspira pero finalmente también ríe.

-¿Quieres una cerveza?

-Claro. Va a empezar el partido.

Ambos se levantan del suelo, y mientras uno va a por un par de cervezas otro enciende la tele y adecenta un poco el sofá. Cuando están listos se sientan juntos y abren las latas. Pobres ingenuos, ni ellos mismos se dan cuenta de que en estos momentos verdaderamente son como una pareja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el próximo capítulo rodamos el final de la primera temporada, CH dirá el nombre de la serie y las cosas se complican en la cabeza y en el corazón de Claude.

Oh, todavía no he puesto nada de lemon, pero lo habrá, es que quiero que sea cuando estos dos sientan algo de verdad. Aunque técnicamente ya lo han hecho xD

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	7. Chapter 7

****Lo siento con todo el mundo, pero aún no termina mi martirio universitario.

**Rincón Respuesta: ChiharuLamperouge: **más que poco yo creo que lo de estos dos ya no es ni teatro jaja, todo cae por su propio peso. Bueno muchas gracias como siempre por tus reviews y por leer :D/ **Izuspp: **Gracias a ti por leerla y bueno las respuestas a tu review en este capítulo, más o menos jaja ¡ya empiezan a caer!

Os adoro little demons.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap.7.-Amor con preaviso**

La mañana del viernes, Claude se despertó cuando unos traviesos rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana e hicieron diana en su cara. Protestó medio dormido y se levantó para bajar la persiana, aún era temprano. Echándose nuevamente sobre su cama miró a Sebastian, que dormía a su lado, bocabajo y mirando hacia él, con lo que el sol a él no le daba en la cara; a pesar del sueño que todavía tenía se quedó mirándole unos segundos: su respiración acompasada, sus ojos cerrados suavemente y sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos; tuvo la tentación de acariciarle la cara. Pero cuando sus dedos estaban ya a dos centímetros un chispazo surcó su mente y él se detuvo, devolviendo su brazo a su sitio.

-"¿_Qué demonios estaba haciendo?"_—se preguntó para después cerrar los ojos otra vez.

Dos horas más tarde ambos corrían para llegar a tiempo a los estudios, ambos se habían quedado dormidos. A pesar de haber ido en coche y a toda leche ambos jadeaban, se bajaron con rapidez. Edward les esperaba zapateando y con su peor cara de enfado en la cara.

-¿Se os pegan las sábanas o qué?

-Mejor no te contestamos a eso.—respondió Sebastian, el rubio le gruñó. Rió, pero Claude se quedó serio; esto extrañó al ojirrojo.—¿Te pasa algo?

-No, nada. Vamos, nos esperan en vestuario y maquillaje.—respondió con normalidad, poniéndose en marcha; su compañero enarcó una ceja, puede que convivieran desde hace poco, pero ya iba conociéndole lo bastante como para decir con seguridad que al ojidorado le pasaba algo.

Mientras se ponía la ropa y le daban unos cuantos retoques en maquillaje y peluquería Sebastian pensaba. Su "pareja" había estado rara desde que se levantaron, apenas cruzó palabra con él, ni siquiera para discutir, estaba reacio incluso al más mínimo contacto y no le miraba directamente.

-¿Le sucede algo Sebastian?—preguntó con amabilidad la peluquera mientras le arreglaba los mechones de la cara.

-No.—miente—¿Por qué?

-Porque le noto pensativo y cada vez frunce un poco más el entrecejo, como si algo lo preocupara.—Sebastian quedó medio asombrado, el instinto de las mujeres siempre conseguía dejarlo boquiabierto, su madre era igual, no se le escapaba ni un detalle. Y en cierto modo esa peluquera le recordaba a ella.

-Estaba pensando en...en Claude.

-¿Algún problema tal vez?

-No...quiero decir...—cavila, no podía dejar que se descubriese el plan—quiero decir que no pasa nada, sólo que esta mañana se ha despertado muy raro y no sé por qué.

-Si fuera otra persona le diría que hablase con él, pero su pareja es una persona más bien reservada, así que déjelo estar hasta esta noche, si durante el día no mejora entonces hablen esta noche.

-¿Qué eres terapeuta?

-No, pero soy mujer, y en este mundo he llegado a ver de todo.—respondió con dulzura.—Bueno, ya está listo, ale, a rodar. Es la última etapa.

-Gracias, por todo.—se despidió el ojirrojo sonriéndole a su modo.

En los estudios rodaron un par de escenas más hasta que el director ordenó que todo el equipo A se trasladase hasta la zona en que el equipo B había preparado las escenas que debían rodarse en la calle.

-¿En qué parte de la ciudad rodaremos? —quiso saber Sebastian, que compartía coche con Claude, Edward, Richard y Ash.

-Cerca de aquí, hemos acondicionado un espacio de la calle que se adapta a la perfección a lo escrito en el guión, después, volveremos a los estudios y rodaremos las escenas de la casa de Jared.—respondió el rubio repasando varias notas.

Sebastian miró de reojo a Claude, que seguía evasivo y mirando por la ventana, miró al otro lado, donde Ash estaba sentado, el peliblanco le sonrió; y en ese momento el ojirrojo sintió al ojidorado agarrarle un par de dedos. Richard, desde el asiento de delante esbozó una diminuta sonrisa.

Apenas 20 minutos más tarde, llegaron al lugar en cuestión, donde el equipo B de técnicos que Edward había mandado allí esa misma mañana ya tenía todo preparado. Todo volvió a ponerse en marcha para el rodaje mientras el equipo de seguridad mantenía despejado el perímetro.

_Jared acababa de salir de trabajar, ese día no se llevó su coche para evitar el atasco provocado por la desviación del tráfico a consecuencia de las obras de la calle. Dando un paseo, se mezcló con el bullicio de la gente que caminaba por el centro de la ciudad; y allí, esperando para cruzar la calle, le distinguió. El corazón del abogado dio un pequeño brinco al reconocer el perfil de Eric, tan diferente a como se presentaba en las noches; vestido de arriba a abajo con ropa de calle que ocultaba esa figura que a fuerza de semanas Jared había acabado conociendo a la perfección. No supo muy bien por qué, pero cuando el semáforo cambió a verde tuvo que seguirle._

_-"Me podría acusar a mí mismo de acoso."—pensó con fastidio._

_Eric caminaba a paso tranquilo y Jared le seguía a una distancia prudencial, por fin, el ojirrojo se detuvo en un puente metálico que cruzaba por encima de la calle, sacó un cigarro, lo encendió y se apoyó en la baranda, esperaba a alguien. El ojidorado no subió al puente de metal, y se quedó alejado uns 5 metros de él, fuera de la vista del bailarín._

-¡Vale chicos, Ash entras tú! ¿Listo? ¡Acción!

_Un apuesto y elegante hombre de pelo blanco apareció unos minutos más tarde y se situó al lado de Eric, que le miró con desgana._

_-Llegas tarde Vincent Harvey, y eso no es propio de ti._

_-Vamos, vamos mi enfurruñado bailarín, no hace falta que te gastes esos humos conmigo.—dijo el hombre apegándose a él con aire seductor, el ojirrojo le apartó sin miramientos._

_-No te andes por las ramas que ya he esperado bastante ¿has traído lo que me debes?_

_-Sí y no. He estado pensando en que técnicamente no te debo nada dado que tú ya cobras por menear esas caderas y lo del sexo es un aparte que ni siquiera consta en tu contrato ni en el de los demás._

_-Considéralo una propina, te di tiempo para que me dieras lo que me debes de esas dos noches que no me pagaste. Así que no te andes con jerga disfuncional y suelta el dinero.-ordena el bailarín encarando al hombre peliblanco._

_-Eh eh eh, menos humos bailarín, recuerda que aún puedo ir hasta la Universidad y contarles lo que haces tú por las noches en lugar de estudiar como un buen chico. ¿Te parece bien?_

_-Eres un rastrero._

_-Mejor no te contesto a eso..._

_-Ja ¿qué me dirías? Que soy una puta ¿no? Eso es un tópico más bien pasado de moda y creo que a tu mujer le encantaría conocerme, después de todo has pasado más aniversarios de boda en la cama conmigo que con ella.—espeta Eric con osadía._

_Entonces la mano de Vincent cruza de un bofetón la cara del ojirrojo, que le mira desafiante; esto cabrea el doble al peliblanco, que agarra por el cuello de la chaqueta a Eric y lo estampa contra la barandilla metálica, haciéndole soltar un diminuto quejido._

_-_¡Cuidado con las caídas en falso! ¡Muy buena! ¡Claude, prepárate!

_Y antes de que el hombre blanco pudiese estampar su puño contra Eric, un brazo le agarró y le detuvo en el aire, después sintió en su mejilla el mismo golpe que él pensaba dar._

_-¡Jared! ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!—pregunta sobresaltado el pelilargo._

_-De momento, voy a encargarme de este idiota. Y después ya veremos.—responde interponiéndose entre ambos._

_-_¡Maquillaje, preparad a Ash!—ordena Edward.

-_Nngh ¿quién cojones eres tú?—gruñe Vincent sobándose la mejilla, su labio inferior sangraba._

_-Nadie que te importe.—le contesta Jared en tono venenoso.—Lárgate o te encajaré otro puñetazo._

_-Vaya vaya, veo que has conseguido un chucho guardián Black Butler.—ríe el peliblanco—Pero me pregunto cuánto tardarás en abandonarlo. No te creas que tú y yo hemos terminado, pienso cobrarme esto con creces._

_-Lárgate o te acusaré de agresión y amenazas._

_Vincent les dedica una última mirada y se va a paso tranquilo, ambos quedan en silencio. Jared camina hasta Eric y le toca el brazo para que lo siga._

_-_¡Sensacional! ¡Ha quedado fantástico! ¡Muy bien equipo, volvemos al set!

-¡Director!—llama uno de los asistentes.

-Gran escena ¿no os parece?—pregunta amigable Ash, mientras le quitan el maquillaje de las heridas.

-Yo diría que buena.—responde Sebastian.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Hey Claude, muy buena de tu parte. Aunque haya sido ficticio he notado el efecto del viento cuando hacías como que me dabas el golpe, estoy seguro de que tienes buena fuerza en esos bíceps.—ríe el peliblanco, Claude que estaba medio ido, vuelve a la tierra y le responde en monosílabos.

-Sí, bueno. Exigencias.—contesta yéndose. Sebastian bufa.

-¡¿Cómo que se han filtrado imágenes del rodaje?—brama Edward a pleno pulmón-

-Sólo un par jefe...—titubeó el pobre hombre.

-¡Rodará la cabeza del culpable, y CH será quién la corte!

Una hora más tarde, de vuelta en los estudios, el rubio director había conseguido calmar un poco sus crispados nervios y que rodaran la primera escena en la que Jared conducía a Eric hasta su casa. Ash no había dejado de parlotear con Sebastian, y éste respondía a la conversación, los dos muy amigables; como su doble especialista de riesgo en Kuroshitsuji, Ash tenía buena relación con el actor ojirrojo. Sin embargo este hecho no hizo sino conseguir que Claude adoptase una actitud incluso peor que la de antes; ahora te podía fulminar con la mirada con lo que le dijeras o responderte en un gruñido sordo. Todos pensaban que ese día la supuesta pareja había discutido y por eso el actor ojidorado tenía esa mala cara, y para colmo de males su pareja pasaba de él y se encontraba la mar de sumergido en su conversación con otro tío.

-"¿_Qué puñetas pasa conmigo? Espabila."__—_se regañó mentalmente Claude, pero sintió sus nervios crisparse cuando el muy desteñido de Ash tocó en el brazo a Sebastian.—"_Que suerte tienes de que no tengamos que volver a rodar la escena del puente, porque esta vez te daría el puñetazo de verdad." "¿Pero qué estoy pensando?"_—exhalando aire por la nariz decidió tomar unos minutos el aire.

-Disculpa Ash, pero tengo algo que hacer antes de que empiece a rodar.—se excusó Sebastian al ver a Claude salir del set, echando a correr le persiguió, dejando con un par de palabras en la boca al peliblanco.

Afuera, Claude pensó que hoy, a pesar de ser gente sana y no fumar, verdaderamente necesitaba un cigarro; elevando la vista al cielo contempló las nubes siendo arrastradas por el viento; hasta que su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por Sebastian, que cayó sobre su espalda.

-¡Sebastian!

-Claudeeeee, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Nada.—contestó con sequedad, el ojirrojo se quitó de su espalda y lo encaró de frente.

-¿Y se puede saber qué te pasa hoy? Con esa actitud el teatro se nos viene abajo.

-Ya, ya. Sólo estoy un poco espeso, anda y no me atosigues.

-¿Espeso eh? Bueno, como este fin de semana toca cambiar de casa ¿qué te parece si esta noche nos despedimos de tu bonita cama a lo grande?—preguntó Sebastian, primero picajoso pero después en tono candente apegando sus caras.

El desasosiego del otro actor no hizo sino aumentar, pero aún así agarró al ojirrojo y le robó un asfixiante beso justo cuando Edward salía a buscarlos para grabar.

-¡Eh tortolitos! ¡Guardad algo para después y venga a trabajar!—exclamó entrando dentro otra vez.

-_Eso digo yo, guarda algo para la noche.__—_le susurra Sebastian a Claude dándole con dos dedos en la frente y entrando dentro también.

Claude sacudió la cabeza y entró tras ellos. Ash ya se había ido, a él ya no le necesitaban para rodar, en su lugar apareció Agni, al actor hindú el director había decidido reservarlo para la segunda temporada, al igual que a muchos otros; pero le necesitaba para estas últimas escenas.

-Muy bien muchachos, empecemos con las escenas del piso, un ensayo y rodamos. ¿Preparados? ¡Vamos allá!

_Eric se dejó arrastrar por Jared hasta su casa, acorde con su nivel de vida. Llegaron y el de ojos oro prácticamente le sentó en el sofá y tomó asiento a su lado, mirándole con esa cara imperturbable que ahora tenía expresión indagante._

_-¿Qué me miras tanto?_

_-Aquí las preguntas las hago yo, que para eso soy el abogado.—le dijo, Eric hizo una mueca—Dime Eric Swan ¿cuántos años tienes?_

_-21. ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque no aparentas ser tan joven. _

_-Por Dios, de todo lo que habrás tenido que escuchar y sólo te preocupa lo viejo que soy. ¿Me seguías o qué?_

_-Llámame tu ángel de la guarda.—le contestó sarcástico, Eric rió._

_-Entonces creo que me he llevado al mejor. ¿No, Jared?Me lo habrás dicho una vez, pero me acuerdo de tu nombre perfectamente, supongo que porque al final terminaste viniendo a mí a menudo._

_-No preguntes por qué, porque ni siquiera yo lo sé. Así que todavía estás en la universidad..._

_-Sí, y lo que todavía me queda estudiando Medicina. Aah, no pude haber escogido carrera más larga. Oye ¿y tú cuántos años tienes?_

_-27. ¿Y qué te he dicho sobre las preguntas?_

_-Sabes de sobra que no soy de los que obedecen. Además, mi vida no es asunto de nadie...—habló con determinación mezclada con algo de tristeza—sólo mío. Y tú, no tendrías por qué haberte entrometido antes._

_-Cierto, no habría tenido por qué. Pero no soporto a cretinos como ese tío. _

_-Vale, vale lo capto.—ríe con sonoridad—Oye, ya que estoy aquí ¿qué tal si te recompenso por ser un metomentodo? ¿Te apetece una lección de anatomía?_

_-Soy más de letras Eric, por algo soy abogado._

_-Sí ya..._

_-_¡Corten! ¡Buena chicos! ¡Ale, venga pasamos a las escenas triple X!—exclamó Edward con tono cansino. Obedientes a las órdenes de su director, ambos actores y el equipo prepararon la última escena de la temporada en que Jared y Eric se acostaban juntos.

_A la mañana siguiente, Eric despertó prácticamente en brazos del abogado, se habían quedado dormidos uno encima del otro. Restregándose los ojos buscó su móvil, poniéndose en pie, atina a ponerse los pantalones y sale al balcón, menos mal que era acristalado, porque hacía un frío que pelaba. Marcó un número y esperó a que contestaran._

_-"¿Diga?"_

_-Sage..._

_-"¡Eric! ¿Dónde estás? No has vuelto en toda la noche y me dijiste que hoy no trabajabas."_

_-Tranquilo Sage, estoy en casa de...bueno ya te contaré quién cuando vuelva. _

_-"Ay Eric, a veces me gustaría saber en qué clase de líos te metes. Soy tu mejor amigo pero a veces tengo la sensación de que me ocultas demasiadas cosas."_

-_Tú tranquilo hombre, que yo estoy muy bien. Volveré por la tarde. ¡Nos vemos!_

_-"De acuerdo, anda y no cometas muchas locuras."_

_-Sabes que ése no es mi estilo.__—__bromeó el bailarín colgando. Sage era su mejor amigo desde hace varios años, como él, estudiaba medicina y era un hombre de ascendencia india con unos bonitos ojos grises y el cabello blanco como la nieve. A pesar de tener la misma edad, Sage era mucho más maduro que Eric, por lo que el ojirrojo, a modo de broma y para chincharlo, le decía mamá cuando se ponía en plan "pesado". Unos brazos le echaron una manta por encima y se giró para ver a Jared ya completamente vestido._

_-Vas a acabar resfriandote si sales así a la terraza, anda pasa._

_-Gracias. Oye, no estuvo nada mal...lo de anoche, como siempre.__—__habla mientras se pone otra vez la ropa y su anfitrión le da una taza de café humeante. _

_-Lo mismo te digo.__—__toma asiento, Eric le imita._

_-Me cuesta admitirlo pero...tú eres diferente. No eres como el resto que ha pasado por mi cama, a una parte mía le agradas._

_-Supongo...__—__se arregla unos mechones de pelo__—__que será a esa parte a la que le encanta menear las caderas._

_-Pues la verdad es que no, señor abogado.__—__contesta ofendido__—__Más bien a la parte diurna que no está vestida con poca ropa y subida a botas de aguja. _

_-¿Seguro?_

_-¿Cómo qué seguro?_

_-Mi deber es hacer que mis clientes me cuenten toda la verdad Eric. Y tengo que estar convencido de que tú me estás siendo sincero._

_-Te soy sincero.__—__respondió ruborizándose ligeramente__, Jared sonrió._

_-Entonces—le sujeta la barbilla—bésame._

_Eric no supo que tonalidad había adquirido su piel ante la petición/orden de Jared, y como un bobo hipnotizado por esos ojos dorados buscó sus labios y pro primera vez le besó. Un beso suave que poco a poco fue tornándose más fuerte y pasional. El oxígeno les hizo separarse._

_-¿Hay algo en esta vida que se te de mal?_

_-Nunca se me ha dado bien la ciencia.—contestó sonriente Jared, Eric apoyó su frente contra la suya._

_-Bueno, pero para eso...ya me tienes a mí. Felicidades Jared..._

_-Stason, Eric. Mi nombre completo es Jared Stason._

_-Pues felicidades Jared Stason, acabas de cazarme. Desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que serías mío, aunque no imaginé que acabaría siendo al revés._

_-¿Tuyo o de Black Butler?_

_-No te pienso compartir aunque seamos la misma persona.__ De momento eres todo mío._

_-Ya discutiremos después la separación de bienes. Porque has de saber que...__—__habla cerca de los labios contrarios__—t__ú, Eric Swan, y tu alter ego Black Butler, sois completamente míos._

_-_¡Corten! —exclamó Edward, de fondo se oyeron unas palmadas, alguien aplaudía pausadamente.—Hasta que por fin vuelves a aparecer CH.

_-_Hola a ti también querido Edward. Bravo, bravo bravo. Sabía que mi decisión era correcta, he visto los primeros montajes y quedan de maravilla y cuandose arreglen los últimos quedará sensacional. Esta primera temporada será un gran éxito, lo veo venir.

CH rió, después de tanto tiempo la enigmática productora había vuelto, y tenía una noticia que dar a su equipo.

-Muy bien señoras y señores, lo prometido es deuda y tras mucho pensarlo por fin me he puesto de acuerdo con los directivos para darle nombre a esta serie. Y hemos decidido que el nombre será _Dears. _Nombre corto, sencillo, fácil de recordar y que creemos se adapta muy bien a la atmósfera de la serie.

-¿Y cuando se estrenará?—quiso saber Agni—Soma está eufórico con saberlo.

-Pues dile a tu querido Soma, que el primer capítulo se estrena la próxima semana, el viernes por la noche. Y esperamos un índice bastante alto de audiencia. Ah y por cierto, parejita—les dice a Claude y Sebastian—enhorabuena por la farsa, ya me he enterado de vuestra "relación"—sonríe con fiereza—Edward no pudo resistirse a llamarme y contarmelo.

-¡Eh! Se dice el pecado pero no el pecador.—protestó el rubio.

-Eso no va conmigo. Y volviendo a lo que estaba, cuando paséis por el centro de la ciudad...fijaos en las vallas publicitarias.

El equipo entero tuvo una cena esa misma noche de despedida de final de temporada, la enigmática CH los llevó a un restaurante de lujo en el que comieron y bebieron hasta hartarse, el propio Edward acabó con un cierto matiz de embriaguez, el "estar contento" como le llaman", que le confería una personalidad 80 veces más divertida de lo normal. Grell, decidió no desaprovechar esa ocasión y le persiguió móvil en mano durante toda la noche grabándole. Al terminar la cena algunos incluso propusieron seguir con la juerga e ir a tomar unas copas, unos aceptaron, otros rechazaron la oferta.

-¡Will, vámonos tú y yo de marcha! ¡La noche es joven!

-Ni loco.

-Agni ¿tú cómo te sientes? Yo estoy bien, pero lo que tú quieras.

-Yo estoy también bien, así que ¿qué te parece si les acompañamos un rato?

-Nee Claude, yo estoy algo cansado, además—le susurra—te tenía prometida una despedida de tu cama ¿no?

-Cierto.

Ambos se despidieron del equipo y partieron a casa. En el coche esperaban a que el semáforo se pusiera verde cuando Sebastian señaló hacia delante.

-¡Mira, somos nosotros! ¡Es el cartel de la serie!

Y así era, y el cartel en cuestión pequeño precisamente no era. CH y los directivos querían darle a esta producción el mismo bombo y platillo que a la mejor película de Hollywood. Allí estaban ellos dos, juntos. "Jared" estaba detrás de "Eric" sujetándole por la cintura mientras éste último miraba hacia atrás y le rodeaba el cuello con un brazo. A Sebastian el cartel le dio risa y Claude sintió una gota bajarle por la frente, malditas sesiones fotográficas. Una vez en casa, el de ojos oro se abalanzó como una fiera en celo a por el de ojos rojos; algo sorprendido, el actor de pelo largo respondió a su ataque.

-¿Qué te pasa esta noche? Estás más fogoso de lo habitual.

-Calla y no te quejes.

-No, si no me quejo. Aah—suspira quejándose—sigues siendo un idiota.

Fue una despedida a lo grande, Claude no dejó prácticamente dormir a Sebastian y viceversa. A la mañana siguiente a ver quién se despertaba para empezar a preparar el trasvase de casa. Pero bueno, habría que hacer de tripas corazón.

-¿Seguro que no te has olvidado de nada?

-Buenas horas tienes de preguntármelo ahora que ya estamos en tu casa.

-Quejica. Esta noche te quedas sin sexo.—le bufa.

-Vale. De todos modos los calentones te entran antes a ti que a mi. —y de ese modo tuvieron la primera pelea en casa de Sebastian.

A la semana siguiente, ambos ya de vacaciones oficiales y esperando por el guión de la 2ª temporada, la noche del viernes hicieron palomitas y se dispusieron a verse actuar en el estreno de _Dears. _En cuanto empezó, al actor ojirrojo le entró un ataque de risa.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Las caras que pones delante de una cámara.—como respuesta, Claude le lanzó un cojín que el otro esquivó con habilidad y siguió riéndose.

Las expectativas se cumplieron, y la serie resultó ser un gran éxito que encantó al elenco de fans de Kuroshitsuji; sobre todo a las femeninas, al poder ver cumplida la fantasía de ver juntos como pareja a los dos guapos y perfectos actores. Claro que también encantó a los medios, que no dudaron en atosigar a ambos. La vida de la estrella es muy dura. Así, pasaron cerca de dos meses; Claude y Sebastian ya habían alcanzado el grado de amistad en su relación, vivían juntos y hacían el papel de pareja en la calle sin ningún problema; incluso descubrieron que tenían más cosas en común de lo que nadie creería.

-¡Hey Claude! ¡Mira, CH nos envía los borradores del guión de la 2ª temporada! Me muero de curiosidad.

-Eres más cotilla que las mujeres.

-Mira quién fue a hablar.

Un día, Claude caminaba por la calle cuando de pronto sintió unos pequeños maullidos provinientes de un callejón, un pequeño gato gris oscuro maullaba con desconsuelo. El ojidorado arqueó una ceja, el animal se escondió detrás de una caja de cartón en cuanto le vio; no es que fuera muy amante de los felinos pero ese gato tenía todavía pinta de ser una cría, seguramente abandonada; así que llamándole con suavidad consiguió que saliera de su escondrijo, lo cogió y se lo llevó.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-preguntó el ojirrojo cuando el otro llegó por fin.

-No quedaba el modelo de la funda de Ipad que quería y encargué uno. Oh por cierto, esto es para ti.

-¿El qué?—el ojirrojo abrió los ojos como platos al ver el pequeño animal que su compañero le tendía, agarrándolo lo examinó con cautela y sonrió feliz. Y es que una cosa que el actor compartía con su alter ego mayordomo era el gusto por los gatos.—Es precioso, gracias. Pero ¿por qué?

-Lo encontré en la calle, estaba sólo y maullaba como un condenado. No sé, su cara me recordó a ti, así que te lo traje.

-¿Insinúas que tengo bigotes como él?—preguntó haciéndose el ofendido—Bueno, creo que lo llamaré...Noir, en honor a su mitad amo mitad francés.-dijo muy seguro refiriéndose a Claude.

-No es de color negro.

-Pero casi. Di gracias Noir...—dijo Sebastian llevando en brazos al gato hasta quedar junto a Claude, el gatito maulló.—Gracias también de mi parte. Luego te recompenso.—finalizó dándole un fugaz beso en los labios. Una costumbre no muy normal, pero que en el fondo ya tenían practicada.

-De nada...—susurró Claude cuando Sebastian se hubo encaminado al baño para lavar al animal.

Esa tarde, Sebastian se fue al veterinario con Noir para que lo examinaran, Claude se quedó en casa, nuevamente la del ojirrojo, tras el último cambio, examinando el guión. Mientras lo leía, cientos de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza; la experiencia de estas últimas semanas, todo lo vivido, todo lo que estaba experimentando estaba martilleando con fuerza en su pecho. ¿Qué acaso estaba empezando a confundirse entre realidad y ficción? Leyó una frase en concreto y dejó caer el guión a su lado.

"Te quiero." Esa simple frase que debían decir, se clavó como un dardo en su cerebro y su pecho y su mente traicionera recordó el último beso que Sebastian le había dado esa mañana cuando le había llevado a Noir.

-No puedo hacer esto...—suspiró. Pasó unos minutos quieto y con los ojos cerrados, finalmente se levantó y fue a por su móvil. Estaba indeciso, pero al final llamó.

-"_¿Diga?"_

_-_Póngame con la señorita CH por favor.

-_"Un momento si es tan amable."_ —contestó la operadora, el actor había llamado al edificio de producción. Segundos después la voz cambió y CH respondió.—"_¿Sí?"_

-CH...

-_"Aaah, Claude. ¿Qué tal? ¿Recibisteis el guión?"_

_-_Sí, pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablarte.

-"_¿Y de qué? ¿Va todo bien con tu amorcito?"—_preguntó divertida.

-CH...—advirtió.

-"_Vamos hombre que sois pareja para algo." "Ya veréis que bien lo pasáis en la segunda temporada."_

_-_De eso sí quería hablarte.—coge aire—No voy a participar en esa temporada, quítame del papel.

-..._"¿Es coña no?"-_preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio.

_-_No, no estoy de broma.

-"_¿¡Y esto a qué viene! ¿¡Qué cable se te ha cruzado!"_

_-_Simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

-_"¿¡Y eso por qué!"—_gritó exasperada.

-Soy actor...interpreto papeles. Si no puedo hacer el papel de enamorado sin enamorarme de verdad entonces no tiene sentido que continúe.

-_"¿De qué hablas Claude?"_

_-_Hablo de que no puedo hacer de Jared. No puedo volver a actuar con Sebastian en este papel porque...—hace una pausa, suspira abatido—porque he terminado por enamorarme de él. Estoy enamorado de ese estúpido idiota de Sebastian Michaelis.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O_O ¿Alguna cosa que decir? XD

Yo sí, que en el próximo capítulo la cosa va a echar humo. ¡El montaje de estos dos al descubierto!

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Siento haber tardado pero entre el trabajo que aún tengo y la poca inspiración que me llega no había podido escribir.

**Rincón respuesta: ChiharuLamperougue: **hasta que al fin alguien da el brazo a torcer jeje, y me alegro que te gustara el detallito de Noir, me pareció que quedaría bien. Nos leemos y gracias por ser tan fiel ^^ / **Izuspp: **¿sonrisa de idiota? jajja tranquila, yo de esas tengo siempre, y me encanta que los capis te sirvan para desestresarte, me hace feliz ^^ gracias como siempre por seguirme/ **Luna de Acero: ¡**hola y te doy la bienvenida al fic! muchas gracias por pasarte y dejarme un review tan estupendo ^^ Creo que tendré que mejorar un poco la actitud de Sebastian, para que no me salga infantil como dices. Y bueno me alegro de que te guste, espero que nos sigamos leyendo :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap.8.-Love Happens**

-Bien míster Sebastian, el gato está sano, sólo hay que desparasitarlo, por lo demás no tiene ni un rasguño. Si lo desea puede dejarlo hoy aquí, le daremos un baño, lo desparasitaremos y lo pondremos bien guapo.—dijo con amabilidad el veterinario de la clínica a la que Sebastian hubo llevado a Noir acariciando al animal en la cabeza.

-Mm sí, creo que lo dejaré aquí hoy. Alguien que yo me sé se pondrá histérico si le digo que hay que limpiarlo de bichos y demás en casa.—ríe el ojirrojo.

-No me gusta ser cotilla míster Sebastian pero ¿se refiere a su pareja verdad?—el actor le mira, y le asiente—Si no es mucha molestia ¿le importaría darme un autógrafo suyo junto al de su pareja? A mi mujer le hará una ilusión tremenda, desde que estrenaron esa serie no para de hablar de lo mismo.

-Veo que la quiere mucho.

-Sí así es. Ella es lo mejor de mi vida, y haría lo que fuera para verla feliz.

Sebastian medio sonrió, y no supo muy bien por qué pero la imagen de Claude, su "supuesta pareja", se le vino a la mente. Sacudiendo la cabeza aceptó la petición del veterinario y se dispuso a abandonar la clínica. Caminando por las calles, algo camuflado, vio varias veces esos carteles de la serie _Dears_, su serie. Quién lo hubiera dicho, hace un par de meses si hubiera sabido desde el principio que Claude iba a ser su compañero de escena y encima su pareja se habría pegado un tiro. Y ahora convivía tan ricamente a su lado siendo pareja ficticia.

Llegando a su edificio subió a su planta y fue a echar mano de la llave para abrir la puerta.

-¡Ya he llegado! ¡He tenido que dejar a Noir en la clínica porque...!

-Sí, arreglalo. ¿Tres días no? Bien, nos vemos.—Claude hablaba por teléfono, Sebastian calló para no interrumpir, pero la conversación se terminó.—Ah ya has vuelto.—guardó el móvil en su bolsillo.

-Sí ¿con quién hablabas?

-Con mi mánager. Tiene que arreglar unos asuntos.—respondió evasivo—¿y el gato?

-Te decía que lo he dejado en la clínica, porque...em digamos que había que adecentarlo.

-¿Adecentarlo?

-Sí, adecentarlo.—respondió divertido.-Ah, y tenemos que firmar unos autógrafos.

Al día siguiente, con Noir de regreso, Sebastian tuvo que echarse las manos a la cabeza cuando vio lo que el gato le había hecho a sus carísimos cojines de plumón.

-Eso te pasa por no mandar que le corten las uñas.—dijo Claude sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro con el gato en su regazo.

-¡Ah que encima tengo la culpa yo!

-Evidentemente, eres su amo.

-¡Oye no te quites responsabilidad!

-¿Yo?—preguntó con fingida inocencia rascándole la cabeza a Noir, que ronroneó. Sebastian bufó, por alguna razón el animal le había cogido cariño al ojidorado a pesar de que mayormente él se ocupaba de su cuidado. Supuso que debía ser debido a que fue él quien lo sacó de la calle.

-Oye ¿cuando nos llamará CH para empezar a grabar?

-Quién sabe.

-¿Te pasa algo?—inquirió el ojirrojo cuando vio el semblante del otro ensombrecerse.

-No, no es nada. Es sólo que...

-¿Qué?—se sentó a su lado.

-Nada, que mañana he de ir a mi casa y estar allí unos días.

-¿Y eso?

-Minucias. Es que quiero arreglar unas cuantas cosas.

-Pero si está todo bien.

-No creas.—respondió volviendo a concentrarse en la lectura, Noir se posó esta vez sobre Sebastian, que siguió mirando con extrañeza a su compañero.

Al día siguiente Claude se dispuso a irse, aún así no se llevó su ropa de casa de Sebastian.

-¿Entonces vuelves o voy yo?

-No tranquilo, ya...ya te lo diré. Depende de lo que tenga que estar fuera.

-Bueno, como quieras.—se resignó Sebastian—Me vas a dejar sin sexo por un tiempo, esa te la pienso guardar.

-Un poco de abstinencia no mata a nadie.—le contesta divertido—Te echaré de menos, algo.—dijo acariciando su cabeza como si fuera un crío.

-Anda vete ya antes de que te eche yo.—le protestó retorciéndole el brazo por la espalda y sacándolo al rellano. Claude le dedicó una sonrisa fiera, Sebastian meneó la cabeza. Cuando el ojidorado desapareció por el ascensor, el pelilargo entró en casa y se apoyó en la puerta.—Idiota...

Mientras en el ascensor, Claude no sabía cómo sentirse, se masajeó la frente. Ya había tomado una decisión, y él no era persona de las que se echaban atrás. Aunque eso significase que Sebastian le odiase por completo nuevamente.

-Lo siento Michaelis. Pero no quiero meterte más en esto.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo y él llegó a la planta baja agradeció no encontrarse a ningún vecino. Los vecinos de Sebastian no se pasaban de cotillas, pero claro también tenían curiosidad, sobre todo por tener a dos actores famosos y emparejados viviendo cerca de ellos. Salió a la calle y de un silbido paró un taxi desocupado que pasaba por allí.

-¿Dónde vamos jefe?

-Al cruce con la 96 de la avenida Madison.

-Oído cocina.

Y arrancó. Para fortuna de Claude el taxista que le tocó estaba más centrado en oír la radio deportiva que en preguntarle cosas a él, pues no estaba con ganas de charlar. Unos 20 minutos después alcanzaron su destino, pagó al taxista y éste se marchó.

-¡Bienvenido de nuevo míster Claude!—saludó alegre el portero—Su mánager le está esperando arriba,me ha pedido las llaves.

-Ya...ya lo sé. Gracias.—respondió vagamente.

En su ático, su mánager le esperaba, un hombre alto y estirado como un auténtico espárrago con el cabello castaño, tan claro que casi parecía rubio, largo y siempre recogido en una coleta baja que dejaba escapar mechones medio rizados que a veces escondían sus ojos marrones. Claude le hubo elegido entre muchos porque este hombre decía las cosas a la cara sin tapujos y le conseguía cuanto quería.

-No es propio de ti huir de semejante modo Claude. ¿Te persigue la mafia?

-La mafia no, algo peor.

-Vaya ¿no me digas?—hace girar un bolígrafo entre sus dedos como si fuera un cuchillo—¿Aviso al FBI o a la CIA?

-Menos cachondeo Sam, o te tiraré al vacío desde el balcón.

El mánager calló, su cliente estaba frustrado, y en situaciones como estas era mejor no enfadarlo.

-¿Lo tienes ya?

-Sí, aquí está.—respondió Sam sacando un sobre blanco del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta—La verdad es que quedé bastante sorprendido cuando me llamaste metiéndome tanta prisa. Ahora que tenemos algo de tiempo, creo que que merezco una explicación.

-Pues...bah, ayúdame a guardar las cosas y mientras te lo cuento.

-Como quieras.—se resignó el mánager levantando las manos.

De vuelta con Sebastian, y aunque apenas hacía unas horas que Claude se hubiera ido, la casa y hasta el propio actor parecían echarlo de menos. Noir se había recorrido todas las habitaciones buscando a su mitad amo, pero como no lo encontró tironeó con los dientes del bajo de los pantalones de Sebastian.

-Tranquilo Noir, ya verás como Claude vuelve pronto y tienes la oportunidad de arañarle otra vez.—el animal maulló.

El tiempo pasó despacio, Sebastian ya no sabía en qué entretenerse, para su fortuna y tras echarse un rato en el sofá y quedarse dormido, llegó la hora de la cena. Desperezándose, fue hasta la cocina y buscó en la nevera algo de comer; su pereza le decía que no era momento de encender la sartén. Sus ojos rojos se posaron en el tupperware del fondo de uno de los estantes, que guardaba los raviolis que entre él y Claude probaron a cocinar el otro día; el resultado no fue tan malo, pero la pobre cocina pagó el experimento. Rió acordándose de la escena y lo sacó del frigo. Los dispuso en un plato y lo metió al microondas para calentarlos.

-Jum, ahora que lo pienso ¿dónde estará mi móvil?—se preguntó;y en el tiempo que disponía fue a buscarlo, dando con él en su habitación sobre la cómoda.—Vaya, sin batería.—bufó, agarrando el cargador de uno de los cajones lo conectó al enchufe y lo dejó cargándose, ya lo encendería mañana cuando la batería estuviese alimentada del todo.

Volviendo a la cocina, se encontró a Noir encaramado a la nevera, tratando de alcanzar las lucecitas que tenía arriba del todo. Cogiéndolo en una mano, el bip del microondas fue señal de que la comida ya estaba caliente, así que con la otra lo abrió y cogió el plato.

-Tú ahí quieto, y si tienes hambre ya sabes donde está tu comida.—el gato maulló en protesta.

Terminado de cenar, recogió la cocina y fue derecho a ver la tele; aunque para su desgracia no hacían nada demasiado interesante, y volvió a quedarse dormido mientras en la tele se emitía una de las tantas películas de Hollywood. Sebastian poseía lo que Claude llamaba "poder marmota", una capacidad asombrosa para quedarse dormido a su antojo cuando se le diese la gana; y hacían falta por lo menos tres despertadores sonando la vez para levantarlo o que se despertase por cuenta propia. Se despertó cuando su mascota dio un salto desde el suelo hasta su tripa.

-¡Noir!—regañó, sobándose la zona dolorida. El reloj marcaba algo más de medianoche.—Puff, creo que es hora de que me vaya a dormir.

Buscó medio a tientas el mando del televisor, y cuando lo encontró y fue a apuntar para apagarlo una gota se le resbaló por la frente cuando vio que a esas horas estaban emitiendo la película de Disney Hércules, y justamente por la escena en que la mujer, Mégara, cantaba aquella canción de "No diré que es amor".

-Están locos estos directivos.—gruñó el ojirrojo apagando la tele y yéndose a dormir. Se puso el pijama y se echó sobre la cama, esta noche después de tiempo para él sólo. Se le hacía algo raro el volver a disfrutar del espacio. Poniéndose de lado, agarra una almohada y la estruja. En su cabeza sonaba todavía la canción de Hércules; y el hecho de no tener a Claude a su lado picándole para tener sexo o simplemente discutiéndole algo sólo empeoraba las cosas.—"¿_Pero qué pasa conmigo?"_

Enterró la mitad de su cara en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Lo que ignoraba es que prácticamente al otro lado de la ciudad una mujer se paseaba ansiosa por su casa con una copa de vino en la mano y maldiciendo en voz baja.

-Maldita sea, como mañana a primera hora no responda al maldito teléfono iré a esa casa yo misma.

**············**Al día siguiente, 8 de la mañana**············**

Esa mañana Sebastian despertó mucho más temprano de lo habitual. Rodando en la cama quiso volver a conciliar el sueño, pero le fue imposible por mucho que lo intentó, maldijo haber dormido tanto el día de antes. Levantándose fue a lavarse un poco la cara y a peinarse, la luz de batería cargada de su móvil brillaba. Quitándole el cargador lo encendió y su cara de sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio más de dos docenas de llamadas perdidas, y todas del mismo número. Ya se disponía a marcarlo para ver quién lo requería con tanta urgencia cuando el móvil vibró y se puso a tocar entre sus manos, lo que le dio un buen susto al actor.

-¿¡Diga!

-"_¡Hasta que por fin lo coges! ¿¡Dónde leches te metes!"_

_-_¿CH?

-"_¡La misma! ¡Y no estoy para nada contenta! ¡Dios, y encima tenemos el tiempo justo!"_

_-_Oye oye cálmate un poco y dime qué te pasa.

-"¡_Que tienes que detener a Claude, y rápido antes de que se largue!"__—_vociferó al otro lado del teléfono dejando a Sebastian sordo de un oído.

-¿Pero de qué hablas?

-"_Vale, te lo explicaré en dos minutos."_

/Flash-Back/

_-_Hablo de que no puedo hacer de Jared. No puedo volver a actuar con Sebastian en este papel porque...—hace una pausa, suspira abatido—porque he terminado por enamorarme de él. Estoy enamorado de ese estúpido idiota de Sebastian Michaelis.

-"_Se supone que eso es lo normal ¿no? Para algo sois pareja...¿o me equivoco?"__—_inquirió desdeñosa ya oliéndose el pastel.

-Te equivocas.—respondió Claude—Sebastian y yo llegamos al acuerdo de fingir que eramos pareja de puertas hacia fuera como un método para escudarnos de todo, y funcionó de hecho. Llegamos a vivir juntos e incluso a entendernos, lo nuestro era puro teatro pero...

-_"Pero os ha salido el tiro por la culata, especialmente a ti porque te has acabado enamorando. Ah, con razón tenía Edward motivos de sospecha. Pero eso sigue sin darme una excusa para dejarte marchar."_

_-_Me da igual porque ya he tomado una decisión. No volveré a participar en este proyecto, y no intentes convencerme de lo contrario; además volveré a Europa. Sacaré de una sola vez a Sebastian de mi vida antes de que esto vaya a peor.

_-_"_A peor dices, ya...¿y a ti quién te dice que él no sienta lo mismo que tú?"__—_preguntó sacando todo su arsenal de defensa.

-Por favor mujer, le conozco y sé que eso no es posible.

-"_Uno nunca termina de conocer bien las cosas, siempre le sorprenden. Además ¿eres consciente de que perderás millones? Es una oportunidad única, y tú la estás desaprovechando._

_-_Me da igual. Ya te lo he dicho, me largo, me despido. Mi mánager ya se pondrá en contacto contigo para negociarlo pero yo me voy.

/End Flash-Back/

-"_Y después de eso me colgó."_

_-..._

Sebastian no sabía ni qué decir. ¿Claude se iba? ¿Dejaba la serie? ¿Abandonaba? Y lo peor de todo ¿se había enamorado de él? Un nerviosismo tremendo recorrió de pies a cabeza al actor.

-"_Sebastian, eh ¿sigues ahí?"_

_-_¡S-sí! ¿¡Y por qué no se lo impediste!

-"_Porque no me dio tiempo, me colgó y bloqueó todas mis llamadas, se ha cerrado en banda."__—_suspira—"_Pero aún podemos pararle. Y es ahí donde tú entras en juego."_

_-_¿Yo? ¿Y por qué yo?

-_"Oh por Dios. Acabo de contarte su confesión de que está enamorado de ti y aún me preguntas eso."_

_-_Pero yo no...

-_"Sebastian Michaelis..."__—_empezó a decir—_"A mí no me vas a negar que algo sí sientes por él. Ya he visto lo bastante como para poder apostar mi vida en ello; obviamente él está más enganchado que tú, pero tú también sientes algo por él. Y no me vengas con el cuento de la enemistad, a otro perro con ese hueso."_

Nuevamente Sebastian se quedó callado, en forma de flashes se le vinieron a la mente las semanas convividas con el ojidorado, todo lo que habían vivido juntos; ahora entendía por qué de un tiempo hasta ahora se había comportado tan raro, y en su cabeza volvió a sonar la dichosa canción Disney. Se mordió el labio, al otro lado del teléfono CH esperaba paciente.

-_"¿Y bien? ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?"_

_-_¿Qué quieres que haga?

-"_Quiero que corras al aeropuerto JFK lo más rápido que puedas. Su vuelo sale a las 10 y media de la mañana rumbo a Londres, tienes que detenerle."__—_Mientras CH hablaba Sebastian se vestía a toda prisa, Noir le miraba con aire de desconcierto.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?

-_"Yo muevo hilos Sebastian, no ha sido fácil conseguir esta información. Pero ha sido útil, ya son casi las 8 y media, tienes que darte prisa o Claude se nos escapará."_

-¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Dios todavía no sé ni por qué hago esto!—exclamó colgando el teléfono y guardándolo en su chaqueta, cogió las llaves de su coche y salió disparado de su casa.

Al otro lado de la ciudad CH miraba por la ventana, su gato se enredaba entre sus piernas.

-Lo haces porque en el fondo le quieres, pero eres tan terco que no eres capaz de aceptarlo.

**············**9 de la mañana**············**

Claude ya estaba en el aeropuerto, dirigiéndose a facturar las maletas, a su lado su mánager tecleaba como un loco en su Tablet y de vez en cuando emitía gruñidos.

-¡Líos, líos y más líos!

-Deja de quejarte como una nena Sam.

-Dejaré de quejarme cuando consiga reorganizar todo. Además aún tengo que ponerme en contacto con esa extraña mujer. Buff, que follón. Oh, ahí está la cola.

-Mierda joder ¿todo el mundo sale hoy de viaje o qué?—gruñó Claude al ver la espectacular cola que tenía delante.

-Quizá sea una señal...—dejó caer Sam.

-¿Una señal de qué?

-De que no igual no deberías alejarte de Michaelis.—Claude le miró con cara de no creerselo, los ojos marrones de Sam se achicaron—Ya llevo tiempo trabajando contigo Claude, y nunca te había visto tan...—cavila—¿vulnerable? Sí, vulnerable, como para salir huyendo sin plantar cara al problema.

-¿¡Me estás llamando cobarde!—vociferó el ojidorado casi lanzándose a por el otro hombre y logrando llamar la atención de varias personas.

-Cálmate y no me des el espectáculo por favor. No te estoy llamando cobarde, sé que no lo eres, pero lo que sí te digo es que ahora te estás comportando como uno.

Mientras, Sebastian maldecía con todos los insultos que se sabía al tráfico y los semáforos, le faltaba nada para llegar a su destino y por poco no le paran por circular a una velocidad bastante elevada.

-¡Joder, joder joder! ¡Maldito seas Claude Faustus! ¡Tú y tus estúpidas ideas! ¡Te arrancaré la cabeza después de que te haya encontrado!

La cola avanzaba, y ahora el actor de ojos oro no decía nada, se había quedado muy pensativo con las palabras de su mánager. ¿A qué tenía miedo? ¿A la reacción de Sebastian? ¿A que volviera a odiarle? O ¿a que se riese de aquí a la eternidad? No, no era nada de eso. Acaso...¿estaba asustado de sí mismo? El amor nunca fue algo común en su vida, con sus padres divorciados y él yendo de acá para allá todos los años no podía decirse que verdaderamente conociese el auténtico amor entre dos personas. Sí, había tenido relaciones en el pasado, pero nunca había sentido antes lo que sentía cuando estaba con Sebastian. El altivo y creído actor había conseguido calar hondo en su interior, y a eso no sabía como reaccionar.

-Prepara las maletas, ya no falta tanto.—anunció Sam, que seguía tecleando.

Sebastian aparcó de un sólo movimiento, cerró el coche y salió al galope; el aeropuerto era grande y ya eran casi las 9 y media, tenía que darse prisa.

-¡Disculpe! ¿¡Los vuelos hacia Londres!

-Por ahí recto...

Sin dar tiempo a más, el actor dejó al trabajador con cara de asombro y corrió nuevamente. El corazón le latía con desenfreno en el pecho y sus ojos miraban a todos lados tratando de encontrar a su objetivo.

-Eh mira, ¿no es ese el actor Sebastian Michaelis?

-No sé.

-Pues yo creo que sí. ¿A dónde irá tan rápido?

-Y yo que sé. A lo mejor pierde el avión.

Aquella pareja no fue la única que se fijó en el acalorado actor, que ya estaba por echarse las manos a la cabeza y que le diese un ataque. Parándose, se apoyó en las rodillas y trató de normalizar un poco su agitada respiración. A su izquierda pasajeros sentados esperando a que dijeran la puerta por la que debían embarcar, delante el aeropuerto todavía se extendía y a su derecha la facturación de maletas...¡un momento!

-Siguiente por favor.—pidió la encargada tras despachar al último viajero. Claude avanzó, era su turno. Y entonces el mundo se detuvo una milésima de segundo, y Sebastian echó a correr como nunca antes había corrido.

-¡No!—gritó desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Abalanzándose, literalmente, sobre la encargada, la cogió de la muñeca, impidiendo que agarrara la maleta que Claude le estaba tendiendo.

-¡No te atrevas a facturar esas maletas!

-Se...¿Sebastian?—Claude estaba patidifuso, su compañero estaba allí, estaba rojo y su frente tenía una fina capa de sudor, se le notaba cansado y agitado.

-¡Suélteme señor! ¡Seguridad!—exclamó la mujer, Sebastian la soltó y esta vez agarró a Claude del cuello de la camiseta.

-¡Eres un idiota, idiota idiota idiota! ¿¡Pensabas largarte así sin más! ¡Eres lo peor!

-Señor, cálmese o tendrá que acompañarnos.—dijeron dos guardias de seguridad que aparecieron ante la llamada de la mujer.

-¡Yo no me voy a ningún sitio! ¡Y tú tampoco! ¿¡Oíste!-espetó a los dos hombres y seguidamente al ojidorado.

-Señor acompáñenos.

-¡Soltadme seguratas! ¡Soltadme u os dislocaré los dos brazos!—bramó Sebastian, completamente fuera de control.

-Tranquilos agentes. Suéltenlo, yo me ocupo de él.—intercedió Claude tras recuperarse del shock.

-¿Seguro señor?

-Sí, no pasa nada.

Los guardias soltaron a Sebastian y Claude lo apartó un poco de la gente, que seguía estupefacta. Incluso algunos habían sacado móviles y cámaras fotográficas; Sam trató de calmar a la multitud y escudarlos un poco. Pidió la colaboración de los guardias alegando asuntos diplomáticos de estrella.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sebastian?—preguntó el más alto una vez estuvieron apartados. Sebastian respiraba agitado, rechinó los dientes y cruzó su cara de un puñetazo—¡Eh! ¿¡A qué ha venido eso!

-¿¡Y lo de que te largues! ¡Me engañaste! ¡Dijiste que ibas a tu casa y me tengo que enterar por terceros de que en realidad te marchas a Europa y encima abandonando tu papel en la serie!

-Mis motivos no te incumben.—respondió frívolo, el tener a Sebastian aquí sólo complicaba las cosas.

-¡Claro que me incumben!

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

-¡Pues porque...!—no supo cómo seguir—¡Pues porque eres mi compañero! ¿¡Qué va a ser de la serie!¿¡Y de tu carrera!

-Eso no me importa.

-¿¡Que no te importa! ¡Eres un frívolo y un mezquino!¡Y encima el más idiota soy yo por venir a buscarte!—estalló, se había agarrado a la camiseta de Claude y sus manos temblaban, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos—El más idiota soy yo por no querer dejarte ir después de saber que me amas.

Claude se quedó de piedra. Maldita CH.

-Lo sabes...

-Sí lo sé. Y en lugar de dejar que te largues con viento fresco aquí estoy, corriendo como un loco, montando escenitas y a punto de darte una paliza que te envíe a la UCI.

-Sebastian yo...

-No digas nada. Porque todo lo que digas lo utilizaré en tu contra.—se apoyó en él—Ibas a dejarme...A huir por la puerta de atrás...Después de todo lo que hemos conseguidos juntos...Habíamos conseguido llevarnos bien...Y aún así...

-Sebastian—le despegó un poco de sí y le buscó la cara, la cual seguía colorada—Todavía no entiendo qué haces aquí, no sé si te envía CH o quién o es que has venido de propia cuenta.

-CH me dijo que te ibas y que tenía que pararte, y salí corriendo.

-¿Por qué?

-...

-¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya? Después de todo lo nuestro no es nada, es como la máscara de un mimo y...

Claude no pudo seguir hablando. Pues Sebastian se abalanzó contra él y estrelló sus bocas rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, el ojidorado se quedó de piedra otra vez y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Se separaron apenas unos centímetros y los rubíes de Sebastian encararon a los citrinos de Claude.

-Si no quiero que te vayas es porque...—traga saliva—porque creo que...¡es porque te quiero pedazo de idiota!—gritó finalmente.

Esta confesión hizo diana plena en Claude, que tras un segundo de sorpresa, abrazó a Sebastian con fuerza, como si quisiera fundirse con él. El ojirrojo se aferró a su espalda, ambos temblaron ligeramente.

-Mira las cosas que me haces decir _idiot*._

-Sebastian...—llamó, susurrando a su oído—_Je t'aime, mon beau et fou corbeau*._

-Y yo a ti, francés de pacotilla.—respondió buscando su cara para darle un beso.—"_Entre esa dichosa canción y tú al final habéis conseguido que me vuelva loco."_

Sam sonrió complacido y siguió tratando de evadir un poco a los espectadores, aunque la foto de portada de todas las revistas del corazón de mañana ya estaba captada. ¿Pero qué importaba eso ahora?

_En alta voz, no diré que es mi amor. _Sí claro, ¿y qué más?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*idiota o bobo, (obviamente)

*Te amo mi bello y loco cuervo.

Lo de poner la tele a las 12 de la noche y verte una peli Disney a mi me ha pasado jaja. Madre mía estaba de los nervios por terminar este capi. Estoy de un ñoño últimamente xD, pero espero que os haya gustado y que os haya hecho comeros las uñas de los nervios jajaja

PD: (os dedico estas bonitas frases ya para rematar el momento más ñoño del mundo): _Si tú te vas no queda nada, sigo cantando con la luz apagada, porque la guerra me quitó tu mirada...Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré._

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	9. Chapter 9

^^U ya estoy de vuelta, siento haber tardado pero el verano tiene un efecto sedante en mí.

PD:¡ ya está aquí el primer lemon del fic! A ver que os parece :)

Gracias por los reviews del anterior capítulo a: **Izuspp, ChiharuLamperougue, Adagio10 y** **RinMeltdown02**(ahora con nueva cuenta xD) -Sorry no me da tiempo a hacer un rincón respuesta decente -_-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap.9.-Tengo ganas de ti**

El mundo se había detenido, en esos momentos nada importaba, tan sólo el contacto de sus labios. Claude pensó que si abría los ojos todo se desvanecería y él despertaría en el vuelo de camino a Londres; por suerte, no fue así. Al abrir sus orbes de oro se encontró con las joyas rubí de Sebastian, que le miraba con una amalgama de emociones reflejadas en su cara.

-Entonces me deshago de los billetes ¿no?

Claude tuvo ganas de estrangular a Sam en ese momento, el mánager, que por fin había conseguido controlar a la multitud de curiosos, se había apostado a su lado y bamboleaba los billetes de avión en una mano. El actor ojidorado soltó una expresión en francés, que Sebastian supuso sería una especie de insulto mezclado con maldición hacia el castaño.

-¿Tú qué crees?—preguntó retórico cogiendo él los billetes y haciéndolos añicos para lanzarlos a la papelera.—Ahora ya no te puedes escapar.—dijo refiriéndose a Claude, quién sonrió.

-Ya no pensaba a hacerlo.

Sam rodó los ojos al verlos enzarzarse otra vez en un beso. Carraspeando ligeramente consiguió otra mirada asesina, sólo que esta vez era por partida doble. Dándose por vencidos decidieron dejar sus cosas para más tarde y se fueron del aeropuerto, claro que por una de las últimas puertas para evitar a todo el gentío que se estaba formando ante el revuelo y reconciliación de película que muchos acababan de presenciar. Mientras caminaban una voz metálica resonó por el aeropuerto:

"_Última llamada a los pasajeros del vuelo 6774 con destino a Londres, embarquen por la puerta 9."_

De manera instintiva Sebastian agarró a Claude por la muñeca "por si acaso", Sam reprimió como pudo una risa, aunque se llevó una ligera patada en la pantorrilla de parte de su cliente.

-Menos mal que decidiste dejar el coche aquí en América.—comentó Sam.

-Y menos mal que mi coche es potente, aunque biplaza.—dejó caer Sebastian dedicándole una mirada cómplice a Claude, que sonrió mezquino.

-Dame las maletas Sam, y ya nos veremos.

-¿¡Qué me vas a dejar aquí después de todo lo que he pasado!?

-Oh vamos no te hagas la víctima que te veo venir y ya eres mayorcito. Ya nos veremos.—volvió a decir, su mánager dejó caer la cabeza pero se rió para sus adentros.

-Vale de acuerdo.—dijo con fingida derrota—Nos veremos cuando esa loca productora me llame a gritos para desollarme vivo.

-Sobrevivirás.

Conversaban de camino al coche de Sebastian y cuando llegaron los dos actores se montaron y se despidieron del castaño, que les vio partir mientras suspiraba pensando en que tendría que volver a reorganizar las tareas de la Tablet.

El trayecto de vuelta al centro de la ciudad fue más bien silencioso, Sebastian se concentraba en la carretera y el tráfico, y Claude miraba por la ventana abstraído en sus propios pensamientos cuando por el cielo se veía perderse en la lejanía uno de los aviones del aeropuerto. Cuando llegaron al edificio de Sebastian y aparcaron el coche el ascensor fue su próximo destino, las puertas metálicas se cerraron y ,como quién lo planea con meses de antelación, Claude se echó sobre Sebastian para robarle un beso que lo pilló de sorpresa.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?—preguntó el ojirrojo tras la separación.

-Impulsos.—respondió con simpleza y esbozando una de sus encantadoras y tenues sonrisas que se dejaban ver de una eternidad a otra. El click del sistema de elevación informó que ya habían llegado a su planta.

-No creas que te voy a perdonar ésta con facilidad.—repuso el dueño de la casa al tiempo que abría, los ojos de Noir relucieron por el pasillo y el gatito maulló acercándose a los dos y restregándose contra sus piernas.—Te ha echado de menos...

-...—Claude se agachó y con una mano elevó al animal para acariciarlo, Noir tanteó con sus zarpas sobre la camiseta y una de sus orejas le hizo cosquillas al ojidorado en la nariz.

-Y yo también.—finalizó apegándose a él para esta vez ejercer de ladrón de besos. Claro que el hurto no duró mucho, pues el gato en cuanto se notó algo aplastado por los dos frentes bufó y lanzó sus garras al aire. Sebastian lo cogió por la piel del cuello y depositó en el suelo para volver con presteza a la boca del otro actor, que notó una oleada de calor repentina por todo su cuerpo. Envolvió al ojirrojo con los brazos y sus manos bajaron por su espalda hasta que alcanzaron el lugar donde la misma pierde su nombre.—Eh,eh ¿ya te estás calentando?

-Es tu culpa, que tienes ese efecto en mí.—se excusó mientras sus manos seguían a lo suyo, Sebastian suspiró quedamente.

-Siempre te las arreglas para hacerme quedar como el culpable, cuando claramente tú tienes la culpa de todo.—responde agarrándole por el cuello de la camiseta y llevándoselo a empujones hacia el dormitorio; una parte de su subconsciente le necesitaba con urgencia, necesitaba atarle a él para asegurarse de que no se fuera.

Cuando alcanzaron la habitación, el ojirrojo ejecutó una de las variadas llaves que se sabía para tumbar al otro en la cama, que emitió una especie de carcajada.

-¿A qué viene esa risa cuando te acabo de atacar?—preguntó subiéndose de un ágil salto sobre él.

-A que nunca te había visto tan ansioso.

-...—calló unos segundos, su mano derecha acarició la piel de Claude por encima de las telas—Tienes razón, pero...

-¿Pero?—pregunta mientras intercambia posiciones y deja a Sebastian bajo suyo.

El pelilargo esboza una sonrisa traviesa y su dedo índice enrosca el travieso y rebelde mechón que adornaba la frente del ojidorado, que le mira sin pestañear un ápice y desciende para volver a degustar sus labios.

-Sebastian...—llama con suavidad—Je vais...

-Lo que tengas que decirme—le corta con delicadeza—dímelo en un idioma que entienda, que sé algo de francés, pero no lo bastante.

-Digo—roza sus narices—que voy a hacerte el amor.

-De acuerdo. Veamos que tal se te da la diferencia entre eso y el simple sexo.

-¿Nunca has estado en París verdad?

-No. ¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo que llevarte.

Sebastian no tuvo tiempo de volver a preguntar, pues Claude ha empezado a subirle la camiseta que lleva puesta, dejándola a medio quitar en el arco de los brazos. El blanco pecho sube y baja al ritmo de la respiración, el ambiente más bien frío de la casa hace que los rosados pezones se yergan; los dedos ágiles del mitad francés los tocan y esperan una reacción. El ojirrojo aguanta un segundo la respiración, los ojos de oro relucen maliciosos, pues su dueño sabe lo orgulloso que era Sebastian y lo mucho que le costaba rendirse a sus caricias y delatar cualquier signo de "pasividad". Dispuesto a derribar esa muralla orgullosa apresa con sus labios una de las rosadas aureolas para que luego su lengua haga trazas.

-Mmh...

Viendo que comienza a cumplir con su objetivo desciende por el abdomen hasta que llega al ombligo, su lengua serpentea y provoca placenteras cosquillas en Sebastian, que se retuerce un poco entre risas.

-Me haces cosquillas.—ríe retorciéndose.

-Bueno, es una reacción algo pertinente, aunque no mi objetivo principal.—responde ascendiendo nuevamente y mordiendo sus labios, cosa que el ojirrojo aprovecha para dar una voltereta y volver a intercambiar posiciones.—Ya decía yo que estabas tardando en actuar.

-Será que te tengo muy mal acostumbrado.—comenta sarcástico deshaciéndose a tirones de la camiseta de Claude, desabrochándole el cinturón y bajando la cremallera de los vaqueros. El ojirrojo dibuja una mueca triunfal en su cara ante el bulto que tiene delante, acariciandolo por encima de la tela cuando oye el primer sonido satisfactorio de su acompañante lo libera de su cárcel.

Algo dudoso, porque no es muy de su estilo, lo masajea primero con las manos y luego lo acerca hasta sus labios.

-¿Sebastian qué...?—pero el ojidorado no tiene capacidad para terminar la pregunta, pues su garganta se inunda con un placentero gemido cuando sin previo aviso el ojirrojo se mete todo su miembro a la boca.—Nnh...Ah...

Algo más tranquilo con la reacción del otro actor, Sebastian sigue a lo suyo lamiendo y succionando con brusca gentileza, circulando el glande y proviniendo de caricias los testículos. Los gemidos de Claude se intensifican y se suceden con mayor rapidez, el "trabajito" que el ojirrojo le estaba haciendo era sin duda una de las cosas más excitantes que había experimentado en su vida; pero aún así no pensaba acabar tan pronto, así que agarrándole del pelo tironea con poca fuerza para detenerle.

Sebastian se extraña, un calambre de nerviosismo le oprime el pecho. ¿Acaso lo estaba haciendo mal? ¿Por qué Claude le detenía? El mencionado, notando la cara de preocupación del otro le acaricia la mejilla y le vuelve a besar subiéndole sobre sus piernas; abandonando sus labios al poco tiempo, su boca desciende nuevamente al pecho, donde apresa una de las tetillas de Sebastian mientras que sus manos le acarician la espalda y van intentando deshacerse del pantalón. El ojirrojo entre jadeos nota esta acción y dirige también sus manos hacia abajo para colaborar y de un pequeño bote terminar de quitarse todas las prendas de abajo.

Claude ase a Sebastian por las caderas y lo aleja de sí apenas unos centímetros, le contempla, sus ojos de oro relucen más de lo normal, y el ojirrojo no puede evitar sentirse como su personaje Eric bajo la atenta mirada de Jared, sus mejillas adquieren cierto tono vergonzoso.

-¿Qué me miras tanto? Ya te conoces mi anatomía.

-Tienes razón pero supongo que hoy luces diferente a mis ojos.—contesta con parsimonia.

-Serán quizás...¿ojos enamorados?—en cualquier otro momento días atrás esta pregunta habría supuesto el inicio de una de las tantas peleas entre los dos, pero hoy era algo mucho más simbólico, y algo que el inglés estaba dispuesto a asegurar.

-Sí.—vuelve a contestar el mestizo con absoluta simpleza tras un silencio.

Las joyas rubí centellean y una de sus típicas sonrisas galantes se forma en los labios finos, que buscan los otros mientras sus dueños vuelven al juego inicial. La excitación ya es abrumadoramente evidente en ambos; antes competían por ver cuál de los dos se "rendía",es decir se excitaba, antes ante las acciones del otro, y ahora Sebastian entendía por qué Claude había estado perdiendo últimamente. Pero eso ahora es agua pasada y el presente sólo exige el placer mutuo.

Sebastian da un pequeño respingo cuando nota unos dedos traviesos colarse entre sus glúteos y acariciar su entrada, las hebras del pelo de Claude le hacen cosquillas en el pecho. Los gemidos se hacen presentes en su garganta y se convierten en jadeos cuando los dígitos se abren paso en su interior, buscando y encontrando con una rapidez pasmosa su punto G. Las manos de Sebastian se convierten en garras sobre los hombros y brazos de Claude, que no abandona su tarea y la intensifica.

-Aah, haa...

-Esta parte me necesita tanto que no puedo aguantar.

-Haa, idiota, deja de...mmh parlotear.

-Si me callo no será tan divertido.

-Aah, que te calles y...haa...

-¿Y?—pica.

-Y dejes de jugar o dejaré de estar tan paciente.—responde en retahíla y con rapidez antes de que un gemido le ahogue las palabras.

A Claude se le escapa una risita de "ya me lo suponía", así que saca sus dedos de Sebastian, que emite un ruido quejumbroso, y acopla sus manos en sus caderas, no sin antes terminar de deshacerse de su propia camiseta; guiando su miembro hasta la entrada del pelilargo sincroniza movimientos y se mete en él de una sola vez al tiempo que le muerde la clavícula.

Sebastian pega un grito, Claude como le está mordiendo no emite mucho sonido. Ambos se quedan quietos unos segundos, los dientes se desclavan de la piel y la lengua alisa la marca, que mañana será moretón. El tiempo pasa despacio, sobre todo para el ojidorado, a quien la presión sobre su miembro le estaba exigiendo moverse, aún así aguanta quieto hasta que Sebastian haga o diga algo, si no las consecuencias serían que, como mínimo, él acabara con una fractura del tabique nasal.

-Sebastian...—suspira con acento francés, y como respuesta el aludido comienza a moverse, aumentando su marcha con genuina rapidez.

-Aah, pensaba que...querías empezar tú. Pero veo que hago falta.

-Haa, sí, un poco.

Moviéndose de arriba a abajo cabalga y transmite placer a ambos. Sus sentadillas son cada vez más fuertes, sus caderas serpentean, y las manos de Claude asiéndole con fuerza y empujando hasta lo más profundo de su ser los estaban guiando hasta la locura del éxtasis. Pero el ojidorado se resistía a acabar "tan pronto" así que tumba al ojirrojo de un empujón y lo agarra de los muslos comenzando de este modo un balanceo en el que él es el que domina.

-Aah, haa...—Sebastian jadea y aprieta las sábanas entre sus dedos.

-Haa...—Claude también jadea, dirige sus manos hasta ambos costados del ojirrojo apoyándose en la cama, unas blancas piernas se enredan en torno a su cintura.

Entre jadeos y vaivenes sus miradas se cruzan y no pierden detalle del otro, sigue siendo una lucha de pasiones. Salvo por el hecho de que ésta vez sólo cuenta el otro, no uno mismo. Corrientes eléctricas recorren sus espinas dorsales, el final está cerca. Y llega en un par de últimas, profundas y placenteras estocadas; Sebastian acaba entre ambos y Claude en su interior cayendo sobre él.

-Claude...pesas mucho...—dice entre suspiros el que está debajo.

El ojidorado está por gruñir hasta que escucha una risilla divertida y los brazos fuertes del ojirrojo lo tumban a su lado y echan por encima las sábanas.

-Ha estado bien.

-¿Sólo bien?

-Tendrás que repetir unas cuántas veces más hasta que termine de perdonarte por intentar escapar. ¿Por qué quieres llevarme a París?

-¿Por qué antes no me has contestado?

-Contestar con otra pregunta no es de buena educación.

-Ni dejar las cosas a media.

-...—Sebastian exhala aire por la nariz, y hace algo que Claude no esperó ver en vida, apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y le rodeó con un brazo—No quiero que vuelvas a hacer tamaña estupidez. Lo que te iba a decir es que no me da la gana de que te vayas, no te me vas a escapar.

-Entonces yo te quiero llevar a París porque tener las luces de la Torre Eiffel del fondo es mejor que tener los rascacielos.

-¿Y no será por eso de que es "la ciudad del amor"?

-También.

Ambos ríen, Sebastian está la mar de relajado en su posición, la respiración de Claude subía y bajaba su pecho a un ritmo hipnotizante y las hebras de su largo pelo se ondulaban entre caricias.

-Tengo sueño...

-Duérmete, y tranquilo que no me voy a escapar.

-No me fío de ti.

-No voy a irme ahora que te tengo atrapado entre mis brazos.

-Te hará falta mucho más que eso para atraparme de verdad.

-Sí claro.—ironizó.

-Calla y déjame tranquilo, cuando me despierte terminaré de aniquilarte.

-Me dejaré.

Sebastian sonríe y entorna los párpados; Noir acaba de entrar por la puerta y de un salto se sube a la cama, por la que se pasea hasta que se tumba al otro costado de Claude haciéndose un ovillo. El ojidorado le rasca una oreja con la mano libre, la otra está ocupada aferrándose a su pareja, pero ahora de verdad de la buena. Se les ha venido abajo el teatro con actores incluidos.

-_Quién nos ha visto y quién nos ve..._—susurra dejando caer también los párpados y entregándose a los sueños de Morfeo.

Un tiempo antes dos personas mantenían una conversación telefónica en dos puntos cardinales de la ciudad, dicha conversación estaba caracterizada por el tono guasón que los estafadores usan cuando un negocio les sale redondo del todo.

-"Y se presentó allí dando voces y puñetazos por doquier. Una amenaza de bomba a su lado habría palidecido."

-"La misión más peligrosa es para el soldado más experto."

-"Sabías que le detendría."

-"Por supuesto Sam. Y tranquilo, te reembolsaré los billetes."

-"Desde luego como productora es usted de los que no hay. Pero lo que nunca esperé ver fue a Michaelis confesarse a voces después de atizarle un golpe a mi cliente."

-"Sebastian es así de pasional."—ríe CH—"Además siempre le ha tenido ganas a Claude, especialmente para darle puñetazos."

-"¿Para cuando empezarán a rodar? Porque ya empiezan a llegarme nuevas ofertas tentadoras para que Claude las ejecute."

-"Pues recházalas o aplázalas. La segunda temporada comenzará en breve a rodarse y créeme...—hace una pausa que hace a Sam tragar saliva—va a estar cargadita. El hecho de que ahora esos dos sean pareja de verdad va a venir muy bien para la trama."

-"No es bueno mezclar realidad y ficción."

-"No la vamos a mezclar. Sólo digo que ayudará a que esos dos interpreten mejor, los enemigos se acercan..."

-"Entiendo."

-"Bien me despido, pero antes de eso ¿toca usted algún instrumento señor mánager?"

-"Em sí, tocaba el piano de niño ¿por?"—preguntó extrañado.

-"Pues tócala otra vez Sam."

Y colgó, dejando al castaño con un enorme goterón cayéndole por un lado de la frente mientras una graciosa mueca le cubría el rostro. La mujer se rió, sentada en el sofá con una copa de brandy en una mano y el teléfono en la otra, dejó la copa sobre la mesa baja y abrió su agenda telefónica, pasando las hojas con rapidez hasta que dio con la que buscaba.

-A ver a ver...ah aquí está, veamos...—entonó mientras marcaba los números. En cuanto oyó la señal de línea dejó la agenda y volvió a coger la copa, dándole un sorbo a su contenido y esperando pacientemente.

-"_¿Dígame?"_

_-_Tan encantadora como siempre, hasta por teléfono.-espetó irónicamente

-"¿_Qué quieres? ¿Acaso ha pasado algo?"_

_-_Nada de nada querida. Sólo quería decirte que te necesito aquí en una semana, vamos a ponernos pronto en marcha y necesito que te organices en Nueva York.

-"_¿Sólo para eso me llamas?"_

_-_No te des tantos aires morena mía.—responde con algo de frivolidad la productora, la mujer del otro lado bufó.—Eres una pieza importante pero no clave ¿comprendes? Así que vete preparando porque te toca salir a escena.

-"_Si no fuera porque pagaras tan bien..."_

_-_¿Si no qué?

-"_Ya te lo puedes imaginar."_

CH se terminó la copa de brandy de un sólo trago cuando la otra le colgó con brusquedad, la quemazón de la garganta ayudó a alentar su inminente cabreo. Nadie osaba dejarla a medias.

-Hice bien en ponerla del lado oscuro de la fuerza. Joder.

**···········**Al día siguiente**···········**

Sebastian estaba como hipnotizado observando a su ahora pareja hablar por teléfono con alguien en francés, alguien que a juzgar por la palabra _maman _debía ser su madre.

Claude suavizaba un montón su tono de voz en francés y hablaba con el doble de rapidez que en inglés, Sebastian pensó que parecía un disco grabado. Tras aproximadamente media hora de conversación el ojidorado se despidió y colgó el teléfono, mirando con extrañeza al ojirrojo.

-¿Qué miras?

-Creo que me pone el que hables en francés.

-Pues no te acostumbres, que no pienso malcriarte.

-_Screw you.—_gruñó Sebastian con sequedad. Su primer día como pareja auténtica y ya empezaban a discutir. Pero un lo siento susurrado en francés al oído del pelilargo fue suficiente para disiparle el enfado de manera automática.

-Si te hablo en francés no te vas a enterar de la misa la mitad.

-Ya lo sé bobo. Pero porque me digas alguna cosita por la noche...—dijo sugerentemente mirándole a los ojos.

-Vale tú ganas.—se rindió depositando un beso en su frente.

Sebastian sonrió con malicia y preguntó acerca de la conversación teléfonica. Claude contestó que, efectivamente, era su madre con quien hablaba; la mujer había llamado tras hartarse de reír con el reportaje fotográfico de la "violenta reacción" de su pareja en un aeropuerto; el ojirrojo se quedó blanco, jodida prensa informativa internacional jodidamente unida al maldito internet.

-¿Y qué ha dicho?

-Dice que le gustas, piensa que me complementas de maravilla, sobre todo tras reírse mdia hora de mi por dejarme pegar tal puñetazo.

-Y tuviste suerte de no llevarte más. Buf, por lo menos la prueba de la suegra la he superado.—ríe—Tú tienes suerte de que mis padres pasen de mi.

-¿Pasen o pases?

-Un poco de las dos, pero tranquilo...ya tendrás la desgracia de conocerlos si esto funciona.

-Tengo una buena sensación respecto a eso.

Ambos toman asiento en el sofá y comienzan una ronda de besos que amenaza con ir a más si no fuera por una de las oportunas leyes de Murphy o de quién sea que se manifestó en forma de mensaje entrante a sus teléfonos.

-Más vale que sea importante o mataré al que lo envía.—rugió Sebastian al tiempo que los dos agarraban sus teléfonos.—¿Pero qué?

-¿Qué mierda significa esto?

_Winter is coming. And enemies come with it._

-Tiene pinta de ser de esa loca productora, número privado. Cuando me la eche en cara le voy decir un par de cosas, la primera por interrumpir y la segunda por poner mensajes en clave.

-Tal vez nos esté avisado de que la segunda temporada comenzará a rodarse en breve.

-Pues que no lo diga en forma de amenaza, _shit._

_Winter is coming. And enemies come with it._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Joder, yo ya no sé escribir lemons -_-U ¡me falta entrenamiento!

Bueno gente, comenzamos la segunda temporada, que como CH ha dicho viene bien cargada ¡ya veremos por qué! ¿Quién es el enemigo? ¿O quiénes?

PD: La frase de "Tócala otra vez Sam" es de Casablanca y la de "Winter is coming" es de Juego de Tronos, la de los enemigos me la he inventado x3

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	10. Chapter 10

******Rincón respuesta: Adagio10: **jajaja casi me parto con lo de "que felicidad para mis pervertidos ojos" me alegro que te gustase. Ya veremos si se confirman tus sospechas muajaja ¡gracias por leer! /**Izuspp: ***^* me haces feliz con tus palabras ¿lo sabes no? jaja pobrecita mira que tener que contenerse xD y tranquila que aún hay fic para al menos un ratito ;)/ **Elhy: **no animes a Sebastian que capaz nos deja a Claude incapacitado xD aunque no creo que ya quiera irse ahora que ya tiene a su "gatito" jajaja ¡gracias por pasarte y reviewizar!/ **grell li: **O/O muchas gracias por tus palabras, no me esperaba tanta pasión xD Me hace feliz que te guste lo que escribo, está hecho con mucho cariño :D y no pasa nada por lo de los rivews ¡nos leemos!

Mi ser muy feliz cuando leer palabras vuestras ^/^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap.10.-La felicidad nunca viene sola**

En Nueva York hace frío, un frío de mil demonios, sobre todo en Diciembre cuando nevaba como si el mundo fuera a acabarse convertido en un páramo helado. Mirando por la ventana, Sebastian pensó que era como vivir la película de Silent Hill con toda la niebla helada que había fuera, así que se fue hasta el sofá que estaba más cercano a la chimenea eléctrica, toma asiento subiéndose en él y flexionando las rodillas. Claude, que acaba de salir de la cocina toma asiento a su lado, tiene una humeante taza que huele a chocolate en su mano, Sebastian se apoya en él.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada. Es el tiempo.—contesta el ojirrojo perdiéndose en el humillo de la bebida—Vas a engordar como te bebas eso.

-Bueno, si lo quemo esta noche...

-¿Y qué tal un gimnasio?

-Contigo me sale gratis.

Sebastian alza las cejas, Claude lo derrotaba cuando se ponía en ese plan. El ojidorado bebe chocolate y una línea se le queda dibujada en la comisura del labio superior, el ojirrojo se ríe y se la quita con un dedo relamiéndoselo después.

-Dulce.—comenta—¿Has terminado de repasar el guión? En cuanto pase año nuevo empezamos a rodar otra vez.

-Hablando de año nuevo—desvía el tema—bueno y de navidad en general. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Te refieres a si la pasaremos juntos?—Claude le asiente, Sebastian parece cavilar—No veo por qué no, podría ser divertido. ¿O prefieres que nos separemos para ir a Europa?—en cuanto termina de formular la pregunta, Sebastian pega un bote—¡No! ¡Olvida eso, tú a Europa no te vas!

-¿Sigues sin fiarte de mi?—pregunta Claude tras casi atragantarse a causa de un súbito ataque de risa.

-Nunca me fiaré de ti. Recuerda que siempre has sido mi enemigo acérrimo.

-Cierto.—confirma pasándole la taza para que eche un trago. El ojirrojo se debate, pero finalmente bebe y cuando termina de tragar siente los labios del otro sobre los suyos, todo sabe a chocolate.

-¿Sabes? Creo que voy a bajar a por nata montada.—dice de repente levantándose del sofá de un salto.

-¿Para qué? Si dices que no quieres pillar peso.

-Oh tranquilo, como tú mismo dices—le guiña un ojo—contigo me sale gratis.

Claude capta la idea de Sebastian cuando éste ya se ha ido, y luego decía que todo lo pervertido era cosa suya. Sonriendo menea la cabeza, Noir maúlla a su lado y le hace aspavientos con las patas para que le rasque.

**···········**Merry Christmas & Happy New Year**···········**

La Navidad es una época muy bonita para pasar en pareja, sobre todo si es con tu primer amor. Aunque ni Claude era para Sebastian su primera pareja ni viceversa, se podía decir que el uno era para el otro como un primer amor de verdad a pesar de lo mal que se habían llevado en el pasado, pero claro, como siempre se dice del odio al amor hay sólo un paso y polos opuestos se atraen.

El día de Navidad tuvieron sus regalos además de una tranquila tarde por el centro en la que coincidieron con Agni y Soma, que se estaban regalando prácticamente lo mismo pero con un toque incluso más zalamero que Sebastian calificó de cursi y que hizo que Soma se enfadase con él hasta el punto de vengarse poniéndole la zancadilla mientras caminaban, por suerte la nieve de Central Park amortiguó la caída.

Y el día de Fin de Año Sebastian organizó pasarlo en el hotel The Peninsula New York, un lujoso hotel con spa en el que además la suite disponía de jacuzzi. Así entre burbujas y con una copa de champán en la mano ambos despidieron el año, claro que de eso no fue de lo único que disfrutaron, pues como Claude decía: "La cama no me va a servir sólo para dormir".

-Hey Claude mira, CH nos envía una felicitación de año nuevo. —dijo Sebastian mirando su correo desde la Tablet del ojidorado por la mañana. La mujer además de otros conocidos les enviaron felicitaciones de año nuevo, claro que a Sebastian la que más le gustó fue la de CH, pues ésta tenía dos gatitos de grandes ojos con sombrero de fiesta y matasuegras en la boca.

-Dentro de poco volveremos a verlos a todos.

-Claro. Esperemos que esta temporada vaya mejor.

-Un poco mejor sí.—asevera el mestizo dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Lo dices por algo?—preguntó haciéndose el loco.

-No—respondió arrastrando la vocal—que va, "mi amor".—Sebastian rió.

La segunda semana de Enero los dos actores volvieron al trabajo junto al resto de sus compañeros. En una primera reunión informativa con Edward y su equipo el director puso sobre la mesa una idea general de lo que traería esta segunda temporada consigo.

-En resumidas cuentas lo que va a pasar en esta segunda temporada es que—señala amenazante a Sebastian—vamos todos a por Eric.

-No me asustas majestad.

-Yo no tengo que asustarte, si no tus potenciales enemigos—cambia la dirección de su señal y ahora apunta a otras personas—¡Él, él y...!—para y mira para todos los lados—¿¡Dónde está potencial enemigo número 3!?

-Emm, se puso en contacto con la señorita CH e informó de que no vendría hasta que no fuera nece...

-¡¿Va en serio?!—ruge Edward agarrando por el cuello al técnico que le hubo respondido mientras Richard trataba de calmarlo.

A Sebastian, igual que al resto, le resbaló una gota por la frente; sus dos enemigos eran Ash y ese otro chico pelinaranja que hacía de bailarín en la primera temporada y que si no recordaba mal se llamaba Kyle, pero a él le producía más curiosidad ese tercer enemigo, ¿quién sería?

-Bien...—se serenó Edward tras casi asfixiar al pobre empleado—no importa, me las arreglaré para que CH le pague menos...a mí no se me torea. En cuanto al resto, ya sabéis lo que os toca, oh y por cierto Sebastian, te vamos a cortar el pelo.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?

-Sí, en una de las escenas te van a cortar el pelo hasta dejártelo corto como siempre lo has tenido ¿algo que objetar?—preguntó con tono de "más vale que no haya ninguna queja".

-No, pero ya me había acostumbrado a él.—responde ondulándose una mecha.

-¡Mi Sebas-chan estará guapo como sea!—canturrea Grell agarrándolo de un brazo, el ojirrojo exhala aire.

-Bueno como sea, repasad bien los guiones, en una semana...¡volvemos a rodar!

-¡Yes!—exclamaron todos.

**···········**Dears, segunda temporada**···········**

_Un hombre joven caminaba por las calles con una bandolera colgada al hombro, llevaba la bufanda bien enrollada y las manos escondidas en los bolsillos del abrigo a causa del frío. Echando un vistazo al reloj de la calle sus ojos grises se agrandaron, llegaba tarde, así que apretó el paso. Por fin tras unos minutos llegó a su destino, la entrada del MacarOn Café, y donde alguien ya le estaba esperando._

_-¡Sage!_

_-¡Eric!—Su mejor amigo y compañero de medicina le abrazó con efusividad.—¿Dónde te metes? Me tenías preocupado._

_-Tranquilo mamá, anda vamos a pasar que hace un frío que pela y tengo hambre._

_Sage no puede evitar sonreír, Eric no cambiaba ni aunque le pagasen por ello, su extrovertida y rebelde personalidad hacían de él un buen amigo que siempre iba con las cosas por delante y que era capaz hasta de meterse en una pelea para defenderte. Ambos entraron a la cafetería y pidieron dos tazas de humeante café además de un plato con bollos, tras dar el primer sorbo Sage comenzó el interrogatorio._

_-Eric Swan, últimamente has estado desaparecido y quiero saber por qué. Nunca me has querido decir en qué trabajas pero me huelo que tiene que ver con eso._

_-Sage Suleyman ya soy lo bastante mayor como para tener que rendirte cuentas, y últimamente he estado desaparecido porque...—esboza una sonrisita traviesa—he estado con alguien._

_-¿Alguien? ¿Quién?_

_-Alguien interesante a quien he conocido._

_-No me digas que estás saliendo con ese alguien._

_-No sé si verdaderamente se pueda decir que estamos saliendo pero lo que sí sé es que tenemos "algo".—ríe, Sage arruga el entrecejo._

_-¿Y puedo saber quién es?_

_-Claro ¿por qué no? Es ése que justo va a entrar por la puerta._

_-¿Eh?_

_Girándose para mirar donde señala su amigo él sólo ve un grupo de tres hombres trajeados que recién entraban y que se dirigían al mostrador a pedir directamente, se veía que ya eran habituales del lugar._

_-Eric yo sólo veo a tres tíos de Wall Street._

_-No exactamente de Wall Street, son abogados. _

_-Oye si es una broma y no me quieres presentar a esa persona—empieza a decir volviendo a su postura normal._

_-Que no es broma, ahora verás—le rebate soltando después un silbido agudo pero no demasiado fuerte, algunas personas se giran, entre ellas uno de los abogados, que en cuanto ve a Eric abre los ojos como platos, se excusa con sus compañeros y va hacia ellos.—Hola Jared._

_-¡Eric! ¿Qué haces tú aquí, no me dijiste que volvías a casa?_

_-Y vuelvo a casa, pero antes tenía que ver a alguien, y me dijiste que solías venir aquí—dice señalando a Sage, que mira de arriba a abajo al abogado—Sage, éste es Jared._

_-Un placer...—saluda el ojigris medio ido tendiéndole la mano._

_-Lo mismo digo.—responde el ojidorado estrechándosela. _

_-Sage estudia medicina como yo y compartimos piso, es mi mejor amigo como si fuera un hermano._

_-Entiendo, bueno Eric debo irme sólo he venido a por algo de comer pero tengo que volver al trabajo._

_-Claro, te llamaré...—asintió Eric rascándose un poco una mejilla, el abogado se despide con un gesto de la mano y vuelve con los otros saliendo del café._

_-¿Es broma verdad Eric?_

_-¿Otra vez? Que no._

_-¿Estás saliendo con un hombre, abogado, estirado y que te lleva cuántos años de edad?_

_-Sí, sí, sí y nos llevamos 6 años, no es tan mayor._

_-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Eric Swan? El Eric que yo conozco no soporta a las personas estiradas como ese hombre y que además le lleven años de edad._

_-Se puede cambiar..._

_-Tú no cambias. _

_Eric bufó, un segundo después se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo a la calle, Sage se quedó confundido, no esperaba haberle ofendido tanto, por la ventana le vio galopar tras el grupo de abogados hasta que los alcanzó y paró al tal Jared, y la boca le llegó al suelo de la sorpresa cuando vio a Eric estamparle un beso que también pilló de sopresa al abogado y a sus dos compañeros. La guinda del pastel ya fue ver como el abogado correspondía y mandaba a paseo con un gesto de la mano a los otros dos, que rieron con malicia y se fueron. Sage les vio pronunciar unas frases tras separarse y luego al abogado marcharse y a Eric volver._

_-¿Qué, te lo crees ya?—preguntó tomando asiento._

_-Después de lo que he visto tendré que creérmelo. _

_Eric sonrió triunfal, agarró un bollo y lo mojó en el café para después comérselo._

_-_¡Corten!—exclamó Edward—Muy buen comienzo, ¡escena siguiente en breve!

Los actores suspiraron, Edward irradiaba energía hoy y al parecer tenía toda la intención de hacer maratón de rodaje. Dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro hizo que el equipo montase la siguiente escena y que los actores volvieran al trabajo.

_-¿Y cómo se supone que os conocistéis?_

_-Es algo complicado de responder._

_-Ya, vamos que no me lo quieres decir._

_Eric escondió un poco la mirada tras sus mechones oscuros, ya de vuelta en el piso que compartía con Sage éste se hubo dedicado a seguir con la preguntas, algunas de las cuales evitaba responder. No es que no se fiara del chico, sino que temía su reacción si se enteraba de lo que hacía, ¿y si ya no quería ser su amigo o tener nada que ver con él? Al mismo tiempo era una forma de protegerle de ese mundo. _

_-Mañana comienzan las clases otra vez.—cambió Sage de tema ante el silencio._

_-Cierto. Buf, ya me había acostumbrado a no tener que verles las caras a los profesores.—ríe Eric._

_-Estaremos más ocupados, ya es el cuarto año de carrera y habrá que hincar los codos hasta que sangren._

_-Mierda tío, como tenga que estudiar hasta por las noches me tiraré por la ventana...—el pelinegro cayó en la cuenta de algo mientras hablaba, no podría trabajar siempre en el Bizarre Dolls si la cosa en la Universidad se ponía fuerte.—¡Voy a salir Sage!_

_-¿Eh, ahora?_

_-¡Tengo algo que hacer!—respondió agarrando su chaqueta—¡Nos vemos luego!_

_-¡Pero Eric...!_

_Sin embargo a Sage no le dio tiempo a detenerle, Eric ya había salido corriendo del piso._

-¡Bien muchachos! ¡Boss prepárate, sales tú!

_Silbando la banda sonora de Harry Potter, Boss echa cuentas pasando billetes entre sus manos y haciendo fajos con ellos, alguien tocó a la puerta de su oficina y él dejó de silbar._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Jefe, tiene visita.—contestó su fiel portero desde detrás de la puerta._

_-¿Quién es?_

_-Uno de sus dolls. _

_-Que entre.—ordenó agrupando los fajos de billetes y guardándolos en una caja metálica.—Vaya vaya, pero si es mi mayordomo negro. ¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy?—saludó el hombre ante la figura que recién entraba y tomaba asiento frente a su escritorio._

_-Tengo que hablar contigo sobre el trabajo.—planteó Eric sin rodeos, Boss entrelazó las manos y apoyó en ellas su barbilla—No sé si estaré disponible todos los fines de semana, la Universidad va a empezar de nuevo y..._

_-Y tienes que sacar la carrera. Comprendo...—Eric ocultó un poco la mirada, a pesar de que la frase parecía comprensiva era el tono lo que denotaba que no lo era tanto—Escúchame una cosa Black Butler, un jefe puede dar permisos a sus empleados pero lo que no puede es dejar que entren y salgan a placer; tú verás cómo te las arreglas, pero si quieres el dinero tendrás que venir o si no tendrás que buscar otro trabajo ¿me sigues?_

_-Sí._

_-Bien, me gustan los chicos listos. Escucha Eric—llamó Boss, el ojirrojo se tensó, pues el hombre nunca llamaba a sus empleados por sus nombres, al menos eso le había dicho Nathan—me caes bien y tampoco es que quiera parecer un ogro de jefe, así que vamos a hacer una cosa: te daré libre el tiempo que tengas exámenes finales, ni más ni menos. _

_-¿Y a qué éste cambio de opinión?_

_-Soy así de generoso._

_-¿Y a cambio?—Boss sonríe fiero y desentrelaza las manos._

_-Que mala imagen tenéis de mi. De momento no te pediré nada, claro que puedo cambiar de opinión..._

_-Pida lo que quiera, no me asusta._

_Boss se echó a reír a carcajadas y le tendió la mano a Eric para que la estrechase, era un trato. Lo que no sabían era que detrás de la puerta había alguien más aguardando para poder hablar con Boss y a quién no le había hecho mucha gracia la conversación._

_-Maldito Black Butler, no siempre te saldrás con la tuya.—gruñó Blue Robin entre dientes dándose media vuelta para salir del lugar._

-¡Corten!

Los días se sucedieron en relativa tranquilidad entre ensayos y rodajes, todo iba sobre ruedas. Los actores se lo pasaban bien entre ellos, eran compañeros y colegas, ya se conocían lo bastante y sabían tolerarse, claro que lo que Sebastian no pensaba pasar por alto era el hecho de que ahora Grell acosaba a Claude tras que Will volviera a tumbarlo en el suelo de una llave de judo.

-Grell...te estás jugando que te envíe al hospital.

-Oh vamos Sebas-chan...tú lo tienes a diario ¿no me lo prestarías unos días?

-No caerá esa breva, lárgate.—gruñó el ojirrojo, el ojiazul ríe divertido sacándole la lengua y yéndose.

-Si hace tiempo me llegan a decir que te vería celoso por mi culpa me habría reído de aquí a la eternidad.—Claude que ha aparecido por detrás de Sebastian se apega a su espalda y susurra a su oído, el pelilargo se sonroja ligeramente.

-Cállate.

-¿O es que prefieres que te acose sólo a ti?

-Prefiero que busque un tanque de pirañas, se moje de salsa barbacoa y se tire dentro.

Ambos se ríen, Claude le besa el pelo. Desde lejos, Richard sonríe feliz y su hermano mayor alza las cejas al cielo; lo siguiente que rodarían ya tendría que ver con las amenazas, después Grell y Soma entrarían y finalmente Sage, todo eso ocuparía como mínimo una semana.

-¿Aún no ha contactado?—preguntó el rubio menor.

-Todavía no, y por lo que sé CH ya ha tenido algunos encontronazos por teléfono tratando de que venga.

-Bueno no aparece hasta dentro de un tiempo, casi al final de la temporada.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que se acostumbre e integre como todos. Míralos Richard, son como niños grandes, incluso tú eres más maduro que ellos.

-Gracias hermano.—respondió ofendido.

-¡No lo he dicho para que te ofendas!

Richard pone morros y Edward pone cara de ¿y yo qué he hecho?

_-Buenas noches._

_-Bienvenido ¿una copa?—preguntó el barman._

_-No gracias, estoy buscando a uno de tus compañeros._

_-Si preguntas por el otro barman hoy le toca bailar así que..._

_-No, busco a uno de los bailarines. A Black Butler para ser exactos._

_-¿Tú también? ¿Qué coño le veis?—espetó ofuscado el bailarín que estaba apoyado en la barra con un vaso entre las manos._

_-Robin no seas celoso.—bromeó el barman._

_-Así que no te cae bien tu compañero.—aseveró el hombre acercándose al bailarín—No te preocupes, tú también estás estupendo y creo que vas a ser mejor._

_-¿Entonces para qué le querías?_

_-Tengo una pequeña cuenta pendiente con él, me llamo Vincent, encantado._

_-Blue Robin.—se presentó con normalidad, aunque sonrió con malicia al ver que esa misma malicia se reflejaba en los ojos contrarios—Con que deudas pendientes..._

_-Oh sí. ¿Te gustaría saber de qué tipo?_

_-¿Y si me lo explicas arriba?_

_-Será un placer._

_Blue Robin sonrió y se llevó a Vincent tras las cortinas, rumbo a las habitaciones, Nathan, que esperaba a que Ion saliese de su cuarto los vio subir y casi ni se lo cree._

_-No me jodas._

_-¿Qué pasa Red?—preguntó Ion recién salido._

_-Blue acaba de subirse con alguien, y adivina quién: Vincent Harvey, el tío con el que Eric ha estado teniendo problemas._

_-Buf, dos de las cruces de Eric juntas, no sé si eso va a ser bueno._

_-Oye Ion, a lo mejor Boss nos mata por llegar tarde pero vamos a mi cuarto._

_-¿Eh, para qué?_

_-Mi cuarto pega al suyo, si apegamos bien la oreja a lo mejor oímos lo que dicen._

_-¿¡Pretendes espiarlos!?_

_-No me fío de esos dos y Eric es mi amigo. No me dejó ayudarle con lo de ese tío pero ahora no se libra.—afirma encaminándose a su cuarto, el pelivioleta duda un poco pero finalmente también va._

-¡Corten! ¡Vestuario preparad a Grell y Soma! ¡Sebastian y Agni listos también, cambiamos de escena!

_-¿Seguro que estará en casa?_

_-¡Que sí pesado, le llamé al teléfono y dijo que estaría, y no veas lo que me costó convencerlo de que me diera la dirección!_

_Ion y Nathan prácticamente corrían por las calles de la ciudad rumbo al piso de Eric, tras lo que escucharon la noche anterior los dos bailarines decidieron no quedarse de brazos cruzados. Por fin llegaron a su destino, tocaron al timbre de abajo y la voz de Eric les indicó que subieran a la cuarta planta; una vez arriba Eric les abrió no sin antes ojearles con cautela, como si no se fiara de que no viniesen vestidos._

_-¿A qué viene esa cara?—gruñó el pelirrojo._

_-A que se me hace raro veros vestidos._

_-Cállate y déjanos entrar._

_El pelinegro suspiró y se hizo a un lado, ambos bailarines entraron al piso, muy típico de estudiantes con libros por doquier, pero gracias a que Sage vivía ahí el caos no era peor. Los tres pasaron al salón y tomaron asiento._

_-¿Y bien? ¿Qué era eso que urgía tanto que no podía esperar a la noche?—preguntó Eric cruzado de brazos, Nathan e Ion se miraron entre sí._

_-Hemos venido a avisarte, tienes problemas.—respondió el pelivioleta._

_-¿Ah sí, con qué?_

_-Vincent Harvey.—contestó ahora el pelirrojo, el pelinegro sintió algo de tensión—Ayer por la noche se presentó en el club buscándote pero se topó con Alex, que se lo llevó consigo._

_-¿Blue Robin? Ja, sigue picado conmigo._

_-No te reirás tanto cuando te contemos qué estuvieron haciendo aparte de..._

_-Eric ¿has visto mi manual de infecciones?—de repente Sage interrumpió en el salón, Eric se había olvidado de que él también estaba y tragó saliva—Ah tienes visita, lo siento, perdonad mi grosera forma de entrar._

_-Tranquilo. Chicos éste es Sage Suleyman, mi compañero de piso—presentó Eric—y Sage, éstos son Nathan Steels e Ion Loguevich son mis..._

_-Compañeros de trabajo, un placer Sage.—terminó Nathan con rapidez guiñándole un ojo al peliblanco._

_-Igualmente os digo.—respondió dedicando una encantadora sonrisa que hizo que el pelirrojo se riera pícaramente y que el pelivioleta enrojeciera gradualmente._

_-Tu manual está en mi habitación, te lo cogí prestado.—volvió a interceder Eric dando una pequeña patada a Nathan._

_-Ah vale, bueno, nos vemos.—se despidió desapareciendo por el pasillo._

_-Córtate un poco Red Death._

_-¿Por? Me gusta, es guapo. ¿Te lo estás tirando?_

_-¡No seas imbécil, por supuesto que no! Sage es como mi hermano._

_-Ah entonces está libre._

_-Nathan..._

_Después de que pelinegro y pelirrojo se peleasen durante un rato, Ion harto de esperar les lanzó dos cojines a cada uno y los devolvió al tema._

_-Así que Vincent pretende hacerme chantaje a través de Alex, y como a él no le caigo bien ha accedido sin dudarlo.—caviló Eric tras que los dos bailarines le explicaran la situación._

_-Deberías decirselo a Boss, él podría hacer algo.—aconsejó Ion._

_-Ni hablar. Una de las razones por las que Alex me detesta, aparte de que porque soy mejor que él,—sonríe malévolo—es porque me considera el doll consentido de Boss._

_-¿Qué?—se extrañó Nathan._

_-Nada, cosas suyas y sus paranoias. Pero no voy a darle satisfacción de escudarme tras Boss, si quiere pelea—se cruje los nudillos—tendrá pelea._

_-Ten cuidado Eric. Ese Harvey no es trigo limpio y aliado con Alex gana fuerza._

_-No os preocupéis por mí, aunque no lo parezca, no estoy sólo.—les tranquilizó, cerró los ojos y vislumbró la cara de Jared en su mente._

_-Bueno, nos tienes a nosotros.—sonrió Ion agarrando a Nathan._

_-Lo sé, y lo agradezco creedme. _

-¡Corten! ¡Muy buena muchachos!

Soma salió de escena y fue derecho a por Agni para darle un beso que por poco no lo tumba, y eso que él era más alto.

-¿Y esto?—preguntó después del shock.

-Es que estabas tan encantador en esa escena.—respondió Soma con una sonrisita divertida que Agni le devolvió para después besarle él.

-Tortolitos guardad algo para casa.—exclamó Edward—Bueno gente, lo dejamos aquí por hoy. ¡Claude, Sebastian mañana os toca a vosotros así que esta noche abstinencia por favor!

El ojidorado tuvo ganas de matar al director ahí mismo por decir tal cosa a voz en grito, y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque Sebastian estaba delante suyo y usando su camiseta como pelota anti-estrés para también evitar cometer asesinato.

-¿Me habéis oído?

-Sí majestad.—contestaron entre dientes.

-Como mañana vea una sola ojera haré que os rebajen el sueldo.

Burlando su manía de dar órdenes imitándole haciendo gestos con la mano y la boca, Claude se llevó a Sebastian del set mientras se despedían de todos. Se montaron en el coche y cuando el ojidorado iba a arrancar, pues era el suyo, se detuvo y atrajo a Sebastian hasta sí de un tirón.

_-_Que le den, no me puede obligar.

-Ojos que no ven director que no siente.—rió Sebastian tomando la delantera mordiendo los labios contrarios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mm quizás parezca algo soft pero lo hard viene después xD Es decir, se liará parda ya en los próximos capítulos, después de todo cualquier historia debe tener un malo como Dios manda (gracias a que esta vez no toca que sea una serpiente) jajaja

¡Nos leemos gente guapa que habitáis el mundo!

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap.11.-La verdad incómoda**

_Por mucho que lo estaba intentando su cerebro no quería hacerle caso y alejaba sus pensamientos de los papeles del caso que acababa de adquirir y los enviaba junto a Eric._

_-Maldita sea.—masculló entre dientes el abogado dejando los papeles sobre su mesa y masajeándose la sien. Hoy era viernes, lo cual quería decir que Eric trabajaba esa noche meneando esos encantadores atributos que la naturaleza le había dado, un chispazo le recorrió la espina dorsal y tuvo que levantarse para echar un trago de agua.—"No estoy celoso, apenas llevamos ¿qué, dos semanas? Y eso si cuenta el que tengamos algo."—pensó, pero en cuanto la imagen del bailarín se le vino a la mente rodeado de tíos babeando estrujo el vaso de plástico del agua._

_-¿Estás bien?—preguntó Gerard, que acababa de aparecer a su lado y le miró inquisitivo y extrañado con sus ojos verdes._

_-Estoy bien._

_-Pues no lo parece por como acabas de espachurrar a ese pobre vaso. ¿Problemas con el caso?_

_-No, recién acabo de tomarlo. Oye Gerard ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_-Depende._

_-Si recién acabas de empezar con alguien, échale unas dos semanas, ¿es tiempo suficiente para estar celoso?_

_-Bueno, depende de la persona y lo que le guste la otra persona.—respondió tras pensárselo—¿Estás con alguien?_

_-Más o menos. _

_-¿Y estás celoso? ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Jared Stason? Ni siquiera cuando estuviste ca..._

_-¡Eh vosotros dos, dejad de cotillear como abogadas y venid a ver esto, Mark ha conseguido encerrar a ese cabrón, 40 años de condena!—interrumpió otro de los abogados llamándoles a voces para que fueran a ver la noticia del éxito de uno de los de su bufete. Ambos amigos se olvidaron de su tema y fueron a mirar la noticia, celebrándola después con el resto de abogados._

_-"Bien, me ha servido para despejarme, ya está decidido."_

-¡Corten!—exclamó Edward, inmediatamente el equipo de maquillaje procedió a desmaquillar a los actores exceptuando a Claude, a quién retocaron por doquier.—¡Ey antes de que terminéis hay que cambiarle de ropa! ¿Está listo Sebastian?

-Nací listo majestad.—le contestó el mismo actor, que recién salía de su camerino.

-Que gracioso. ¡Agni!

-También estoy listo director.—y antes de que el rubio pudiera volver a gritar añadió:"Y Soma también."

-Ah, bueno. Bien ¿todo listo? Escena del seguimiento de Sage, un ensayo y después a rodar. ¡Listos y acción!

_Nuevamente era viernes por la noche, y nuevamente Eric se marchaba. Sage había estado meditando toda la semana, sobre todo después de conocer a esos otros chicos que decían ser sus compañeros; no es que le hubiesen parecido malas personas, pero algo le escamaba. Así que tras mucho meditar decidió hacerlo, aunque eso significase perder la confianza de su amigo, y le siguió. Esperó a que éste se fuese del piso, esperó dos minutos y salió tras él manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial; por suerte el pelinegro iba andando._

_Tras una caminata de 20 minutos, Eric se fue por una calle transversal hasta que se paró en la puerta de lo que parecía un club, un portero enorme le saludó y le dejó pasar. Antes de seguir, Sage se apoyó en la pared y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos ¿qué tenía de malo trabajar en un club nocturno? ¿qué podía hacer Eric ahí dentro que no quería que supiese? Tragó saliva, respiró hondo y decidió llegar hasta el fondo de la cuestión, así que se encaminó hacia el portero._

_-_¡Corten! ¡Agni por el amor del rodaje deja de reírte!

-No puedo.—se excusó entre risas y apunto de llorar. Edward dejó caer la cabeza, había tenido que parar la grabación porque al hindú le había dado un súbito ataque de risa cuando llegó su escena con el portero, al que terminó por contagiar la risa.—¡Necesito una valeriana!

_-¿Quieres entrar muchacho?—preguntó el gigante tras examinar con cautela a Sage, que quería mirar tras él como si fuera a ver algo a través de la puerta cerrada._

_-Em pues, creo que sí._

_-¿Efectivo o tarjeta?_

_-¿Perdón?_

_-Que si pagas en efectivo o con tarjeta._

-¡Como os riáis ahora os mato!—se oyó a Edward rugir de fondo.

_-Llevo en efectivo..._

_-Entiendo. ¿Es tu primera vez por aquí verdad?—preguntó el portero antes de hacerse a un lado._

_-Sí, he venido buscando a un amigo, creo que trabaja aquí.—respondió algo cohibido, el portero alzó una ceja._

_-Aunque seas amigo no creo que te vaya a hacer descuento._

_Sage se extrañó ante ese comentario pero pasó adentro de todos modos, el local tenía un ambiente frío azulado que le daba un toque muy misterioso. Había varios hombres sentados en sofás de cuero que tenían tarimas delante, y otro par que estaba en la barra, el moreno empezaba a ponerse nervioso ¿dónde estaba Eric? Decidido, fue hasta la barra a preguntar al barman que había tras ella, cuando ya iba a hacerlo escuchó silbidos halagadores y se giró para ver a quién iban dirigidos, su cara de sorpresa fue mayúscula._

_-¡Tú!_

_-¡Aah, tú!_

_-¡Eres el que vino al piso con el pelirrojo!_

_-Y tú eres el amigo de Er...oh vaya.—Ion se puso tan colorado como el pelo de Nathan y no sabía ni donde meterse, claro que Sage en cuanto se dio cuenta de la guisa en que iba también se puso rojo.—O..oye lo...lo siento pero tengo que...tengo que...—trató de excusarse el pelivioleta, pero Sage no parecía estar oyéndole, pues se había quedado embobado viéndole con ese sensual traje que llevaba puesto._

_Tan metidos en sus vergüenzas estaban que ni se percataron de la presencia de Jared, que recién entraba por la puerta y sin dilación se metía tras las cortinas de terciopelo negro, subiendo las escaleras hasta las habitaciones y dirigiéndose a la que sabía pertenecía a Eric. Llamó con los nudillos y oyó el repiquetear de las botas de aguja._

_-¡Ja...!¡Hey!—antes de que Eric pueda terminar de decir su nombre, el ojidorado le ha empujado dentro de la habitación, cerrando tras de sí como tantas veces había visto hacer al bailarín.—¿¡Pero qué haces!?—gruñe el bailarín, el abogado no le contesta y avanza como un león hacia él, Eric no retrocede pero se pone a la defensiva—Como se te ocurra hacer alguna estupidez llamaré a Big Daddy para que eche la puerta abajo.—amenaza refiriéndose al portero gigante, a quien Boss les hubo enseñado a llamar Big Daddy._

_Jared esboza una media sonrisa y después se ríe, dejando a un lado su actitud de carnívoro toma asiento en la cama y le pide a Eric que se siente también._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunta el bailarín tras sentarse a su lado._

_-Sabes, lo he estado pensando, lo que dijimos._

_-¿Sobre qué?_

_-Sobre esto.—Eric le pilla al vuelo, sus rubíes relucen—Tú me arrastraste a esto, me hiciste desearte y hasta pegarle a un imbécil para defenderte, así que quiero oírlo ¿qué somos?_

_-Ya te lo dije, tú eres mío y tú dijiste que era tuyo; supongo que eso nos convierte en algo así como pareja ¿no?—Jared asiente._

_-Bien, entonces vamos al grano. Quiero que dejes de ser bailarín._

_-¿¡Qué!? ¡Si sabes que...!_

_-Necesitas el dinero, lo sé, pero eso no es problema._

_-¿Piensas mantenerme? Lo siento majo, pero no._

_-Entonces búscate otro trabajo, pero no quiero que sigas en éste._

_-Tú a mí no me ordenas y no creo que haya muchos mejor pagados que este._

_-¿Crees que voy a ser tan idiota para no hacer que me importe que te acuestes con cualquiera cada fin de semana y después vayas conmigo?—gruñó Jared con enfado._

_-¡No tengo por qué hacerlo y no me levantes la voz!_

_-¡Eres tú el que la levanta!_

_Mientras, Sage había conseguido que Ion no se le escapase y le había pedido que por favor le condujese hasta Eric, el pelivioleta se mostró reticente pero como el otro no se daba por vencido finalmente aceptó y le condujo tras las cortinas._

_-Aquí hay habitaciones, la de Eric es esta.—indicó, ya iba a tocar pero escuchó voces de discusión adentro.—¿Eric, qué pasa ahí dentro?_

_Sage también iba a echar mano de la puerta pero ésta se abrió de golpe y el propio Eric _

_salió por ella hecho una furia._

_-¡Eric!_

_-¿Sage?—el ojirrojo se paró en seco al descubrir a su amigo ahí en medio, echándose un vistazo a si mismo, volvió a meterse corriendo en la habitación, de la cual Jared iba a salir persiguiéndolo y empujándole dentro otra vez._

_-¡Eric espera! ¡Oye!_

_-¿Qué demonios haces tú también aquí?¿Es que pretendeis acosarme hoy todos o qué?_

_-¿Quién es?—preguntó Jared desde dentro._

_-¡No abras!_

_Tarde, el ojidorado abrió la puerta topándose de pleno con Sage, ambos hombres parecían sorprendidos de ver al otro ahí y Eric tenía ganas de que se lo tragase la tierra. _

_-¿Qué está pasando aquí?—interrumpió una voz grave._

_-¡Boss!—dijo Ion._

_-Mis pequeños dolls dentro de poco es hora de actuar, así que lo preguntaré sin rodeos ¿quiénes son estos dos y por qué hay tanto jaleo?—preguntó el hombre peligris en tono amenazante y poniéndose delante de Ion._

_-¿Usted es el jefe de este sitio?—preguntó Jared sin preámbulos._

_-El mismo. ¿Y usted?_

_-Quiero hablar de algo a solas._

_-...—Boss enarcó una ceja y frunció la otra, le dedicó una mirada a Sage y luego a Eric, que la desvió—Está bien, ven conmigo. ¡Red Death!—llamó de un grito, Nathan asomó por la puerta de su habitación—Estáte con Golden Sultan y Black Butler._

_-Vale.—aceptó algo extrañado el pelirrojo. Pero su cara fue de absoluta satisfacción cuando vislumbró al guapo amigo de Eric._

_-_¡Corten! ¡Escena del despacho, reducción de luces!

_-¿Y de qué quería hablarme?—preguntó Boss sirviendo dos copas de coñac._

_-Quiero hacerle una oferta._

_-¿Sobre qué?—le dio un primer trago a su copa._

_-Le compro a uno de sus bailarines.—Boss se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?_

_-¿Está de broma?_

_-No. Le compro el contrato de uno de sus bailarines, el de Black Butler paras ser exactos. _

_-No puedo venderle eso. Son mis trabajadores, no mis mercancías.—meneando la copa ve a Jared darle un sorbo a la suya a través del cristal pulido—No me diga que se ha encaprichado de él y pretende tenerlo a toda costa._

_-No exactamente.—respondió delineando la copa con un dedo y procediendo a contarle su peculiar historia con el bailarín, cuanto más contaba más ensanchaba Boss su gesto divertido._

_-Vaya culebrón. Así que mi travieso mayordomo le ha engatusado y usted pretende alejarlo de esto para evitar que caiga en tentaciones, qué loable de su parte; pero él ya es mayorcito para decidir qué quiere hacer y usted ha sido un estúpido al enamorarse de un bailarín nocturno._

_-Tal vez lo sea, pero no voy a quedarme tranquilo hasta ver a Eric fuera de aquí.—aseveró, a Boss le entró un ataque de risa._

_-En ese caso háblalo con él, después de todo yo no les obligo a que se acuesten con los clientes, eso lo hacen de iniciativa propia._

-Eso es, unos primeros planos de sus caras y ¡corten! Geniales escenas muchachos, tomaos un descanso.

Los actores salieron de escena, Claude fue hasta Sebastian, que tenía puesto un albornoz encima del traje de bailarín y le rodeó con los brazos.

-Deberíamos pedir prestado el traje.

-¿Para qué?

-Para que me bailes con él.—Sebastian enrojeció de vergüenza y furia y dio un certero codazo al estómago del ojidorado que se convulsionó hacia delante. Se enzarzaron en una discusión, desde lejos Edward los observaba como si fueran un par de críos peleándose por el típico "mamá me ha pegado", suspirando de abatimiento le echó un vistazo al guión y a sus notas, es entonces que uno de sus asistentes le interrumpe, al parecer había una llamada para él.

-¿Diga?

-"_Eddie querido."_

_-_CH...no me llames así o vamos a tener un problema.

-_"Venga hombre, que susceptible."_

_-_¿Qué quieres?

-_"Darte una noticia. He conseguido que vaya haciendo las maletas, aparecerá en Nueva York en una semana."_

_-_¡Por fin! ¿Cómo lo has hecho al final? ¿Amenazas, coacción?

-"_Un poco de todo, ya me conoces. Después de la última discusión que tuvimos al teléfono tuve que ponerme seria del todo así que amenacé con mover hilos y contactos para que nadie del espectáculo volviera a interesarse por su persona además de dejar su reputación por los suelos."_

-Entiendo...—dijo Edward, al que el tono que hubo usado la mujer con anterioridad le hizo tragar saliva.

-"_Oh, y ya está confirmado, a la junta le gustó la idea, así que ya puedes añadirlo del todo al guión para que los actores lo tengan presente, especialmente uno..."_

_-_¿Te refieres a...?

-_"Sí."__—_le interrumpió, colgando el teléfono inmediatamente después.

_-Entonces coméntame mi petirrojo azulado ¿qué se te ha ocurrido para cobrárselas a esa mala zorra de Eric?_

_-Justo en cobros había pensado.—responde Alex Loud, más conocido como Blue Robin juntando los dedos en actitud maquinante, había quedado con Vincent Harvey fuera del Bizarre Dolls, a unas calles más allá para poder hablar a solas._

_-Te escucho._

_-Boss guarda mucho dinero en una caja metálica en su despacho que siempre tiene en uno de los cajones de su mesa cerrado con llave,—y antes de que el peliblanco le interrumpa prosigue levando un poco el tono—llave que esconde en el tapón de una botella de coñac de su mueble bar.—Vincent asiente esperando por más—Había pensado en deslizar unos cuantos billetes de esos bajo el colchón de Black Butler._

_-Y cuando tu jefe se de cuenta de que le falta dinero..._

_-Enloquecerá, se pondrá hecho un basilisco y pondrá el club patas arribas hasta que lo encuentre a él o al culpable de su desaparición._

_-¿Y si lo encuentra?_

_-Rodará la cabeza del culpable._

-¡Corten! ¡Kyle para las próximas quiero más interpretación macabra, que se note que manipulas!

-Pero si ya lo...

-¡No me discutas!

El pelinaranja hizo un mohín, fuera de rodaje era todo lo opuesto al ambicioso y rencoroso Blue Robin, un chico alegre, jovial y optimista al que no le agradaba tener problemas; lo que Grell definía como "una monada incluso demasiado encantadora". Ash le palmeó en el hombro para consolarle del terrible genio de su director, que hoy quería rodar mayoritariamente con ellos dos.

Lo siguiente que rodaron fue como el pelinaranja se colaba en el despacho de Boss aprovechando que éste había subido arriba a "consolar" a uno de los dolls tras que uno de los clientes fuera un auténtico gilipollas.

-Eso es, mételo bajo el colchón con cuidado, arregla la marca de las sábanas y sal despacio. Mueca malvada y ¡corten!—instruía Edward, que por otra parte no dejaba de mirar su móvil, como si esperase alguna notificación.

**···········**Unos días más tarde**···········**

_-¿¡Pero qué cojones...!?_

_Revolviendo su despacho entero Boss buscó como un poseso los fajos de billetes que le habían desparecido de su caja metálica, apoyándose en su escritorio con gesto ofuscado trató de aclararse. ¿Quién se había colado en su despacho y había metido mano a su dinero? Había tenido que ser alguien del club, pues sólo ellos sabían que él guardaba dinero ahí, pero ¿y la llave? ¿como sabía dónde buscarla?_

_-¡Big Daddy!—rugió, el portero se presentó de inmediato._

_-¿Qué pasa jefe?_

_-¡Reúne a mis dolls que aquí ha pasado algo grave!_

_-Jefe tranquilícese...—trató de calmar el hombre tras notar muy alterado al peligris._

_-¡Ve a buscarlos maldita sea! ¡Y que no falte ninguno!—gritó con histeria. El portero se marchó apresuradamente._

_Cinco minutos después todo el mundo estaba reunido en el club, los dolls se habían sentado en el sofá de cuero más largo que había y esperaban impacientes y expectantes tras que Big Daddy los hubiese sacado de sus habitaciones con urgencia._

_-¿Qué querrá Boss? Aún tengo que terminar de prepararme para esta noche.—dijo Nathan rulándose un mechón de pelo._

_-No sé, pero por la cara que tiene Big Daddy no creo que sea nada bueno.—le respondió Eric, Ion asintió y Alex medio sonrió agachando la cabeza._

_Finalmente el hombre peligris salió de detrás de las cortinas y se puso delante de todos sus trabajadores._

_-Daddy, cierra el local. Hoy no abrimos.—ordenó, los dolls se quedaron impactados y comenzaron a preguntar, el portero dudó pero cerró la entrada y apagó el cartel luminiscente.—Silencio todos.—gruñó, los bailarines callaron—Hoy, cuando he entrado a mi despacho me he encontrado una sorpresa muy desagradable. Alguien le ha metido mano a mi caja con el dinero—todos abrieron los ojos como platos—y exijo saber inmediatamente quién ha sido o nadie se moverá de aquí hasta que el dinero aparezca._

_El silencio era tal que hasta el zumbido de una mosca habría sido atronador, los dolls se miraban entre ellos con confusión y ninguno decía nada, Big Daddy estaba estupefacto y Boss parecía querer asesinar con la mirada._

_-¿Nadie confiesa?—preguntó tras unos minutos en silencio.—Muy bien, en ese caso haremos algo más drástico e iré habitación por habitación registrando cada centímetro y después irás tú Daddy; ¡aquí nadie me roba y sale impune, rezad por no ser culpables!_

_Los dolls se quedaron estáticos unos segundos, pero después salieron en tropel tras el peligris, que subía rumbo a las habitaciones, el portero también fue. Boss cambiaba el turno a los bailarines cada mes, y el dinero tuvo que desaparecerle ayer así que alguno de los presentes era el culpable. Aparte de Eric, Nathan, Ion y Alex había un único doll más y luego Big Daddy, por tanto eran seis sospechosos._

_Boss fue habitación por habitación poniéndolo todo patas arribas bajo la atenta mirada de sus trabajadores, que no sabían ni qué decir, por fin le llegó el turno a la habitación de Eric, que aunque chocado se mostraba tranquilo hasta que..._

_-Vaya vaya...—dijo Boss tras apartar el colchón de la cama y extraer fajos de billetes, sus fajos—¿No es muy viejo ya lo de esconderlos debajo de la cama?_

_Eric se puso blanco como el arroz al igual que sus amigos, salvo Alex que fingió estarlo._

_-¡Boss eso no es mío! ¡Yo no he entrado a tu despacho para nada, alguien debe haberlos puesto ahí!_

_Su jefe no contestó, estrujó los billetes y los guardó consigo, salió de la habitación agarrando al pelinegro de un brazo y llevándoselo a rastras, el resto estaba catatónico. Boss abrió la puerta del local y empujó a Eric fuera._

_-Tú y yo hemos terminado Black Butler, considérate oficialmente despedido. Y como se te ocurra intentar poner un pie de nuevo aquí me encargaré de que toda la ciudad sepa lo buen chico que eres en la cama con cualquiera.—siseó el hombre cerrando la puerta tras de sí de un tremendo portazo._

_-¡Boss!—gritó Eric aporreándola, el peligris había omitido que ya estaba cambiado de ropa y vestido de bailarín además de que hacía un frío horrible en la calle.—Maldita sea, maldita sea..._

_Dentro del club Boss no dedicó ni siquiera una mirada a los suyos y se encerró en su despacho, Nathan e Ion actuaron primero y se enfilaron escaleras arriba, Daddy miró a los dos bailarines que se quedaron de soslayo pero nadie dijo nada. Un minuto después pelirrojo y pelivioleta bajaron en tropel llevando las cosas de Eric en las manos y brazos y con un abrigo cada uno puesto._

_-¡Chicos esperad, no podéis..!—llamó el portero,tarde, ya habían salido._

_-¡Eric!_

_-Nathan...Ion..._

_-Estás temblando tío._

_-Normal, mira que echarte sin estar vestido.—consoló Ion pasándole su ropa, el pelinegro se la puso encima del traje._

_-Gracias._

_-Por Dios dime que no has sido tú.—pide el pelirrojo._

_-¡No he sido yo! ¡Yo nunca tocaría el dinero del club!—se exaltó—¡Alguien me la ha jugado!_

_-¿Crees que han sido...?_

_-Ese par de cabrones sin vida propia. Sí, lo creo, y cuando me los eche en cara los voy a matar a ambos.—gruñe terminando de abrochar su chaqueta._

_-Eric no te precipites, no tienes pruebas._

_-Me da igual, los voy a matar._

_-Cálmate. Escucha Ion y yo hablaremos con Boss y trataremos de calmarlo para que razone, mientras tú espera en casa._

_-No quiero ir a casa. Si Sage me ve llegar así en este estado y después de lo que pasó no voy a tener fuerzas para darle más explicaciones. Está distante conmigo desde que me vio._

_-¿Y entonces qué vas a hacer?_

_-...—el pelinegro medita y alza la vista el cielo, algunas estrellas titilaban—Llamaré a Jared, en estos momentos siento que él es el único al que puedo acudir._

-¡Corten! ¡Todo el mundo fuera del plató, vamos a la calle, quiero que Jared llegue en coche!

_Jared no supo qué pensar ante el ligero temblor de la voz de Eric cuando éste le llamó por teléfono casi de madrugada, pero ni se pensó el darle una negativa ante la petición de "ven a por mí, por favor". El tráfico de la noche aunque no tan denso como el del día también lo era bastante, cosas de vivir en la ciudad "que nunca duerme", finalmente llegó a donde el bailarín le citó, un par de calles más atrás de donde estaba el Bizarre Dolls. Aparcó en un costado de la vía y se apeó del coche, Eric le vio llegar primero y fue hasta él._

_-¿Eric qué...?—fue a preguntar, pero calló al ver cómo los brazos del chico temblaban, como si estuviera rabioso, nervioso o incluso triste. _

_-Vámonos por favor.—pidió el más joven apegándose a él hasta quedar a centímetros pero sin mirarle._

_Jared contrajo un poco las cejas, pasando uno de sus brazos por la espalda del pelilargo lo guía hasta su coche; desde la penumbra Nathan e Ion los ven partir y se miran entre ellos con caras de preocupación, por lo menos ahora Eric estaba con el abogado._

_-Tendríamos que contárselo a él.—sugirió Nathan arrebujándose en el abrigo._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-¿No te lo contó Eric? Pues para que le diese otro puñetazo a ese imbécil de Harvey y otro al que haya puesto el dinero en su habitación, es decir, a Blue._

_-Aunque quiera estar de acuerdo contigo no tenemos pruebas en su contra.—el pelirrojo bufa, Ion parece cavilar—Pero podemos conseguirlas..._

_-¿Qué quieres decir Golden?_

_-¿Nunca has visto una película de espionaje?—le pregunta con deje pícaro,el otro le asiente—Entonces sabrás que necesitamos una grabadora y una cinta._

_Nathan forma una O con su boca y sonríe agudo, Ion muestra una sonrisa afable pero bestial._

-¡Corten!—exclama Edward—Por cierto Soma, muy buena interpretación me ha gustado.—aprueba levantando el pulgar, el pelivioleta sonríe algo cohibido.

-¿¡Y yo qué!?—protesta Grell.

-Tú bien.—contesta el director con simpleza. Grell le saca la lengua.

-Disculpe director, aquí tiene lo que pidió.—le dice una mujer asistente al rubio entregándole una caja.

-¡Por fin han llegado! ¡Chicos venid aquí!—llamó Edward a sus actores, que fueron acercándose antes de retirarse a sus camerinos—Os presento los nuevos guiones.

-¿Nuevos guiones?—preguntó Grell.

-Sí, nuevos. Entre la productiva y la directiva hemos terminado de ultimar unos detalles que no estaban del todo seguros en el guión original—explica mientras los va repartiendo, dejando en la caja los guiones de los actores que ese día no estaban ahí para dárselos en otro momento—, pero ahora como ya está decidido este va a ser el guión definitivo.

-¿Y cuáles se supone que son esos detalles tan importantes?—inquirió Claude algo quisquilloso.

-Pues el añadido gordo es sólo uno pero éste a su vez se ramifica en otros detalles.

-Vamos que es una chorrada.—dijo el ojidorado siendo secundado por varias risas.

-Ja, ja, ja. No te reirás tanto cuando sepas que éste cambio te concierne a ti el que más.—espetó Edward fulminándolo con la mirada, que Claude le devolvió diciéndole algo en francés que sonó a frase degradante.

-¿Y qué es?—preguntó esta vez Sebastian lleno de curiosidad.

-Tranquilo Sebastian no vamos a matar a tu afrancesado novio,—gruñó el director con sorna, Sebastian rechinó los dientes—vamos a casarlo.

-...

Se produjo un silencio general que Edward se esperaba. El primero en hablar fue, evidentemente, el afectado.

-¿Estás de coña no?

-No, no lo estoy Claude. Tu personaje Jared, va a estar, bueno, más que casado, divorciado, tu ex-mujer va a entrar en escena también.

-No jodas...

-Pues sí, y oh sí, hay que grabar flash-backs por lo tanto ve rememorando como es eso de tener que besar a una mujer. Oh y una cosita más, Sebastian—le llama, el ojirrojo le mira, su cara es una amalgama de expresiones—aunque no tu enemiga como Vincent y Alex, ella será tu rival, lo cual es mucho más peligroso, créeme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh my godness! I think I wanna marry you!

Bueno paridas aparte espero que os haya gustado aunque sea un poquitín ^^ y gracias por vuestros reviews.

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)

PD: ¡se admiten apuestas sobre quién va a ser la mujer de Claude!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello little demons, la otra vez Izuspp me pidió que pusiera un resumen de qué personajes son quién, pero como mi memoria es como la de Dori(Buscando a Nemo) se me olvidó -_-. Perdón querida Izuspp y aquí lo dejo:

Claude=Jared Stason))Sebastian= Eric Swan)) Grell= Nathan Steels))Soma=Ion Loguevich))Undertaker=Boss)) Agni= Sage Suleyman)) Will= Gerard Walter))Ash=Vincent Harvey))Kyle= Alex Loud= Blue Robin

Bueno creo que no me he olvidado de ninguno hasta el momento, si lo he hecho os doy permiso para que matéis a Cheshire xP

Cheshire:¡Oye!

Yo: ^w^ ¡os quiero!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap.12.-Tenías que ser tú**

-Aah, haaa

-Haa, nnh...

-Claude...más fuerte.

-_Oui, mon danseur foncé_

Entre jadeos Sebastian suelta una ligera risa, pero una estocada profunda de Claude le hace aferrarse con fuerza a las sábanas y ahogar un grito. Ambos estaban de lado, de espaldas el uno al otro y el ojidorado le sujetaba una pierna al ojirrojo alzándosela, su otra mano está anclada en su pecho y le acariciaba uno de los pezones.

Habían acabado así tras que al llegar al piso después de grabar hoy la llegada de Jared y Eric a casa del primero, sin explicación alguna, lo hicieran por primera vez en la segunda temporada y de que a Sebastian le entrara un calentón improvisto. Claro que Claude no se quejó.

-Aaah, no...no puedo más...—jadea el ojirrojo.

-Ni yo...Voy a...

-¡Aaah!

Entre dos profundos jadeos los actores alcanzan el orgasmo tan ansiado y recuperan poco a poco la respiración. Claude se separa de Sebastian lo suficiente como para liberar su miembro y después vuelve a apegarse a él. Sebastian le agarra por el brazo que le rodea la cintura y acaricia su mano como si acariciase a Noir.

-Espero que ya estés mejor.—dice Claude refiriéndose al calentón de Sebastian.

-Más calmado. Y no me digas que a ti no te ha sentado bien también.—le contesta soltando su mano y tirando de las sábanas y cubiertas para arriba, después vuelve a la misma posición.

El mestizo ríe sutilmente y le besa el hombro haciéndole cosquillas.

-Claude no empieces—regaña—que tengo sueño y como aparezca con ojeras Edward me decapita.

-Vale vale...te daré esta noche de ventaja.—bromea.

-Cállate.—se hace el silencio por unos segundos, tal parecía que se habían decidido por dormir, hasta que Sebastian lo cortó de improviso—Como tengas que acostarte con la actriz esa que vaya a venir me aseguraré antes de hacerte una vasectomía.

-¿Ya estás celoso y ni siquiera está aquí todavía?

-No estoy celoso. Sólo bromeaba tonto.—protesta dándose la vuelta y encarando a su pareja.

-Sí ya...

-Te juegas levantarte mañana con un ojo morado.

-Violent...bonsoir.

Sebastian enarca una ceja y frunce la otra, Claude cierra los ojos y se duerme.

Suspira ¿por qué ha tenido que ir a enamorarse de un francés inglés tan complicado como Claude? Tendría que hablar con un psicólogo como mínimo para tratar de entenderlo, piensa ofuscado cerrando los ojos también.

**···········**Estudios de grabación, día siguiente**···········**

Edward andaba como un loco de acá para allá dando órdenes como un poseso, Richard prácticamente corría tras él recogiendo los papeles y demás que su hermano lanzaba al aire con furia, frustración o incluso desconsuelo.

-¡Ed, todo el estudio va a acabar empapelado como sigas así!

-¡Oh Richie, que Dios te proteja de ser director! ¿¡Y dónde están los buenos para nada de actores que tengo contratados!?

-Em, pues en los camerinos preparándose...

-¡¿Aún?!

-_Eric...¿me vas a contar de una vez que te pasó anoche?_

_-..._

_Eric entorna los ojos,no es que no se fiase de Jared, sobre todo después de todo lo que había hecho por él, pero tampoco es como si quisiera meterle en todo el fregado. Ambos estaban metidos en la cama del abogado, y el bailarín le tenía bien agarrado con los brazos en un abrazo posesivo que el otro también respondía._

_-Lo de tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio en este caso no cuenta.__—le dice buscándole los ojos._

_-Nada. Sólo un problemita con un compañero del trabajo.—responde en un gruñido y mascullando entre dientes "Esa maldita rata vestida de azul"._

_-Pues ha tenido que ser de los gordos para que estés tan cabreado y tuvieses aún puesto tu traje._

_-Lo solucionaré._

_-Tu jefe te ha echado. ¿A que sí?—Más que pregunta era una afirmación la más de rotunda de parte de Jared, Eric se quedó de piedra y se incorporó en la cama._

_-¡No!_

_-Eric..._

_-¡No inventes!_

_-No invento, tu cara, tu estado y tus acciones me lo dicen. Te hablo como abogado cuando te digo que ya he visto a mucha gente que se comporta igual cuando es despedida y dice no que no hay motivo alguno._

_-¡Un motivo sí ha habido! ¡Me han tendido una trampa! ¡Y han sido esa mala puta de Alex y...!—Eric ya se había acelerado, pero frena en seco antes de que se le escape el nombre de Vincent Harvey y el abogado se acordase de su persona, lo cual sólo liaría más las cosas._

_-¿Y?_

_-Y eso.—corta—Pero lo que me jode es que Boss se lo haya tragado y yo haya quedado culpable._

_-Podría ayudarte con eso.—se ofrece Jared tras unos segundos de silencio—Aunque para mi gusto, __esta es una ocasión perfecta para que te alejes de ese mundo._

_-...—Eric no dice nada y se deja caer otra vez en la cama—No quiero ser un mantenido, y sé que es justo lo que tú quieres que sea._

_-Te equivocas en eso. Te ayudaré, pero sólo hasta que termines la carrera y te gradúes, después únicamente serás mi pareja._

_-Vaya, que clarito lo tienes.—dice mezquino—Me lo pensaré, pero lo del trabajo lo arreglaré yo, mientras tanto...—se echa sobre él—¿Qué te parece si nos olvidamos un ratito del resto del mundo?_

_-¿Aún con ganas de marcha?_

_-Por favor señor abogado, está hablando con un bailarín profesional, no sabe el aguante que tengo.—responde cómico y atrapando sus labios._

-¡Corten!—exclama Edward, pero sus dos actores seguían besándose y pasando de él—¡Eh, vosotros dos, que ya podéis parar! ¡Iros a un motel pervertidos!

-Disculpe director—le interrumpió una mujer del equipo—Ya está aquí, acaba de bajar del taxi.

_-_¿Ya? Vaya pues sí que ha tardado poco, se lo ha tomado bien en serio. ¡Ah, menos mal ya habéis parado! ¡Poneos los albornoces o lo que queráis pero venga, ya está aquí!—apremió Edward a Claude y Sebastian, que se miraron extrañados y se colocaron con rapidez dos albornoces.

Edward se adelantó un poco, hasta dejar los follones de cables y cámaras atrás, los dos actores fueron tras él. El director se paró y se quedó zapateando con impaciencia, sólo se veía gente del equipo pasar; ambos actores no dejaban de mirar para todos los lados, como si esperasen que algo cayese del cielo.

_-¿_Esperáis al conejo de Pascua?—preguntó secamente una voz femenina que los sobresaltó a los tres.

_-¡_Joder! ¿Por dónde has venido?

-Por la puerta, pero entre tanto follón no me has visto.

-¡Tú!—exclama Sebastian, Claude está tan incrédulo que ni articula palabra.

_-_Ah, hola.—saluda con desgana—¿A cuál de los dos decías que tenía por marido?—pregunta mirando a Edward.

_-_Pues con el mismo con el que serviste en la casa Trancy querida Hannah.

Efectivamente, la actriz a la que CH había buscado para ocupar el rol de ex-mujer de Jared era Hannah Anafellows, la demoníaca doncella de Kuroshitsuji II; aunque dulce y dócil en su anterior papel la actriz resultaba todo lo opuesto en la vida real, era altiva, algo malhumorada y e incluso iba de "sobrada" por la vida, por eso había tenido tantos encontronazos con CH, que no se prestaba a las negociaciones.

-Ah, dices a Claude. Pues bien, y ahora te importaría comentarme de qué va todo esto, porque esa productora del demonio ni siquiera me ha enviado mi guión.

-Tu guión está aquí conmigo y te explicaré, verás, tu historia con Claude, bueno mejor dicho con su personaje, es que tú eras su mujer hasta que os divorciásteis y cada uno se fue por su lado hasta que tú volviste a la ciudad para verle.

-¿Y para qué querría hacer algo tan tonto si ya estamos separados?—preguntó con desdén mientras se pintaba los labios con su barra violeta.

-Pues porque tu personaje todavía sigue sintiendo algo por él, básicamente.—responde Edward en un gruñido como si fuera la obviedad más grande del mundo—Pero te vas a encontrar con un problema, y el problema es él—señala a Sebastian que entorna los ojos y se cruza de brazos—que ahora es la pareja de tu ex.

-Vaya culebrón.—dice con desgana—Entonces ¿se supone que tengo que quitárselo?

-Premio. En cuanto leas el guión lo entenderás todo, y venga ve a maquillaje y vestuario para que te preparen tu primera escena.

-¿Ya?

-Tranquila, no tienes que abrir la boca.

_-Por suerte.—_susurra Sebastian cuando la mujer ya se aleja, Edward asiente despacio y Claude resopla.

_El avión aterrizó con esa brusca suavidad tan característica de siempre, cuando estuvo bien quieto los pasajeros fueron desabrochando sus cinturones y preparándose para bajar, las azafatas se despedían con cordialidad en la puerta._

_-Gracias por haber volado con nosotros, que tenga una buena estancia._

_De entre los pasajeros bajó una mujer que sobresalía por su belleza morena de pelo claro y violáceo. Vestida con vaqueros ajustados, botas de agua en piel, camisa blanca con pañuelo negro al cuello y blazer oscuro destilaba elegancia. Con cuidado bajó la escalinata metálica y por fin tocó tierra, afianzó su bolso y echó a andar mirando al horizonte tras los cristales oscuros de sus gafas de sol._

-¡Corten! ¡Bien chicos ir recogiendo que nos vamos!

Para el rodaje de esta escena CH se las había apañado para invadir una de las pistas del aeropuerto JFK y que Edward y el equipo pudiesen rodar allí, menos mal que la grabación resultó corta, pues el tiempo era oro, y nunca mejor dicho porque cada hora que estuviesen allí les costaría una auténtica pasta gansa.

-¡Que no se quede nada! Richie ¿mañana qué toca?—le preguntó el director a su hermano.

-Mañana les toca a Ash, Kyle, Grell y Soma.

-Perfecto.

-Oye director—llamó Hannah apareciendo a su lado, el rubio la miró—¿Por qué yo? Hay cientos de actrices en el mercado que también podrían haber hecho el papel.

-Lo sé, pero resultabas idónea porque ya formaste parte de Kuroshitsuji, y eras la que más daba el pego para ser la mujer de Claude.

-¿Y las otras?—siguió, refiriéndose al resto de mujeres del reparto de Kuroshitsuji.

-Meirin ya está ocupada en series policiacas, la señorita Paula dejó de ser actriz y además es madre de dos niñas, Ángela es supervisora de especialistas en otros trabajos y Ranmao no terminaba de encajar con el perfil que buscábamos, aunque esté muy buena.

-...—Hannah arrugó el entrecejo y se dio la vuelta para irse sin decir nada más. Aunque fuese una lata sería muy interesante llevar a cabo este papel, especialmente si su oponente era Sebastian Michaelis, que, por lo que había podido constatar, resultaba bastante celoso hasta el punto de atacar a base de puñetazos en un aeropuerto. Aunque claro, ella jamás se pudo imaginar llegar a ver emparejados a los dos actores anteriormente declarados enemigos acérrimos.

**··········**Al día siguiente**············**

-Bien muchachos vamos a ir empezando; Kyle te quiero encima de Ash tumbado, pero que se note que quieres dominarlo a través de la lujuria que desprendes. —dirigía Edward, que esta mañana se había levantado con un humor tan bueno que no era ni propio de él—Y no dejes quietas las manos, gesticula y esas cosas.

-Sí director...—respondía aburrido el actor pelinaranja tumbándose encima del peliblanco mientras un asistente les echaba una sábana blanca por encima.

-¡Ok!¡ Pues allá vamos, reducimos luces, todos en silencio y...acción!

_-Tu plan ha salido a la perfección mi espléndido, hábil y astuto petirrojo.—halaga Vincent Harvey paseando sus manos sobre la espalda desnuda de Blue Robin._

_-No me hagas tanto la pelota que ya has tenido sexo y si quieres más ya sabes lo que te toca.—respondió entre tajante y picarón el bailarín dándole en el pecho con el dedo índice._

_-Me cortas la magia cuando te pones en ese plan.—fingió tristeza._

_-Guarda la tristeza para otro día, hoy hay que celebrar que Eric se tragó de lleno la trampa y Boss no sospechó nada.—se arregla el pelo con una mano y tamborilea con la otra—Me gustaría haberme quedado alguno de esos billetes pero si faltaba alguno el plan no habría quedado tan bien._

_-Dime ¿cómo sabías dónde buscar cada cosa?—ante esa pregunta el pelinaranja se ríe._

_-Boss ,aunque tiene mucho aguante para la bebida, también cae redondo tras dos o tres chupitos de Absenta. Una noche no me sentía del todo bien conmigo mismo y fui hasta él porque sabía lo que acostumbraba a hacer en ese tipo de casos._

_-Te lo tiraste._

_-Y viceversa. Para hacerlo más ameno agarré una de las botellas de su despacho, la cogí al azar y resultó ser Absenta; Boss acabó borrachísimo y al día siguiente no recordaba ni haberse acostado conmigo ni la retahíla de secretitos de su despacho que me contó. Aunque claro, quién me iba a decir a mí que acabarían sirviéndome para acabar con Eric._

_-Sí, pero debo confesar—coloca los brazos tras su cabeza—que yo aún no estoy del todo satisfecho, me encantaría cobrarle esos aires que se dio en el puente, a él y a ese entrometido que ahora tiene de perro guardián._

_-¿Y qué pretendes hacer?—apoya su barbilla en su mano izquierda y le mira inquisidor._

_-No lo sé, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.—Se hace el silencio durante unos segundos, Blue Robin pasea los dedos sobre la clavícula de Vincent, que mira al techo inexpresivo y vuelve a hablar—Dime una cosa ¿sabes si tu jefe aún guarda el contrato de Eric?_

_-No lo sé, pero es posible porque amenazó con "revelarlo" a la ciudad entera si se le ocurría volver aquí para así demostrar "lo buen chico que es en realidad".—responde malicioso—¿Por qué?_

_-Je, porque tu jefe y yo pensamos igual. Claro que yo no impongo condiciones para que toda la ciudad se entere de lo maravillosamente zorra que es Eric en la cama._

_Las risas que se sucedieron no habrían sido tales si ambos hubieran sabido de la pequeña grabadora escondida tras una de las patas de la cama y que había grabado todo de esa noche._

-¡Corten! Buen trabajo muchachos, y tapaos un poco más antes de que alguno...

-¡Achús!—estornudó el pelinaranja con sonoridad sentado al borde de la cama.

-Se resfríe...Que alguien le pase un pañuelo. ¿Y están listos Grell y Soma?

-Sí director, míster Grell está dándose los últimos retoques en maquillaje y Míster Soma está...bueno...digamos que algo entretenido mientras míster Agni le da un repaso.

-¿Un repaso, para qué querría Soma un repaso de...?—Edward calló, y enrojeció hasta la médula de vergüenza y enfado mal contenido al entender a qué se refería la asistente con su sutil movimiento de cejas—-¿¡En mi rodaje!?¡Eso sí que no!

Hicieron falta tres personas para sujetar al embravecido director, que por poco no tumba la puerta del camerino del actor pelivioleta exigiendo a gritos que se buscaran un motel para hacer esa clase de cosas.

_Nathan estaba eufórico perdido y le faltaba poco para dar saltitos sobre la cama de Ion mientras éste le mostraba muy orgulloso la grabación espía._

_-Bueno a partir de aquí lo único que hacen es volver a hacerlo así que vamos a pararlo._

_-¿¡Eeeh!? ¿Me vas a cortar lo mejor?_

_-¡Nathan!—regañó el pelivioleta._

_-Es broma es broma. Y ahora dime ¿le enseñamos esto a Boss primero o a Eric?_

_-A Eric evidentemente, así podrá volver triunfal con esto como prueba._

_-¡Ok! ¡Pues vamos a buscarle al piso y con suerte encontraremos a su guapo amigo!—exclamó con emoción marchándose a su habitación para cambiarse._

_-Si aún no hemos terminado de trabajar, interesado..._

-¡Siguiente escena! ¡Y como vea que os acercáis más de lo debido tú y Agni me encargaré personalmente de que terminéis trabajando en el McDonalds de la esquina!—amenazó Edward con su portafolios en alto.

_Sage estaba preocupado, cuando oyó el interfono tocar se levantó de un salto del sofá y fue derecho a por él. _

_-¿Sí?—dijo casi ahogado._

_-"¡Hey! Somos los amigos de Eric, los que vinimos hace un tiempo ¿te importa si subimos?"_

_-Eeh, cla-claro. Subid._

_El peligris abrió la puerta y aguardó en la entrada, oyó el ruido del ascensor al subir y también dos voces masculinas que al parecer estaban discutiendo._

_-¡Y haz el favor de cortarte un poquito Nathan!_

_-¡Que se corte tu tía!_

-_¡Repite eso si te atreves!_

_-Eh, esto...__—__Sage les interrumpió cuando ambos ya estaban arriba y salían discutiendo del ascensor. Eran el pelirrojo y el pelivioleta, tal y como supuso, pero Eric no estaba con ellos._

_-¡Hola! ¿Podemos pasar?__—__saludó alegre Nathan, Ion le fulminó con la mirada._

_-Sí. Adelante.__—__dijo haciéndose a un lado e invitándolos a pasar._

_-¡Eric! ¡Sal y da la cara que tenemos un regalito para ti!__—__vociferó el pelirrojo nada más poner un pie adentro, el pelivioleta se llevó una mano a la frente._

_-Eric no está aquí.__—__cortó Sage._

_-¿Cómo que no?__—__se extrañó Ion._

_-Desde hace un par de días no ha vuelto a casa. Llamó ayer, pero no me dijo donde estaba, sólo que estaba bien. _

_-Porras, hemos venido aquí para nada. ¿Y entonces por qué nos has dejado subir si él no estaba?_

_-Pensaba que vendría con vosotros, o que al menos sabríais dónde está, pero veo que no._

_Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos, los dos bailarines se miraron entre ellos y miraron al futuro médico, que estaba cabizbajo, encogiéndose de hombros se decidieron por irse._

_-Bueno, gracias por recibirnos. Y no te preocupes por él, sabe cuidarse sólo.__—__se despidió Ion saliendo del piso, Nathan se despidió con un gesto de la mano y le guiñó un ojo._

_-¡Eh!__—__les paró cuando ya iban a meterse al ascensor__—Si le encontrais, decidle que no me importa, no me importa lo de...lo de su, bueno, vuestro trabajo. Él es mi amigo, y quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes y que sepa que puede confiar en mí. —ambos bailarines le sonrieron y levantaron los pulgares._

_-_¡Corten! ¡Soma!_—_Pero por mucho que el rubio gritó, no pudo evitar que el hindú se lanzase a por su marido.

_-_¡Se te pone una cara tan encantadora cuando te haces el preocupado!

_-¡_Sois peor que Sebastian y Claude!

_-_Suerte de ellos.—reclamó Grell recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta.

Esa tarde Sebastian recibió una llamada telefónica que le interrumpió mientras practicaba posturas de su técnica de combate teniendo a Noir al lado revolcándose a su lado como si intentara imitarle.

_-_¿Diga?

_-_"_Sebastian, soy Edward. Dile a Claude que mañana él puede descansar sólo te necesitamos a ti en el estudio, ah, y vete despidiendo de tu pelo largo, que mañana te lo cortamos."_

_-_A veces pienso que te gusta interrumpirme por tonterías.—gruñó.

_-"No sabes cuánto. Repasa el guión."_

_-_Sí, sí...—colgó y sacó la lengua con fastidio, su pareja apareció por el pasillo recién terminado de duchar con el pijama ya puesto y secándose el pelo con una toalla.

_-¿_Quién era?

_-_Edward, que mañana no te necesita y que me corta el pelo.—refunfuñó cogiendo su guión y leyéndolo, torció el gesto cuando llegó a una página—Parece que también tendré mi primer careo con Annafellows.

-Tranquilo, gruñe mucho pero luego no muerde tanto.

-¿Lo has comprobado?

Claude le guiñó un ojo y se fue rumbo a la cocina, Sebastian puso gesto de extrañado. No es que le preocupase, pero lo que le reconcomía por dentro era que, del mismo modo en que algunos decían que él y Claude siempre pegaron muy bien como relación amor-odio, otros opinaban lo mismo de la mujer y el ojidorado.

-Arg, ¿pero qué me pasa? Deja de pensar tonterías Sebastian Michaelis.—gruñó dejando el guión en su sitio y yendo también para la cocina, pues era la hora de la cena y su estómago empezaba a protestar, aunque para su suerte, Claude ya se había puesto manos a la obra.

**···········**Rodaje**···········**

-Bien, escucha Sebastian esto que vamos a grabar ahora es lo que se denominaría un POV en técnicas de rodaje, el point of view de Eric. Quiero que te aborden todas las sensaciones de lo que te ha pasado últimamente, que estallen en energía.—mientras el rubio explicaba y gesticulaba, el moreno asentía con simplicidad—Se supone que eres tú mismo el que coge unas tijeras y empieza a cortarse la melena pero tranquilo, esas manos no serán tuyas.

-Oye no soy tan torpe, y el que más se quiere de su casa soy yo.

-No lo digo por eso, lo digo porque me imagino que querrás que te quede bien ¿no?

-Sí, eso sí.

-Pues ala. Un ensayo y vamos con ello.

_Jared se había ido a trabajar, y Eric se paseaba como un león enjaulado de un lado para otro en su casa. No es que el abogado le hubiese encerrado, sino que era él quién se debatía entre salir y volver a su piso con Sage o quedarse y no afrontar todos los problemas que tenía encima._

_Su despido, la universidad, ese par de dos...Dejándose caer en el sofá la camiseta que lleva puesta ondea en la caída, puesto que como era de Jared le estaba grande, y él se lleva una mano a la frente. Su mente es asaltada por las imágenes de todo lo que había vivido últimamente, rechina los dientes y se cabrea; al final del desfile de imágenes se le apareció la cara de Jared sonriéndole con calidez. Eric ya no lo negaba, se había enamorado de ese hombre tan especial, y daba gracias por haberle conocido, aunque fuese como hubo sido. _

_Frunció el ceño y se levantó de un ágil salto del sofá, se dirigió al equipo de música y se puso a buscar entre la pila de CD's que el ojidorado tenía. Sonrió satisfecho al encontrar un disco de Lenny Kravitz y debajo uno de Nirvana, puso el primero y subió el volumen. La música comenzó a sonar y el bailarín se sintió más animado, pasando por al lado de un espejo se quedó mirándose, acariciando uno de sus largos mechones una idea le pasa por la cabeza, frunció una ceja y se mordió el labio. _

_-Bueno antes de que me arrepienta...—dijo saliendo disparado al baño._

_El marmóreo baño de tono gris perla se echó a temblar cuando el ojirrojo comenzó a revolver cajones hasta dar con unas tijeras._

-¡Estilista preparado! ¡Primer plano de Sebastian!

_Colocándose frente al espejo del lavabo respira hondo y espera a que suene el estribillo de una de las canciones para poner en posición las tijeras y comenzar a cortar su pelo. El primer tijeretazo fue algo cauteloso, pero en cuanto el mechón cayó al suelo Eric sonrió satisfecho y puso a trabajar las tijeras a sorprendente velocidad._

-¡Bien eso es! ¡Agacha la cabeza y levántala luego con energía! ¡Que se note ese pelo Pantene!

_Sacudiendo hacia abajo la cabeza se pone derecho de un enérgico movimiento, sonríe pícaro y agarra un bote de espuma fijadora, mojándose el pelo por la parte de la nuca, ahora completamente corto, echa una nuez de espuma en sus manos y las pasa por los húmedos cabellos arreglándolos hasta ponerlos de punta. Mirándose al espejo con orgullo vuelve a sentir un subidón energético y sale casi a saltos del baño sin preocuparse de la bronca que le echará el abogado si deja así el baño. Corriendo por el pasillo derrapa en la curva y se enfila a la cocina a por una cerveza, la necesitaba. Abrió la nevera y sacó un bote, entonces sonó el timbre, echando un vistazo el reloj pensó que las once de la mañana era pronto para que Jared ya estuviera de vuelta._

_Dejó la cerveza sobre la encimera y salió de la cocina. Cuando sonó el estribillo de la canción "Fly away" Eric no pudo evitar dar una ágil voltereta lateral que le hizo recorrer la entrada de un sólo movimiento. Abriendo la puerta esperó ver al abogado así que su cara en principio feliz se tornó algo extrañada cuando se encontró con una mujer, que pareció tan extrañada como él._

_-Hola ¿es esta la casa de Jared Stason?_

_-Pues sí, pero me temo que él no está aquí.—respondió apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y examinando de arriba a abajo a la mujer. Muy guapa, morena de pelo claro con ojos azules y vestida de manera sofisticada con jersey blanco de punto, pantalón oscuro y mocasines de piel._

_-Ya, ¿y tú eres?—preguntó nuevamente alzando las cejas y también inspeccionándole a él, que con el pelo recién cortado y de punta por detrás, pantalones negros y camiseta de Levi's blanca y que le estaba grande parecía que acababa de cambiarse después de venir de fiesta._

_-¿Y tú?—dijo él sin achantarse ante el tono quisquilloso de la mujer, que enarcó una ceja._

_-Olvídalo, volveré otro día. Oh y si yo fuera tú le bajaría la voz a la música, me parece recordar que a la señora Levinski ,que vive arriba, le irritan con facilidad los sonidos muy altos.—respondió dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia el ascensor._

_-¡eh! Ya que has venido ¿quieres dejarle algún recado a Jared?_

_-Mira ya que estamos sí. Dile a Jared que su mujer, Patricia ha vuelto a la ciudad.—dijo parándose un segundo y entrando después al ascensor._

_Cuando el aparato se cerró, Eric estaba ya de piedra. ¿¡Cómo que su mujer!? Cerrando la puerta despacio, prefirió desconectar la música y recoger el baño para no pensar demasiado en eso ahora y evitarse la charla de Jared cuando volviese a casa, claro que la charla se la daría él pidiéndole explicaciones de esa tal Patricia._

_-_¡Corten!—exclamó Edward, inmediatamente las maquilladoras acorralaron a Sebastian y Hannah para desmaquillarlos y los técnicos desmontaron el set—Vosotros dos, quería deciros que muy bien, casi podía notar que saltaban chispas, y eso que apenas ha sido un primer careo entre los dos.

-Debe de ser que hoy estamos inspirados.—contestó Sebastian con algo de ironía mirando de reojo a la mujer, que no decía nada.

-Bueno, lo que sea. Podéis iros, gracias Hannah.

-No es nada.—contestó con simpleza yéndose a su camerino, el ojirrojo la siguió con la mirada y exhaló aire por la nariz.

-¿Qué te ocurre Sebastian? Pareces un tigre apunto de saltar sobre su pobre presa.—picó el director.

-Cállese majestad. No me pasa nada.

-¿Seguro? ¿No estarás celoso de Annafellows verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Celoso de qué? ¡Si aún no ha hecho nada!

-Exacto, aún. Pero sabes que tendrá que hacerlo, y apuesto a qué es eso lo que te molesta.

-No seas bobo. _Shit, _sólo tendrá que besar a Claude un poco, eso es todo.

-Lo que tenías que hacer tú, y mira cómo acabasteis.—terminó de decir Edward alejándose de allí y dejando sólo a Sebastian con ganas de matarlo por chincharle de ese modo.

-No es lo mismo ni de lejos, directorucho.—masculló entre dientes yendo hacia su camerino y cerrando de un portazo tras de sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kukuku, que mala es la inseguridad. *¬* Sebas-chan vuelve a tener el pelo corto (al estilo Kuroshitsuji pero más moderno).

En el próx. Capi pasarán muchas cosas y por fin Eric podrá iniciar la revancha contra Alex y Vincent, pero se le planteará un dilema entre serle infiel a Jared o no y en cuanto a Sebastian y Claude las cosas también se complican en su relación con el rodaje de las escenas de matrimonio de Jared y la visita de un familiar del ojirrojo. O_O ¡Nos leemos!

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	13. Chapter 13

******Rincón respuesta: Chiharu Lamperogue: **¡oh my gosh me alegra saber que te pareció increíble el otro capítulo! kukuku Hannah no ha hecho más que empezar y a nuestro pobre Sebas sus celos lo van a matar jajaja aunque no va a ser el único celoso O.o ¡nos leemos! /**Izuspp: **jeje no pasa nada porque tardes en leer, el fic no se va a ir de su sitio ^^ y no fue nada lo de poner los personajes. ¿Madame Red? xD no creo. ¡espero que te guste éste también, nos leemos!/**Lena-Lawliet: **¡Hola y bienvenida al fic! Gracias por molestarte en reviewizar y me alegro mucho de que te guste, espero que siga así. Y esto de hacerse adicta al yaoi es normal, así empecé yo también y ahora soy una yaoi-dependiente jajaja ¡nos leemos!/**minene sutcliff: **O.o ¡que crack por leer los doce en un día!(pero me sé de gente que se leyó los 41 de 10 minutos también de un tirón xD) Gracias por leerme y descuida, tendré en cuenta tu petición, a ver qué se me ocurre para hacer con cierto pelirrojo y castaño jujuju ¡Besos!

Oh y también un saludo a **Yami Michaelis** :) ¡Arriba todos los little demons de este mundo!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Cap.13.-¿Cómo sabes si...?**

-_Vamos vamos...contesta el teléfono mayordomo de pacotilla que me estoy helando de frío._

_Pegados el uno al otro y a un teléfono móvil Nathan e Ion daban pequeños saltitos para mantenerse en calor en medio de la fría calle. Habían salido del piso de estudiantes y ahora el modo más rápido de encontrar a Eric era llamarle, claro que parecía ser que el bailarín se estaba haciendo de rogar. Al cuarto tono se oyó un click._

_-"¿Qué?"__—contestaron de mala gana._

_-¡Por fin lo coges!—exclamaron al unísono._

_-"¿Pero qué pasa?"_

_En pocas palabras ambos chicos explicaron al tercero que por fin tenían la prueba que tanto necesitaba para probar su inocencia ante Boss y quedaron en verse dentro de unos minutos, los que tardasen en llegar a casa de Jared, pues Eric les dio la dirección._

-¡Corten! ¡Preparamos escena siguiente chicos, casa de Jared!—Edward movía las páginas de su portafolios y movía los ojos como un auténtico camaleón mirando en todas direcciones para no perderse detalle de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Su equipo montaba la escena, sus actores repasaban de última hora y su querido hermanito estaba muy entretenido desviándole llamadas; por un día todo iba de maravilla en ese estudio.—Que alguien me pellizque, debo estar soñando ¡Ay! ¡Que no iba en serio!—Richard le sacó la lengua.

_Eric volvía a pasearse como una fiera enjaulada por la casa de Jared, esperaba a su pareja para pedirle explicaciones acerca de esa misteriosa mujer que por cierto decía ser la suya, y, también esperaba a sus dos amigos para que le dieran la prueba y así poder empezar la revancha contra ese par de cabrones. Mirando el reloj cada poco rato tenía la sensación de que el tiempo no avanzaba, hasta que el sonido de unas llaves en la puerta lo alertaron y él salió disparado hacia la entrada._

_-Por cierto Gerard hay algo que no te he dicho..._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡Jared Stason!_

_Riiiing_

_Prácticamente al unísono mientras Jared y Gerard entraban a casa del primero, Eric se hacía notar de una voz y el interfono sonó con estridencia. El ojirrojo, desviando la trayectoria de su mirada la clava en el aparato, pasa del ojidorado, tan alucinado como su compañero, y lo descuelga. _

_-Subid.—ordena, colgándolo inmediatamente después en su sitio. Ambos abogados le miran, los dos igual de sorprendidos aunque por diferentes razones.—¿Qué miráis tanto?_

_-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo?—pregunta Jared primero acercándose a él y agarrándolo de un brazo para moverle y poder verle mejor._

_-¿No irás a decirme que ahora te da por acoger universitarios en tu casa verdad?—pregunta después Gerard a Jared, mirando a Eric como si fuera un chiquillo redomado—¿Qué eres de primero de carrera?_

_-¡Eh oye...!—gruñe Eric, que ya iba a contestarle hasta que oyó un jaleo tremendo por el rellano y pasos a la carrera, dos figuras delgadas se asomaron por la puerta y entraron como si estuvieran en su casa._

_-¡Eriiiiiiiiiic! ¡Lo tenemos!—exclamaron a coro._

_Los dos bailarines hicieron una entrada triunfal a la que sólo le faltó la pose, la cara de desconcierto de Jared era épica y la de Gerard se tornó blanca como la cera al reconocer a uno de los dos nuevos invitados._

_-¡Tú!—casi grita señalando a Nathan._

_-¡Yo!—exclama Nathan de vuelta mirando en dirección a quién le llama y cambiando sus ojos por dos estrellitas malvadas cuando reconoció a su interlocutor—Vaya, vaya...el destino y la diosa del amor están de mi parte hoy. _

_-¡Como te acerques no respondo!—amenaza el abogado poniéndose a la defensiva ante la mirada caníbal del pelirrojo._

_Para su suerte, Eric ejerció de domador poniéndose por en medio agarrando a Nathan e Ion de un brazo cada uno y llevándoselos para dentro. El dueño de la casa seguía con la misma cara esperando una explicación que se acababa de escurrir en su morada._

La siguiente hora casi al completo fue dedicada a recrear las dos conversaciones que mantuvieron bailarines por un lado y los abogados por el otro. En el caso de los primeros Edward se empeñó en que Sebastian no ponía suficiente emoción y en el de los segundos en que Will tenía que tener un gesto de incredulidad y terror mayor ante la presencia del pelirrojo. El resultado fue que incluso el calmado castaño terminó discutiendo a voces junto a Sebastian con el rubio, ambos tentados de ejecutarle alguna de las llaves de lucha que se sabían. Como no hubo forma humana de calmarlos dejaron la grabación del resto para el día siguiente.

_Cinco personas sentadas frente a frente, cada persona con un color de ojos diferente pero todos con la misma mirada seria._

_-¿Se supone que nos vais a tener así todo el día, o vais a hacernos también un cacheo?—rompió Ion el hielo, Nathan frunció los labios pensando que el pelivioleta le había quitado las palabras de la boca. Gerard observó a Jared, que sólo parecía estar mirando a Eric._

_-Eso depende de si la explicación que recibo de tu parte me gusta o no.—respondió el dueño de la casa mirando a su pareja._

_-Lo único que te voy a decir es que por fin tengo la herramienta que me servirá para quitarme de en cima la trampa que me han tendido gracias a ellos dos, y que por tanto, voy a iniciar mi revancha.—le contesta Eric alzando significativamente su puño—Así que si nos disculpáis nos vamos._

_Jared se muestra impasible y Gerard desconcertado, Eric se levanta y es seguido inmediatamente por sus dos amigos, el pelirrojo de ellos le dedica una sonrisa fiera al ojiverde. Cuando ya estaban por la entrada el ojidorado se levanta también emitiendo una ligera risa y va hasta ellos, que le miran raro, les adelanta y sale primero por la puerta cogiendo las llaves y su chaqueta. _

_-¿A qué vienen esas caras? Venga vamos, tú también Gerard que me vas a hacer falta.—ante la cara de incomprensión el abogado dibuja una sonrisa cómplice y le frota a su pareja la cabeza como si fuera un chiquillo—¿No creerías en serio que me iba a quedar aquí a perderme toda la diversión? Considérame tu abogado. Bueno—rectifica agarrando del brazo a Gerard, que también se ha acercado—tus abogados._

_-...—Eric no es capaz de articular palabra, pero sus ojos destellean. Nathan suelta un sonido de victoria que Ion completa con un movimiento acorde y el pobre Gerard se resigna._

_-_¡Corten! ¡Vamos todos fuera! ¿Está listo el montaje?

-¡Listo y preparado director! Los figurantes también acaban de llegar.

-Perfecto. ¿Y Hannah?

-Detrás tuyo.—contestó la misma actriz justo a la espalda del director.

-¡Aaaaaah!

Y la actriz estuvo a punto de conseguir lo que algunos actores bajo el mando del rubio quisieron alguna vez intentar, matarlo, claro que no del susto.

_Casi en tropel y con Gerard a la cabeza huyendo de la picardía de Nathan sujetado por Ion de una manga para evitar que lo alcanzase, los cinco salieron del edificio. De un silbido pararon un taxi, y empezaron a subir; Eric iba a subir pero antes de hacerlo se aseguró de que Jared no se quedase sin un bonito y corto beso antes de que subiera también. El coche arrancó y se mezcló con el resto del tráfico._

_De espaldas pero a través de una polvera con espejo que se cerró con un violento "clap" cierta mujer no perdió detalle de la escena._

_-Hm, así que era eso.—murmura bajando un poco los párpados, emite un ruido despectivo y empieza a caminar en dirección contraria a la del vehículo, alejándose cada vez más. Pero una cosa era segura, volvería._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_-¡Big Daddy, apártate del camino que tenemos prisa!_

_-Red Death, Golden Sultan ¿Qué hacéis aquí un jueves?—el gigante les escudriñó, y casi se cae de culo al ver detrás a Eric seguido de dos hombres trajeados.—¡Eric! ¡Muchacho ¿qué haces aquí?! _

_-He venido a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes Daddy, déjame entrar._

_-Pero chico, sabes que Boss no te quiere ver ni en pintura y a mí no me apetece tener que sacarte en brazos e intentando sujetar a Boss para evitar que te mate._

_-Tranquilo, no tendrás que hacerlo.—le consuela el pelinegro palmeándole el hombro. El portero suspira pero se rinde y se hace a un lado, los cinco entran al club y el gigante reza para que los dos hombres trajeados sean guardaespaldas camuflados o por lo menos domadores de fieras._

_A Gerard le da un escalofrío en cuanto pone un pie dentro del Bizarre Dolls, el local, completamente iluminado por las lámparas, distaba mucho del aspecto sombrío que ofrecía por las noches y hasta tenía un toque más elegante. Cogiendo aire Eric se enfila hacia detrás de las cortinas, a tan sólo un paso de ellas éstas se abren de golpe y Boss sale de detrás con un vaso de brandy en la mano. El mundo se detiene de la tensión por unos segundos._

_-¿Qué cojones haces tú aquí?—espeta el peligris amenazante mirando a Eric de arriba a abajo—Creí haberte dicho que como se te ocurriese volver a poner un pie aquí—comienza a decir en retahíla y elevando cada vez más su tono de voz—te arrepentirías de por vida.—El ojirrojo no se mueve del sitio pero se contrae ligeramente, antes de que el peligris haga estallar el vaso de su mano Jared interfiere echando atrás al bailarín—A ti creo que te recuerdo..._

_-Antes de que diga nada más permítame presentarme,soy el abogado de Eric Swan junto a mi colega Gerard Walter y he venido a demostrar y validar la inocencia de mi cliente._

_-¿Eh?_

_-En efecto míster Boss, somos los abogados de míster Eric y solicitamos que nos escuche y nos preste algo de su, seguramente, valioso tiempo.—se une el ojiverde tras suspirar y ajustarse ligeramente sus gafas. _

_Cinco minutos después Boss había tomado asiento en uno de los sofás del club mientras ambos abogados habían empezado a hablar y exponer el caso. En un momento dado, Jared le pidió a Soma la minigrabadora con la prueba del delito que previamente hubieron escuchado en el taxi de camino al club._

_-Y ésta es la prueba final que demuestra por completo la inocencia de nuestro cliente y la culpabilidad de éstas dos personas que ya hemos identificado como Alex Loud y Vincent Harvey.—Eric se quedó de piedra ¡entonces el ojidorado sí se acordaba del peliblanco! Boss la escuchó pacientemente de brazos cruzados y sin gesto alguno en la cara; cuando la cinta se acabó él agarró el vaso de licor y se lo terminó de un sólo trago._

_-Creo que los años están haciendo que vea peor las cosas.—dice con calma, mirando a Eric fijamente se levanta y va hasta él, agarrándole de un brazo tira de él hasta que le estampa un morreo en toda regla. A Nathan e Ion la boca les llegó hasta el suelo y a Jared tuvo que sujetarlo Gerard disimuladamente para evitar que se pelease con el peligris.—Te creo Eric Swan, y siento lo que ha pasado.—se disculpa sonriendo dulcemente, Eric no sabe qué cara poner pero asiente levemente.—Has encontrado buenos abogados. Bueno, esto sólo cambia que tendré que repetir el espectáculo de despedida con Blue Robin._

_-Y...que tendrá que firmar esto.—añade Jared tras gruñir mientras saca un papel doblado de uno de sus bolsillos y busca en el de su pecho, sacando unas gafas de montura cuadrada para ponérselas. _

-_¿Qué es, una disculpa por escrito? _

_-No, es el formulario para presentar una demanda judicial por robo, perjurio, calumnias, difamación y falsa inculpación todo con alevosía y premeditación.—responde el abogado ojiverde antes que el ojidorado, el peligris se ríe con evidente diversión y coge el formulario, sacando después de su manga una bonita pluma metalizada._

-¡Corten!

-¡Tú, pervertido vejestorio me has metido la lengua!

-Oye, ve a llamar vejestorio a tu padre, yogurín.

Sebastian y el anteriormente conocido como Undertaker se pusieron a discutir, bueno, más bien el pelinegro discutía mientras el peligris respondía con sarcasmo y mala leche. Claude habría estado encantado de ponerse a discutir también, pero sabía que si entraba al trapo lo más probable sería que acabase peleando con el hombre más adulto, y tampoco era plan de dar la nota. Por suerte, Richard le dio unos toquecitos en el brazo para llamar su atención.

-Edward quiere que te diga que tú y miss Hannah empezaréis esta misma tarde a ensayar juntos las escenas de flash-back.

-¿Ya?

-Sí, CH parece estar bastante ansiosa porque esta temporada vaya rápido y quiere que Edward prepare el terreno cuanto antes.

-De acuerdo.—responde asintiendo, Richard le ve alejarse y llevarse a Sebastian, aunque sea a tirones; el rubio suspira, conociendo al ojirrojo era seguro que terminaría discutiendo también con Annafellows, claro que también era muy probable que Claude no aguantase muchas cosas más antes de empezar a darse puñetazos con el actor gris.

-¡Aaah!—Sebastian gruñía y maldecía, Claude no le había dejado terminar de ensañarse con el otro actor por pervertido y éso le frustraba ¡nadie se interponía en sus peleas!—¡Tendrías que haberme dejado para que le terminase de decir cuatro cosas a la cara a ese viejo verde!

-¿Para qué? Si sabes que seguirá igual.—le contesta con desdén.

-Me da igual, al menos me habría quedado más a gusto, pero no...tuvo que venir el premio nobel de la paz para llevárseme a rastras.—rebate terminando la frase con ironía.

La pareja estuvo discutiendo desde que salieron de los estudios de grabación hasta que llegaron a casa, la del ojirrojo para ser más exactos, y la cosa no mejoró cuando entraron en ella. Volviendo a la época inicial en que discutían a voces y sacando todo su arsenal dañino a la guerra ambos actores dijeron cosas de las que luego se arrepentirían.

-¡No eres nadie para decidir lo que puedo o no puedo hacer! ¡Deja de tratarme como si fueras mi padre!

-¡Si crees que me comporto como tu padre será porque verdaderamente necesitas que lo haga!

-¿Ah sí, qué pasa que tienes frustración de papá mal curada o qué? ¡A veces desearía que te evaporaras para que te metieras en tus propios asuntos y me dejases en paz!

-...

-...

Claude guardó silencio ante esa última frase, Sebastian respiraba algo agitado y Noir estaba medio escondido detrás del sofá sin atreverse a salir ni moverse. Bajando los párpados el mestizo se da la vuelta y se enfila hacia la puerta. Pero antes de abrirla tiene algo más que añadir.

-Eres tan infantil Sebastian, siempre quieres tener la razón en todo para controlar tu propio mundo dictatorial y perfecto. Ahora recuerdo que ese era el motivo principal por el que no te soportaba cuando nos conocimos en Kuroshitsuji, y veo que la cosa no ha cambiado nada.—dicho esto se va. Sebastian permanece en su sitio, Noir por fin sale de su escondite y corre a la puerta, tocándola con sus suaves zarpas y maullando en pos de su mitad amo.

-¿Dictatorial yo? Eres tú el que siempre quiere tener la voz cantante en todo, aunque sea de manera más encubierta, estúpido idiota, deja de sermonearme como si lo supieras siempre todo.—dijo entre dientes aunque el otro ya no pudiera oírle.

**···········**Esa tarde**···········**

-Vaya Claude, no te esperaba tan pronto aquí. Puedes ir a tu camerino a prepararte pero te aviso que...aún vamos a...tardar en empezar.

Edward fue bajando la velocidad y el tono de su saludo conforme se fijó en la expresión del actor, que pasó a su lado sin mirarle ni saludarle rumbo a su camerino, en el cual se encerró con un ruido seco.

-¿Pasa algo hermano?—preguntó Richard, que recién acababa de aparecer y no se había enterado.

-Algo sí ha debido de pasar Richie.—contestó el mayor con gesto preocupado—Si eres tan amable ¿te importaría decirles a las estilistas y demás que vayan preparando a Claude? Mi intuición me dice que necesita tener la mente ocupada.

-Sí, claro.

A las órdenes del rubio menor las estilistas se dirigieron al camerino del actor, a quién encontraron sentado en el sillón caoba que había con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas mirando a la nada con gesto serio. "_Empezad ya con él, pero cuidado con lo que le decís. No está en su mejor día." _Les había advertido el muchacho, y en cuánto le vieron entendieron por qué lo decía.

_-_Míster Claude,vamos a empezar ya a trabajar con usted si no le importa.—anunció una con amabilidad.

-...—el actor no dijo nada, pero se levantó y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrasen. Obedientes, entraron dentro, y mientras las maquilladoras y peluqueras empezaban a sacar maletines la modista buscaba el traje que le tocaría ponerse al actor esa tarde.

Mientras, en el centro de la ciudad, en el piso de Sebastian, el otro actor se encontraba en la terraza observando el tráfico y la gente pasar desde las alturas. Elevando la mirada el cielo de Nueva York se le antojó más feo de lo que pensaba, no era igual que el cielo de su sombría Londres ¿o quizás era su mente la que lo veía feo después de haberse peleado con Claude? Pensando en el ojidorado su corazón siente un golpe seco al recordar la última mirada y frase que le hubo dedicado; quizás esta vez sí había sido culpa suya después de todo por dejarse llevar por su temperamento, pero si era así ¿qué pretendía que hiciera, que se cambiase por otro?

Suspira. A sus pies oye un maullido de Noir, que a pesar de su pequeño tamaño pretende también asomarse por la barandilla; el ojirrojo se ríe y lo atrapa con una mano subiéndolo, el animal mira ahora también al cielo y mueve las orejas fijándose en los pájaros. Sin saber muy bien por qué, su amo se puso a cantar.

-Soushoku kata na uso ni wa shitauchi shite Hadashi no mama tobiagaru.

Shigarami nugisute Nokosareta mono  
Orokashikute kokkei de nao Yurugi no nai tsuyosa

Itaranai hodo mune ga uzukidashite Yoru no mado wo kojiakeru  
Sou subete wa anata shidai You will rule the world

Un fragmento de la canción que una vez le pidieron interpretar para la banda sonora de los personajes de Kuroshitsuji. Sólo fue una ligera necesidad de cantarla ahora a capella. Cuando entonó las últimas palabras el timbre sonó con estridencia sobresaltando a amo y animal. Sebastian se aceleró pensando que podría ser Claude y se embaló hacia la puerta.

-¡Cla...!—quiso exclamar cuando la abrió de golpe, pero no era su pareja quién estaba al otro lodo.

-Hola Sebastian.

-...

-Oh vamos ni que quién te visita fuese la mismísima parca.

-¡Byron!

-Ay..., sí, yo también me alegro de verte, hermanito.

Byron Michaelis era el hermano mayor de Sebastian, llevándose apenas cinco años de diferencia en edad ambos siempre habían tenido la típica relación competitiva entre hermano mayor y menor. Sobre todo porque Byron siempre se hubo portado como el modelo de perfecto hermano mayor al que no le puedes echar nunca nada en cara.

-¿Y bien, me vas a invitar a pasar o te tengo que pagar entrada?

-Pasa y cierra la boca.

El otro se ríe y entra examinando todo a su alrededor, incluido a Noir, que le mira algo confundido, pues Byron era una copia de Sebastian con cara más cincelada, flequillo desfilado y ojos tan oscuros que parecían negros. Su hermano menor cierra la puerta y lo guía hasta la sala de estar, ofreciéndole que se siente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Byron?

-Hm, esperaba algo más afectuoso después de tanto tiempo sin verte, pero conociéndote tampoco es para sorprenderme.—responde sarcástico—Estoy en América por negocios, y mamá me pidió que ya que venía pasase a verte.

-No soy un crío al que haga falta vigilar. Ya me has visto, ya sabes que estoy bien, así que misión cumplida.

-¿Seguro?—indaga Byron apoyando la cara en su mano—No tienes buena cara.

-¿Qué eres ahora, psico-analista? Te iba mejor lo de arquitecto.

Byron enarca las cejas acumulando paciencia, había venido en son de paz, pero cuando su hermano estaba de mal humor no había manera de dialogar. Así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-Oye y...¿no vas a presentarme a tu pareja?

-No está aquí. Así que si vienes de paparazzi no te ha salido bien.—contestó Sebastian cruzándose de brazos y escurriéndose un poco en su sofá. Byron resopla.

-Y luego dices que no eres como un crío al que hay que vigilar. Joder Sebastian, para una vez que no tengo ganas de ponerme discutir contigo...

-Pues si no quieres discutir conmigo has escogido un mal día.—Byron se masajea la frente, no esperaba que su hermano estuviese de tan mal humor; pero ya con la experiencia de tantos años conociéndose se aventuró a pensar que Sebastian había tenido una discusión bastante fuerte, como la que tuvo con su madre y él cuando les anunció que abandonaba la carrera para meterse en interpretación y ser actor.

-¿Has discutido con alguien verdad? Me apuesto lo que quieras a que ha sido con ese hombre con el que ahora estás, Dios, casi me da un síncope cuando me enteré que de buenas a primeras te habías cambiado de acera.

-Me siguen gustando las mujeres Byron—reclama el ojirrojo—es sólo que...con Claude es diferente.

-¿Y cómo sabes que va en serio?—disparó el otro de repente—Ya sé que ambos sois capaces de montar numeritos en un aeropuerto y demás, pero tampoco veo esto como si fuese a durar para siempre.

-¿Y tú que sabes?

-¿No erais antes enemigos? Si os caíais tan mal por algo sería y será, escucha Sebastian no es por ser puntilloso pero ese hombre no es con quién yo te imagino, ni para los restos ni para siquiera una década.

-Tal vez. Claude y yo somos muy diferentes en cuanto a personalidad, chocamos como montañas en eso, pero hemos llegado a entendernos. Tuve que enterarme por una tercera persona que me quería porque el muy idiota quiso huir para no enredar las cosas, y allá que fui yo a detenerlo.

-Entonces...¿Va en serio?

-Siempre voy en serio con todo lo que hago. Aunque discutamos sé que no podré dejar de sentir que le quiero de buenas a primeras.—reflexiona, de repente se levanta del sofá de un salto, y tira del brazo de su hermano levantándole tambien.

-¡Eh, eh! ¿¡Qué haces, a dónde vamos!?

-¡Vamos a que te demuestre lo en serio que voy!—contesta Sebastian sacando a su hermano del piso y echando a correr tirando de él.

**···········**Estudios de grabación**···········**

Hannah había llegado también, y ella y Claude esperaban pacientes las órdenes de Edward, que hablaba con su equipo de camarógrafos y con el de montaje. Cuando terminó de hablar, fue a por ellos.

-Bien, en los flash-backs ya he decidido que no se os va a oír. Hablaréis, sí, pero no se oirá lo que decís; jum, tampoco es que haga falta para entender la situación. Empezaremos con los ensayos de vuestra época de casados, incluiremos también escenas de antes como por ejemplo, cuando le pediste que se casara contigo—explica dirigiéndose a Claude—y luego pasaremos a la de la separación. Así que ala venga ¡teatro de amor!

La mujer mira de reojo al ojidorado, que estaba igual de serio como cuando hubo llegado.

-Vamos Claude, cuánto antes lo hagamos mejor menos tendremos que oír los sermones de su majestad.

-Sí.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¡Sebastian esto no es Need for Speed, así que afloja!

-¡Cállate gallina! ¡Ya casi hemos llegado!

Byron empezó a temer por su vida cuando Sebastian pisó el acelerador, el pelinegro menor condujo hasta los estudios de grabación y aparcó el coche con maestría. Bajó primero y de un tirón bajó a su hermano también, llevándoselo casi a rastras en la dirección que quería. El estudio donde grababan Dears le recibió con las puertas abiertas y ambos entraron, ahí Byron se soltó de su hermano de un tirón; el ojirrojo no escuchó sus protestas y siguió caminando mientras buscaba con la mirada.

-¡Abrázala un poco más Claude, y tú Hannah los brazos por su cuello!

-¡Sebastian espera! ¡Oye!

Edward dibujó una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro al ver llegar a Sebastian seguido de otro hombre muy parecido a él, pero la mayor cara de sorpresa la puso el mismo ojirrojo al ver a Claude mirarle de reojo, tras advertir su presencia, pero no detenerse para besar a la actriz con pasión. Golpe bajo. Cuando se separaron se hizo el silencio general, ni siquiera Edward se atrevía cortarlo, pero para eso estaba Byron, que tras echar un ojo a la cara de su hermano se adelantó y fue hasta Claude con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.

-Me imagino que tú debes de ser Claude, yo soy Byron, el hermano mayor de Sebastian y...—se presenta, tendiéndole la mano, pero en cuanto el ojidorado la coge Byron cambia de expresión borrando toda sonrisa de su cara y le da un puñetazo con la mano libre que le hace hasta tambalearse—nadie le hace a mi hermano poner esa cara salvo yo. Vamos Sebastian, ya me has presentado a mi cuñado así que no hay nada más que hacer aquí.

-¡Espera, espera Claude! ¡No vayas a...!-gritó el director.

Tarde, aunque pareciese que el ojidorado no fuera a hacer nada, mientras Byron pretendía llevarse a Sebastian, de improviso se enderezó, rechinó los dientes y se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro mayor. Edward se echó las manos a la cabeza, Sebastian estaba incrédulo y sin decidirse a por quién ir y Hannah se mostraba tan impasible como siempre.

**···········**Rodaje**···········**

_Después de haberse presentado en el Bizarre Dolls con "sus abogados", Boss le llamó al día siguiente y le pidió que fuera allí antes de la noche. Big Daddy le recibió sonriente y levantó su gran pulgar; dentro del club Boss esperaba paciente en su despacho haciendo tamborilear sus dedos sobre la mesa. Eric tocó a la puerta y el hombre le dio paso._

_-Adelante Eric.—el chico pasó y antes de que tomase asiento fue el otro que se levantó—Ya te pedí disculpas ayer por mi desafortunada equivocación, pero...—se coloca frente a él mirándole hipnoticamente con sus ojos plata—algo dentro de mí me dice que no está conforme aún, por eso, voy a contratarte de nuevo si así tú lo quieres._

_-Lo quiero.—contestó el bailarín, el hombre sonrió y emitió una pequeña risa satisfactoria. Colocando una mano sobre el hombro del más joven pretende besarle, pero Eric da un paso atrás—Boss yo..._

_-Ju ju ju, tranquilo Black Butler, no voy a comerte. Pero voy a serte sincero, quiero acostarme contigo._

_-¿Y eso por qué?_

_-¿Recuerdas que te dije que no te pediría nada a cambio del trato que me solicitaste para cuando empezases la Universidad otra vez? Pues hoy he cambiado de opinión, y además de eso—posa una de sus manos en la cara de Eric—debo admitir que me gustas Eric, no eres igual que el resto de mis dolls. La primera vez que te vi noté algo especial en ti y supe que serías parte de este mundo._

_Conforme más hablaba más acercaba Boss sus labios a los de Eric._

_-Ese abogado tuyo...le recuerdo, llegó a pedirme que le vendiera tu contrato. ¿Piensas en él ahora verdad? Tranquilo mi mayordomo negro, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente; y yo soy una tumba.—terminó de decir besándole después, esta vez Eric no se resistió._

_-_¡Corten!

-¡Suéltame Boss!—protestó Sebastian empujando al actor gris para que lo soltase, pues al jocoso hombre le había dado por no liberarle de su agarre y le divertía mucho ver al más joven tratar de huir.

-Boss...—haciendo acto de presencia, Claude le dedicó al hombre gris su mejor mirada siniestra—¿te importa devolvérmelo?

-Vale, vale, todo tuyo.—se rinde el actor soltando a Sebastian justo cuando éste tiraba y logrando que se chocase con el ojidorado, riéndose se aleja a su camerino.

-Un día de estos terminaré por partirle la cara a él también.—gruñe Claude sujetando a Sebastian, que exhala aire por la nariz.

-Creo que tenía una visión un poquito equivocada de ti, beau-frère*.—comentó divertido Byron, acercándose a ellos con una botella de agua en la mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vaya, éste me ha salido un poco más largo jeje. Que nadie se extrañe, en el próximo capítulo explico cómo hemos llegado a ésta buena relación de cuñados xD y a la reconciliación.

O_O ¿estará Boss enamorado también de Eric? Y si es así ¿el pelinegro que hará, seguirá con Jared o se decantará por su jefe? ¿Y qué coño ha pasado con nuestros potenciales enemigos?

¡Lo descubriremos pronto!

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)

*beau-frère= cuñado

PD: siguiente actualización en De arañas y cuervos :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap.14.-Cueste lo que cueste**

-¡Claude, basta! ¡Suéltalo!

Medio equipo técnico se había lanzado a la pelea de gladiadores americanos protagonizada por...¡ring! ¡En una esquina, midiendo un metro noventa y uno y con un peso de setenta y nueve kilos y medio... Claude Faustus; y en la otra esquina con una altura de un metro ochenta y cinco y setenta y cinco kilos de peso...Byron Michaelis!

Desde luego si lo hubieran grabado para retransmitirlo habrían batido todos los récords de audiencia. Uno sobre el otro y agarrados como auténticos leones, ambos hombres peleaban, probablemente si algún antropólogo hubiera estado presente en el lugar sus palabras habrían sido: "Es una disputa entre machos dominantes, el macho que ha visto amenazado su territorio ha saltado sobre el macho invasor para proteger su dominio y sus hembras, lo que se traduce como una muestra de poder". Claro que, probablemente, Sebastian le hubiera partido las narices por insinuarlo a él con el término "hembra".

-¡Haced el favor de separarlos de una vez!—gritaba histérico Edward, que agitaba su portafolios con violencia, Richard se mordía las uñas y Hannah bebía tranquilamente agua en una pequeña botella de pitorro elevable.

Sebastian seguía estático viendo como ni siquiera cinco hombres lograban terminar de separar a su pareja y su hermano, ambos eran fuertes, y lo que era peor, tenían mala leche, y eso no ayudaba. "¡Ay!". Byron se quejó cuando Claude hizo diana plena en su nariz, un hilillo sanguinolento se desprendió de ella y Sebastian por fin reaccionó: metiéndose entre la marabunta de personas las va apartando con los brazos hasta que se queda sólo con los dos luchadores, en un segundo en que ambos se separan un poco para distanciar sus golpes el ojirrojo aprovecha y agarra a Claude por la espalda inmovilizándolo con una de sus llaves. El ojidorado protesta, pero si se mueve Sebastian aprieta y le hace daño; Byron resopla, pero como su enfado aún no disminuye pretende volver a la carga, la mirada asesina que le dedica su hermano menor le es suficiente para captar el mensaje: "Como te acerques te mato". Claude forcejea y suelta expresiones (de seguro malsonantes) en francés, pero Sebastian no piensa soltarlo.

-Claude cálmate. Cálmate o te haré la llave del sueño.

-...—aunque gruñe unos segundos más, finalmente el ojidorado se tranquiliza y relaja los músculos. Es entonces que el ojirrojo lo suelta poco a poco y se coloca enfrente de él, con un dedo le quita un unos cuantos mechones alborotados de cabello de la cara.

-¿Estás bien?—pregunta con calma y afecto, Claude le asiente y normaliza su respiración.

-¡Eh, y a tu hermano que le den! ¿¡No!?

Sebastian habría estado encantado de matar a su hermano por arruinarle el momento, pero se contentó con ignorarle, a Claude se le escapó un diminuta risa.

Las horas siguientes del día la tensión entre Byron y Claude se hubiera podido cortar con un cuchillo, aunque, por suerte, Sebastian estaba en medio para frenarlos a los dos; pues, como Edward decía: "Sebastian es el único dardo tranquilizante que existe capaz de frenar a Claude." Y en cuanto a la riña que ambos habían tenido esa mañana no fue menester que ninguno abriera la boca para recordarlo, pues sus mentes prefirieron enviar el acontecimiento a la papelera de reciclaje.

A la mañana siguiente, Byron despertó con dolor de cara y se levantó perezosamente, poniéndose las zapatillas que su hermano le había prestado para que pasase allí la noche (pues el ojirrojo mayor se resistía a irse "por si las moscas") echó a andar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina donde se encontró con Sebastian sentado sobre las piernas de Claude y ambos desayunando.

-Buenos días. Y antes de que contestéis a eso, ¿es que no hay nada que no hagáis el uno encima del otro?

-¿Por?—preguntó su hermano terminando de masticar el trozo de tostada que tenía en la boca.

-Porque dormís también de la misma manera.—respondió como si estuviera mencionando una obviedad, a Sebastian casi se le escapa la taza con el café de las manos.

-¿¡Has entrado en mi cuarto!?

-Bueno sólo me asomé...

-¡Cotilla de mierda! ¡Tú a mí me montabas un pollo tremendo cuando se me ocurría meter las narices en el tuyo!—se exalta levantándose de encima de Claude, que sigue desayunando con igual tranquilidad.

-¡Eh, yo sólo velaba por la seguridad de mi hermanito!

-¿¡Y quién te pidió que lo hicieras!?

-¡Pues mamá para empezar!

-¡No te vale de excusa para fisgonear en MI casa!

Volvieron a años atrás cuando ambos ojirrojos peleaban como chiquillos a diario y siempre intentando quedar por encima del otro. Claude le echó un vistazo al reloj, las diez de la mañana de un sábado, a nadie le apetecía despertar y luego asistir a semejante escándalo; ahora entendía que el carácter con tendencia a las discusiones venía de familia, tomando aire le tapa a Sebastian la boca con la mano derecha y con la izquierda le lanza un cereal a Byron acertando en su frente.

-¡Mmf!—protesta Sebastian, intentando quitarle la mano.

-Basta. Acabo de levantarme y lo último que me apetece es tener a dos Michaelis discutiendo a voces en mis narices.—mira de reojo a su pareja mientras va haciendo que su dedo índice se abra paso entre los labios hasta llegar a la boca, se le une también el dedo corazón. Byron se pone rojo.

-¡Oye! ¡Deja de...de...!—pero como Claude pasa de él y sonríe entre altanero y divertido el ojirrojo mayor señala con dedo acusador y eleva el tono de voz—¡Suelta a mi hermano, pervertido!

-Oblígame.—le contesta el ojidorado con simpleza. A Byron le salió humo de las orejas.

Por suerte, Sebastian fue más rápido en actuar para ponerse en el medio y evitar que volvieran a pelearse nuevamente. Quizá sea por ese cometido que se había auto-impuesto de frenarlos a los dos que no se fiaba de irse de la casa y dejarlos solos, pero su mánager le reclamaba con urgencia para que revisara futuros proyectos que le estaban llegando al despacho.

-¿Seguro que no os mataréis?

-Tranquilo, ya está el gato de árbitro.—contesta Byron.

-Se llama Noir, y seguro que si os ponéis a pelear se pondrá del lado de Claude.—responde regañón Sebastian—Que no se os ocurra liarla u os arrojo a los dos por el balcón, vuelvo en un rato, vigílalos Noir.—como respuesta el animal maulló, y cuando su amo desapareció por la puerta se enfiló derecho hacia una posición panorámica para tener vigilada la situación.

Byron resopla ¿desde cuándo era su hermano menor el que lo regañaba a él? Agarrando su teléfono móvil decide llamar a su mujer. El ojirrojo llevaba casado ya tres años y su mujer y su hija esperaban su regreso a Londres; saliendo al balcón se apoya en la barandilla y conversa al menos media hora por el aparato, cuando cuelga es que cae en la cuenta de que Claude llevaba también en el balcón todo el rato, sentado en uno de los sillones que había fuera le miraba fijamente.

-¡Joder que susto me has dado!—protesta.

-No sabía que estuvieras casado, aunque claro, hasta ayer tampoco sabía que existias.—le responde, omitiendo su queja.

-Es algo que me suele pasar. A Sebastian nunca le ha gustado mucho hacer mención de su familia.—suspira sentándose en otro de los sillones, gracias a que el balcón era acristalado el frío no entraba—Aunque tampoco se lo tengo en cuenta, mi mujer lleva peor que yo ése tema. Mi hermanito no le cae bien y considera que yo le tengo mimado y consentido y que por eso hace lo que le da la gana.

-¿Y es así?—indaga Claude con calma, subiendo a Noir, que acaba de aparecer para seguir con su tarea de vigía, a su regazo.

-Tal vez. Sebastian es mi hermano, le quiero lo bastante como para consentirlo, sobre todo después de que nuestro padre faltara.—Byron mira de reojo a Claude, que pone cara de incomprensión—Me explico, mi padre murió hace ya mucho tiempo, yo tenía diez años recién cumplidos pero Sebastian ni siquiera había llegado todavía a los cinco, fue un golpe demasiado bajo para esas edades. Conforme fui creciendo una parte de mí se auto-convenció de que ahora yo debía tomar las riendas de todo, digamos que...ser el nuevo hombre de la casa. Eso ha sido lo que más discusiones me ha causado con Sebastian.

-Es comprensible—se miran—tu actitud digo, hacia Sebastian. Siempre has querido protegerle.

-Sí...Aunque me alegro de haber fracasado en mi cruzada para tratar de impedir que se metiese en interpretación, si lo hubiera conseguido él no hubiera triunfado como lo ha hecho y tú y él no os hubiérais conocido nunca.

-Hace tiempo ese hecho no me hubiera importado. Pues tu hermano y yo nos llevamos a matar tiempo atrás, pero como quien no quiere la cosa hemos acabado así.

-...—Byron guarda silencio unos segundos y entrelaza las manos con gesto pensativo—Ya que sacas el tema quiero preguntarte algo...

El ojidorado le mira sin pestañear, Byron le mira también pero una parte de su ser parece seguir abstraída en sus propios pensamientos. "_¡Déjame en paz Byron, te crees papá pero no lo eres!" _le grita en sus recuerdos un ojirrojo adolescente.

-¿Tú quieres de verdad a Sebastian?

-¿A qué viene...?

-Sólo contéstame con sinceridad por favor, tengo que saberlo para poder volver a Londres tranquilo.—le corta, sus ojos vino tinto se clavan con fijeza en los oro de Claude.

-Sí.

-...

-He pasado por muchas cosas con él, de ser como el perro y el gato o de la noche a la mañana a ser pareja y a no imaginarme un despertar de la mañana sin tenerle al lado mirándome con esa cara que suele usar para conseguir de mí lo que se le antoje; así que sí, puedo decir que quiero a tu hermano, más incluso de lo que jamás llegué a pensar.

Ante tal discurso Byron se queda a cuadros, no esperó tamaña y bien elaborada respuesta; esbozando una sonrisita igual a la de Sebastian le tiene una mano, apenas pestañeando un poco Claude se le estrecha.

-Entendido. Que romántico resultas...cuñado.

-Je suis français.—le contesta, Byron se ríe y Noir ronronea cuando su amo le rasca la oreja.

De este modo comenzó la etapa de buena relación entre ambos cuñados; que al primero que sorprendió fue al mismo Sebastian, aún así se mostró conforme. Byron apenas se quedó dos días más en Nueva York, pues debía volver a Londres pronto, el día que se marchaba la pareja le acompañó al aeropuerto para despedirse de él hasta que volvieran a verse.

-Cuida de mi hermanito ¿de acuerdo beau-frère?

-Descuida, veré que puedo hacer.

-¡Oye!—Sebastian protesta ante el apretón de manos de ambos hombres, Byron le sonríe y le soba la cabeza pero antes de retirar del todo la mano la deja extendida formando un puño, Sebastian resopla pero le choca el suyo.

-Cuídate Sebastian y vuelve a Londres cuando termines, te estaremos esperando, bueno, os estaremos esperando.

-De acuerdo...Dale recuerdos a mamá y mi sobrina y...bueno a tu mujer también.

-No entiendo por qué os cuesta llevaros bien.

-Pregúntale a ella.—Byron suspira y coge la bolsa de mano que lleva consigo dispuesto ya a embarcar por la puerta que le tocaba—Hasta la vista, hermano.

-Adiós Byron.—se despide también Claude.

-Eh, no lo dejéis en un adiós, mejor en un hasta luego.

Y dicho esto se va despidiéndose con la mano, cuando el avión que se lo lleva despega Sebastian deja escapar la respiración que estaba conteniendo por unos segundos, Claude le medio abraza y una idea le surca la mente. Esa tarde, aprovechando el momento en que Sebastian está dándose una ducha coge el móvil y llama a Edward.

-"_¿Diga?"_

_-_Majestad...

-"_Ah Claude, eres tú. ¿Qué quieres? Por favor no vayas a decirme que alguno de los dos está enfermo o derivados para mañana."_

-Tranquilo no es nada de eso.—mira hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que Sebastian no sale y por si acaso baja un poco el tono de la voz—La segunda semana de Febrero Sebastian y yo no podremos estar en América.

-"_¿Y eso por qué?"_

-Tenemos algo importante que hacer en Europa.

-"_Espera...segunda semana de Febrero..._"—se oyen traqueteos al otro lado de la línea como si Edward estuviera trajinando con algo, se oyen hojas pasar—"_San Valentín...¿por qué será que no lo vi venir?"_

_-_Yo te aviso con tiempo, para que...te vayas haciendo a la idea.

-"_Menos cachondeo o dejaré de pagarte. ¿Cuánto tardaréis en volver?"_

_-_Menos de una semana, te lo garantizo.—se hace el silencio, es evidente que el director está pensando.

-"_Está bien, una semana. Pero cómo se os ocurra tardar más pondré precio a vuestras cabezas."_

Click. Piiiii.

-Gracias majestad.—termina de decir Claude colgando también.

**···········**Rodaje**···········**

_Boss fue muchísimo más meticuloso para despedir a Blue Robin de lo que lo fue para con Black Butler. Cayó sobre él sin avisar, como el paciente jaguar que espera oculto entre la alta maleza a que su presa se le ponga a tiro; incrédulo y pasmado, de que el plan hubiese quedado al descubierto, el pelinaranja apenas lograba emitir balbuceos mientras su jefe se encargaba de sacarlo a empujones del Bizarre Dolls con su finiquito en la mano; por detrás de Boss, Nathan, Ion y Eric le hacían adiós con la mano dibujando muecas burlonas en sus caras. _

_-Sayonara baby!_

_-Arrivederci vito._

_-Adiós mala zorra. _

_Se despidieron los tres bailarines por orden, cuando Boss y Big Daddy cerraron la puerta no pudieron reprimir una exclamación victoriosa al tiempo que chocaban las palmas. El peligris apenas soltó una risa, su portero se rascó la nuca; yendo hacia la barra Boss saca unas cuántas copas de licor y, demostrando unas dotes dignas del mejor barman del mundo, las va rellenando del cocktail Daiquiri que prepara en apenas dos minutos. _

_-Brindemos mis adorados Dolls. Porque sólo los mejores permanecéis a mi lado. _

_-Siempre fieles jefe.—responde primero Daddy alzando su copa. _

_-That's right! Cheers!—exclama después Nathan imitando su gesto con efusividad, el resto pronto se suma. Eric se lleva la copa a los labios y da un buen sorbo, mientras la retira va vislumbrado a través del cristal que la mirada de Boss está clavada en él; sin musitar palabra el hombre le hace un disimulado gesto de brindis y hace desaparecer la bebida de la copa. _

-¡Corten!—exclama Edward, Soma hipa y Grell tose con fuerza—Y por favor que alguien traiga agua para los poco tolerantes a la bebida.

-Deberían practicar más a menudo.—comenta el peligris con naturalidad sirviéndose otro Daiquiri.

-Por Dios y tú un poco menos.—rebate el director quitándole la coctelera de las manos, el actor protesta.—¿Listos Agni y Hannah?—un asistente le levanta el pulgar desde lejos—Perfecto, pues pasemos a la siguiente escena. ¡Monten entrada y ascensor!

_A Sage le había costado lo suyo superar su complejo de vergüenza para acceder a la petición de Eric de que fuera a buscarle a casa del abogado; no es que tuviera nada en contra de ése hombre ¡desde luego que no! Pero se sentía algo "indefenso" quizás, ante esa mirada insondable y escudriñadora que el abogado poseía, y presentarse en su casa así por las buenas no hacía más que ponerlo nervioso. Sacudiendo la cabeza se regaña mentalmente por esa actitud tan infantil, una mujer que pasó por su lado caminando le miró con cara rara, y tomó aire disipando sus dudas, o, al menos, intentándolo. _

_Echando un vistazo al papel en el que había apuntado la dirección se fijó también en el edificio en que supuestamente estaba su amigo, una enorme construcción que se notaba bastante lujosa. Mirando al letrero de la calle y al número de edificio constata por última vez que no se ha equivocado y entra por la puerta, un amable portero le saluda y le indica a qué piso debe ir cuando él le pregunta por el nombre del abogado. _

_-Gracias._

_-Que tenga un buen día joven.—se despide el hombre, a sus espaldas Sage oye como saluda a otra persona—Buenos días ¿necesita ayuda para encontrar algún piso?_

_-No gracias. Sé perfectamente a dónde voy.—respondió secamente una voz femenina. _

_Una mujer muy guapa se coloca a su lado esperando al ascensor que no estaba ocupado, con un "tilín" el aparato llega abajo y abre sus macizas puertas. Ambos entran y Sage pregunta por el destino de su acompañante._

_-Al mismo que tú por lo que veo.—contestó mirando de reojo el botón que el otro había pulsado. Sage asiente y se queda callado, el ascensor despega hacia arriba. Ninguno de los dos abre la boca durante el trayecto, aunque el joven médico le lanza alguna mirada furtiva a la mujer, que está tan impasible como desde que ha subido; no sabía por qué, pero esa mujer tenía una presencia imponente, le recordó un poco al abogado. Gracias a Dios el ascensor por fin se detuvo y ambos bajaron, la mujer primero y después Sage, por educación. Sin despedirse, ella se encaminó con paso decidido, para sorpresa de él, hacia la misma puerta a la que pensaba llamar y tocó al timbre. Unos segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió._

_-¿Tú otra vez?—distinguió la voz de Eric._

_-Lo mismo digo.—le respondió la mujer con frialdad._

_-¡Eric!—llamó Sage haciéndose notar desde el rellano, el pelinegro asomó la cabeza pero sin moverse del marco._

_-¡Sage! ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Ven!—exclama, la mujer parece ofendida por éste hecho._

_-¿Ni si quiera es tu casa y ya te tomas la libertad de meter a cualquiera?—pregunta mordaz cuando Eric mete a Sage dentro._

_-No será mi casa pero tengo el permiso de SU dueño.—le contesta en el mismo tono y mirándola con desafío._

_-¿Ah sí? Pues entonces permíteme comprobarlo, déjame pasar. _

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque yo te lo digo._

_-Ese motivo me las trae al fresco._

_Sage se muerde el labio inferior cuando comienzan a discutir, sus voces hacen eco por el rellano y él espera que no alarmen a los vecinos. Una figura llega a su lado desde dentro de la casa y lo sobresalta._

_-¿Qué pasa aquí?—pregunta Jared entre molesto y sorprendido. Las dos personas que discuten se le quedan mirando, los ojos de oro se abren como platos ante una de ellas, evidentemente, ante la que aún está fuera de la casa.—¡Patricia!_

_-Hola mon chèrie. —responde la mujer con tranquilidad, Eric los mira a ambos de manera intermitente. _

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí?—pregunta Jared apartando a Eric hasta la posición de Sage y avanzando hasta la puerta._

_-Vaya...después de casi cuatro años sin vernos y ése es el mejor saludo que me das._

_-No me evadas la pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Quiero hablar contigo._

_-¿De qué?—inquiere en tono desconfiado._

_-Eso digo yo ¿de qué?—se suma Eric a la conversación harto de estar ya tan paciente, ambos le miran y la mujer lo fulmina con la mirada._

_-Eso a ti no te incumbe chico. _

_-Más de lo que crees, old woman._

_-Basta.—interviene Jared cuando Patricia frunce el ceño y aprieta los puños.—Eric, ella es Patricia Valley mi ex. Y Patricia, éste es Eric Swan..._

_-¿Tu sobrino mal encarado?—le corta._

_-¡Soy su pareja, pedazo de...!—exclama Eric apunto de soltar algún elemento peyorativo, por suerte, Sage le tapa la boca. Jared regaña con la mirada a la mujer, que vuelve a mostrarse impasible. _

_Minutos después, y prácticamente a rastras y empujones, Sage consiguió sacar a Eric del piso a petición de Jared para poder hablar con Patricia. Al ojirrojo ya se le había ido por completo de la cabeza que había quedado con su amigo precisamente para eso, para salir a dar una vuelta, y ahora sólo pretendía volver para sacarle los pelos a "esa arpía de cubana albina". _

-¡Corten! Buen trabajo Sebastian, te ha salido muy convincente, tú y Agni podéis relajaros ya, mañana empezamos con vosotros.—comenta Edward mordiendo el bolígrafo que lleva en la mano junto a su característico portafolios, deja de morder el utensilio y señala con él a Claude y Hannah—¡Pero con vosotros dos aún no he terminado!

-Sebastian ¿te apetece un café entre lo que terminan?—ofreció amigable Agni.

-...—el ojirrojo tarda unos segundos en contestar, los mismos segundos que emplea para mirar con detenimiento a su pareja y a la otra actriz que en esos momentos estaban recibiendo instrucciones de Edward—Prefiero algo con gas si no te importa...

-Claro, lo que sea. ¿Vamos?

-Sí...—acepta alejándose con el hindú, pero no sin antes echar un último vistazo.

-Bien sigamos, recuerda lo que te he dicho Hannah, la actitud de Patricia cambia para con Jared así que concentrate.—como única respuesta la mujer asiente. Ambos actores estaban sentados en el sofá del plató uno al lado del otro, esperaron a que el director diera la orden y sumergieron sus mentes en la de sus personajes.

-¡Acción!

_-Ahora que ya estamos más tranquilos...¿me quieres explicar de una vez y con un argumento convincente por qué estás aquí?—dice Jared en retahíla, Patricia rueda los ojos._

_-Tal y como te recordaba mon chèrie._

_-No me llames así.—dijo de inmediato en tono cortante. Ella entorna los ojos y se gira un poco más hacia él._

_-¿Tan mal recuerdo te dejé?—a esta pregunta el ojidorado no contesta—Vamos Jared, estuvimos casados casi dos años y medio...terminamos pero...fue cosa de los dos._

_Jared frunce el ceño y cruza las manos mirando al suelo, a su mente se le vienen los recuerdos de la etapa final de su relación con Patricia, peleas, discusiones y finalmente el divorcio, con ella saliendo por la puerta de su antigua residencia con una maleta y sin mirar atrás. _

_-Sí...fue cosa de los dos. Por eso no entiendo que ahora de repente te haya salido de cuenta propia el volver a aparecer._

_-En este tiempo he intentado rehacer mi vida más de lo que crees, pero no me ha terminado de salir bien...¿debería decir que al contrario que en tu caso?—le mira inquisitiva y curiosa. Jared abre y cierra los ojos como gesto afirmativo.—Nunca hubiera podido llegar a pensar que fueras bisexual._

_-Y no lo soy.—la mujer se confunde y alza sus finas cejas—Al menos no lo siento así, con Eric es con el único que me pasa; tiene algo especial que me cautivó desde el primer instante en que le vi._

_-Lo que no te puedo negar es que sea mono, pero tiene una lengua demasiado larga y descarada._

_-No es tan crío como aparenta._

_-Pero sí es más joven que tú.—comenta como afirmación._

_-Seis años más joven que yo. Pero al primero que no le importa es a él.—se hace el silencio unos segundos, Patricia suelta un suspiro y Jared la observa de reojo alzando una ceja—Los periodistas de investigación tenéis la mala costumbre de omitir las preguntas que no os agradan a menos que las hagáis vosotros mismos.—los ojos azules de ella le miran—Respóndeme de una vez a la pregunta o dejaré de estar tan paciente._

_-...—la mujer se habría mostrado tan altiva e impasible como siempre, pero si quería cumplir con su objetivo debía mostrarse más suave, especialmente ante Jared—La razón por la que estoy aquí Jared—le coge las manos, el hombre no le quita ojo—es porque no he podido olvidarme de ti por mucho que lo haya intentado—agacha un poco la cabeza denotando afligimiento—no he logrado sacarte de mi cabeza...ni de aquí tampoco.—dice mientras guía una de las manos de Jared hasta su pecho, a la altura del corazón. _

_Jared está algo shockeado, por eso tarda unos segundos en reaccionar, y cuando lo hace se libera del agarre de la mujer y retira la mano._

_-Lo siento Patricia, pero ya es un poco tarde para que vengas a decirme esto._

_-..._

_-Después de como acabamos, de todo lo que dijimos e hicimos, y tras pasar cuatro años vienes aquí a decirme que aún me quieres; pues lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar ni corresponder ese sentimiento.—habla con su tono frío de abogado ante un juicio—Eric es ahora el que ocupa tu puesto en mi vida, o quizá mejor dicho: él ocupa ahora el lugar que tú nunca supiste llegar a completar._

_La mujer tiene la mirada baja, contemplando sus piernas, su semblante se ha oscurecido. Sin decir nada se levanta del asiento y se encamina hacia la salida, parándose a mitad del recibidor._

_-Supuse que sería difícil y que me dirías algo así, no podía esperar menos.—reduce su tono hasta prácticamente un susurro—Aún así no soy persona que se rinde con facilidad.—Jared no dice ni media y sólo la observa, ella vuelve a elevar su tono—Hasta la vista, querido Jared._

_Y dicho esto desaparece por la puerta dejando a Jared en el sofá masajeándose la sien._

-¡Good work!—exclama el director, el resto del equipo asiente, incluido Agni, que había vuelto junto a Sebastian de conseguir las bebidas.

-No hay duda de que miss Hannah es una excelente actriz.—comenta jovial, Sebastian sólo le da un trago a su bebida. Las estilistas van desmaquillando a ambos actores, en un momento dado la mirada de Hannah se cruza con la de Sebastian y a ambos les recorre un chispazo por los ojos. El ojirrojo chasquea la lengua.—¿Ocurre algo?

-No nada.

-¿Seguro? Te pones un tanto más irritable cada vez que ellos dos ruedan a solas.—observa Agni.

-¿Bromeas? Estoy como siempre.—rebate mirándole con cierta réplica, el hindú se encoge de hombros. Aunque, en el fondo, la conciencia de Sebastian le decía que Agni tenía razón; sin poder evitarlo se ponía de mal humor cada vez que Annafellows estaba a solas con el ojidorado, tanto dentro como fuera del rodaje. Sacudió la cabeza. Abstraído como estaba en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que Claude había llegado hasta él.

-Estaré listo para irnos en cinco minutos. Espérame aquí ¿vale?

-No tardes.—pide más que ordena el ojirrojo, el ojidorado le asiente esbozando una media sonrisa cálida. Agni también sonríe acordándose de su pelivioleta, que seguramente esté esperándole con algo de cena preparada y su encantadora manera de darle la bienvenida lanzándose a su cuello para darle un beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno dears of mine, en el próximo capítulo no sé si pondré algo de rodaje (no lo he decidido) porque me gustaría centrarme más en otra cosita...(risita de sé algo que tú no, activada). Tendréis que esperar whajaja ¡Pero gracias por leerme!

**Question for all of you to answer: **Si Claude tuviera que cantar una canción ¿cuál sería?-quiero decir que penséis en algún cantante que le vaya genial para con él, canción incluida. Por ejemplo: a mi me pega la parte que canta Usher en la canción Dirty Dancer (pero esto es sólo un ejemplo)

¡Contestadme por favor! Si no el próximo capítulo no me saldrá! O_O

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Antes que nada ¡Feliz Año 2013 little demons! Gracias por haber estado leyéndome este tiempo y os deseo que éste nuevo año os depare felicidad, dicha y mucha suerte ^^ Cheshire: ¬¬ que ñoñez

Con cariño para **Yami Michaelis **y **minene sutcliff, **gracias por inspirarme :)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap.15.-Medianoche en París**

_-Boss, tiene visita._

_-¿Quién es?—preguntó sin levantar la vista del libro de cuentas mientras su mano izquierda tecleaba en la calculadora._

_-Una mujer, dice querer hablar con usted de negocios.—aclara Daddy, al oír la palabra "negocio" el peligris por fin alza la vista y la posa en su portero, que luce serio pero no preocupado._

_-Muy bien Daddy, hazla pasar aquí y quédate por fuera cerca.—asintiendo con vehemencia el gigante cierra tras de sí y se aleja, a los pocos segundos se oyen de vuelta sus pasos fuertes que hacen retumbar ligeramente el suelo seguidos de taconeos. _

_-Adelante.—dice con voz seca cuando unos nudillos llaman a la puerta._

_-Con permiso._

_Boss entornó los ojos y observó con fijeza a la figura femenina que había entrado a su despacho: una mujer joven, alta y de buen plante, aunque desconcertaba un poco el incógnito con el que vestía. El pañuelo de seda que le ocultaba media melena y las gafas de sol oscuras le daban cierto aire vintage junto a los labios carmín, señalándole la butaca frente a su escritorio le ofrece asiento, gustosa ella lo acepta y se acomoda cruzando las piernas._

_-¿Es usted el dueño de éste establecimiento?—pregunta quitándose las gafas de sol._

_-El mismo ¿y usted es?_

_-Llámeme Patty, he venido a hacerle una oferta.—Boss enarcó una ceja, especialmente por el nombre._

_-No acepto fusiones, transfusiones, asociaciones, ventas o absorciones.—su retahíla hizo que la mujer soltara una risita._

_-No es nada de eso. Mi propuesta no tiene nada que ver con el tema monetario.—aclara terminando de reír._

_-¿Con qué pues?—Boss se pone algo tenso cuando la ve rebuscar en su gran bolso marrón, casi de manera automática y con gran disimulo él dirige la mano al cajón derecho de su escritorio, donde reposaba su Jericho de 9mm, sin ruido alguno lo abre y mete la mano dentro, el frío tacto del arma le hiela las yemas de los dedos. No sería la primera vez que alguien extraño se cuela en su despacho con oscuras intenciones._

_-¿Reconoce a éste chico?—Boss saca la mano del cajón y agarra la fotografía que ella le tiende, observándola bajo la luz de sus lámparas._

_-Claro que le reconozco, es uno de mis empleados._

_-Eso ya lo sabía._

_-¿Entonces para qué pregunta?_

_-Para cerciorarme.—Boss vuelve a mirar la foto, en ella salía Eric medio de perfil, era evidente que la habían tomado desde una cierta distancia y sin avisar de ello._

_-¿Qué es usted?_

_-Sólo una mujer que trata de recuperar lo que una vez fue suyo.—contesta ella con tranquilidad.—Mi oferta es darle a éste chico para usted._

_-No soy de los que trafican con personas por muy mala pinta que pueda tener._

_-No me está entendiendo míster Boss. Verá, llevo un corto tiempo observando a éste chico porque él tiene en su poder algo que fue mío y que quiero recuperar._

_-¿Le acusa de ladrón?—pregunta reclinándose en su silla y cruzando las manos sobre su abdomen._

_-Ladrón suena demasiado fuerte, mejor diga "usurpador". _

_-¿Y qué quiere que yo le haga?_

_-Sé que usted gusta de éste chico.—afirma rotundamente haciéndose para adelante—Y si acepta mi oferta él será enteramente suyo y yo recuperaré lo mío.—Boss vuelve a alzar una ceja y capta el quid de la cuestión._

_-Así que es una oferta amorosa.—Patty asiente—No me lo diga, lo que Swan tiene en sus manos es el corazón de cierto abogado ¿a qué sí?—ella parece sorprendida de que el hombre sepa éste detalle, antes de que abra la boca Boss se le adelanta—No ponga esa cara mujer, les conozco, a los dos, ése abogado ya ha estado aquí unas cuántas veces, y en la penúltima incluso me hizo la oferta de comprar el contrato de mi empleado. Créame Patty, no le va a resultar nada fácil separarlos; mi pequeño doll también está bastante encaprichado de ése hombre, aunque..._

_-Aunque se acuesta con usted también.—le completó la frase. En su mente rememora cuando cumpliendo su tarea de espía vio a Eric entrar al club y al cabo de las dos horas salir con un lustroso cardenal, mejor llamado chupetón, en un lado del cuello._

_-Eso es cosa de mi mezquinidad, como empleado mío que es no tiene más remedio que aceptar.—afirma sonriendo. La mujer guarda silencio unos segundos y parece cavilar mientras escudriña el rostro del peligris, que ordena un poco los bolígrafos que tiene desperdigados en la mesa._

_-Usted le quiere...—sentencia finalmente con algo de asombro—No sólo le atrae de manera sexual, está enamorado de él.—Boss la mira como si acabase de decir que la Tierra era plana._

_-No sea ridícula._

_-No lo soy, el ridículo lo está haciendo usted al obviar algo que es bastante evidente. Tranquilo, no le estoy juzgando, de hecho que sienta algo así por él es una gran ventaja.—Boss se queda serio—Verá, yo quiero recuperar a mi abogado y estoy segura de que usted desearía no tenerle a él por en medio estorbando entre lo que sea que haya entre Swan y usted. Mi propuesta es simple: haga que Eric Swan se olvide de Jared Stason, sedúzcalo, tiéntelo o lo que le plazca, mientras, yo haré que Jared se olvide de su bailarín y los dos obtendremos lo que queremos._

_-¿Así de simple?_

_-No será tan simple en la práctica míster Boss, pero puedo deducir que le gustan los retos. ¿Qué me dice?—le tiende una morena mano con uñas esculpidas, Boss se muerde una de sus propias uñas. Lo cierto era que la oferta era tentadora, pero ¿de verdad iba a romper la relación de esos dos por el capricho de su corazón? Cerrando los ojos respira y se pone derecho._

_-Acepto.—y le estrechó la mano—"La culpa es tuya Eric Swan, ¿qué le has hecho a mi corazón?"_

**···········**Aeropuerto, 5 de la mañana**···········**

Sebastian se moría de sueño, Claude le había hecho pegarse un madrugón que no era normal, apoyado en el ojidorado ambos esperaban en la terminal a que los altavoces anunciasen su vuelo. Bostezó y luchó medianamente porque sus párpados no cayesen del todo, a su lado Claude parecía estar más despierto y le mandaba whatssaps a Sam; el ojirrojo una tarde se encontró con su pareja haciendo las maletas "En dos días nos vamos de viaje, pero no te puedo decir a dónde, es una sorpresa.", Sebastian no era tonto, mirando el calendario de Febrero pensó que seguramente Claude le llevaba de viaje para celebrar su primer San Valentín juntos, esbozando una sonrisa feliz se acurruca un poco más en su hombro. Ya estaba a punto de dormirse cuando sonaron los altavoces y una voz metálica que él no alcanzó a comprender.

-Sebastian despierta, tenemos que embarcar.

-¿Eh, qué? Vale...

Medio dormido como iba se dejaba guiar por Claude, que entregó los dos billetes y los encaminó al pasillo de embarque, dejándole subir a él primero no fiándose de que se cayera de espaldas a causa de su medio estado de sueño.

-Por aquí messieurs, sus asientos de primera clase son los de la tercera fila.—indicó una azafata con una bella sonrisa. Cuando Sebastian se dejó caer en el cómodo asiento se sintió en la gloria, abrochó el cinturón apoyó bien la cabeza y se quedó dormido casi al instante. A sus oídos sólo llegó la risa divertida de Claude.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, estuvo algo desorientado por unos segundos, frotándose la cara soltó un pequeño bostezo y miró su reloj: las 2 de la tarde. ¿Tanto había dormido? Mirando a su lado encontró a Claude dormido de medio lado, con una cara de paz y bueno que le dio risa a Sebastian, agitándole un poco el hombro decidió despertarlo también con un sutil roce de labios en su oreja.

-Despierta sleeping beauty.

-Mm ¿Qué?—perezosamente abrió los ojos y se desperezó ligeramente—¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, sólo quería saber cuánto falta para llegar.

-Aún faltan cuatro horas Sebastian.—dijo Claude mirando su reloj de muñeca, el ojirrojo puso cara de susto.

-¿¡Tanto!?

-Disculpen messieurs, ya es hora de comer ¿desean ordenar algo?—les interrumpió una azafata inclinándose ligeramente hacia sus asientos.

-¿Messi...qué?—se extraña Sebastian aún algo dormido, Claude es más rápido y pide el menú de primera clase, asintiendo con una sonrisa la mujer desaparece.—¿Dónde se supone que lleva este avión Claude, me estás secuestrando?

-Lo verás cuando lleguemos.—responde poniendo derecho su asiento y cruzándose de piernas. Sebastian iba a protestarle, pero la azafata volvió a interrumpir trayendo dos bandejas de plata con comida. El resto del vuelo pasó tranquilo, hasta que la voz del capitán dijo algo que Sebastian no entendió a la primera, pero sí a la segunda.

-"Señoras y señores pasajeros por favor abróchense los cinturones, vamos a comenzar el descenso hasta el aterrizaje en pista parisina."

Sebastian casi da un respingo ¿¡parisina!? Asomándose por la ventanilla de momento sólo ve nubes, hasta que entre ellas distingue a lo lejos un extraño cucurucho de metal que parece una aguja apuntando al cielo.

-Sebastian siéntate bien y abróchate el cinturón.—le pide Claude.

-¿¡Me has traído a París!?—exclama de una voz, sobresaltando al resto de pasajeros de primera. Claude medio esconde la cara tras la mano que usa para sujetar su frente.

Antes de que bajaran del avión un corrillo de azafatas les rodeó y pidió amablemente que les firmasen un par de autógrafos, Sebastian rodó los ojos "_ya estaban tardando"_ pensó. Con caras de satisfacción las mujeres les despidieron los últimos del avión deseándoles una feliz estancia, ahora Sebastian entendía por qué a veces no entendió lo que oía por megafonía, porque lo decían en francés. Claude le agarra de la mano y lo guía mientras él contempla el cielo de París, por el aeropuerto pasan bastante desapercibidos, aunque no pudieron librarse de algún que otro fan más observador; al salir había una hilera de taxis grises esperando por pasajeros, Claude hizo un gesto con la mano y uno de los conductores fue presto a atenderlos. Una vez las maletas estuvieron cargadas en el maletero los actores montaron en la parte trasera del coche.

-Où allons-nous messieurs?—preguntó amablemente. (¿A dónde vamos señores?)

-Au boulevard Saint-Germain nº55 s'il vous plaît.—contestó Claude, a Sebastian le recorrió un cosquilleo.

-Oui monsieur.—y arrancó.

En todo el trayecto Sebastian no cesó de mirar por la ventana, debía de ser la proximidad entre Mediterráneo y Atlántico lo que producía ese cielo azul mitad despejado. Al igual que Londres, París hervía de movimientos incesantes del ir y venir de la gente, turistas y residentes, cientos de palomas emprendían el vuelo cuando algo las asustaba y volaban formando una nube blanca de aleteos que de vez en cuando hasta tapaba el brillante sol de invierno. Hacía un día fantástico.

-Nous avons.(Hemos llegado)—anunció el taxista por fin cuando paró, Claude le pagó y bajaron del taxi recogiendo las maletas. El hombre les dio las gracias y se despidió partiendo de allí. Sebastian miró el lugar dónde les hubo dejado: enfrente de un edificio muy parisino de color gris tostado con cornisas de piedra y un par de pequeñas gárgolas en los canalones, aunque no precisamente moderno, el edificio se veía bastante lujoso.

-Vamos Sebastian.—llamó Claude cogiendo un par de maletas, en seguida el otro le imitó. Acercándose hasta el portal el ojidorado parece hacer memoria de a qué timbre pulsar hasta que se decanta por uno, una voz femenina le responde—Je suis Claude.—contesta él inmediatamente, el timbre se corta e inmediatamente la corriente que abre paso se deja oír y el ojidorado empuja la puerta de acero labrado.

El interior era todo de mármol e iluminado con lámparas de araña que pendían del techo, un gran espejo colocado sobre un sofá y al lado de una exótica planta componían el trozo de rellano más grande, al final se veían los ascensores y las escaleras. Sin mediar palabra Claude se enfila a un ascensor y pulsa el botón, con un click las puertas se abren y ambos pasan.

-Claude...—llama Sebastian mientras suben, algo nervioso, su pareja le mira y cuando iba a contestarle el ascensor termina de subir y se abren las puertas, al instante cuatro figuras se abalanzan sobre el actor de ojos oro casi aplastando al ojirrojo contra la pared, el pitido de sobrecarga comienza a oírse.

-Claude, Claude, vous êtes ici!—chillan tres voces agudas, la cuarta ladra—Enfin, vous êtes de retour! (Estás aquí. Por fin has vuelto)

-Filles.(Niñas)—se suma una quinta voz algo más grave desde fuera del ascensor—Haced el _favog _de _salig_ del _ascensog _antes de que se caiga con _nuestgos _invitados _dentgo._

Entre pucheros tres de las sombras salen del ascensor y el pitido deja de oírse, pero la cuarta sigue respirando agitada y meneando su peludo rabo que de vez en cuando le daba algún golpe a Sebastian en el muslo.

-Napoleón, voir ici.—(ven aquí)ordena, un poco a regañadientes la cuarta figura sale del ascensor y toma asiento fuera pero sin dejar de mirar adentro mientras sigue meneando la cola.—Lo lamento _quegidos _míos, _pego _Napoleón ha echado mucho de menos a su dueño.

-Maman.—consigue por fin articular Claude, que sale del ascensor agarrando a Sebastian con la mano para que saliera también.

-Bienvenue fils à la maison. (Bienvenido a casa hijo)

Tras recuperarse un poco del shock, Sebastian observa a Claude darle un abrazo a quién es su madre, una bella mujer tan alta como lo era él mismo de pelo castaño medio rubio y unos ojos tan dorados como los de Claude, apenas existía alguna línea de expresión en su marmóreo rostro. A su lado tres muchachas de unos 15 a 17 años miran entusiasmadas en hilera, todas rubias y con ojos grises, hermanas evidentemente.

-Y bienvenido seas tú también Sebastian Michaelis.—proclama la mujer yendo hacia él, Sebastian casi se sobresalta cuando, en vez de darle la mano, ella le abrazó con cariño.—Mi _nombge _es Claire, es un gusto _conocegte _al fin.

-El placer es mío.—respondió Sebastian algo cohibido.

-¡Y _nuestgo, pog_ fin conocemos en _pegsona _al petit ami de Claude!—exclaman las chicas haciéndose al frente, Claire suelta una delicada risita y Claude eleva los ojos al cielo. De un ladrido, Napoleón vuelve a hacerse de notar.

-Nap—dice Claude acuclillándose. Napoleón era un enorme San Bernardo que lucía la mar de contento ante la presencia de Claude, sus grandes ojos marrones no cesaban de mirarle y su cola se meneaba con felicidad.—Buen chico ¿me has echado de menos?—como respuesta un ladrido afirmativo que hizo saltar el pequeño barrilete que llevaba en el collar.

-Pasad _dentgo, _no os quedéis ahí _fuega.—_invitó Claire.

Media hora después ambos actores estaban sentados en el sofá tapizado tomando té y pastas, enfrente las trillizas hacen lo mismo, y en un sillón Claire le rasca a Napoleón la cabeza.

-Es un gusto _paga _mí _tenegos _en_ Pagís pog _fin, ya tenía muchas ganas de _conocegte _en_ pegsona _Sebastian.—sonríe Claire, las trillizas ríen, la mujer las mira reprobadora.—¿Y _vosotgas _no pensáis _pgesentagos?_

-Disculpa tía. _Nosotgas _somos Sophie, Fleur y Marie.—se presentó Marie repasando a sus hermanas y ella misma.—Somos _pgimas _de Claude y estamos _tgemendamente _felices de que estés aquí.

-Se os nota.—dijo mezquino el ojidorado, las chicas le sacaron la lengua.

Sebastian estaba como en una nube; Claude le había llevado a París, y lo que era más ¡a conocer a su familia! Un repentino mareo le traspasó el estómago.

-¿Estás bien Sebastian?—pregunta dulcemente Claire al notar el sutil movimiento de cabeza de Napoleón, que le observa con detenimiento.

-Sí...no es nada. Pero si me disculpan desearía ir al baño.—se excusa levantándose. Claire le indica el camino y él sale de la habitación, los franceses intercambian miradas, la matriarca con un gesto imperioso de cabeza le ordena a su hijo que vaya tras él, y con otro detiene a las trillizas, que vuelven a sentarse poniendo morros. Napoleón ladea la cabeza mirando a su amo salir también de la habitación.

En el baño Sebastian se apoya en el lavabo blanco y se mira al espejo, abriendo el agua humedece sus manos y las pasa por su frente, algunos mechones se le mojan. "_¿Qué puñetas me pasa?_" piensa enfadado, así no estaba dando una buena impresión a su suegra y mucho menos a Claude. Toc toc. Unos golpecitos a la puerta lo sobresaltan.

-Sebastian ¿estás bien?—se oye la voz de Claude desde fuera.

-Sí, tranquilo.—le responde, pero el tono de su voz delata lo contrario.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-...—Sebastian mira la puerta y se da cuenta de que no ha echado el pestillo—Sí.—contesta con simpleza, el tirador cae hacia abajo y el ojidorado entra, entornando la puerta tras de sí hasta cerrarla otra vez.

-Estás pálido Sebastian. ¿Qué te ocurre?—le pregunta tomándole la cara entre las manos, Sebastian desvía la mirada.

-Lo siento Claude.—se disculpa escapando de su agarre y girándose alicaído—Te estoy fastidiando el reencuentro con tu familia poniéndome así, pero no puedo evitarlo, no soy nada bueno en lo que a temas familiares se refiere. Disculpa...me has traído hasta Francia como una sorpresa, y en lugar de agradecértelo no digo nada y doy el espectáculo.

Claude permanece en silencio y súbitamente abraza a Sebastian por la espalda, descansando su cabeza en su hombro, el ojirrojo se sorprende.

-No tienes por qué disculparte Sebastian. Sé perfectamente por qué estás nervioso, Byron me contó lo de vuestro padre y todo lo que pasastéis como familia.—Sebastian abre todavía más los ojos—Tranquilo, no te voy a reprochar nada y creo que mi madre tampoco.—le gira hasta que quedan cara a cara—¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía que traerte a París? Pues por eso estás aquí, eres mi pareja y la primera persona por la que hago tamaña y cursi estupidez.—el ojirrojo contiene una risa—Así que relájate, los franceses no muerden...demasiado.

-Me sé de uno que sí.—contesta por fin Sebastian tomando la iniciativa para darle un beso que el otro responde gustoso.

'Ssh, callaos que no oigo' Catapum. Con un ruido sordo la puerta del baño se abre y las trillizas caen al suelo con Napoleón por detrás apoyado sobre ellas con las patas delanteras, atrás del todo Claire se ríe finamente pero a carcajadas. Sebastian adquiere una tonalidad tomate que le cubre toda la cara y Claude tiene crispada una ceja y tics nerviosos en el labio superior.

-Tres segundos para que desaparezcáis.—amenaza— Un, deux...

Rápidas como el rayo las chicas se pusieron en pie y salieron al galope, terminando de reír Claire les guiña un ojo y cierra la puerta del baño. Suspirando, Claude observa a Sebastian, que había escondido la cabeza en su pecho, ríe y vuelve a la tarea de besarle.

**···········**Noches de París**···········**

En los días que pasó en París Sebastian descubrió que adoraba a su suegra; Claire era una mujer encantadora que distaba tres universos de la sequedad del padre de Claude, con quién sólo hubo hablado una vez por teléfono; alegre y delicada la mujer les daba siempre completa libertad para que hiciesen lo que les diese la gana, pero siempre estaba encima de Claude para decirle: "Tienes que _llevag _a Sebastian a tal sitio." Las trillizas solían también presentarse por el piso para verles, una de las veces con sus padres, Alvar y Nathalie, y entonces Sebastian pensó ¿por qué todos los franceses estaban tan bien hechos?

-Claire...—llamó Sebastian una noche a su suegra, que tras muchas insistencias había logrado que la llamara por su nombre de pila—¿era usted cantante?—preguntó observando la fotografía que descansaba sobre una repisa.

-Oui. Cuando _ega _más joven cantaba _lígica, _James _siempge _decía que lo hacía de maravilla—el ojirrojo la mira extrañado—James es el _nombge _del _padge _de Claude.—se explica—Le _quegía _mucho, _pego _teníamos _difegencias _demasiado _gandes._

-Me imagino, sólo he tenido el placer de hablar con él una vez.—comenta su yerno con ironía, la mujer se ríe.

_-_James no es tan malo como _quiege apagentag, _únicamente_ le piegden _sus secos métodos londinenses. No te ofendas _quegido._

_-_No lo hago, tiene razón. En Londres siempre hemos sido algo más secos.

-Tú no lo _pageces _tanto si me _pegmites._—deja caer agarrando su fotografía y observándola, en ella se la veía vestir amplios y sedosos ropajes encima de un escenario—Tienes algo muy especial Sebastian, _sobge _todo _paga habeg atgapado _el _cogazón _de mi hijo de tal _fogma.—_El inglés no sabe qué decir—Pídele a Claude que te cante algo algún día, aunque no lo _cgeas _tiene buena voz.

Y por fin llegó el tan ansiado 14 de Febrero, Sebastian se despertó cuando Claude le hizo cosquillas con una pluma. Con un "buenos días mon amour" se ganó el primer beso del día.

-¡Vaya!—exclamó poniendo los ojos como platos ante la bandeja de desayuno que tenía delante, desayunar en la cama ¡qué placer tan perezoso! Sebastian nunca llegó a pensar que Claude fuese tan romántico, especialmente porque Claire también se llevó de regalo una bonita rosa blanca más un beso de su hijo.

-¿P_asagéis _el día _fuega?—_preguntó la mujer colocando la rosa en un florero de porcelana.

-Oui.—respondió Claude.

-En ese caso _debegíais dag _un paseo _pog _los _jagdines y _la _toge _Eiffel, _pego _eso de noche.—dijo Claire guiñando un ojo.

Cuando se disponían a salir por la puerta Napoleón los despidió meneando su enorme cola, al fondo se oía a Claire entonar una canción: "_Pagís _es el _gey _del amog.", decía en un día era soleado aunque fresco, como una pareja más de enamorados ambos caminaban por las calles entre las diversas parejas, que ése día emanaban un aire de zalamería digno de novela rosa. Se notaba que muchas de ésas parejas no eran de Francia, Sebastian imaginó que seguramente uno de los dos hubo sido llevado allí al igual que él, por sorpresa o de mutuo acuerdo.

Recorrieron los principales reclamos turísticos de París más algunos otros más recónditos que el ojidorado se sabía, el favorito de Sebastian fue sin duda la vista del Sena con los barcos remando por sus aguas que reflejaban la luz del sol. Comieron en un íntimo restaurante en el que Claude casi se atraganta con el champán, y luego siguieron con su recorrido. Cuando caía la tarde y el sol pintaba de dorado los tejados de los edificios el inglés estaba ya reventado.

-¿Estás bien Sebastian?—pregunta Claude, que vuelve cargado con dos capuccinos de un puesto ambulante.

-Estoy reventado.—confiesa acomodándose un poco en el banco en que se hubo sentado.

-Lo sé.—se sienta a su lado,le da el café y un beso en la mejilla.—¿Aguantarás hasta que llegemos a casa para que lo hagamos?

-¿¡!?—Sebastian se pone rojo—¿¡Y tu madre qué!? ¡Pervertido!

-Tranquilo, mi madre hizo la buena obra de insonorizar las paredes.—ríe divertido. Su pareja le pone morros, pero luego esboza una sonrisa traviesa. En la plaza Eiffel la gente no paraba de ir y venir, de repente todos se paran y un fogonazo llama la atención de todos, al mismo tiempo todas las luces iluminan la metálica torre de París, que brilla como un diamante hasta que cambia sus luces por el color dorado del champán.—Perfecto, vamos Sebastian, nos tocará hacer algo de cola.

-¿Eh?

Levantando a Sebastian, Claude los hace correr hasta la parte baja de la torre, dónde hay cola esperando por subir. Sebastian mira hacia arriba ¿de verdad era seguro subirse a esa cosa que además se movía? Poco, pero se movía. Sin embargo, el momento llegó y los guardias se quedaron alucinados al verlos a los dos ahí, con algo de nerviosismo les dieron paso junto a otra pareja, que estaba tan anonadada como los guardias. El ascensor no era precisamente grande, y al ponerse en marcha dio una pequeña sacudida que hizo que Sebastian se apegase a Claude y se aferrase discretamente a él. La parada fue más suave, arriba del todo otros dos guardias de seguridad se encargaban de cuidar de los visitantes y recordarles que no se asomasen demasiado.

-Merci.—dijo Claude a uno de ellos, que al reconocerle por poco no se desmaya ahí mismo. Ambos avanzan hasta la línea de seguridad y contemplan la vista que el lugar ofrecía, verdaderamente hermosa—Mira Sebastian, la ciudad del amor.

-Demasiado pomposo para mi gusto, pero te acepto el cumplido.—le dice colocándose a su frente y agarrando sus brazos para que le rodeen por la cintura.—¿Nunca se apaga el amor en París, eh? Oh, la la.

Claude emite una risita y mira de reojo a la otra pareja, que lucían dos anillos de casados en sus dedos anulares, ella rodeaba en un abrazo por el cuello a su pareja, que lucía una sonrisa felizmente boba y apegaba los pies al suelo como si temiera salir volando.

-Claude...—le llama Sebastian con voz suave—¿puedo pedirte un último regalo de San Valentín?

-Mientras no sea que salte al vacío.—bromea, el ojirrojo menea la cabeza—¿Qué es?—le besa el pelo.

-Canta para mí.—el mestizo se sorprende—Tu madre dijo que cantas bien, y si ella lo dice me lo creo, por favor.—le acaricia y aprieta un poco las manos alrededor de su cintura. Claude suspira derrotado, mentalmente reprende a su madre.

-_'Never had much faith in love or wanna put my heart on swimming in your world is something spiritual. Cause your sex takes me to paradise. Yeah your sex takes me to paradise. And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah'—_comienza a entonar el ojidorado en tono suave—_'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven. For too long, for too long'_

La voz de Claude cantando es grave pero armoniosa, se parece a la de un tenor. Sebastian nota que se estremece y un cosquilleo le recorre la espalda, las notas musicales cantadas a su oreja eran de lo más relajantes. Aún así, viéndole intenciones de parar le da un ligero codazo y mira hacia atrás, el ojidorado se resigna, sonriendo triunfal Sebastian se da cuenta de que la otra pareja también había oído los cantares de Claude y tenían caras expectantes.

-Sólo una más, s'il vous plaît.—pide, el ojidorado sopla un mechón de pelo de su frente y se rinde ¿por qué siempre se salía con la suya?

-'_Tsuki ga kire fukai mori. Kini no shiro hitomi no koe. Sono meiga kudaru monaraba. Mabutawoto zasowo. Ah hoda ya kana. Tsuki akari terasu gawa. Uso no tekena yakusoku no. Bashoni teku shiyuku_.'—Sebastian se queda de piedra cuando reconoce una de sus canciones de Kuroshitsuji, "Tsuki no Ame" para ser exactos. Claude la canta con la misma tranquilidad que la otra y acentúa los acordes con extrema y grave suavidad. Apenas liberando una risa decide unirséle.—'_Ah keiyaku no. Futsuku shiki hanazashiiga. Ko yoi no mata kono mune wo. Fukaku ma oh wa seru.'_

Terminan de cantar a coro. En el transcurso de la letra Sebastian se gira y se queda de frente a Claude, ambos cantan para el otro y finalizan la letra con un beso. De fondo comienzan a oír a los guardias y la pareja aplaudir además de algún que otro sorbido de nariz. Cuando bajaron a tierra firme pusieron pies en polvorosa intentando aguantarse la risa, por detrás todavía se oía a la pareja lloriquear.

-Creo que hemos dado el cante.

-Sin duda.—ríen ya sin tapujos esta vez, un estallido en el cielo llama su atención. Tal parecía que la noche más romántica del año en París debía despedirse con unos buenos fuegos artificiales que iluminaron el cielo estrellado con su estruendo de luces y colores.

Ya era más de la medianoche cuando llegaron a la maison, en silencio entraron por la puerta y Claude mandó a Napoleón guardar silencio, el San Bernardo movió las orejas y volvió a dormirse con una rapidez pasmosa. Cerraron la puerta del dormitorio y antes de que al ojidorado le diese si quiera tiempo de quitarse la chaqueta, Sebastian le empujó por detrás lanzándolo a la cama y poniéndose sobre él.

-¡Oye!—como respuesta Sebastian emite una risita malvada y le tira de la chaqueta, quitándosela y arrojándola por ahí. Claude, que no es muy propenso a quedarse quieto, se levanta a pulso con los brazos aún teniendo a Sebastian sobre su espalda y consigue que se caiga sobre el colchón.

-Eso no vale.

-En el amor y en la guerra todo vale.—le contesta poniéndose sobre él como un león encima de su pobre presa. Su pareja le frunce los labios pero después ambos se ríen y comienzan una tanda de besos que deriva en un desquite total de ropa. La calefacción estaba enchufada a temperatura agradable, aún así un escalofrío recorre a Sebastian, Claude lo pone sobre sus piernas y lo abraza, el roce de sus pieles provoca cosquillas placenteras en ambos.

Claude ataca la clavícula de Sebastian, dejándole unas cuántas marcas que mañana lucirán aún más vistosas, entre tanto el ojirrojo se entretiene con su pelo y emite pequeños quejidos al notar los dientes del otro sobre su piel; con un ligero sobresalto, el inglés nota unos escurridizos dedos colarse en su parte más privada.

-O..oye Claude...¿qué...ya?

-Lo siento Sebastian, pero...no puedo contener más mis ganas de estar dentro de ti.—le responde con una voz tan candente que haría que cualquiera se pusiera de mil colores.

-Haa...Stop it you...¡Aah! Not...not there...—pero el ojidorado no le hacía caso, muy concentrado en su tarea no pudo evitar relamerse viendo las caras que ponía el ojirrojo, especialmente cuando hizo diana en su punto G.—Nnn...stupid froggy.

-Pasaré por alto eso que me has dicho.—dice tras soltar una pequeña carcajada y paseando la lengua por su cuello. Sebastian le agacha la cabeza y le mira con enfado, su pareja le mira con una pizca de desafío y le baja de sus piernas, tumbándole con delicadeza sobre el colchón. Sus miradas nunca se apartan de la del otro.

-¿A qué esperas? Es la noche de San Valentín así que te estoy dando el gusto de portarme bien.

-Réellement?(¿De verdad?)—le pregunta con guasa—Merci, mon amour.

Sebastian agita la cabeza con resignación, Claude en su papel de Casanova conseguía de él lo que quería. Abriendo las piernas permite que el mestizo se acomode entre ellas, traga saliva y aprieta las sábanas cuando nota que empuja su miembro en su interior.

-Haaa—jadean ambos, pequeñas gotas de sudor les resbalan por la frente. Comienza un vaivén intenso, apasionado, frenético. Sebastian agradece lo insonorizado de las paredes, porque no puede reprimir los sonidos que escapan de su garganta, claro que Claude tampoco. El ojidorado coloca las manos sobre la pelvis del ojirrojo y empuja su miembro hasta lo más profundo de su interior; Michaelis deja escapar un grito, repitiendo unas cuántas veces más la operación ambos sienten que su final está muy cerca.

-Sebastian...aah...

-Nn, Claude...haaa, ah...

Con dos profundos gemidos ambos alcanzan el orgasmo y liberan sus semillas, Sebastian sobre su vientre y Claude en el interior de éste. Respiran trabajosamente. Saliendo del interior del ojirrojo, el ojidorado se deja caer a su lado y calma los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón, su pareja se yergue y agarra la ropa de la cama cubriéndolos con ella; se arrebuja y se apega al otro, que le abraza y coloca un poco sobre él.

-Feliz San Valentín Claude.—dice Sebastian, su voz suena cansada pero satisfecha.

-Feliz San Valentín Sebastian.—le responde, un ligero bostezo escapa de su boca y ambos cierran lo ojos, afuera, y aunque no lo oigan, Napoleón ronca pegado a la puerta como un guardia que vigila la velada de su amo y "su otro nuevo amo".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_- ya no soy decente escribiendo lemmons ¡me falta perversión! Haré sacrificios a Jashin-sama para que me ilumine. Bien, en los próximos capis nos metemos de lleno de nuevo en el rodaje, que va a venir cargadito O.O ¡nos leemos!

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Bueno después de casi morir de estrés por los exámenes de mi querida y odiada carrera por fin estoy libre ¡Dios que descanso!

**Rincón respuesta: Izuspp: **ooh me alegra de que te gustase el capi jeje sí, podríamos considerarlo un regalo indecente de año nuevo xD ¡mis mejores deseos también para ti en este año! /** Yami Michaelis: **que envidia le tenemos a Sebastian xD, yo se la tengo y no es nada sana jeje La serie está que hecha humo y ahora más que nunca, el asunto de Boss con Eric tendrá un por qué pero no puedo decir nada de momento ;) tendrás que esperar y seguir leyendo ¡pero mientras yo te agradezco por aguantarme y te mando besitos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap.16.-Esto es la guerra**

-Os _echagué _de menos.

Claire abrazó con cariño a su hijo, poniéndose un poco de puntillas para poder llegar del todo hasta su altura completa, y después a Sebastian. Era triste, pero los actores debían volver a América para continuar con la serie sino querían que su director los despellejase y cocinase en salsa; de hecho, bastante generoso había resultado el rubio dándoles la semana libre y apañándose con el resto de actores.

-Yo también echaré de menos todo esto.—reconoció el ojirrojo tras separarse de su suegra.

-Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que _haceg,_ _volveg _más a menudo.—le dijo, sus ojos dorados se pasearon un poco por su alrededor y se fijaron en un perro pequeño metido dentro de una jaula de viaje—_Pobge _Napoleón, estoy _seguga _de que _seguigá llogiqueando _cuando vuelva a casa.

-Ya no es un cachorro, y ya sabe que es lo que le toca.—argumentó Claude.

-Oh vamos _rude boy _que sé que tú también le vas a _echag _de menos.—regañó, ella y Sebastian rieron, Claude rodó los ojos haciéndose el loco.—Cuidaos mucho.—se despidió antes de que embarcaran, susurrando al oído de Sebastian una última frase—_Cuida bien de Claude, Sebastian, le dejo en tus manos._

**···········**América**···········**

En cuanto llegaron a una de sus residencias de América, la de Sebastian para ser exactos, Claude se dejó caer en el sofá como si acabase de correr una maratón y se dedicó a rascar a Noir en la barriga, el gato ronroneó con felicidad tras estar una semana en la guardería de mascotas, por detrás Sebastian meneó la cabeza.

Edward recibió como una bendición caída del cielo la vuelta de ambos y les instó a dar un repaso de última hora a sus guiones, ya era hora de volver a ponerse las pilas.

Precisamente en eso se encontraban cuando Sebastian encontró algo leyendo páginas que no supo bien cómo le hizo sentirse.

-Claude...

-Lo sé Sebastian...lo sé.—le dijo su pareja sin apartar la vista de su propio guión, él también había llegado a ésa página—La segunda temporada se acaba ahí.

A la mañana siguiente ambos se presentaron en los estudios a una hora bastante temprana, el equipo se mostró alegre de volver a verlos y el director tachó de su lista de tareas la opción: "Matarles si no aparecen". Ya iban de camino a sus camerinos para prepararse cuando sus ojos se toparon con algo que en vida no creyeron llegar a ver.

-Grell vas a hacerme daño si tiras tanto de mi cuello.

-Ups, lo siento Will.

-¿Qué coño?—dijeron al unísono, los otros dos actores los miraron, y mientras que Will se mostró algo azorado, Grell cambió sus ojos por estrellas y se lanzó a abrazar cual peluche a Sebastian.

-¡Sebas-chan, por fin has vuelto!—exclamó feliz, a Claude no le pasó desapercibida la mirada reprobadora del castaño, que con un seco tirón le quitó de encima al pelirrojo.

-Uf gracias.

-No hay de qué.—contestó llevándoselo a tirones del cuello de la chaqueta.

-¿Tú también has visto lo que yo verdad?—preguntó Sebastian a Claude una vez los otros dos se hubieron retirado.

-O en este set hay espejismo o yo diría que sí.

-La leche, no si acabaremos todos igual. Me siento el elemento desencadenante.—se rió.

Lo que tan perplejo había dejado a ambos, y que hubiera valido millones si se hubiera conseguido una fotografía, era la imagen de Grell subido a espaldas de Will en una estampa "demasiado feliz", sobre todo porque el castaño no hacía ademán de querer alejar de sí al pelirrojo.

-¿Ah que no te habías enterado?—le cotilleó Soma a Sebastian en maquillaje—Esos dos ahora están juntos—risita divertida—Ya veremos lo que duran, empezaron casi como vosotros dos y por lo que se sabe la culpa fue de "San Valentín".

-Bueno, ellos no se odiaban, sólo que Will no tenía bastante paciencia para tratar con la felicidad natural de Grell. ¿Edward lo sabe?

-Claro que lo sabe, pero por el momento está pasando bastante del tema. Lo llevaría peor si sus papeles fueran como los vuestros. Por cierto ¿qué tal en París?

-Bastante bien.—respondió dejando el suspense en el aire, Soma carraspeó.

-¿Sólo eso? ¡Venga ya, París la ciudad del amor!

-No voy a venderte una exclusiva gratis.—le dijo guiñándole un ojo, el pelivioleta soltó una carcajada.

_Eric estaba nervioso con la actitud de Boss últimamente. El peligris había duplicado el número de veces que quería verle por semana, y él empezaba a temerse que Jared sospechase; claro que podría negarse...pero conociendo a su jefe lo más probable sería que no se lo tomase a bien, y Eric se negaba a ser un mantenido, especialmente ahora que había vuelto a vivir con Sage._

_-Uf..._

_-¿Estás bien Eric?—pregunta Sage entrando a la habitación del ojirrojo, que está tumbado boca abajo en la cama con un libro de texto entre las manos.—Je je, ése es un tema difícil, si necesitas ayuda..._

_-La ayuda que necesito no me la puedes proporcionar tú Sage...pero te lo agradezco.—contestó sin mirarle. Sage bajó las cejas con gesto preocupado, así que fue hasta él y tomó asiento en el borde de la cama._

_-Eric, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, para algo soy tu mejor amigo ¿no?_

_-..._

_-Eric.—llamó imperioso tirando de su hombro para que se diese la vuelta—Escucha ¡quiero que volvamos a ser amigos como antes! ¡Quiero que sepas que yo sigo viéndote como el chico alegre y enérgico a quién podrías confiar tu vida!—exclamó el peliblanco con ímpetu, su amigo tenía los ojos como platos—¡Y si tienes problemas con algo, no te lo calles, dímelo y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano y más para ayudarte!_

_-...—el pelinegro agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada, Sage se mostró compungido hasta que le oyó soltar risitas—Sage...desde luego eres el mejor amigo que se puede pedir por encargo,—bromea—gracias "mamá"._

_-_¡Corten!

Casi al instante Soma se echó a llorar y abalanzó sobre su marido, que se cayó encima de Sebastian.

-¡Ack, joder quitaos de encima!

-¡Agni ha sido tan bonito! ¡Eres el mejor!

-Soma...cariño...me estrangulas...

-...—Edward contiene un gruñido mientras ve a uno de sus actores aplastado, a otro lloriqueando y a otro ponerse azul.—Necesito unas vacaciones yo también.

_Patricia repasaba los últimos papeles para formalizar su trasvase a la oficina periodística de Nueva York, un paso más en su reconquista de Jared: el tenerle cerca. Curioso, piensa, precisamente trabajando fue cómo le conoció._

_-"Buenos días ¿es usted el señor Stason?"_

_-"El mismo. ¿Qué desea?"_

_-"Necesito asesoramiento legal, soy periodista de investigación y..."_

_-"No diga más ¿necesita que le encuentre un modo de fisgar sin que se meta en un lío?"_

_-"Lo da usted demasiado por hecho."—protesta, el abogado esboza una sonrisa altanera._

_-"Es usted periodista ¿es a lo que se dedica, no?"_

_Aunque al principio no le cayó bien, la mujer tuvo que admitir que el abogado era muy eficiente con su trabajo. Un día, como agradecimiento le invitó a tomar un café y a partir de ahí pudo decirse que comenzó su relación; un período magnífico hasta que pasaron por el altar, pues de vivir solos a en pareja hay una gran distancia, especialmente cuando ambos tenían trabajos que los mantenían mucho tiempo fuera de casa y sus personalidades no admitían quejas._

_Especialmente por ése mismo hecho la ojiazul se preguntaba día tras día qué había podido ver Jared en un chico arisco, arrogante, cabezota e impulsivo como Eric Swan. Bufó. En fin, teniendo al hombre peligris de su parte podía decir que le llevaba un par de casillas de ventaja al pelinegro, y ella sabía muy bien cómo arrojar sus dados al tablero._

_Nathan no era ciego, y mucho menos tonto; era perfectamente consciente que desde que Eric volvió, Boss adoptó un rol muy protector y hasta posesivo con el pelinegro, empezando, por ejemplo, por subirle las tasas a todo cliente que quisiese acostarse con él._

_-Black Butler. Ni de coña.—llamó Boss una noche apostado en las cortinas de terciopelo negando con la cabeza tanto a Eric como al hombre que se le insinuaba._

_Claro que ahora directamente optaba por negarle a todo el mundo ése "privilegio". Y si le preguntaba a Eric, este no respondía y fingía no tener ni idea. Oh, claro que tenía idea, y al pelirrojo no le iban a sacar de sus treces._

_-Mejora esa cara Red, o te saldrán arrugas en la frente.—bromea Ion sirviéndole un refresco de la barra._

_-No puedo Golden...sé que pasa algo con Boss y Eric, aunque él lo niegue._

_-¿Tú también lo crees?—se suma a la conversación Pink Gangster, el bailarín que generalmente trabajaba las mismas semanas que ellos. Boss le puso ése nombre por la primera impresión que tuvo de él que se le opuso por completo cuando el chico comenzó a hablar con una voz tan suave que casi no parecía suya.—No hay que ser un genio para ver que ahí pasa algo._

_-Exacto Pink, Boss tiene cercado a Eric...como si..._

_-¿Le quisiera sólo para él?—interrumpe Ion. Nathan asiente._

_-Bueno—prosigue Pink Gangster, cuyo nombre real es Liam Harper—todos sabemos que Boss ha cambiado mucho desde que readmitió a Black y expulsó a Blue. Yo me apuesto la liga que llevo en la pierna a que el jefe se ha encaprichado de él._

_-¡Liam! ¡Eso es hablar más de la cuenta!—regaña Ion._

_-No.—corta Nathan—Tiene razón Ion ¿con cuántos de nosotros ha actuado así Boss? Con ninguno, sólo con Eric ¿no te parece eso raro?_

_-Bueno no sé...es que tampoco quiero acusar a Boss de nada._

_-No es acusar Golden.—rebate Liam—Yo no sé vosotros, pero por mi parte estaré ojo avizor. Si Boss verdaderamente se trae algo entre manos con Black Butler...que lo diga a la cara._

-Aquí tiene su encargo míster Sebastian.

-Gracias por todo.

-Tenga cuidado, aunque no pese le tapa la visibilidad.

-No se preocupe, le he robado el coche a mi pareja.

La chica que atendía en el mostrador se sonrojó ante el guiño coqueto del pelinegro, que salió por la puerta de lado para evitar chocarse debido al enorme paquete envuelto que llevaba en brazos. Menos mal que había podido aparcar al doblar la esquina, buscando las llaves, por poco no se le cae la carga, refunfuñando abre el maletero y la mete dentro donde ya había otro envoltorio casi igual de grande.

-Uf, como a ése estúpido se le ocurra objetar algo va a salir volando desde la terraza.

Noir le recibió dando saltos e intentando agarrar con las uñas ambos paquetes. Con sus maullidos y las regañinas de Sebastian, Claude asomó la cabeza por el final del pasillo.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y qué es eso con lo que vas cargado?

-¡Nada!

-...—el ojidorado enarca una ceja, a Sebastian se le daba fatal mentir cuando le descubrían con las manos en la masa, sonriendo malicioso va hacia él impidiendo que se escape más hacia dentro—¿Seguro?

-Déjame pasar...por favor.

-Oh, el gran Sebastian Michaelis suplicando por algo que no sea que le dé más fuerte.—se burla. Sebastian enrojece por completo y si hubiera tenido alguna mano libre le habría dado un buen puñetazo al muy descarado de su pareja por tales comentarios.—Dime la verdad ¿qué escondes ahí?

-¡Ya te digo que no es nada!—exclama. Claude se acaricia la barbilla y se da la vuelta encogiéndose de hombros, Sebastian pone gesto extrañado pero aún así prefiere no inquirir y seguir para adentro, pero en cuanto pone en marcha sus pies Claude se da la vuelta y lo agarra por la cintura echándoselo por los hombros aún cargado.—¡Claude! ¡Suéltame, suéltame!

-¡No hasta que declare lo que lleva en esas bolsas míster Michaelis!—bromea llevándole a la sala de estar, el ojirrojo patelea pero no suelta las bolsas. Inclinándose hacia delante el ojidorado hace que su pareja se resbale de su hombro hasta sus brazos, en los cuales le sostiene hasta que lo echa sobre el sofá.

-¡Claude!—gruñe e intenta levantarse, pero el otro hoy está juguetón y se lo impide colocándose sobre él, la guinda del pastel es Noir, que también quiere jugar y de dos saltos se sube primero al sofá y luego a la espalda de Claude, asomándose por su hombro.—¡Noir muérdele las orejas a éste imbécil para que se quite de encima!—el gatito maúlla—¡Noir!

-¿Se rinde ya?—pregunta el ojidorado tras reír, el ojirrojo le frunce los labios y chasquea la lengua.

-Vale sí, me rindo. ¡Pero me has fastidiado la sorpresa, no hay quién pueda contigo!

-¿Sorpresa?

-Sí sorpresa.—le aclara mientras Claude se va quitando de encima suya y él se incorpora—Quería...agradecerte lo de San Valentín y...bueno, esto fue lo que se me ocurrió.

Sebastian le tendió primero la bolsa más pequeña, cogiéndola Claude la aprieta como tratando de averiguar que hay dentro, está blando, así que de un tirón rasga el papel de regalo y un montón de pelo procedente de un enorme peluche de San Bernardo se hace presente. Al mestizo le resbaló una gota por un lado de la frente mientras que el inglés se partía de risa viéndole la cara.

-¿Te gusta? Así no echarás tanto de menos a Napoleón.—dice Sebastian intentando controlar su risa—Antes de que de digas nada abre el segundo, y luego ya me dices lo que te de la gana.

Claude se resigna y obedece mientras su pareja se seca una lagrimilla que se le ha escapado de tanto reirse, el segundo regalo era enorme y rectangular pero pesaba poco; con una ligera idea de lo que podía ser, el ojidorado lleva más cuidado abriéndolo, Noir tira de un trozo de papel que se ha quedado colgando y termina de arrancar todo el envoltorio desvelando una fotografía enorme impresa en un cuadro de tela.

-Vaya...esto es...

-Sí. Es una de las fotos que nos sacaron aquella vez en Vanity Fair.

Efectivamente, lo que el ojirrojo había hecho era encargar en un estudio fotográfico que revelasen e imprimiesen en cuadro una de las fotos que previamente había pedido en la redacción de la revista, no fue fácil, pero había merecido la pena. En la imagen se los veía a ambos de perfil, de cuerpo entero y frente a frente apenas a unos centímetros de distancia; Claude esboza una sonrisa complacida y se levanta, dejando al cuadro reposar sobre el sofá, para darle a Sebastian un abrazo.

-¿Quién es el romántico ahora?—le pregunta al oído.

-Oh venga, para una vez que me has pillado inspirado.—bromea.

-_Merci, mon amour._—susurra. Noir sigue entretenido revolviéndose entre el papel de regalo y cuando asoma las orejas por un agujero una lluvia de ropa se le viene encima mientras sus amos sueltan risas, el animal maúlla en protesta, que humanos tan problemáticos.

**···········**Director's choice**···········**

Esa tarde Edward estaba muy liado: listín telefónico en mano, móvil pegado a la oreja en el hombro y bolígrafo en la mano libre pretendía acabar con todas las llamadas de un plumazo.

-Ajá, sí, perfecto pues pero ya sabe que quiero a uno que mida sino uno noventa como máximo dos centímetros menos, sino nada. Ajá...bien, ya les llegará el recibo y la dirección, gracias y adiós.—resopló y colgó, pasando página encuentra el siguiente número al cual ha de llamar, marca y espera paciente.—¿Ash? Sí, soy Edward; recuerda que te necesito para...vale, vale ¡no me pongo pesado, sólo cumplo como director que soy!...Sí ya...ahora dime que era broma, bah, es lo mismo, con que cumplas como actor me sobra. Nos vemos.

-¿Va todo bien hermano?—pregunta Richard apareciendo ante su escritorio.

-Sí...Puf, rodar finales de temporada es estresante no, lo siguiente, y adivina qué, aún tengo que llamar a CH.

-¿Y lo estás retrasando?—le pregunta burlesco queriendo denotar el aire temeroso del mayor.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Es sólo que estoy serenándome antes de hablar con ella.—rebate con aires de grandeza, Richard se ríe y abandona el lugar. Edward chasquea la lengua y marca el número de la mujer, que lo descuelga al primer tono.

-_"¿Diga?"_

-Mi encantadora, huidiza, prófuga, evasiva y maquinadora productora...

-_"Vaya vaya...así que comprando mi tiempo con halagos. ¿Qué quieres Edwardin, han dejado ya de mimarte?"_

-Sólo llamo para preguntarte qué tal va todo.

-_"Acabo de salir de la reunión que he mantenido con los guionistas de la tercera temporada y antes de eso he hablado con la cadena televisiva y la publicitaria, como comprenderás no estoy de muy buen humor ni paciente, pero ha salido bien."_

-Menos mal.—se relaja tras soltar un suspiro de alivio, al otro lado la mujer se ríe.

-_"¿Con ganas de terminar?"_

-Bastantes. Dime ¿cuánto se ha pensado alargar la serie?

-"_Me temo que no demasiado. La tercera será la última temporada que se edite de Dears, pues a mis oídos y a mi escritorio llegan continuas quejas de los managers para que sus clientes se embarquen pronto en otros proyectos."_

-Ya veo...En fin, supongo que no se puede exprimir más zumo de una pulpa ya casi acabada.

-_"Yo no habría podido expresarlo mejor. La tercera temporada será la última sí, pero...no por ello dejará de ser la mejor; al público le gusta la miel, pero también disfrutan con lo amargo, y es justo lo que vamos a darles."_

-Veo los estudios quemados cuando se emita el final de la segunda temporada.—bromea.

-_"Te enviaré a un equipo de bomberos, por si acaso."_

**···········**Dears**··········**

El final de temporada se presentó agitado, cada actor se afanaba más que nunca en su papel, los técnicos ajustaban cada detalle de sus equipos, los realizadores ya hacían pinitos montando las secuencias y en lo alto de la jerarquía Edward y sus asistentes dirigían la micro nación dispuesta para la guerra.

-Director, actores y escenario listo.

-Perfecto. ¿Extras también?—le asienten, Edward sonríe y con la mano dirige a su equipo. Prácticamente necesitaba a casi todos sus actores en esa última escena que además era la más difícil y cara de realizar. Cuando asomó al exterior no pudo evitar resoplar, al menos un centenar de personas esperaban sus órdenes ¡Dios, que estrés!—Quiero que seguridad mantenga a los extras fuera de la carretera en todo momento mientras se rueda la escena con el especialista.

-Sí señor.

Alejados del follón estaban sus actores, que daban unos últimos vistazos a sus guiones, saludó y abrió el círculo que tenían formado.

-¿Listos?

-Si prometes una cena como la de la temporada anterior sí.—le contesta Grell esbozando una sonrisa traviesa, Edward enrojece.

-¡Ni en tus mejores sueños conseguirás que me vuelva a sentar a tu lado!

-Ya veremos...—se hace el loco.

-Tsk, Claude creo que ya has conocido a Lars, tú doble.

-Ajá, aunque he de decirte que en otros papeles no usé a ningún doble para escenas de riesgo.

-Tentar a la suerte no es lo mio, y ya puestos prefiero que no sean mis actores los que corran peligro aunque sea de romperse una uña. Preparaos, en diez minutos comenzamos.

-Sí, su majestad.—le contestaron todos al unísono, el rubio les sacó la lengua como contraataque.

_Esto no iba a quedar así, juró por su vida y por todo lo que había logrado que no quedaría así. Cuando le llegó la carta del juzgado su rostro empalideció hasta el tono de su cabello, pero fue lo bastante listo como para ocultarla de los ojos de su mujer y las curiosas manos de su hija; ése maldito Eric le había demandado...Debía llevar esto con la mayor de las discreciones si no quería ver por tierra su reputación. Apretó los puños y se acabó de un trago el vaso de licor que se había servido de su mueble bar cuando una idea descabellada surcó su mente ¿por qué iba él a tener que perder cuando podía tratar de evitar que el sujeto clave testificara? Sí...lo que Blue Robin no consiguió de un modo él lo lograría de otro. Rió, una chispa de locura se asomó a sus ojos._

_Era sábado, apenas las ocho de la mañana y aún así el tráfico era horrible, pero ahí estaba, plantado en la bocacalle del Bizarre Dolls, se lo había pedido a sí mismo. Estas últimas semanas se había distanciado un poco de Eric tras que éste volviese a vivir con su amigo y él se reencontrase con Patricia, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, el abogado intuía que Eric le ocultaba algo y esperaba no fuese nada importante._

_-Oh, míster Stason.__—__oyó a sus espaldas._

_-Ah, eres tú.__—se asombró al reconocer a Sage—¿Qué haces por aquí?_

_-Pues Eric me pidió que viniese a por él por si acaso se quedaba dormido a mitad de trayecto—bromea consiguiendo arrancarle media risa al abogado—¿Ha quedado con usted también?_

_-No, pero necesitaba verle.—se sincera. El ojiplata sonríe comprensivo, quizás hubiese subestimado la importancia que tenía su amigo para éste hombre.—¿Importaría mucho si lo robo hoy?_

_-Creo que no._

_Al cabo de cinco minutos un grupo de personas salió del club despidiéndose de Daddy, todas figuras delgadas y bien cubiertas para contrarrestar sus ligeros trajes nocturnos._

_-¡Me muero de sueño!—protesta Nathan tras soltar un prolongado bostezo._

_-Nos toca currar más hasta que Boss contrate a un quinto bailarín.—suspira Liam pasándose la mano por el pelo negro, Ion asiente._

_-Oh vamos nenazas, que no aguantais ni una semana de guerra.—se burla Eric, sus compañeros le sacan la lengua con fastidio._

_-¿No te había enseñado ya la pena por injurias?_

_-¡!—Eric abre los ojos como platos al reconocer al lado de Sage a Jared, que le observa de brazos cruzados y con sonrisa inquisitiva—¡Jared!—exclama para correr hacia él y abrazarle—¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Necesitaba verte, que últimamente hemos estado cada uno muy por su lado.—el ojirrojo se apoya más en él y por detrás oye a Nathan suspirar de resignación, envidioso._

_-¡Oye Eric, ya que tú te quedas con él ¿nos podemos quedar nosotros tres a tu amigo?!—le pregunta el pelirrojo._

_-Eso ya depende del buen o mal gusto de Sage._

_-Bueno yo...—se azora Sage, al que los otros tres bailarines acorralan como fieras._

_Ya era la hora, él debía de estar a punto de salir del club._

_-Hay mucho jaleo todavía por ahí Daddy._

_-Creo que sus dolls se han encontrado con alguien en el callejón jefe._

_-¿Ah sí?—conforme Boss va hablando con su portero tras cerrar su local echa un vistazo y distingue a sus bailarines muy ensimismados alrededor de un muchacho moreno y peliblanco, y justo al lado está Eric en brazos del abogado. El peligris frunce ligeramente el ceño y echa la llave._

_-Jared me muero de sueño ¿podemos dormir antes de hacer nada?_

_-Puedo darte esa ventaja._

_-Oye...siento haber estado distante, pero...he pensado mucho en todo lo que ha pasado, en la demanda, en mi vuelta al club, en ésa mujer..._

_-Eh, eh.—le corta haciendo que le mire—Olvida eso ahora. Estamos juntos en todo ello, te quiero y no dejaré que pase ni te pase nada malo. Ahora tú eres mi vida._

_¡Allí estaban! ¡Y encima los dos, perfecto, dos pájaros de un tiro! Arrancó el motor, quitó el freno de mano y puso primera pisando a fondo en dirección al paso por el que estaban cruzando en esos momentos para abandonar la calle del Bizarre Dolls._

_-¡Eric cuidado, cuidado!—gritó Pink Gangster._

_Todo fue muy rápido. Estaban cruzando y no lo vieron venir, el todo-terreno gris metalizado que no __atendió a señales de tráfico y se cernió sobre ellos como un mal augurio. Golden Sultan gritó y Red Death se llevó las manos a la boca; Black Butler sintió su corazón detenerse y sólo esperó sentir el impacto, pero éste nunca llegó, en su lugar sintió que las manos de Jared le empujaban con fuerza hacia un lado y cayó al suelo embaldosado de la acera. Se oyó un fuerte golpe, un frenazo y de nuevo un arranque que dejó atrás una estela de humo._

_-¡Jared!—chilló desde el fondo de su ser tras que el humo se disipara y al ver la figura del abogado tendida en medio del asfalto.—¡Jared, Jared! ¡Reacciona por favor!—suplicó con ahogo, sus amigos llegaron al galope—¡Jared por Dios! ¡Llamad a una ambulancia, rápido maldita sea!—Sage sacó su móvil y con toda la rapidez que le dio su condición humana marcó el número de emergencias._

_-Eric cálmate no le zarandees.—ordena Liam sujetando al otro pelinegro de los hombros._

_-¡No me pidas que me calme!—le grita al borde un ataque de histeria—¡Le han atropellado! ¡Él me ha apartado y...y...!—Ion y Nathan se arrodillan y lo abrazan entre los dos tratando de consolar sus temblores y las lágrimas de desesperación que amenazaban sus ojos rubí y que se ocultaron entre las cabelleras de sus dos amigos al sentir la sangre caliente del abogado bajo sus piernas._

-¡Corten!—exclama Edward—¡Excelente trabajo todos! ¡Que preparen las lágrimas artificiales y la ambulancia! ¡Todos al hospital!

_La ambulancia llegó con rapidez y se llevó al abogado de allí. Liam paró un taxi y todos subieron en él persiguiendo a la ambulancia, Eric respiraba agitado y estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso, Sage le acariciaba la espalda y trataba de animarle. Boss y Big Daddy asomaron casi al galope y con sus mayores caras de asombro viendo a los dos vehículos partir._

_En el hospital ni siquiera hubo tiempo de preguntas o explicaciones cuando metieron a Jared en el quirófano; cerca de dos horas estuvo todo el mundo con el corazón en vilo hasta que el mismo cirujano salió de la sala y se abalanzaron sobre él._

_-Cálmense cálmense por favor. El paciente está fuera de peligro, por fortuna el golpe no ha causado heridas internas, pero sí varias fracturas en costillas, pelvis y piernas además de un traumatismo craneal que no es grave._

_-¿Podemos verle?—habla Sage, pues Eric está sin voz._

_-En cuanto le suban a planta les informaremos de ello.—dijo el doctor dándose la vuelta y alejándose. Se hizo el silencio hasta que Eric lo cortó._

_-Localizad y traed aquí a Gerard Walter._

_El castaño ojiverde por poco no piensa que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto cuando reconoció cierta voz perteneciente a cierta mala bestia pelirroja, pero se lo creyó cuando alguien le quitó el teléfono y le corroboró las palabras dichas por su interlocutor. Corriendo, se presentó en el New York Downtown Hospital y preguntó en recepción por su compañero, se le formó un nudo en la garganta cuando la celadora le dio el número de habitación. Mierda, ya pensaba que podía ser un mal sueño, pero no. _

_Subió maldiciendo la lentitud del ascensor y casi sin dar tiempo a que las puertas se abriesen; de un empujón a la puerta irrumpió en la habitación y acaparó todas las miradas salvo una, avanzó hacia la susodicha apostada al lado de la cama en la cual yacía Jared vendado en su mayoría y enchufado a sueros y máquinas que controlaban sus latidos._

_-¿Qué ha pasado?—pregunta por fin. Eric se gira y con ojos enrojecidos y gesto abatido aprieta los puños sobre sus piernas._

_-Gerard...ayúdame._

_Tres días pasaron. Tres largos días que fueron años para Eric, quien no se movió del lugar en ningún momento a pesar de las insistencias de todos. Gerard escuchó con calma las declaraciones de todos y se puso manos a la obra con la investigación, aunque ya con cierta idea de a quién debía enganchar por el cuello. 'Tranquilo Eric, como tu abogado y amigo de Jared te juro que no pararé hasta que dé con el culpable y lo conduzca hasta la horca.' Pensando en eso, Eric se durmió apoyado medianamente sobre la cama de Jared hasta que un ligero movimiento le despertó._

_-Mm..._

_-¿Eh?—el ojirrojo se puso tieso y expectante al notar el movimiento de su pareja y ver cómo abría poco a poco los ojos—¿Jared...?_

_-¿Qué...qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?_

_-Oh Dios menos mal.—suspira poniéndose en pie y abrazándole con cuidado—Te atropellaron, has estado inconsciente tres días desde que te operaron...—explicó mientras sus ojos se volvían acuosos de alegría que se tornó incertidumbre al ver la cara de desconcierto del ojidorado._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-_¡Eso es...primer plano de sus caras y...corten!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O_o oh shit! ¡Soy mala y perversa! por eso mismo dejaré que intentéis dejarme un review bomba o algo así xD para que por lo menos me digais que os ha parecido

PD: Haré un actualización seguida de dos o tres drabbles de mi fic **De arañas y cuervos **antes de seguir con esto.

¡Nos leemos y gracias por seguir conmigo!

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	17. Chapter 17

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Buas, ya hemos pasado por dos temporadas de Dears y vamos a por la última (pero eso ya en el próximo capítulo), llegado a este punto he decidido no extender mucho más el fic, pues a mi cabeza llegan nuevas ideas, entre ellas **Corazón de tinieblas ** y otro proyecto que se llamará **El rey de los gitanos **y **Cuando te encuentre, **madre mía a este paso me consolidaré como pionera de esta pareja jajaja.

Bueno, no me enrollo mucho más, así que vamos allá. :)

**Rincón respuesta: Yami Michaelis: **^^U tranquila, te dejo que profieras groserías y palabras malsonantes, yo también me odio mucho. ¡que no cunda el pánico con Jared, ya veremos el modo de arreglarlo xD! Y muchas gracias por leer, besitos. **ChiharuLamperouge: **OoO! ¡sí lo admito, soy mala persona! XD pero es lo típico, poner algo que lo joda para luego arreglarlo con un enorme pastel o pastelada jajaja ¡gracias por seguir leyéndome, besos! **Maly** Sutcliff: ola kien ere? jajaja no, es broma. Te doy las gracias por haberte leído el fic y por tu fantástico review, a mi inner le ha encantado lo de Team Cheshire. Es un placer para mi darte la bienvenida y espero no defraudarte :) (y que no te des más con el teclado) ¡besos **isa: **¡Muchas gracias! Tanto por leer como por reviewizar, a ver si a partir de ahora me pongo un poco más las pilas y actualizo más rápido xD ¡saludos y besos!**  
**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

**Cap.17.-Si de verdad quieres**

-¡Que alguien me quite ya todo este armamento!—protesta Claude intentando arrancarse él mismo los cables agarrados con esparadrapo, las vendas y demás mientras Sebastian se frota los ojos para alejar los rastros de líquido de las lágrimas artificiales.

-Oh por Dios, que alguien le ayude antes de que tengamos que pagar comisión por el decorado.—replica Edward, que lanza su portafolios al aire tras mirarlo con cierto desprecio, cuando éste ya ha tocado el suelo suspira y se estira como si fuese a hacer unos cuántos largos en una piscina—Una temporada menos.

-¿Satisfaréis el capricho de Grell, majestad? Prometemos alejarle de vuestra figura.—se burla Sebastian mordiéndose los labios para aguantarse la risa.

-¡Antes me alisto como voluntario para la guerra!

Pero como por la boca muere el pez, Edward no tuvo más remedio que acudir a la cena antes de que Richard, que había oído su comentario, enviase su impreso de admisión al ejército. Tal vez no le tocó al lado de Grell, pero le tocó al lado de Undertaker/Boss que bebía prácticamente el doble que cualquiera.

-Vamos vamos majestad, con tan poco entrenamiento no llegaréis nunca a la liga de los verdaderos bebedores.

-*Hic* ¡Pues eso no lo puedo consentir! ¡Ordeno que me llenes...el vaso!—exclama el rubio ladeándose sobre la silla en que estaba sentado, el peligris tuvo que sostenerle el brazo para que dejase quieta la copa. El grupo comía y bebía con abundancia pasando un gran rato que les daba entrada a unas mini-vacaciones hasta que tuvieran listos y acabados los guiones de la tercera temporada.

Mientras las anécdotas y chistes volaban sobre el mantel, el móvil de Claude comenzó a sonar y el ojidorado se excusó saliendo fuera del jaleo.

-Brr—tiritó, pues había salido sin chaqueta ni nada y soplaba un viento helado—¿Diga?

-_"Buena noches Claude."_

_-_¿Sam? ¿Te parece que son horas de llamar?—le reclama.

-_"Oh vamos, que sé que estás de borrachera con los otros, si alguien lo llega a grabar puede sacar millones."_

_-_Aún no estamos todos borrachos.

-¡Claude!

-¡Ah!—el ojidorado exclama de sorpresa cuando Sebastian lo sobresalta cayendo sobre su espalda—¡Sebastian, que susto!

-_"Creo que alguno ya sí."__—_se ríe Sam por la línea al escuchar la risilla del ojirrojo—"_Bueno, ya que estáis los dos ahí escuchad, Jay Leno quiere que asistáis a su programa de entrevistas."_

_-_¿Jay Leno?—preguntan a coro con algo de incredulidad.

-_"Exacto, tranquilos, ya os he contratado un seguro de vida."__—_bromea—"_Llamaré mañana para que hablemos más tranquilamente, seguid disfrutando de la noche. Bye bye."_—se despide colgando. Claude se gira y le frunce los labios a Sebastian, que sigue riéndose.

-¿Pretendías matarme de un susto?

-No, sólo intentaba pescarte llamando a "la otra".—bromea volviendo a reirse; la mala pata es que él y Grell habían ido a caer juntos y ya estaban algo tocados.—¿¡Qué pasa, que ya me vas a poner los cuernos!?—dramatiza de manera cómica, el ojidorado resopla y lo vuelve a meter para adentro.

**···········**A la mañana siguiente**···········**

-Au...au...¿por qué puñetas me dejas beber tanto?—se queja Sebastian agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos para tratar de canalizar su dolor producto de la resaca.

-Porque así te dejas hacer más fácilmente.

-Ja, ja, ja, qué gracioso, au...—ironiza.

-Anda, duerme un poco más si quieres, yo me levanto ya.

-Noooooo...—protesta—no me dejes aquí sólo.

-Sebastian el teatro no te funciona para hacerte la víctima.—se ríe ante el dramatismo del ojirrojo para que no se aleje.

-No tengo fuerzas para hacerte una llave y menos aún para ponerme sugestivo, así que esto es lo único que me vale ahora. Porfa...

-Ay Dios, vale me quedo.—se rinde volviendo a ponerse cómodo. Sebastian contiene su risa triunfal y lo apresa para que no se le escape, haciéndole círculos en el pecho como sabe que le relaja.

-¿Te llamará pronto Sam?

-Vaya, pensé que no te acordarías.

-No bebí tanto como para perder la memoria. No como Soma, que amenazó con divorciarse de Agni si no le daba las llaves de casa cuando las tenía enganchadas en la mano.

-Cierto.—responde tras reírse—El show de entrevistas de Jay Leno...me pregunto qué nos tendrá preparado.

-Preguntas, muchas preguntas.

-Eso ya me lo suponía.

-Pues no preguntes.—le pica.

Ambos habían vuelto a dormirse otra vez cuando un ruido estridente los hizo abrir los ojos con serio riesgo de ataque al corazón. Sebastian, a quién no le gusta nada que lo despierten de un susto, alcanza el móvil de la mesita de noche pasando por encima de Claude que se queja.

-¡¿Diga?!

-"_Hola y..."_

_-_¿¡Cómo que hola!? ¡Nos has dado un susto que te pasas de grande!

-"_No jodas que seguíais durmiendo."_

_-_¿Algún problema con ello?

-_"Em...no ninguno. Lo siento. Sólo quería recordaros la conversación de anoche..."_

_-_Sebastian...quítate de encima por favor.—interrumpe Claude con un ligero tono de ahogo—Me estás aplastando justo en...

-¡Oh! Lo siento, lo siento ya me quito.—se disculpa Sebastian quitándose de encima, pues una de sus rodillas fue a caer encima de una parte delicada de la anatomía de su pareja que más valía cuidar.

-"_Hola...¿seguís ahí?"_

_-_Un momento Sam, voy a conectar el manos libres.—pide el ojidorado recomponiéndose un poco aunque con gesto adolorido aún. Al otro lado de la línea, el mánager rodó los ojos alzando la vista al cielo "Como niños grandes", fue lo que pensó.

No tardó demasiado en darles la explicación completa, en tres días ambos estarían grabando en el show del famoso presentador, sin duda la noche pintaría entretenida.

**···········**The Tonight Show with Jay Leno**···········**

Desde su característica mesa el cómico presentador hace su habitual cabecera introductoria a la par que suelta algún par de chistes que hacen reír a su público, entre él y Oprah Winfrey acaparaban la mayoría de entrevistas, claro que el hombre tenía ese toque más divertido que la sofisticada mujer.

-Bueno bueno, es mejor no hacer esperar más a nuestros invitados que por otra parte prácticamente no necesitan presentación a no ser que hayas estado escondido en un agujero desde hace unos años. ¡Demos la bienvenida a la mítica pareja de mayordomos demoníacos: Claude Faustus y Sebastian Michaelis!

Se produjo un griterío de mujeres impresionante cuando ambos actores hicieron acto de presencia en el plató saludando con la mano y tomando asiento en el sofá claro de al lado de la mesa.

-Vaya, yo juraría que he visto algún tanga volar desde el público—bromea Leno provocando la risa de los oyentes—Bienvenidos los dos al programa, es un placer teneros a los dos aquí por fin.

-El placer también es nuestro.—responden casi a coro.

-Sinceramente tuve que pensármelo mucho antes de traeros aquí por aquello que decían que juntos tenéis más peligro que un combate a muerte entre Bruce Lee y Chuck Norris, especialmente tú Sebastian, que me han soplado que se te dan bien los ataque sorpresa.—dice el hombre señalando a la pantalla de plató, donde unas imágenes, evidentemente grabadas por un móvil, que mostraban la ya mundialmente conocida escena del aeropuerto en la que el ojirrojo le pega un puñetazo al ojidorado.

-Sí bueno, años de práctica.—reconoce Sebastian, Leno se ríe y mira a Claude.

-¿Está fuerte no?

-Sí, aún me duele cada vez que me lo recuerdan. Por fortuna ya no me maltrata tanto.

-¡Ey! Sólo cuando te lo mereces.

-Entonces me imagino que darás gracias por el papel de bailarín que le ha tocado hacer ahora. ¿Qué tal se lleva eso de ser pareja fuera y dentro de las cámaras?

-Fuera mejor que dentro.—dice Claude, Leno abre los ojos y junta mucho los labios adoptando cara de pez interesado en el tema. Al ver que el actor se calla le hace señas de que diga más.—Si digo lo que pasa antes del estreno mi director me mata y la productora se deshace del cadáver.

-¡Pero puedes usar a Sebastian de guardaespaldas!

-Ni de coña, yo huyo a México antes de que lleguen.

Entre la entrevista del señor Leno y sus ocurrencias pasó una buena parte de la velada, hasta que el hombre se detuvo y le echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, dando una palmadita alegre dio luego otra a la mesa y miró a sus invitados.

-Bien, creo que ya es buena hora para daros una sorpresita que he preparado especialmente para vosotros, claro que no sin ayuda. ¿Por casualidad habéis usado alguna vez el chat roulette?—ambos niegan con la cabeza—Lástima, podríais cobrar por la cola que se formaría, claro que seguro que algún corazón petaría cuando viese vuestras caras.—el público se ríe—En fin, a lo que iba, que sino me rebajan el sueldo—risa—hay muchísima gente que quisiera poder hablaros a través de un chat, pero yo he escogido a dos de ellas de manera muy meticulosa y esta noche, en directo, mantendréis una conversación.

-¿Meticulosamente?

-Exacto, de manera tan meticulosa como Steve Kardynal planeó su vídeo "Call me maybe"* a través de Chatroulette. ¡Veámoslo!

La alegre música de Carly Ray Jepsen comenzó a sonar al mismo tiempo que se reproducía un curioso vídeo de Youtube que provocó un ataque de risa generalizado y alguna que otra cara de ¿¡qué cojones!? En el caso de la pareja, Sebastian se dobló por la cintura de la risa y Claude se echó para atrás con el mismo motivo, aproximadamente a la mitad del vídeo la canción siguió sonando pero la pantalla se quedó oscura un segundo para volver inmediatamente después con dos personas juntas que también estaban en una pantalla de chatroulette siguiendo la canción mientras bailoteaban con los brazos y torsos.

-"So call me maybe!"—y se produjo un nuevo griterío entre el público y un abrimiento de boca de la sorpresa entre los dos actores.

-¡Ooh! ¡Buenas noches desde el otro lado del charco y bienvenidos al programa Ciel Phantomhive y Alois Trancy!

Saludando efusivamente, los jóvenes actores dedicaron sus más encantadoras sonrisas, y mostraron al mundo lo que habían cambiado esos años tras la producción de Kuroshitsuji: ambos habían pegado un buen estirón y sus aniñadas facciones habían pasado a las de cualquier adolescente, este detalle era mucho más notorio en Ciel, además de sus cuerpos. Alois se había cortado bastante el pelo hasta prácticamente dejárselo de punta formando una mini cresta que le daba aspecto de macarrilla con ojos cielo; Ciel ahora llevaba flequillo de lado y se le había formado un gracioso remolino en la coronilla que siempre estaba de punta, por mucho que el joven insistiese en agacharlo, y que le otorgaba un aire desenfadado y moderno.

-"¡Wooow! ¡Me alegra ver que no os habéis hecho viejos todavía!"—bromea el rubio a modo de saludo sacando la lengua.

-´"Por lo menos no parecen sacados de 'Grease'."—le pica Ciel dándole con el codo.

-"¡Golpe bajo Ciel!"

-Hey hey, que no os escuche John Travolta.—media Leno, mientras el público se ríe—Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido la sorpresa? Seguro que no os esperábais el volver a verlos.

-La verdad es que no, ha pasado ya bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos Bocchan.—dice Sebastian.

-"Claro, como dejé de pagarte te me has metido a bailarín y encima colado por un abogado antes mayordomo del enemigo."—dice el peliazul.

-"Che Claude, si lo llego a saber antes, te ordeno que le secuestres."—ríe Alois.

-Me parece que antes no hubiera acabado igual.—le responde el aludido.

-"Es cierto..."—cavilan ambos chicos con gesto pensativo—"No llevaba traje de bailarín."

-¡Eh!—protesta Sebastian.

-Decidme, ¿cómo fue saber que dos actores que habían trabajado con vosotros iban a rodar esta serie?—pregunta Leno a la conferencia.

-"Raro."

-"De alucine. Llamé a Ciel en cuanto vi la primera noticia por internet, recuerdo que eran eso de las once de la noche y él me descolgó gritando que qué demonios pasaba con mis modales"—gesto de inocencia y risitas—"pero como pasé de él y de sus quejas no se lo creyó."

-"Primero porque en sí el hecho era surrealista y segundo porque eras tú el que me lo decía."

-"¿¡Oh, que no te fías de mi!?"—drama de Alois y vena en la frente de Ciel.

-"Soy inteligente, así que no."

-Vaya KO míster Trancy, va a tener que entrenarse junto a Claude para ver venir los golpes.

-Que va, ladra mucho que pero no muerde tanto.—dice guiñando un ojo y pellizcando una mejilla de Ciel.

-"¡Trancy!"

Pasaron unos veinte minutos conversando y poniéndose al día un poco de la vida de los más jóvenes: Alois ahora estaba metido en el teatro y ya llevaba tres meses en cartel con una obra que estaba teniendo bastante éxito; en cuanto a Ciel, le esperaba una aparición en la serie Downton Abbey y mientras tanto él seguía con sus estudios compaginando su vida de estrella con la de adolescente.

-Bueno señores, ha sido todo un placer hacer conferencia con el otro lado del charco pero el tiempo se me acaba y el cámara se me cae de sueño, así que vayan despidiéndose y sacando los pañuelos.

-"Ha sido un placer volver a veros, más os vale que la segunda temporada sea buena porque si no os pondré verdes vía Twitter."

-Las quejas a los jefes.

-"Sí eso, vosotros quitaos culpa. Pero ojalá termine bien, mi madre dice que vuestros personajes acabarán casados y con familia numerosa."—bromea Alois echándose a reír, a Claude le resbala una gota por la frente, este chico no cambiaba.

-No sé yo si con familia numerosa...

-"Pero no has negado que casados."—se le une Ciel haciendo gesto de pillada con la mano.

-"¿Nos invitaréis a la boda, no?"

-Se siente, no menores, y menos sin entrada.—le dice Sebastian.

-"¡Venga ya!"

-Si se vendiesen entradas durarían menos que un caramelo en la puerta de un colegio.—medita el presentador.

Ya era de madrugada cuando ambos actores salieron por la puerta de los estudios, Leno les hubo acompañado hasta el final dándoles las gracias por aceptar la invitación y deseando volver a verles pronto. "Prometo no divulgar la localización si recibo dos entradas para la boda." bromeó antes de despedirse guiñando un ojo. La noche refrescaba y a Sebastian le dio un escalofrío nada más poner un pie afuera, por eso le metió prisa a Claude para que abriese el coche.

-¡Brr! ¡Qué frío, joder, esto parece la estepa siberiana!

-Vale, vale, ya pongo la calefacción.—se resigna el ojidorado subiéndole grados a la temperatura de su coche. En el trayecto de vuelta a casa estuvieron comentando todo el programa y lo mucho que habían crecido sus dos compañeros de trabajo, costaba asimilar que ya no eran tan niños; llegó un momento de la conversación en que Sebastian estuvo hablando en su mayoría y Claude más callado y abstraído.

-Vaya chiste eso de la boda, creo que deberíamos vendérselo a los guionistas ¿te imaginas rodar la boda? Seguro que me entraría la risa floja, recuérdame que le pregunte a Soma como fue la suya, no pude ir, estaba grabando...buf, si cae boda apuesto a que cae luna de miel—risas—entonces sí que no saldríamos de la cama. ¿Prefieres playa o turismo de ciudad? Eh, Claude, ¡Claude!

-¿Qué?

-¿Me estabas escuchando?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí claro.

-¿Ah sí? Pues dime qué es lo último que te he dicho.

-Pues que habría que vender a los guionistas la idea y...

-¡No! ¡No me estabas escuchando!—protesta—¿En qué andas distraído?

-En nada en particular, creo que sólo tengo sueño.

-Tsk, mientras no te duermas en el trayecto me conformo.—chasquea la lengua y decide callar observando por la ventanilla y escudriñando en el reflejo el rostro impasible de su pareja, que ya no tenía secretos para él y tenía un cartel luminoso en la frente que decía 'miento, miento, me pasa algo por la cabeza'. Aún así, bostezó y prefirió no ahondar en el tema.

Al día siguiente, mejor dicho en unas horas cuando ya fue de mañana, la pareja decidió tomarse un día para ellos mismos antes de ver ciertos guiones en su buzón; como ya era tarde pasaron de desayunar, se vistieron y salieron a la calle colocándose cada uno unas gafas de sol. Paseando por las calles de Nueva York, hubo que satisfacer algún arrebato consumista de Claude, que era peor que una chica a la que se le antoja algo que ve en un escaparate.

-¿Satisfecho ya?—refunfuña Sebastian saliendo de la tienda con su novio cargado con dos bolsas de ropa.

-No hasta que consiga zapatos a juego.

-...—el ojirrojo pone los ojos en blanco y el ojidorado le guiña uno.

-Es broma.

-No tientes tu suerte o te esconderé la tarjeta de crédito.

-Eres peor que mi mujer, y eso que no tengo.

-¿Yo la mujer? ¿Quién acaba de tener un arrebato digno de una?

Tan metidos estaban en su particular rifirrafe que no se dieron cuenta de que otra pareja les venía por delante hasta que casi se chocan de pleno con ellos.

-¡Hey! ¡Cuidado!—protesta uno.

-¡Si sois vosotros los que no miráis por dónde vais!—rebate otro.

-Grell, calma.—trata alguien de sofocar.

-Will. Grell.—reconoce con cierto asombro el último.

Ver para creer, William T Spears y Grell Sutcliff juntos por la calle y...¡cogidos de la mano! Alucina vecina. Vestidos con informal ropa de calle ambos daban el pego total para ser una más de las parejas de transeúntes: Grell llevaba vaqueros oscuros con una camiseta gris de líneas rojas con cazadora del mismo color y botas vaqueras marrones, Will llevaba vaqueros más claros con camisa blanca, chaqueta americana negra y levi's metalizadas.

-Sebas-chan, baja de la nube y pon atención a tus pies.

-Mira quién fue a hablar de bajar de las nubes.—ironiza el pelinegro, el pelirrojo bufa y sacude la cabeza haciendo botar la coleta baja conque llevaba sujeto su pelo.

-Veo que todos hemos pensado aprovechar el tiempo antes de volver a trabajar.—comenta Will reajustándose las gafas y pasándose un poco la mano por los cabellos hoy no peinados hacia atrás.

-Mejor esto que quedarse en casa.—le responde Claude subiéndose a la cabeza sus gafas de sol.

-Anoche estuvimos viéndoos en el programa de Leno, fue divertido ¡hay que ver cómo han crecido los mocosos!—interrumpe más alegre Grell—La idea del chatroulette fue de lo más original y...

-Espera, espera espera.—detiene Sebastian—¿Lo visteis juntos? No me digas que ya vivís en pareja.

-¡Qué va, aún no! Es lo típico de una noche en cama de uno y...

-¡Grell—regaña Will con autoridad y azoro, el pelirrojo se muerde el labio inferior para evitar seguir hablando y enfadar al castaño, mientras que los dos pelinegros suspiran de resignación.

-En fin, nos vemos, antes de que le obligues a cortar contigo. —se despide Sebastian echando a andar primero, Claude le sigue tras despedirse él también. Ninguno abre la boca porque sus mentes están ocupadas en un mismo detalle que habían observado: el gesto de las manos entrelazadas. Y ambos cavilaban el hecho de que ellos, hasta ahora, y con todo lo que llevaban juntos, no se habían cogido de la mano mientras andaban juntos. Sebastian pensaba que, aunque algo/bastante romántico, Claude no era un oso amoroso ni un peluche al que hay que estrujar y quizá su recta actitud era la que había omitido este detalle; Claude pensaba que, aunque desenvuelto y pícaro, Sebastian no era precisamente el colmo de la zalamería ni asiduo a demostrar afecto de más en público, explicación no necesitaba, simplemente era la manera de ser del ojirrojo.

-¡!—por eso se sorprendió bastante cuando éste le quitó la bolsa de la mano derecha y la colocó en la suya para tomar con su izquierda la mano ahora libre.

-No hagas preguntas.—le medio susurra mirándole tras los cristales de sus gafas de sol que ocultaban parcialmente el ligero rubor que se había subido a sus mejillas. Tras la primera impresión, el mestizo medio sonrió de lado y, aprovechando el rojo del semáforo, posó un fugaz beso en la cara de su pareja.

Comieron en un restaurante turco como antojo de Sebastian, que probablemente no habría sido tal si supiera las nada inocentes visiones que tuvo Claude de él y la salsa de yogur que le resbalaba del falafel.

Cuando por fin la segunda temporada de Dears fue a estrenarse en televisión, ambos actores asaltaron una tienda de chucherías, el supermercado se libró a Dios gracias porque tenían la nevera llena, y lo dispusieron todo para ver como reyes el primer capítulo, a saber: los dos en pijama, en el sofá, mesa baja delante con todo lo necesario: chucherías varias en boles, palomitas, cervezas, etc...además de pañuelos ante un inminente ataque de risa. Que le vino a Claude al recordar una toma falsa en la cual Sebastian casi se cae cuando corría hacia él.

-¡Eres muy mala persona! ¿¡Lo sabías!?—le dice Sebastian dándole con un cojín mientras él seguía riéndose.

Pasaban ya de las once y media de la noche cuando terminó el capítulo, el bol con las fresas y los ositos de gominola estaba vacío y los demás a medias; Sebastian bostezó y de un trago se acabó su segundo botellín de cerveza, Noir ronroneó y se restregó contra él desperezándose.

-No ha estado mal.—comentó Claude restregándose un ojo.

-Sí...es un buen comienzo, pero como ya sabemos como acaba no tiene la misma gracia. Oye Claude...

-¿Mm?

-No es nada, déjalo.

-Ya has empezado así que suéltalo.

-...—el ojirrojo hace muecas, como cavilando lo que iba a decir, el ojirrojo le mira inquisitivo e impaciente—Pensaba en...una situación hipotética.

-¿Cómo de hipotética?

-Tan hipotética como la de la serie. ¿Tú serías capaz de olvidarme?—se hace una pausa de unos segundos, antes de que Claude pueda contestar Sebastian prosigue—Quiero decir, llevamos ya un tiempo juntos, no digo que vayamos a durar toda la vida ¡pero no pienses mal!, y hemos vividos muchas cosas juntos, y si por un casual pasase algo y..y..y..¡qué se yo, me olvidases!

-Eh, eh, eh, echa el freno.—le interrumpe el otro antes de que se embale más—Mira, ya haría falta que los alienígenas me abdujesen y me intercambiaran el cerebro por el de una cabra para que me pudiese olvidar de ti.

-¿Una cabra? El cerebro de un mandril te pegaría más.—se ríe—¿En serio?

-Por supuesto, te tengo unas cuantas bien guardadas y no se me van a olvidar por muchos años que pasen.

-¿Rencoroso eh?—pincha, le agarra del cuello de la camiseta y tira de él hasta dejarle casi pegado—¿Te lo puedo compensar?

-Ya estabas tardando.

**···········**Una semana después**···········**

-¿Qué cojones?—decía entre refunfuñón y sorprendido Claude, el sonido de unas llaves le informó de que Sebastian recién entraba por la puerta con Noir sacado de la peluquería de mascotas.

-¿Qué lees?—le pregunta dejando al gato en el suelo, que se restriega contra la alfombra llenándose el pelo de electricidad estática que le hace parecer una bola de algodón con patas.

-Se supone que nuestro guión.

-¡Wow! ¿Los han mandado ya?—se sorprende él también situándose a su espalda tras el sofá.

-Sí pero...

-¿Pero?

-Está incompleto.

-¿Cómo que incompleto?—pregunta quitándole el librito de las manos y pasando hojas a toda velocidad, pronto se quedó sin hojas que pasar—Joder es verdad, que corto.

-Sí, por lo que he leído se queda más o menos a mitad de temporada.

-¿Pretenden que tengamos el guión por fascículos? Tsk, que poca profesionalidad.—refunfuña ahora él echando mano de su móvil.

-¿Qué haces?

-Voy a llamar a Edward, como director que es se supone que tiene que tener una explicación para estas cosas.—colocándose el móvil en la oreja espera paciente zapateando con cada toque de línea.

-"_¿Dígame?"_

_-_Director, necesito que me expliques una cosita...

-"_Let me guess...Tiene que ver con los guiones ¿a que sí?"_

_-_Premio.—al otro lado de la línea Edward suelta una risita que hasta podría tildarse de maquiavélica.

-"_No es cosa mía, ya sabes que yo soy la cabeza de turco, la idea del guión sin completar es de CH."_

_-_"Por qué no me lo supuse."—piensa el ojirrojo para sus adentros, Claude le mira expectante y él conecta el altavoz.

-"_Digamos que vais a estar como lo estuvieron en su día los actores de Casablanca; sin saber como va a acabar la cosa."_

_-_¿Con qué propósito?—se une Claude.

-"_Ah, hola Claude. ¿Propósito? Ja, es evidente."__—_se produce un silencio tras el tono desdeñoso—"_Si no sabéis como acaba...le daréis más realismo con vuestra propia incertidumbre; al menos es lo que la productora y directiva cree."_

_-_¿Y tú?

-"_Yo formo parte de la directiva, y estoy de acuerdo; si queremos que sea un éxito tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos. Así que ni una queja más, poneos a estudiar para el examen."_

Con un seco click, la línea se cortó y dejó más bien fríos a ambos actores, que fruncieron el ceño y curvaron el gesto en una mueca de "menuda lata".

-En fin...habrá que ponerse a "estudiar".—gruñe irónico el ojidorado.

-Sí.—dice el ojirrojo desganado, hasta que se le enciende una bombilla—Nee Claude—llama, el otro le mira—¿Sigues teniendo esas gafas que usabas en Kuroshitsuji?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Es que...—se muerde travieso una uña—me apetece jugar.

-Jugar.—cavila.

-Yes. ¿Jugamos a alumno y profesor?

-¿Qué narices te pasa últimamente?—pregunta tras reírse—Estás peor que yo en su día...¿quién hace de qué?—remata con una sonrisa picarona.

-Me pido profesor.

-¡Para eso tendrás que coger las gafas el primero!—exclama echando a correr en dirección al dormitorio.

-¡Eh, eso no vale!—protesta siguiendo el juego y saliendo disparado también.

Aunque tener sexo por la mañana es revitalizante esta fórmula sólo se aplica cuando es cerca de primera hora, si ya es tirando para mediodía lo más probable es que acabes necesitando una siesta; aún así no había pereza lo suficientemente grande que impidiese a Sebastian bajar a la calle a comprar ramen para cenar; al ojirrojo le encantaban las comidas asiáticas, y aunque éstas no eran precisamente santos de la devoción de Claude, podía ir a por ellas a menudo siempre que no fuese demasiado seguido sino quería oír al ojidorado protestar. Tras cargar con una bolsa con la que proveer la despensa y abandonar el supermercado sus ojos captaron algo en un kiosko cercano. Bajándose las gafas de sol hasta casi la punta de la nariz lee atentamente la portada de una de esas revistas de corazón: "**Encuentro parejil ¿hay más amor en un bando que en otro?"** con la foto del encuentro que tuvieron con Will y Grell de fondo.

Con un pequeño bufido agarró la susodicha y prácticamente lanzó el billete de dólar con los centavos al kioskero antes de abrirla y ponerse a leer mientras caminaba. Tal parecía que los indiscretos paparazzis les habían pillado en pleno encuentro y se habían encargado de venderlas a las "nada maquinadoras" revistas que se habían puesto a divagar en cuál pareja existía "mayor grado de amor". Con cada línea que leía, Sebastian fruncía un poco más el ceño. Según una terapeuta y psicóloga de parejas que había analizado la foto, Will y Grell tenían un mayor grado de complicidad, palabras textuales: "_El hecho de que no haya habido discordia entre ellos en el pasado además de la natural espontaneidad de míster Sutcliff son elementos clave para comprender por qué parece existir una relación más natural y afín en comparación."_ Pero no se quedó contenta sólo con eso, según ella, el que él y Claude poseyeran caracteres tan parecidos siempre generaría cierta tensión entre ellos que les llevaría a acabar tan mal o peor que al principio si tenían una discusión verdaderamente fuerte.

Estrujando la revista en una mano, se da cuenta de que ya había llegado a su portal, su incipiente cabreo le hizo sacar de un tirón las llaves y de un empujón abrir la puerta, suerte que el ascensor estuviese desocupado. Su llegada a casa sobresaltó al ojidorado y al gato, que casi pegan un salto con el portazo de dio el ojirrojo. Sus pasos airados por el pasillo hicieron levantarse a su pareja, que le encontró en la cocina ordenando y guardando su compra en los armarios de arriba.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?

-...—en vez de contestarle, le tendió la revista sin darse la vuelta. Agarrándola y alisándola, Claude se sorprende también con la noticia, su gesto de extrañeza se acrecenta conforma más lee.

-Jum...—cavila cuando termina de leer.

-¿Es eso todo lo que vas a decir?—gruñe Sebastian aún si girarse.

-¿Es por esto por lo que estás tan enfadado?

-Pues sí. Me cabrea mucho que aún a estas alturas cuestionen nuestra relación ¿por qué puñetas tienen que ponerse a inventar que si tenemos peor relación que Grell y Will? ¿menos grado de afinidad y amor? ¡paparruchas!—exclama en retahíla, a sus espaldas se oyen risitas de Claude, se gira ofendido—¿¡De qué te ríes tú!?—sin contestarle y todavía riéndose lanza la revista sobre la mesa y le apresa en un abrazo que deja rígido de la sorpresa al ojirrojo.

-Mira que eres infantil. ¡Qué más dará lo que digan!

-¡Venga ya! ¡¿No te cabrea ni un poco?!

-De hecho podría decirse que estoy más cabreado que tú con esta mierda de reportaje, pero como tú y yo sabemos que no son más que disparates me la pela.

-...—Sebastian curva los labios en una mueca, pero finalmente sonríe y se deja abrazar agusto—Que soez para ser medio francés.

-Te sorprendería.

-¿Más aún?

"In da face", con gesto triunfante, eso habría que decirles a los vocazas que decían que no había suficiente complicidad entre ellos. Aaah, lo que darían por poder grabar las palabras que Claude pronunciaría a continuación.

-Sebastian...—le llama, aún sin separarse del abrazo—¿recuerdas ése momento en el coche en que estaba distraído cuando salimos del programa de Leno?—le asiente—En ése momento me preguntaste en qué estaba pensando, pero no te lo dije porque no lo tenía claro, y he estado pensando en lo mismo desde entonces.

-¿De qué hablas Claude?—pregunta Sebastian despegándose un poco para mirarle a la cara.

-Quizá de la segunda mayor locura que vaya a cometer en mi vida después de enamorarme de ti.

-¿No será ponerme los cuernos?—bromea, el ojidorado le niega con la cabeza—Pues venga, suéltalo ya.

-...—suspira—Ni si quiera sé si esto se hace así, pero me arriesgaré a pensar que sí.—hace una pausa y la cara de incertidumbre del más bajo aumenta—Varias veces me has dicho que no sabes si duraremos toda la vida o si esto será para siempre; pues bien, no pienso dejar que sea de otra manera, y para saber qué piensas tú voy a hacerte una pregunta.

-...—aunque con cierto tono de susto en la cara, Sebastian le asintió como para instarle a que continuase.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Oh Gosh! ¡No sabéis lo que me ha costado terminar este capítulo, maldita inspiración que se escapa de mi persona!

O_O ¡Claude quiere boda! ¿Pero querrá lo mismo Sebastian? ¿Y la serie, irá a acabar bien si ni los mismos actores lo saben? ¡Qué ganas de averiguarlo! ¡Gracias por leer!

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)

PD: si no habéis visto el vídeo que he mencionado en el capi ¿¡qué hacéis con vuestras vidas que no vais a verlo ya!? xD

PD2: ¿Os pasaríais por mi perfil para ver la poll? *_*


	18. Chapter 18

Bueno parece que vamos viento en popa :) Gracias a los reviews de **Maly Sutcliff **(me encantas xD) **rem yagami xD **(Jashinista y con inner como yo ^_^) **ChiharuLamperouge** (Cherry es una buena chica O^O) **Yami Michaelis **(pobrecita, no quiero que infartes jaja) **isa **(te adoro x3) **I****zuspp**(¡te echaba de menos!) y **Drake-vampire **(súper emocionada jajaja) ¡Os quiero a rabiar!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap.18.-Perdona si te llamo amor**

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

Bum, bum. Bum, bum. Tras la pregunta de Claude, Sebastian sólo podía oír el latido de su propio corazón bombeando cada vez un poco más deprisa; las palabras entraron por sus oídos y llegaron como balas al cerebro que se encargó de que el resto de su cuerpo se quedase tieso y petrificado como una estatua. Por su parte, el ojidorado, aunque también algo tenso, tenía esa chispa brillante en sus ambarinos iris esperando con ansia una respuesta de su pareja, respuesta que se estaba haciendo de rogar.

El ojirrojo fue a abrir la boca y unos pequeños balbuceos escaparon de ella, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada inteligible el timbre de la puerta sonó como la campana que anuncia el final del asalto. Claude resopló con algo de fastidio, pero soltó a Sebastian y él mismo fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con el presidente de la comunidad.

-Buenas tardes míster Faustus, lamento interrumpir pero se ha convocado una reunión urgente y necesito que uno de los dos se persone en ella.—informa con una afable sonrisa el joven señor Fox, elegido recientemente como presidente.

-De acuerdo, bajaré yo mismo.—aceptó con algo de resignación, giró la cabeza para llamar a Sebastian, pero como le vio apostado en la esquina del pasillo no dijo nada; el ojirrojo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que marchase tranquilo y él cerró la puerta tras de sí.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Sebastian dejó escapar un suspiro contenido y se apoyó contra la pared resbalando hasta llegar a sentarse en el suelo de madera. Los maullidos de Noir hicieron que su nerviosa respiración resonase menos; agarrándolo lo pone frente a su cara y lo coloca sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Lo has oído tú también verdad Noir?—¿_miau? _El gato movió las orejas y ladeó la cabeza—No te hagas el inocente que sé que estabas en el marco de la puerta con las orejas bien tiesas.—le reprocha el ojirrojo tirando de éstas con delicadeza, Noir maúlla en protesta y atrapa con sus zarpas la mano de su amo mirándole después con cierto rencor y más suavidad cuando nota su afligimiento—¿Qué hago? No...no me siento preparado para dar ése paso, pero no quiero que Claude piense que no le quiero...¡Joder! ¡¿Por qué narices tiene que hacerlo todo tan de improviso y complicado?!—exclama ofuscado soltando al gato, que se sienta erguido del todo en sus rodillas y le mira muy serio con sus brillantes ojos en una silenciosa reprimenda. ―—No me mires así Noir, sé que tengo que darle una respuesta y la tendrá, pero debo pensarme muy bien lo que le voy a decir.

_¡Miau! _ Exclamó la mascota.

**···········**Post-vacaciones**···········**

Los hay a los que la vuelta al trabajo les sienta peor que a los niños la vuelta al cole; uno de ellos es Edward, por curioso que parezca. Claro, los hay que dicen que ser director es fácil y que incluso estarían tristes por ir a rodar la última temporada de una serie que estaba teniendo gran éxito.

-¡Señor, dame un poco más de paciencia! ¡Sólo un poco más!—rogaba/suplicaba/imploraba/pedía/rezaba/casi exigía en su habitación de rodillas en el suelo con sus papeles tirados por su alrededor—¡Porque como me des fuerzas los mataré!

-Creo que la gente de arriba no funciona con chantajes.—bromea Richard apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

-¡No es chantaje!

-Sí, es chantaje emocional.—le corrige. El mayor gimotea y deja caer la cabeza hasta el suelo hasta que la toca con la frente—¿Ahora rezas a la Meca?—más gimoteos—Vamos Ed...no es para tanto—le consuela yendo a su lado y palmeando su espalda—piensa que con esto habremos terminado y volverás a ser libre hasta un nuevo estrés.

-Como si fuera tan fácil.—protesta aún pegado al suelo—Claude amnésico y dejando que Hannah le toree como quiera, Sebastian en modo angustias y "no te quedarás con mi hombre, mala pécora", Undertaker con sus tejemanejes y el resto...¡ya no sé ni qué tiene que hacer el resto!

Richard sólo rió nerviosamente al mismo tiempo que un goterón resbaló por un lado de su joven frente, no era bastante con ser adolescente no, el lidiar con un hermano mayor con tendencia a las crisis nerviosas era aún mejor. ¡Si Edward necesitaba terapia de sus actores, Richard la necesitaba de su propio hermano!

Lunes...por la mañana...sólo veo nubes, por la ventana...y un mal rollo me sube. Canturreaba alguno de los más madrugadores del equipo técnico, preparadores y demás que se presentó en los estudios de grabación aquella mañana. Quizá la canción no era del todo apropiada para la soleada mañana primaveral de Mayo que tenían. Ya iba siendo hora de ponerse camisetas de manga corta y olvidar el frío del invierno.

Y hablando de frío. Desde aquel día en que Claude soltó una bomba directa sobre las tropas que protegían el corazón de Sebastian se había establecido una especie de Guerra Fría entre ellos. A simple vista todo parecía igual, seguían siendo la misma pareja feliz de actores protagonistas, pero si se observaba con detalle y atención podrían descubrirse pequeños detalles que hacían evidente que algo no iba del todo bien entre ellos. La cosa iba así: una vez que Claude volvió de la reunión de vecinos, Sebastian le pidió hablar sobre el tema seriamente y le explicó lo mejor que pudo dado su persistente nerviosismo y aún shock que no estaba listo para casarse; el ojidorado pareció entenderlo, ya que le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo que no había problema, que esperaría hasta más adelante, pero el ojirrojo no se creyó del todo que su pareja estuviese "bien", básicamente porque ya le conocía demasiado.

Y Sebastian lo temía. Temía volver al trabajo con su relación en un punto como el de ahora; el sentimentalismo y ése cariz de drama que tendría la última temporada, en la que ambos personajes andaban más separados, quizá hiciesen las cosas más difíciles. Sólo esperaba que esta vez realidad y ficción permaneciesen apartadas la una de la otra.

Los actores llegaron más o menos a la hora, los más tardones: Will y Grell, como no siendo el pelirrojo quién era. Su tema de conversación central era el guión incompleto y ya cada cual especulaba de una forma.

-Yo digo que Jared muere.

-¡Que va! ¡Tiene que ser un final pastel, sino no vende!

-Patricia está preñada.

-Boss acabará siendo familiar de Eric, ya verás...

-No tenéis ni idea, se morirá hasta el guionista.

-Ejem, ejem.

Unos carraspeos les sacaron de su debate, a sus espaldas, Richard sostenía su huesuda claqueta y les miraba con una sonrisa tan inocente que daba miedo.

-Mi hermano me manda para deciros que dejéis de cotillear como marujas y os vayáis derechos a vestuario y maquillaje antes de que sea...—'_clack_' chasquido de claqueta—demasiado tarde.

Quizá fue lo tétrico en la voz del adolescente, pero el caso es que hasta el último de los actores salió disparado hacia sus respectivos camerinos para ponerse en marcha. Zack Lowe, también conocido por su papel de Pink Gangster, enarcó una de sus finas cejas cuando advirtió cierto detalle que los demás omitieron.

-Hey, Michaelis.—llama deteniendo al otro actor antes de que éste se metiese en su camerino.

-¿Qué?

-Mm, no sé de qué manera decirlo para no parecer cotilla pero...—dice sobándose la parte posterior de la cabeza—¿os pasa algo a ti y a Faustus?—preguntó con un tono de lo más natural. Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio en los que Zack pensó que había metido la pata hasta el fondo por la cara que puso Sebastian—Em...esto...no hace falta que me respondas ahora...ya lo harás luego, ¡nosvemosadiósmevoy!—exclamó en retahíla antes de intentar salir huyendo, lo de intentar es porque antes de que pudiera tan sólo empezar a mover las piernas, el ojirrojo le agarró y le metió de un tirón a su camerino cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Lowe sudó frío y lamentó profundamente no haber hecho testamento todavía, pero quién le iba a decir a él que con apenas 24 años a sus espaldas otro actor le asesinaría en el camerino para Dios sabe qué hacer después con el cadáver.

-Mi...Michaelis, antes de que hagas nada de los que te puedas arrepentir...—balbucea cuando el otro pelinegro se gira despacio hacia él con la mirada oculta parcialmente tras sus mechones de pelo—debes saber que aunque no lo aparente soy bastante fuerte...

-No te serviría para huir...—responde cavernoso—Si puedo con Claude...que es más alto y más musculoso que tú...¿no crees que contigo una mano me bastaría?—la cara de pánico alcanzó su máxima expresión cuando Sebastian se quedó a poca distancia de él—¿Por qué preguntas esa clase de cosas?

-¿Eh? Pu..pues porque, no sé, me he fijado en que andáis algo raros y...

-¿Crees que se nota mucho?—preguntó el ojirrojo algo compungido tras guardar silencio unos segundos. Este repentino cambio desconcertó al pelinegro de ojos violeta.

-¿Que si se nota?

-Si.

-Em, bueno, la verdad es que no lo sé. Yo siempre he sido muy observador, me fijo bastante en las cosas, por eso me gustan tanto los juegos de buscar las diferencias.

-Ya, ya, muy bonito, pero dime si se nota o no.

-...—viendo la situación más calmada, Zack caviló sus posibilidades y esbozó una sonrisa mezquina—Dime primero cuál es la situación y luego yo te diré si se nota o no.

-¿¡Pretendes hacerme chantaje!?—rugió Sebastian.

Edward miró su reloj de pulsera y luego a sus actores y empezó a contar mentalmente. Le faltaban dos. Sebastian y Zack. Gruñendo sin abrir la boca decidió ir él mismo a averiguar por qué leches tardaban tanto; a grandes pasos fue primero al camerino de Zack encontrándolo vacío, bien, entonces quedaba el de Sebastian; agarrando el pomo escuchó ruidos dentro y apegó la oreja para escuchar, pero como no entendía nada decidió abrir.

-¡¿Va en serio?!

-¡No me jodas, eh, no me jodas!

-¡Ca-ga-da!

Edward abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue al par de pelinegros tan ricamente sentados uno frente a otro hablando con grandes aires y aspavientos, especialmente por parte de Zack que parecía ir a agarrar a Sebastian y zarandearlo para que reaccionase de un momento a otro. Ambos actores pasaron de los ligeros carraspeos de su director y siguieron con lo suyo hasta que Edward gruñó y encendió su aura maligna.

-No me importa lo que estuvieseis haciendo ¡PERO MOVED VUESTROS TRASEROS PARA QUE EMPECEMOS A GRABAR JODER!

**···········**Dears, tercera temporada**···········**

_Como un león encerrado en una jaula. Así se paseaba Gerard Walter por su despacho del bufete de abogados; sus compañeros pasaron varias veces para preguntarle alguna cosa o simplemente para ofrecerle salir a tomar un café y despejarse, pero descartaban la idea en cuánto le veían la cara, generalmente fija en el montón de papeles de su escritorio._

_-...*Sigh*—el castaño suspiró de frustración y desaflojó un poco más el nudo de su corbata hasta que finalmente optó por quitársela del todo y arrojarla al respaldo de la silla giratoria. Miró por la ventana y en el reflejo vio el nítido color carmín de la prenda de ropa y recordó que, precisamente, gracias a una corbata, Eric Swan había conseguido atraer de nuevo a Jared hasta ése club de fieras vestidas de bailarines.—Maldita sea Jared...¿cómo se te ocurre estar vivo pero sin memoria? —mira hacia abajo, hacia la calle transitada por decenas de personas—Lo siento Eric, prometí ayudarte...y no me daré por vencido hasta que lo consiga, pero tendrás que ser paciente aunque para ello me digas que soy el abogado más inútil de toda Nueva York._

_Precisamente en dicho ojirrojo pensaba también otra persona que sujetaba un vaso lleno de licor de manzana apoyado en el balcón de su casa. _

_-...—haciendo suaves círculos en el borde del cristalino utensilio su mente vagaba por los confines del pensamiento y el recuerdo, cavilando qué hacer y qué no hacer. Por una parte casi parecía que el diablo mundo se hubiese puesto de su lado quitando de en medio, aunque no del todo, a Jared Stason, pero por otro el mismo Eric se había visto en peligro y su amenaza aún no concluía, y eso no era todo...el ojirrojo no se rendía con el abogado, a pesar de que éste, por lo que sabía, había perdido la memoria y no le recordaba.—Shit...me prometí a mi mismo no volver a hacer estas cosas...claro que también me prometí que dejaría de beber antes de dormir.—risa entre dientes—Muy bien gatito, dejaré que sigas intentando disipar la niebla mental del abogado, mientras...yo me ocuparé del perro que va tras tus pasos. _

_Sage agarró la taza llena de tila y echó a la basura las bolsitas que contenían la infusión, con cuidado de no derramar su contenido caminó por el pasillo y se paró delante de la puerta de Eric, tocando con los nudillos pidió permiso para acceder._

_-¿Eric, estás despierto?—pregunta sin respuesta, decide entrar—Te he traído una bebida caliente, te sentará bien y harás algo de apetito.—habla a la persona tumbada sobre la cama dándole la espalda—No has comido casi nada estos días y eso no es bueno para nadie. Ten, tómala._

_El peliblanco tomó asiento al borde y acercó la taza al hombro de Eric, pero como éste no reaccionó le tocó con la mano libre y movió con gentileza._

_-Eric por favor...—suplicó, el otro se encogió sobre sí mismo. Sage aprieta los puños y deja la taza sobre la mesilla de noche levantándose al segundo y yendo hacia la puerta—Si necesitas algo, estaré en mi habitación._

_El ojirrojo esperó unos segundos más después de que su amigo cerrase la puerta para liberar un pequeño sollozo y estampar su puño contra la pared, el dolor de su mano se mezcló con su rabia y frustración. Rechinó los dientes y sus rubíes centellearon eliminando las acuarelas que antes los pintaban dándole siempre vueltas a la misma escena._

_Flash-Back_

_-¿Quién eres?_

_Aquella pregunta fue el peor balde de agua fría que le pudieran echar. Una broma, pensó, tenía que ser una broma del ojidorado, que parpadeó varias veces y miró a su alrededor con confusión._

_-¿Qué ha pasado, dónde estoy?_

_-Eh...estás en...el hospital.—balbucea Eric retirándose un poco más hasta volver a tomar asiento en la silla al lado de la cama._

_-¿En el hospital?¿Por qué?—pregunta Jared de nuevo mirándose las sondas y vendas._

_-Te...te atropellaron y..._

_-¿Que me atropellaron?—exclama sorprendido—Vaya. ¿Y cuánto hace de eso?_

_-Hoy hacen cuatro días, has estado en coma tres y..._

_-Joder.—masculla aún más sorprendido el ojidorado acomodándose un poco la almohada, el ojirrojo le ayuda—Gracias. Oye y ¿cómo...dices que te llamas?_

_-Eric.—contesta con un temor haciéndose más y más grande en su interior._

_-Ah, vale, encantado.—sonríe—¿Y qué haces aquí?¿Estabas cuando me atropellaron o trabajas en el hospital?_

_End Flash-Back_

_El doctor Sawyer le dijo que en casos de contusión craneal era común que algunas personas perdiesen la memoria, aunque la recuperasen con los días. Sin embargo ya habían pasado al menos cuatro días desde que Jared despertó y su memoria no parecía querer acordarse de él ni de que le salvó del atropello. Exhaló aire por la nariz y cerró los ojos para intentar relajarse al menos unos minutos hasta que una llamada entrante le sobresaltó._

_-¿Diga?_

_-"Eric, soy Gerard. ¿Dónde estás?"_

_-En mi casa ¿por qué?_

_-"Vale, escucha ven a la cafetería de enfrente del bufete, el MacarOn Café, te estaré esperando allí."—dijo en tono algo apremiante._

_-Vale pero ¿qué pasa?—preguntó sorprendido levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia su armario para buscar ropa para cambiarse._

_-"Que tenemos problemas."_

-¡Corten! Fantástico comienzo, vamos preparando escena del MacarOn Café y después hospital.—mandó Edward tomando algunos apuntes en sus papeles.

Sebastian fue hasta su camerino para cambiarse otra vez de ropa y por el camino vio a Claude y Hannah repasando juntos el diálogo de una de sus escenas. El ojirrojo no era celoso, no tenía motivos y menos entre sus propios compañeros, pero dada la situación actual no pudo evitar un cierto resquemor. Desde la lejanía su mirada también se topó con la de Zack, que le levantó las cejas con gesto serio y señaló con las pupilas hacia el mismo sitio que él había mirado antes.

-Que problemático.—comentó para sí mismo el ojivioleta echando un nuevo vistazo hacia la mujer y el hombre y percatándose del sutil "ojo avizor" de Annafellows sobre Sebastian.—Veo que no soy el único al que le gustan los juegos de buscar las diferencias.

_Eric llegó prácticamente a todo correr a la cita y se reunió con el abogado, que ya le esperaba sentado y con un café entre sus manos._

_-Siéntate ¿quieres tomar algo?—ofrece._

_-No gracias.—rechaza mientras recupera el aliento tras la carrera—¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Te noto algo más pálido de lo habitual Eric—comenta Gerard tras alzar una ceja y clavar su mirada verde aceituna en el bailarín—además de más delgado._

_-Si me has hecho venir para eso...—empieza a decir el otro con un inminente tono de cabreo._

_-Calma, lo siento. Bien iré al grano, como ya te he dicho tenemos problemas: uno que todavía no he logrado bastantes pistas y pruebas como para cazar a quién se os echó encima con el coche y segundo...—vacila un poco, la mirada rubí de Eric le apremia a seguir—Jared ha abandonado hoy el hospital._

_-¿En serio?—preguntó, la idea de que por fin el ojidorado estuviese fuera del hospital porque ya no corría peligro le reconfortaba mucho._

_-Sí, pero eso no es lo malo._

_-¿Entonces qué es?_

_-Que la persona que se lo ha llevado ha sido Patricia._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Esa mañana, en el hospital, Patricia Valley caminaba como si el mundo estuviese a punto de ser suyo. La noticia que le llegó de que habían atropellado a Jared la preocupó, pero casi dio saltos de alegría cuando supo que, tras despertar, el ojidorado no recordaba a ése incordio de Eric Swan. Perfecto, era una oportunidad única para atacar. Llegó a la planta dónde estaba el abogado y buscó la habitación, tocando a la puerta la voz del hombre le dio permiso para entrar._

_-¡Jared, mi amor, gracias al cielo que estás vivo!—exclamó con gozo nada más entrar corriendo a abrazarle. El hombre se quedó estático ante esto._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que susto me dieron cuando me dijeron que te habían atropellado, pero estás vivo—le toca la cara—y yo no podría estar más feliz._

_-¿Quién eres tú?_

_-Oh—le mujer se llevó las manos a la boca en un gesto de sorpresa y desconsuelo, se giró para dar más drama—El doctor ya me dijo que habías perdido la memoria, pero no quise creerle..._

_-...—Jared ladeó la cabeza contrajo una ceja, ya eran dos personas a las que no lograba recordar._

_-No importa.—vuelve a girarse enjugándose unas lágrimas inexistentes—Estaré a tu lado hasta que consigas recordar._

_-¿Pero qué se supone que tengo que recordar?—pregunta Jared, Patricia se sienta al borde de la cama y le tiende la mano derecha, en el dedo anular tenía un anillo de oro: una alianza._

_-Estamos casados mi amor, soy tu esposa._

_-_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_-¿Creéis en serio buena idea que vayamos nosotros a ver al novio de Eric?_

_-¡Pues claro que sí! Si es verdad que está amnésico le refrescaremos la memoria aunque sea base de golpes._

_-No creo que ése método sea el más efectivo._

_Ion, Nathan y Liam conversaban en el ascensor mientras subían a ver a Jared y confirmar que era verdad lo que Eric les había dicho de que el abogado no se acordaba de él ni de nada. _

_-La puerta está abierta._

_-Eh, esperad.—paró Liam a los otros dos—Hay alguien dentro.—Los otros miraron con curiosidad desde la distancia a la que Pink Gangster les había detenido._

_-Oh fuck.—se le escapa a Nathan—Yo ésa creo que sé quién es. Y no me gusta nada lo que veo que está haciendo._

_Los tres bailarines permanecieron en el sitio de manera discreta pero sin quitar ojo a todo lo que pasaba a través de la puerta. Vieron a la mujer quitándose un anillo de la mano y dándoselo al abogado, que lo observó con curiosidad y sorpresa. Ambos hablaban pero no conseguían oír lo que decían. Red Death se mordía un nudillo y apretó algo más cuando vio a esa mujer abrazar a Jared y a éste dejarse aunque algo confuso. La vieron salir y hablar con el doctor que había atendido al ojidorado, la palabra "alta hospitalaria" llegó hasta sus oídos y después ella, con evidente alegría, volvió a la habitación._

_-Estamos jodidos...muy jodidos._

_-¿Pero quién es ésa mujer?—preguntó Ion._

_-Si no estoy mal, esa mujer es la ex de Jared. Eric me contó que hasta estuvieron casados durante dos años y pico—se rasca la nuca—creo._

_-Entonces no hace falta ni qué imaginemos qué está haciendo aquí.—comentó Liam pasándose la lengua por el labio superior.—El imperio contraataca. _

_-La amenaza fantasma también vale.—terminó de decir Golden Sultan. Al cabo de casi tres cuartos de hora volvieron a ver salir a la mujer esta vez acompañada de Jared, ya vestido, abandonando ambos el hospital. _

_Los tres bailarines pudieron jurar que la mirada dorada del abogado se posó en ellos un momento, como tratando de descifrar si había visto esas caras en alguna otra parte, pero la mujer tironeó de él y se lo llevó._

_-Disculpadme chicos—se excusó Nathan—tengo que hacer una llamada._

_-¿A quién vas a llamar?—curioseó Liam, el pelirrojo se hizo el loco._

_-Aaah, ya sé a quién va a llamar.—dijo Ion malicioso—¿Empieza por Gerard y acaba por Walter?—Nathan hace un gesto de desaire vergonzoso y se aleja de ellos, sus dos amigos se ríen._

_-Siempre le han gustado los hombres con traje.—asevera el pelinegro._

-¡Corten!

De ese modo la primera semana de rodaje pasó y fue abriendo paso a la segunda, los actores estaban tan enganchados a sus guiones como a una telenovela: siempre impacientes por saber qué iba a pasar cuando se quedasen sin hojas y tuvieran que darles más. Uno de los que más impaciente estaba era el mismo Sebastian, que cuanto más interpretaba y veía (hasta donde tenía disponible) más comprendía que a priori las estadísticas no iban en favor de su personaje. Resopló. Y para colmo de males parecía que su distanciamiento con Claude iba a mayores. Tuvo ganas de gritar de frustración y alguien tocó a la puerta de su camerino, la naricilla de Zack se asomó con cautela y miró con curiosidad dentro hasta que le detectó a él.

-¿Qué haces "rosita"?—ironiza Sebastian desdeñoso.

-_Fiu_—resopla—eras tú, aunque no sabía que hubieras venido hoy pensé que no te tocaba rodar.

-Y no me toca.—aclara, el otro pelinegro pasa dentro y para su sorpresa detrás de él va Soma—¿Qué puñetas pretendíais intentando meter las narices de manera tan sospechosa en mi camerino?

-Bueno...—comienza el pelivioleta con algo de vergüenza, es que queríamos ver qué hacía esos ruidos tan raros aquí dentro.

-¿Ruidos raros?

-Arrastrar la silla, refunfuñar, pasearse de un lado a otro...—enumera Zack—Menos mal que al final ha resultado que eras tú.

-Oh por favor, tan mayores y aún creyendo en los fantasmas.

-Hubiéramos pensado en su majestad, pero él refunfuña por todas partes.—con la broma, los tres se ríen, después se hace un silencio corto que Soma interrumpe con unos balbuceos intentando exponer algo.

-Em...esto...—empieza a decir con apuro, los dos pelinegros le miran—Sebastian...

-¿Qué?

-Pues...que...—sigue balbuceando, Zack le hace gestos con la mirada y cabeza para que se dé prisa—Verás...me he enterado yo también de "tu problema" con Claude y...

-¡Se lo has contado!—le interrumpe Sebastian señalando acusador al otro actor pelinegro.

-No exactamente.—se defiende. El ojirrojo rechina los dientes, pero antes de que pueda asesinar o al menos pegar a Lowe, Asman Kadar intercede.

-Zack no me lo dijo Sebastian, al final no tuvo más remedio que contarme algo después de mucho insistir.

-¿Al final?—se extraña Sebastian.

-Ajá. Sebastian...yo llevo en pareja bastante más tiempo que tú y puedo notar que algo no anda del todo bien con vosotros dos—explica—sobretodo porque tu cara de preocupación es un libro abierto.

-...—Michaelis no dice nada, aunque piensa "Mierda ¿tanto se me nota?"

-Y yo sólo le dije que todo esto tenía que ver con una negativa.—vuelve a decir el ojivioleta—El resto lo sacó él sólo.

El inglés medita y finalmente se decide a repetirle la historia a Soma para que éste dé su opinión, a fin de cuentas como él mismo decía llevaba en pareja más tiempo que Claude y él. El hindú escucha la historia con paciencia cruzado de piernas y con las manos entrelazadas sobre la rodilla que le quedó arriba del cruce. Cuando el relato termina Soma se queda pensando un momento.

-Pues yo creo que hiciste bien.

-¿¡Qué!?—chilla Zack en vez de Sebastian.

-Sí. Si Sebastian no se sentía preparado para casarse con Claude lo mejor es esperar, después de todo no es que llevéis una burrada de tiempo saliendo y aún tenéis mucha vida por delante.

-No es por el tiempo.—corta el ojirrojo, los otros dos le miran—Es porque...porque...

-¿Te da miedo el comprometerte?—pregunta Zack.

-¡No!

-¿Entonces por qué es?

-Es paranoia mía, supongo. Los padres de Claude llevan separados desde que él tenía 12 años, y yo perdí a mi padre siendo un niño...no quería ni oír hablar de que mi madre se volviese a casar y para colmo la mujer de mi hermano Byron y yo nos llevamos a matar.

-¿Por qué, qué le hiciste?—pregunta inocente Soma.

-¡Yo no le hice nada!—se exalta—¡Su problema es que tiene la cabeza llena de serrín!

-Bueno bueno...—calma Zack—Creo que ya lo entiendo, tu problema es que con el historial que tienes y que has visto tienes miedo a que os vaya a pasar algo similar, o peor, igual.

-Pues sí.—admite—Quiero a Claude, vivimos juntos y estamos bien, pero claro, de ahí a llevar una alianza en la mano...

-¡De eso se trata bobo!—exclama Soma—Es sólo un anillo. Mira, tendrías que haber visto lo nervioso que estaba yo cuando Agni me pidió que me casara con él, acepté, pero luego en un segundo se me vino el mundo encima y empecé a ponerme paranoico con todo.

-¿Por ejemplo?—pregunta Sebastian.

-¿Estaríamos bien? ¿Me seguiría queriendo Agni hasta cuando me saliesen arrugas? ¿Y si alguna vez se siente atraído por alguien más? ¿Y si no le gusta como cocino algo?—enumera—Y varias cosas más.

-Pero al final os casásteis.

-Cierto, pero porque primero decidí hablar con él sobre mis preocupaciones. Agni se rió de mí de aquí a la eternidad, después me abrazó y me dijo tonto.

-Vaya ¿y aún así pasaste por el altar?—bromea Zack.

-Sí.—responde tras reír—La risa de Agni fue lo único que necesité para comprender que mis miedos eran infundados y que él seguiría queriéndome igual pasase lo que pasase. Así que Sebastian—le llama—si tan preocupado estás creo que deberías hablar con Claude de ello, estoy seguro de que así todo irá mejor y podréis entenderos.

-No si ya hablé con él el mismo día que me lo pidió, claro que de lo nervioso que estaba no le di la mejo explicación del mundo.

-...—Zack, que ha estado callado resopla y se levanta de un enérgico salto—¡A ti lo que te pasa es que eres un gallina! ¿¡Qué pasa, que te da miedo saber que te vas a despertar día sí y día también al lado de la persona que quieres!? ¡Por amor al rodaje!—muletilla de Edward—¡Ya fuiste a detenerle para evitar que se te escapase!—pone los brazos en jarra y de una seria patada abre la puerta del camerino—¡Y como no espabiles ahora se te escapará volando!

Sebastian mira hacia afuera y ve a su pareja alejarse del set a paso ligero, las palabras del ojivioleta llamándole cobarde le resuenan en la cabeza. Soma se ha quedado en silencio aunque bastante sorprendido, desde luego Zack podía ser muy apasionado. El ojirrojo chasquea la lengua y mira otra vez a sus dos compañeros, esta vez Soma le sonríe afable y Zack asiente con la cabeza.

-¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Corre a detenerle otra vez!

No necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces, salió corriendo con la misma agilidad que aquel día en el aeropuerto; esquivó a la gente de los estudios zigzagueando entre ellos y saltando por encima de los cables. ¡Que porras! El muy bocazas de Zack tenía razón, el que no arriesga no se echa a la mar, y el barco de Claude estaba por zarpar ¡eso sí que no!

-¿Sebastian? ¿A dónde vas?—se sorprende el director.

-¡Lo siento director ahora no tengo tiempo! ¡Claude se me escapa y no puedo dejarle!

Edward pinta en su cara su mejor gesto de confusión, y se queda parado en el sitio esperando ver qué tenía pensado hacer uno de sus actores principales.

-¡Claude!—grita, el ojidorado se gira antes de salir del todo por la puerta—¡Sí quiero!

-¿Quieres también un café? Iba a por un par de ellos.—pregunta, el otro termina de llegar corriendo y se lanza en picado a por él, menos mal que Claude puede sujetarle.

-Eso no torpe.—explica recuperando un poco el aliento—Digo que, que—toma aire—¡Que sí que quiero! ¡Me casaré contigo!

Se hizo tal silencio en los estudios que la voz de Sebastian hizo eco; Claude se quedó tan shockeado que por poco no pierde la fuerza de sus piernas, ¿Sebastian acababa de decirle que sí? ¿que se casaban? ¿a voz en grito? ¿y justo aquí?

-Claude, eh Claude.—chasquea el ojirrojo los dedos ante la cara del otro para que reaccionase.

-Mira que te gusta hacerlo todo de la misma manera.—dice al fin.

-Es que tú me obligas a hacerlo siempre del mismo modo.—se excusa guiñando un ojo.

-¡Richard ve confiscando cámaras y móviles antes de que lleguen a manos de parazzis o peor de CH! ¡Parece que tendremos boda!—exclama Edward con su portafolios en alto, y sonriendo ligeramente cómplice mientras deja tranquilos a sus dos actores para que se besuqueen agusto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Qué mal se me da el sufrimiento xD Parece que al final sí nos casamos ¡yupiii!

Pero por otra parte la serie va a estar jodida O.o ¡los malos nos llevan ventaja!

A ver si lo próximo que actualizo son los drabbles, intentaré que me venga alguna idea jeje

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Cap.19.-Romeo debe morir**

Todo estalló en aplausos, igual que al final del discurso del Presidente. Claro que también hubo silbidos y chillidos de euforia, mucha gente del set salió disparada a rodear a ambos actores para corearles y felictarles; no fue hasta que Edward puso un poco de orden que Claude y Sebastian pudieron respirar.

Soma abrazó a Sebastian y Zack optó primero por Claude hasta que Sebastian le dio una coz por "pasarse de tiempo".

-Enhorabuena a los dos y—felicita el director toquetando la pantalla de su smartphone—procuraré mantener a CH en incógnito acerca de esto. Aunque más os vale esperar a que terminemos la tercera temporada.—amenazó.

-Sí sí...—contestó la pareja al unísono y con desgana.

Edward contrajo una ceja pero no dijo nada más e incluso hizo que pasaba por alto que todo el mundo se olvidase del rodaje. En un momento dado Richard fue a buscar de la nevera personal de Edward una botella de champán que tenía guardada para cuando fuese a acabar con su martirio directivo.

-¡Mi champán Möet!—protesta el rubio mayor.

-No te preocupes hermano, yo mismo me encargaré de reponértela. —le consuela el menor guiñando un ojo.

Mientras la gente descorchaba y se servía el champán y unas cuántas bebidas más que encontraron, Sebastian se escabulló hasta su camerino y rebuscó en el perchero metalizado. Pasando prendas embolsadas en fundas transparentes al final dio con lo que buscaba.

-Ajá, te pillé.—dijo triunfal descolgando y sacando de su estuche la prenda, con cuidado la dobló bien y guardó en la bolsa de mano que llevaba consigo y donde guardaba siempre llaves, cartera, móvil, etc...Después buscó una hoja de papel, agarró un bolígrafo y escribió una nota que colgó dentro de la percha que antes sujetaba la ropa.—Sólo serán un par de días.

Con un gesto de maliciosa diversión volvió a salir del camerino y siguió con la juerga.

**···········**Home alone**···········**

Ambos actores llegaron a casa pasadas ya las diez de la noche, pues los del equipo no les dejaron irse antes. Claude suspiró de cansancio y dijo que prefería ducharse primero, a lo que Sebastian no objetó nada. El ojidorado tardó unos 20 minutos en salir de la ducha sólo con el pantalón de su pijama y terminando de secarse el pelo con una toalla; tan afanado estaba que ni se fijó en lo que su pareja llevaba en la mano cuando se metió disparado en el baño.

Claude estuvo apunto de quedarse dormido cuando se dejó caer medio tumbado medio sentado al borde de la cama cuando consideró que su pelo estaba bastante seco; justo cuando estaba por cerrar definitivamente los ojos la puerta del baño se abrió y le hizo girar la cabeza. Los ojos se le dispararon como dos saetas. Apoyado en el marco estaba Sebastian vestido con el traje de bailarín de la serie y sonriéndole con picardía y sugestión.

-¿Q-q-qué?—apenas logró balbucear con la boca abierta.

-¿Debo suponer que te gusta lo que ves?—pregunta Sebastian seductor caminando hacia él haciendo oscilar descaradamente sus caderas.

-No te haces una idea de cuanto.—responde tras contener la respiración—¿A qué debo el placer?—el ojirrojo ríe juguetón y se pasea por la habitación.

-Ya me habías dicho varias veces que—se muerde la punta del dedo índice derecho tironeando delicadamente del guante—deberíamos pedir prestado el traje de bailarín, pues bien...he decidido tomarlo prestado—guiña un ojo—sin que se entere nadie.

-Vaya vaya, que travieso me ha salido el que va a ser mi esposo.—bromea.

-Precisamente.—afirma—Además como no pienso dejar que tengas despedida de soltero...

-¿Vas a hacerme tú una privada?

-Hm...—cavila haciendo repiquetear unos dedos en su barbilla—sí, puedes considerarlo como una.

Y dicho esto vuelve a alejarse y apaga la luz de arriba prendiendo las de las lámparas de mesa, después agarra su móvil y toquetea en la pantalla hasta que se detiene en la carpeta de música y selecciona una canción. Cuando "Closer" de Nine Inch Nails comienza a sonar Sebastian intercambia su mente por la de su personaje Eric Swan para bailar como lo hacía en el Bizarre Dolls. Claude está extasiado, verdaderamente nunca se esperó esta sorpresa por parte de su pareja que aunque en la habitación no tiene una tarima con barra sobre la que subirse se las apaña de maravilla.

Pero la cosa no se queda ahí. Conforme va bailando al compás de la sugerente música Sebastian se va quitando prendas de ropa, empezando por sus guantes, y arrojándolas por la habitación mientras intenta no reírse con la cara de embobado que tiene Claude. Quedan menos de dos minutos de canción y ya sólo le quedaba el culotte y las botas (que también tuvo el acierto de "tomar prestadas"), así que de una vuelta y media llega al borde de la cama donde su espectador está sentado y le echa un poco para atrás empujándole con una mano. Cuando está lo suficientemente atrás, él mismo se arrodilla sobre la cama colocando las rodillas a cada uno de los costados del ojidorado, que no despega su mirada de la suya.

-¿Me quitas tú lo último?—pregunta travieso acercándose a su oído. Al otro no le salen las palabras y sólo exhala aire por la boca, ya iba a echar mano de la primera prenda cuando el ojirrojo le detiene—Con las manos no.—niega con el índice.

-Oh my...—casi suspira Claude cuando capta la idea. Aún así no se queja y dejando laxos los brazos a sus costados pone en faena sus dientes y tira del culotte hacia abajo dejando desnudo a Sebastian con la excepción de las botas. Sin poder contener más sus ansias de sentir al otro empieza a pasear los labios por su abdomen y sus manos recobran vida y le acarician la espalda.

Sebastian sonríe satisfecho y acaricia el pelo de Claude, cosquillas le asaltan cuando el ojidorado juguetea con su ombligo y pierde fuerza en las rodillas apoyándose casi por completo sobre las piernas del otro; aprovechando este mayor acortamiento de distancias el ojidorado apresa ahora los pezones del ojirrojo, mordiendo y succionando uno mientras pellizca el otro.

-Nnh...—contiene Sebastian un gemido, esto motiva a Claude a afanarse en su tarea hasta conseguir que grite de placer. Su mano libre desciende por la espalda delineando justo por el centro hasta que llega a los glúteos los cuales se da el gusto de acariciar y apretar.—Claude...deja que...

-Vale.—le corta sin más dejándose caer sobre el colchón—Pero hazlo rápido por favor, no veas lo que me está doliendo de la impaciencia.

-...—la cara de Sebastian, al principio confusa, se tornó de colores cuando le echó un vistazo a la jaula (alias pantalón) que retenía su miembro con una considerable erección. _Dammit! _Y eso que ya se lo conocía bien, pero hoy incluso con pantalón y todo le parecía algo más grande que de costumbre.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para espabilarse vuelve a bajarse de la cama y se pone en cuclillas pegado al borde; tirando de la ropa que lleva puesta el ojidorado se deshace de ella dejándoles en igualdad de condiciones si no contamos las botas. Casi como acto involuntario se relame y agarra el mástil que tiene su pareja por miembro viril; comienza dando un tentativo lametón a la punta y al notar el escalofrío que recorre a su pareja repite la operación mientras su mano derecha acaricia la extensión. Claude comienza a jadear de manera gradual y casi suelta un grito cuando Sebastian engulle de golpe todo su miembro y comienza a cabecear de arriba a abajo a un ritmo continuado, claro que lo que más alucina y excita al ojidorado es la traviesa mirada que de vez en cuando le dedica el ojirrojo mirándole con sus rubíes bien abiertos.

-Mm...Se...Sebastian, si sigues así voy a...

-¿Mm?—el otro se detiene un momento sacándose de la boca el miembro viril pero aún masajeándolo—¿Y dónde está el problema? _C'mon baby, give me your best.__—_le responde volviendo a su cometido y circulando el glande con la lengua masajeando ahora los testículos.

-¡Aah!—Claude tiene un espasmo al tiempo que un calambrazo de placer le recorre la espina dorsal. Poniéndose derecho estruja las sábanas con fuerza y cierra los ojos con fuerza notando cada vez más cerca el orgasmo. Su pareja lo sabe, así que hace un último sprint con la boca y apenas le da tiempo a apartarse un poco cuando el ojidorado eyacula.—¡Aaah!

La blanca semilla mancha la cara de Sebastian, sobre todo su boca, y se escurre hasta su barbilla. Claude le observa mientras trata de volver a respirar con normalidad; el inglés estaba algo colorado y bastante agitado, con sus dedos se quita el semen de la cara y le sonríe ufano.

-Me has manchado bastante.—bromea.

-_Sorry about that.__—_se disculpa el mestizo agarrándole la mano manchada y quitándole los restos con su propia mano—¿Puedo compensártelo?—pregunta volviendo a subirle a la cama sobre él.

El ojirrojo le asiente con su galante sonrisa y deja que el ojidorado le atraiga con el brazo izquierdo mientras que su mano derecha se cuela entre sus glúteos; da un respingo cuando nota un dedo travieso comenzar a jugar con su entrada y también gusto cuando su miembro excitado se roza contra los abdominales de Claude, cuyo "amiguito" está volviendo poco a poco a la vida.

-Mnh...Claude...—suspira. Gemidos apagados comienzan a acudir a su boca cuando el dígito por fin se cuela en su interior y comienza a moverse, gracias a la semilla de Claude más fácilmente; apegándose al ojidorado le envuelve con los brazos al sentir el segundo y tercer dedo dentro.—Naah, aah...

-Estás apretando mucho Sebastian. No puedo esperar mucho más para estar dentro de ti...

-Hn..._Go ahead..._—suspira—Lo quiero...ponlo dentro de mi.

Eso fue todo lo que el miembro de Claude necesitó para terminar de calentarse y erguirse por completo nuevamente, rozándose en el proceso con el de Sebastian y arrancándoles suspiros a los dos. El ojirrojo tomó apoyo en los hombros del ojidorado para levantarse y así permitir que su miembro puediese entrar en él.

-Nnh...—Sebastian se muerde el labio inferior y de una sentadilla termina de acoplarse ahogando un gemido cuando echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Haa...ah.—Claude respira agitado, aún no se mueve, mantiene agarrado a su pareja por los brazos con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho oyendo el latir de su corazón. Unos dedos acarician sus mechones oscuros y le hacen mirar hacia arriba, hacia los ojos vidriosos de Sebastian que refulgen de deseo.

-Muévete.—le dice tras sonreírle a su manera—¿O pretendes que lo haga yo todo cuando no me has pagado si quiera?

-Tienes razón.—asiente tras reírse brevemente. Asiendo al otro de los muslos lo levanta a peso poniéndose él de pie.

-¡Aaack! ¡Claude que me caigo!—grita el ojirrojo agarrándose de sus hombros—¡Bájame!

-Como quieras.

-¡Uack!—Sebastian por poco no piensa que se da de espaldas contra el suelo, menos mal que Claude sólo rodeó el colchón y se dejó caer sobre él, claro que también sobre su pareja.—¡Claude Faustus! ¡Tienes el peor sentido del tiempo para hacer la gracia!—protesta, oye al otro reír con malicia—¡Oye! ¡No quieras enfadarme después de todo este circo!

-Ooh ¿seguro que te enfadarías conmigo?—pregunta irónico dando una primera y tentativa embestida, el inglés se tensa.

-¡Sí!—contesta aún muy tieso.

-Entonces tendré que ver el modo de que te olvides de enfadarte conmigo.

La galante sonrisa de Claude hizo que Sebastian rodara los ojos hasta casi ponerlos en blanco mientras oculta su boca tras su mano izquierda para disimular su sonrisa. El ojidorado comienza a moverse de manera suave, un balanceo rítmico con el que ambos liberan los primeros gemidos.

-Naah...

-Ah...Sebastian, ah, ya no podía aguantar más para hacer esto. Estar dentro de ti no se compara a nada. _Vraiment.__—_susurra al oído de Sebastian, que le engancha por el cuello otra vez.

-Ah...Claude, más rápido, muévete más rápido.—dice entrecortadamente.

-_Comme tu dis._

Cuando el mestizo incrementa el ritmo de sus embestidas el inglés le agarra por las muñecas y echa la cabeza hacia atrás en un arrebato de placer. _Holy shit, _no hacía tanto que lo habían hecho pero ahora mismo se sentía cien veces mejor que la última vez ¿estaría ayudando que aún llevase las botas? No si sólo faltaba Edward dando órdenes con su megáfono.

-Aah, ah. Oh my...aah.

Claude se relame el labio superior, la visión de Sebastian debajo suyo totalmente rojo y perlado de sudor mientras gime es de lo más excitante; agarrando una de sus piernas le pone de lado y se coloca a su espalda, aún sujetándole la extremidad por la cara interna del muslo para mantenérsela arriba y llegar más adentro con sus estocadas.

-¡Aah!—el ojirrojo no puede reprimir un grito cuando el ojidorado da de lleno en su punto G; estrujando las blancas sábanas entre sus manos su cuerpo se contrae de placer y oprime el miembro del otro, que al sentirlo jadea.

-¡Haa! Sebastian...me estás apretando mucho, aah se siente...jodidamente bien.

-No pares...y aah, oh yes! ¡Justo ahí!—exclama. Nuevamente Claude les cambia de posición volviendo a dejarle debajo pero de espaldas a él, que le cubre con su propio cuerpo.

-Haa...aah, no puedo más...

-Aah, ah...ni yo...creo que...que...

-Sebastian..._together...now.—_jadea el ojidorado estirando el brazo derecho para atrapar la mano de su pareja.

-_Yes!—_exclama el otro de vuelta.

Así, con dos gritos de puro éxtasis, ambos actores alcanzaron el clímax y liberaron su semen. Tras unos segundos que tomó para recuperar la respiración Claude se quita de encima de Sebastian, que se gira quedándose boca arriba.

-Fiuu—resopla—No me pidas que haga esto muy a menudo.

-¿Ni aunque te pague?—ríe, se acerca a su mejilla y deposita un beso—_Merci, mon amour. _

-Oh, no me hagas chantaje con tu francés. Que sólo lo he hecho para darte un capricho y que no me dieses la lata.

-¿Y entonces qué vas a hacerme en la noche de bodas?

-Mmm, eso me lo tengo que pensar. Pero si se me ocurre robar el traje otra vez Edward me mata.—comenta haciendo un abdominal para quitarse por fin las botas—Oye hablando de eso ¿alguno de los dos tiene que ir obligatoriamente de blanco?

-Eeh, pues no lo sé. Creo que para las bodas gays eso no se aplica.—cavila Claude—Además no hubiera tenido sentido porque ninguno somos virgen.

-Cierto. Hm, estoy pegajoso, creo que me daré una ducha rápida antes de dormir.

-¿Ahora?—pregunta perezoso.

-Sí, ahora. Oh vamos, vente conmigo y nos duchamos juntos, se ahorra agua.—sonríe gatuno.

-Sebastian, no dirías eso si supieras que corres el riesgo de que te viole en la ducha.—dice como si nada colocando los brazos tras la cabeza. El ojirrojo se queda en shock y entra en estado furia.

-¡Maldito pervertido endemoniado francés actor de los **!

**···········**_Dears_**···········**

_Le costó menos de lo que se hubo esperado, reaccionó igual que la mayoría de las presas que se ven acorraladas: con pánico y sin pensar. _

_Vincent Harvey sudaba a pesar de la fresca brisa marina que corría en el puerto, desierto a esas horas. Como tantas veces le había largado a su mujer la mentira de los pesados colegas del trabajo, y ella le creyó, o al menos fingió creerle como siempre hacía. Harvey sabía que si su matrimonio seguía en pie era gracia a Laisha, su hija, a quien no podían defraudar; pero ya hacía mucho tiempo que el peliblanco se desengañó de su matrimonio y comenzó su periplo amoroso nocturno. Su última presa y también la más peleona fue Eric, que por desgracia aún estaba vivo._

_-Veo que ha sido puntual míster Harvey.—una voz grave le sobresaltó. Una sombra oscura recortada se había apostado a tres metros de su espalda y zapateaba rítmicamente._

_-¿Es usted el que ha llamado? Sepa que las bromas de mal gusto no me hacen gracia alguna.—escupe._

_-¿Y entonces por qué está aquí esta noche?¿Temeroso de que vaya con el mismo cuento a su mujer e hija? ¿O quizás es que creyó imposible que hubiese algún testigo ocular? Por favor, subestima usted a la gran manzana._

_-¿Qué es lo que quiere?—Esa misma mañana, mientras estaba trabajando, recibió una llamada anónima a su despacho de alguien que exigía verle en el puerto a medianoche asegurando tener en su poder evidencias muy graves en su contra como culpable del atropello a un civil. Le entró pánico ¿podía ser alguno de esos bailarines? ¿el mismo Eric? ¿O sólo era una mala broma?_

_-¿Querer? ¿Por qué piensa que quiero algo?—cuestiona avanzando un par de pasos._

_-¡No se acerque!—exclama levantándose la solapa de la chaqueta mostrando un revólver, el extraño suelta una risita._

_-Uuh, que miedo.—se burla—Está bien, seré franco míster Harvey; a mi todo esto me daría igual si no fuera porque ha intentado atacar y eliminar algo a lo que tengo en estima._

_-¿Se refiere a mi supuesto atropellado?_

_-No se haga el gracioso que no lo conviene. Me refiero a cierto bailarín nocturno al que me he enterado que tiene en su punto de mira, y créame, no ha sido fácil, pero tengo mis contactos._

_-...—Vincent se quedó de una pieza ¡o sea que este tío venía de Eric!—Bien...nuevamente esa mala puta pretende acobardarme con sus chuchos guardianes. Pues esta vez ¡no volverá a ver a uno!_

_Conforme grita desenfunda el arma de su chaqueta y dispara pero su interlocutor echa a correr hacia el lado y se escapa de los numerosos balazos hasta que se detiene en seco. El peliblanco se ríe._

_-¡Muere!—'Chack, chack' Aunque estaba apretando el gatillo no salía nada, el otro hombre vuelve a liberar una risita._

_-Un revólver común, con seis balas en el tambor, mal elección para un tiroteo. En fin, no alarguemos más esto antes de que alguien venga a husmear o llame a los maderos.—camina hacia él a paso decidido, Vincent no sabe si retroceder o atacar, instintivamente retrocede ante la amenazante figura que le acorrala hasta el borde del agua, las luces lejanas permiten un clareo sobre el rostro del desconocido.—¡Pero si tú eres...!_

_Bum. Sin darle tiempo a decir una palabra más una bala atravesó la frente de Harvey, que se tambaleó hacia delante y hacia atrás antes de ser empujado al agua oscura y algo cenagosa hundiéndose hacia lo profundo._

_-Nos veremos en el infierno Vincent Harvey, y allí volveré a matarte otra vez.—masculla Boss venenoso guardándose su Jericho con una bala menos. Cuando las primeras gentes llegasen a investigar ya no encontrarían a nadie, ni a él ni a Harvey. _

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

_Con los días tan nefastos de trabajo que había estado llevando el pobre Gerard casi se echa a llorar cuando le despertó su teléfono una mañana de sábado. Restregándose los ojos prácticamente agarra a ciegas el aparato y descuelga._

_-¿Diga?—pregunta en un bostezo._

_-"Gerard, oh ¿estabas durmiendo? perdona"—reconoció la voz de Eric al otro lado._

_-Tranquilo, ya da igual ¿qué ocurre?_

_-"Pon la tele por favor."—pide el bailarín tras dudar un segundo. Reprimiendo otro bostezo el abogado se levanta y camina hasta la sala de estar, colocándose las gafas para poder encontrar el mando a distancia. Lo encuentra sobre el sofá y dispara a la pantalla, estaban dando las primeras noticias de la mañana. Última hora: encontrado el cadáver de un hombre por pescadores a unos kilómetros del puerto. La presentadora informa de que los pescadores sacaron el cuerpo del agua al remolcar las redes; el cadáver tiene una herida de bala en la cabeza y los forenses diagnostican que la muerte debió producirse al menos hace más de tres días. Lo que hace que Gerard abra ojos y boca como platos es la identidad del muerto: Vincent Harvey, su principal sospechoso de atropello._

_-¿¡Pero qué!?_

_-...—al otro lado de la línea sólo se oye la respiración nerviosa de Eric. En pantalla sale ahora la mujer del fallecido tras reconocer el cadáver: 'No denuncié su desaparición porque pensé que esa noche nos abandonó definitivamente, su vida nocturna ha acabado así, ni siquiera yo sé en qué líos andaba metido." declara con lágrimas de enojo en la mirada.—"Con todo lo que les ha dicho esa mujer la policía sospecha que ha podido tratarse de un ajuste de cuentas porque a él no le faltaba nada del dinero que llevaba encima."_

_-Joder, no sé si tirarme al suelo o darle de puñetazos a mi sofá. Mi principal sospechoso del atropello muerto, ya tenía bastante para llevarle a juicio...Lo siento Eric._

_-"Tranquilo, la verdad es que yo no sé ni cómo sentirme...agradecido o asustado."—hace una pausa—"¿No crees que haya podido ser Jared verdad?"_

_-Imposible, sigue ido de la olla. _

_-"¿Has ido a verle?"_

_-Sí, y casi consigo entrar.—ante el sonido de desconcierto se aclara—Patricia. Está jugando a las enfermeritas con Jared de paciente interino; sino fuera porque él mismo nos descubrió a los dos mientras ella me daba largas no le habría visto._

_-...—al otro lado del teléfono Eric aprieta los puños con rabia, esa mujer...—"¿Como está?¿Supo quién eras?"_

_-Está empezando a caminar, aunque tiene que llevar muletas y no puede hacer esfuerzo alguno. En cuanto a si me reconoció...por su cara pude decir que le sonaba de algo pero no atinó a decir con claridad quién era yo._

_-"Ya..."—dice abatido._

_-No te preocupes Eric, ya sabes el dicho: se pilla antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo, y aunque Patricia nos lleve ventaja estoy seguro de que Jared acabará espabilando.—le consuela, el bailarín se ríe—Me pondré con la muerte de Harvey, pero hasta que encuentre algo ten cuidado y no vayas sólo._

_-"No sé si decirte que pareces mi padre o mi novio."—bromea más animado—"Descuida, sé cuidarme sólo y no creo que quién matase a Harvey me tenga a mi también de objetivo."_

-¡Corten!

Clack. Junto a la voz de Edward también sonó la claqueta de Richard, que en manos del director chirriando los dientes apuntaba peligrosamente a Sebastian. El rubio se la tenía jurada al pelinegro desde que supo por qué motivo había desaparecido "misteriosamente" el traje de bailarín, menos mal que sólo fue para una noche y el día que estuvo en la tintorería. Con ojos de pantera hambrienta Edward monitoreaba los movimientos de Sebastian, que optó por desaparecer de su vista y correr a esconderse con su pareja.

-Ey ¿qué pasa?—pregunta Claude cuando le ve venir casi a la carrera y medio ocultarse tras él.

-Huyo de mi posible muerte a manos de su majestad. Estoy seguro de que quiere sacrificarme como a un cordero después de que se enterase de lo del traje.

-Su majestad gruñirá mucho pero es inofensivo.—le calma tras reírse.

-¿Seguro?—rebate echando la mirada hacia su director, el ojidorado también gira la cabeza: Edward estaba sentado en su silla rechinando los dientes y mirándoles con los ojos en blanco como un auténtico psicópata, faltaba poco para que empezase a desprender un aura maligna.

-Bueno...quizá no tan seguro.—rectifica tragando saliva.

_Jared se removía inquieto en su descanso. Otra vez. Otra vez ese sueño le estaba asaltando. ¿Qué era eso? Mejor dicho, ¿quién era esa persona que intercambiaba posiciones de encima a debajo suyo? Siempre era la misma figura delgada de suave piel parcialmente oculta por un escueto traje oscuro, la penumbra de su sueño le impide ver su cara, ni siquiera un atisbo de sus ojos; lo que carcome a Jared es su figura: es un hombre, quizás joven. Aún así...no le desagradaba, oía sus risas traviesas y sus jadeos apagados junto a su oído y se sentía increíblemente bien. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si tan sólo pudiera verle la cara!_

_-Jared...Jared...¡Jared!_

_-¿¡!?__—con un sobresalto el abogado abrió los ojos de golpe cuando las voces de Patricia, "su mujer", le despertaron__ , se había quedado dormido revisando unos papeles para tratar de recuperar algo de su memoria._

_-¿Estás bien?__—__le pregunta la mujer tocándole la frente._

_-Sí...estoy bien.__—__contesta algo agitado__—__Me he quedado dormido leyendo esos papeles._

_-¿Otra vez con esas? El doctor te dijo que tu memoria ya volverá.__—rebate con algo de enojo agrupando los papeles y llevándoselos, a su espalda oye al ojidorado levantarse—¡Ey, espera!_

_-Déjame, puedo andar con las muletas.—le pide imperioso agarrando los metálicos artefactos apoyando en ellos sus brazos y manos._

_-No te recuperarás pronto si haces tanto esfuerzo.—suena preocupada._

_-Prefiero recuperar antes mi memoria, odio vivir sin recordar nada.—le responde. _

_Patricia frunce el ceño y se muerde el labio inferior; Jared no era tonto y aunque ahora estaba amnésico sabía que algo le rondaba la cabeza diciéndole que la cosa no iba como debiera; y lo que era peor, ese entrometido de Walter estaba del lado de Eric Swan, lo cual no era nada bueno._

_Jared cerró la puerta del baño y se apoyó en el lavabo mirándose al espejo mientras respiraba agitado todavía. Mierda, si ella no le hubiera despertado hubiera estado a un segundo de ver la cara del chico de su sueño. Si se supone que estaba casado...¿por qué entonces le hacía el amor a otra persona en sus sueños? Nada tenía sentido._

_Al día siguiente se había quedado sólo en casa tras que él mismo insistiera en que Patricia saliese a hacer la compra y así se despejase, bueno mejor dicho los dos se despejasen. Se encontraba sentado a la mesa del comedor analizando meticulosamente la alianza de la mujer: sus iniciales y las de ella además de una fecha estaban grabadas sobre el oro de la cara interior; aún así Jared no encontró el certificado de matrimonio ni una foto de ese día, ni nada, aún así Patricia insistía que ella las tenía bien guardadas en la casa de la costa. ¿Casa de la costa? Llevándose una mano a la frente para masajearla un frufrú que proviene de la puerta llama su atención, levantándose con esfuerzo ve como un diminuto sobre se cuela por debajo de la puerta con esfuerzo por tropezarse con la alfombra._

_-¡Hey!—tarde, cuando ya salió al rellano el misterioso cartero se había esfumado, malditas muletas. Maldiciendo por lo bajo cierra la puerta y agarra el sobre del suelo estando a punto de perder el equilibrio, volviendo dentro toma asiento de nuevo y abre la correspondencia. Pequeña, apenas un sobre de 7x7 cm, y a excepción de una tarjeta no contenía nada más. Era una tarjeta de visita, de color negro con letras plateadas y adornos azul neón en la que se leía 'Bizarre Dolls' junto a una dirección en letra pequeña al reverso._

**···········**Llamada en espera**···········**

Ese día Claude y Sebastian estaban nerviosos, agitados y casi a punto de tirarse de los pelos. Habían estado debatiendo un tema la noche anterior y decidieron aprobarlo, aunque de lejos las cosas se ven menos peligrosas.

-¿Quién va primero?

-Yo creo que tú tienes más posibilidades de sobrevivir que yo ¡no compares!

Sebastian aprieta los labios y juguetea con ellos nervioso, pero si él está así había que ver al metro noventa de Claude a punto de colapsar y más pálido y rígido que una columna.

-Vale, hagamos una cosa. Llamamos primero a tu madre y luego ella ya que nos diga qué hacer con tu padre.—propone el ojirrojo.

-Dirá que corra a esconderme en un búnker antes de que le ponga precio a mi cabeza.—suspira abatido—¿No podemos hablar antes con tu familia?

-Es que...quiero llamar primero a Byron para que los reúna a todos y hacer una conferencia por Skype.

Claude hunde más la cabeza. La idea había sido que ya iba siendo hora de que sus dos familias se enterasen de sus planes de boda y cuanto antes mejor, el problema es que Claude temía a la reacción de su padre que aún no conocía a Sebastian en persona y Sebastian la de su madre cuyo caso era el mismo.

-¡Está bien vale!—exclama de repente el ojidorado—Mi madre primero y mi padre después,—el ojirrojo asiente—con ella no habrá problemas pero si con el segundo muero...que no sea porque no lo he intentado.

-Tampoco será tan grave...—trata de consolarle.

-¿Que no? Tú no sabes lo que mi padre es capaz de hacer cuando algo le molesta, y créeme le va a molestar bastante que aún no te conozca y te vayas a casar conmigo. Dios, aún recuerdo cuando le puso triple cerradura a mi puerta y enrejó mis ventanas la vez que se me ocurrió escaparme una noche para ir de fiesta con 17 años.

Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco. Su suegra era un encanto pero tal y como le estaba pintando Claude a su padre James era para pensar, como poco, que se trataba del carcelero de Alcatraz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uf, cada vez me cuesta más escribir. Sorry babes pero ando bastante liada y más en este mes así que no os alarméis si no actualizo pronto, estaré planeando mi suicidio o la quema de mi universidad. Que me he dado cuenta de que os estoy malacostumbrando a tener los capis pronto xD

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)

PD: gracias por todos los reviews ¡os adoro!


End file.
